Aventura en Cumbres Borrascosas
by Er Deivi
Summary: Secuela de mi anterior fic Los malos regresan. Lo que empezaron siendo unas vacaciones de invierno se convertirán en toda una aventura. ¿qué desafíos aguardarán a las monstruitas?.
1. Tragedia de amor

**Hola a todos. Tras un mes de merecido descanso, y tras estar seguro de que el mundo no terminaba el 21 de diciembre, por fin puedo publicar la secuela de mi fic de Monster High "Los malos regresan". Espero que disfrutéis con esta nueva historia.**

**Al final de mi anterior fic dije que escribiría una nueva historia centrada en Frankie, pero por el momento no me va a ser posible escribirla por falta de argumento en la misma. En cambio, os dejo con esta otra, que espero que os guste igualmente.**

**Un aviso más: este fic también se desarrolla con posterioridad al especial "Una fiesta divina de la muerte" (o Ghoul's rule), salvo con algunas diferencias que detallaré al final de este capítulo y que ahora no voy a detallar para los que no lo hayáis visto.**

**Bien, esos son todos los prolegómenos. Ahora viene la trama. Empezamos... (Cuenta atrás de cine)**

Capítulo 1. Tragedia de amor

Un nuevo día de diciembre amanecía en Monster High, el instituto al que acudían los monstruos. Era una época fría, por lo que algunos de los alumnos llevaban ropas de invierno. Pero de entre ellos había alguien a quien no le hacía falta. Se trataba de una monstruita de gran estatura con la piel azul celeste, los ojos morados y el pelo blanco con mechones azules y rosas, que llevaba un corto vestido de rombos sin mangas. Lo único de abrigo que llevaba eran unas perneras y unos brazaletes de piel. No necesitaba abrigarse porque ya venía de un lugar de clima frío, y estaba acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas, dada su naturaleza yeti.

- Hola, Abbey – le dijo otra monstruita que tenía la piel verde, un ojo azul y el otro verde, el pelo a mechones blancos y negros y varias marcas de suturas por su cuerpo

- Hola, Frankie – respondió ella con un marcado acento ruso

- Brrrr, estoy helada – dijo Frankie estremeciéndose –. No entiendo como es posible que tú no tengas frío

- Yo venir de un clima frío – contestó ella –, y en mi poblado a los niños dejarlos por las frías noches fuera de casa hasta que aprender a adaptarse al frío

Frankie se echó a temblar aun más al imaginarse ella fuera de su casa en una noche helada.

- ¿No estar tú con Jackson? – le preguntó Abbey

- No – dijo Frankie –. Ha escuchado música accidentalmente y ahora es Holt. Me veré con él dentro de un rato en clase

- Tú ir bien con él – dijo Abbey

- Sí – dijo Frankie contenta –. Se me hace complicado entenderme con ellos, pero es fácil ahora que se han puesto de acuerdo. ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te va con Heath?

Abbey suspiró

- Chico ardiente me divierte porque me hace reir – dijo –. Pero se comporta de modo extraño. Sentirse como si no se creyera digno de merecer a alguien como yo

- Eso es porque es la primera vez que entabla una relación de verdad – dijo Frankie –. Siempre tuvo la fama de ser un ligón frustrado. Y ahora se siente inseguro ante esta situación

- Bah, en mi pueblo cuando un monstruo desear a alguien, este pasar varias pruebas para determinar su valor, inclusive la de enfrentarse a gigantes de las montañas

Frankie rió

- ¿Te imaginas a Heath luchando contra gigantes? – dijo –. Creo que saldría huyendo tan pronto viera a esos gigantes

Ambas amigas prosiguieron su marcha hasta que entraron en el aula de monstruoteatro.

A la misma se dirigían también una vampiresa de piel rosada con el pelo a franjas negras y rosas y una chica lobo con el pelo castañó alborotado y ojos amarillos, conversando animadamente

- No sé, Draculaura – dijo la chica lobo –. Romulus es un buen monstruo, pero a veces tengo la impresión de que es muy tímido

- ¿Estás segura, Clawdeen? – le preguntó la vampiresa –. No lo conozco tanto como tú, pero a mi no me pareció que lo fuera

- Normalmente no lo es – dijo Clawdeen –. Pero cada vez que le hablo de ir juntos a algún lado, su voz se vuelve temblorosa y me mira nervioso

- Cuando salís juntos, ¿quién suele llevar el mando, él o tú? – dijo Draculaura

- Normalmente yo – dijo Clawdeen

- Ahí lo tienes – dijo Draculaura –. Romulus es un lobo alfa, por lo que le resulta extraño verse dominado por otro monstruo

- ¿Insinúas que yo soy una loba dominante? – preguntó Clawdeen

- Bueno, tienes carácter – dijo Draculaura –. Y eso asusta incluso a tu hermano

Clawdeen sopesó las palabras de Draculaura

- ¿Entonces yo soy la causante de que otros monstruos se intimiden con mi presencia? – dijo al fin

- Quizá deberías probar a ser más dulce – dijo Draculaura –. Intenta no parecer tan salvaje y puede que así no se sienta tan intimidado

Poco después ambas entraron también en el aula, donde se encontraron con Frankie y Abbey. Las cuatro se sentaron cerca unas de otras.

- ¿Dónde está Cleo? – dijo Frankie, mirando de derecha a izquierda

- No sé – dijo Draculaura –. Supongo que llegará con retraso

- Normalmente llega junto con Ghoulia – dijo Clawdeen

- Pero esta vez zombi lista estar sola – observó Abbey

En efecto, Abbey mira a una zombi de baja estatura que tenía el pelo azul, al igual que sus ojos. Se encontraba sentada junto a otro zombi algo más alto que ella que tenía el pelo corto y los ojos negros. Ambos parecían conversar cordialmente, aunque lo hacían profiriendo gemidos, al ser zombis.

Otros tantos alumnos fueron haciendo su aparición en el aula. Sin embargo, Cleo fue la única que no apareció.

- Vaya, esto sí que es raro – dijo Frankie –. Cleo sigue sin aparecer

- ¿Creéis que le habrá pasado algo? – dijo Draculaura

Entonces hizo su aparición el profesor. Era una monstruo vestido con una gabardina marrón, que llevaba una bufanda naranja y un sombrero marrón con una cinta también naranja. Llevaba la cara completamente vendada y unas gafas y guantes en sus manos

- Buenos días – saludó el profesor a los alumnos –. Hoy vamos a dar clase sobre tragedias

El señor Dondestará era el profesor de la asignatura, que instaba a los alumnos a "sentir" el arte teatral. Normalmente desarrollaba su clase en el vampiteatro, pero en otras ocasiones tocaba clase teórica, por lo que la desarrollaban en otra de las aulas.

El profesor era muy respetado, y en sus clases abarcaba todos los géneros teatrales y literarios.

- Y ya que estamos con este tema – siguió el profesor –, os hablaré de una de las tragedias teatrales más recordadas en la literatura _normie_. ¿Alguno de vosotros ha oído hablar de Romeo y Julieta?

Algunos alumnos, entre ellos Ghoulia, levantaron la mano

- Bien, y ¿alguno de vosotros me puede explicar cuál es el tema principal de esta obra? – preguntó el profesor

Casi todos los alumnos que habían levantado la mano anteriormente volvieron a hacerlo

- Veamos, por ejemplo… ¿Señorita Draculaura?

La vampiresa se levantó de su pupitre

- El tema central de la obra trata sobre el enfrentamiento entre dos familias, y de cómo un miembro de cada una, Julieta por los Capuleto y Romeo por los Montesco, querían desafiar aquel enfrentamiento para poder amarse

Frankie se sorprendió por aquella argumentación. Sabía que su amiga era muy buena en aquella asignatura, pero no que fuera capaz de hacer una descripción tan detallada de una obra.

- Correcto – dijo el señor Dondestará –. Se trata de la rebelión contra una estructura establecida y dominante en aquella época. Entiendo que fue usted coetánea de aquella época, ¿no es así?

- Sí – dijo Draculaura –. Yo tenía unos 1185 años cuando se publicó. Mis padres no me llevaron a verla al teatro hasta que cumplí los 1400. Decían que no iba a estar preparada para verlo

- Profesor – dijo una monstruita de piel pálida con el pelo rosa muy rizado y del que salía un mechón en forma de corazón – Entonces, esta obra significa que el amor es el sentimiento más poderoso de todos, ¿verdad?

- Exactamente, señorita Cupido – dijo el profesor –. Pues aunque la obra termina de forma trágica, ambos amantes pusieron su amor por encima de todo. Y es que el amor es un sentimiento único, que no puede ser manipulado ni alterado

Cupido estaba a punto de hablar

- Salvo por sus flechas, señorita – la interrumpió el profesor –. Pero aun así sigue sin ser amor verdadero

- Pero en la obra, ¿dónde termina el amor y empieza la tragedia? – preguntó Clawdeen, que parecía interesada en la clase

- Esa es otra cuestión interesante – dijo el profesor, alegrándose de que volvieran al tema. Bien, como sabréis, ambos amantes se deseaban, pero no podían estar juntos por el enfrentamiento entre sus respectivas familias

Un monstruo de piel azulada con escamas que llevaba una escafandra de agua en la cabeza levantó la mano

- Profesor – dijo –, ¿por qué ambas familias tenían ese enfrentamiento? ¿Eran de especies distintas?

- Los _normies_ no suelen ser de especies distintas, señor Gil – dijo el profesor –, pero no va usted mal encaminado. Se podría decir que en la sociedad predominante en aquella época primaba más el poder, por el que rivalizaban ambas familias, los Capuleto y los Montesco, de modo que cada familia consideraba a la otra inferior y detestable, así que, sí, casi podrían considerarse como especies distintas

Gil se sintió aludido. Sabía que los monstruos de su especie, que era de agua dulce consideraba a los monstruos de agua salada como detestables. Pero eso cambió para él en cuanto conoció a Lagoona. Se puso a mirar a su derecha, donde estaba sentada una monstruita de piel azul con el cabello rubio y unos preciosos ojos verdes. Ella también le miraba en ese momento, sin entender por qué estaba él tan serio.

- Bien, tal y como hemos comentado, el tema principal es el amor y la tragedia. De cómo uno está por encima de todo, hasta el punto de sacrificarlo todo por él, aunque ello suponga una tragedia como final

- Pero, ¿cómo es posible que nadie comprendiera el amor que sentían el uno por el otro? – preguntó un monstruo de piel amarilla con el cabello rojizo, que llevaba peinado como si fueran llamas

- Nadie podía comprenderlo, señor Heath – dijo el profesor –. El amor es algo por lo que cualquiera podría sacrificarlo todo. No hablamos de amor pasajero ni oportunista, sino del verdadero amor, aquel que hace que todo nuestro mundo interior se altere

Algunos alumnos se quedaron pensativos, en especial Heath. El amor verdadero alteraba todo... ¿era así como se habían sentido en su momento Clawd o Deuce?

Bien, aquí finaliza el primer capítulo. El título del mismo es una referencia a la novela de Emily Brontë. Aunque la trama de este fic no tendrá nada que ver con la misma. Se me ha ocurrido dedicar una parte del mismo a las clases de literatura, y en especial a la famosa obra de William Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta". Tendrá un significado relevante en esta historia.

**Para la edad de Draculaura, he supuesto que cumplió los 1600 en 2012 (el año que se estrenó el especial "Un romance monstruoso". En cuanto al año de publicación de Romeo y Julieta, he supuesto que fue en 1597.**

**En cuanto a Cleo, ya veréis en el próximo episodio el motivo de su ausencia (y ya adelanto que no tiene nada que ver con Nefera).**

Como podéis ver, están empezando a aparecer personajes de Monster High. A cada capítulo irán apareciendo más. Y también saldrán personajes del especial "Una fiesta divina de la muerte", aunque como dije, habrá diferencias con aquella historia, en concreto que la pareja de Jackson no será Clair, sino Frankie, y Clawdeen aun no ha conocido a Thad, y por el momento está saliendo con Romulus. Estos cambios vienen dados para que la trama encaje con la de mi anterior fic.

**Además, para mejorar la calidad de este fic, me gustaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión sobre los diálogos. En primer lugar sobre si debería ponerle diálogo a ghoulia, diciendo "ghuuuuu" cada vez que hable, y en segundo lugar sobre si Rochelle, cuando salga, en el momento de hablar tenga el acento francés cambiando las "r" por "g", como por ejemplo **_**pegdón. **_

**Bien, hasta aquí el primer episodio de mi nueva historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad vuestra opinión en vuestras reviews. El próximo episodio estará, como siempre, en aproximadamente una semana. ¡No os lo perdáis!**


	2. Esa extraña sensación

**¡Feliz Navidad! Aunque con un poco de retraso, aquí os dejo con el siguiente episodio. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Capítulo 2. Esa extraña sensación

La clase terminó poco después. Cupido se detuvo para hablar con Frankie y Abbey

- Esta clase ha sido sensacional – dijo Cupido –. Hacía tiempo que no se trataban los temas amorosos

- Entonces ya debes tener inspiración para tu programa de hoy – le dijo Frankie

Cupido sonrió

- Bah, tragedias amorosas solo ser sinónimo de locura – dijo Abbey –.Yo no verles sentido

- Debe ser porque aun no te has enfrentado a una situación así, Abbey – le dijo Frankie –. Tal vez deberías leerte esa obra

- Se me ocurre una idea – terció Cupido –, ¿por qué no me ayudas en mi programa de hoy?

Abbey no pareció sorprendida por aquella proposición. Desde el cumplespantos 1600 de Draculaura, en el que se coló con Frankie en el estudio de grabación y se dedicó a asesorar en cuestiones amorosas a los que llamaban a la emisora, Cupido le pedía frecuentemente que la ayudara con aquel programa, pues opinaba que le venía bien tener un punto de vista diferente al suyo durante la retransmisión.

- Bien, no ser un problema – dijo Abbey

- Excelente – dijo Cupido, mientras se daba la vuelta –. Te veré esta tarde en el estudio. Ahora os dejo, tengo que ver a Andy

Cupido abandonó la clase. Hacía tiempo que estaba saliendo con Andy, el monstruo que habían conocido en Isla Calavera, y que ahora asistía también al instituto. Había estado saliendo con Frankie, hasta el incidente del cumplespantos de Cleo. Pero ambos habían quedado como buenos amigos, ya que gracias a Frankie, Andy era ahora un alumno más de aquel instituto.

- Bien, yo ahora ir a la biblioteca – dijo Abbey

Frankie se sorprendió

- ¿Vas a leerte ese libro?

- Yo tener curiosidad – dijo Abbey –. Historia sonar interesante

- Bien, entonces nos veremos más tarde en la clase del señor Cortado – le dijo Frankie

Mientras Abbey abandonaba el aula, Frankie se dirigía hacia un monstruo de piel azul con el pelo rojizo con mechones amarillos con un tatuaje tribal junto al ojo izquierdo, y que iba vestido con una chaqueta roja y una camiseta blanca y negra. En ese momento parecía dormido

- Eh... Holt – dijo Frankie –. Despierta

El monstruo de pronto se transformó en un chico de pelo negro con las puntas rubias, que llevaba gafas, una camisa amarilla y un jersey de cuadros sin mangas

- ¿Frankie? – dijo él – Oh, ya he vuelto a convertirme en Holt, ¿verdad? ¿qué me he perdido?

- Nada importante, Jackson. Tan solo una clase de romanticismo y tragedia – le dijo Frankie –. Hablaban sobre una obra _normie_ llamada Romeo y Julieta

Jackson abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa

- ¿Qué? ¿Y me lo he perdido? – dijo Jackson –. Y seguro que Holt se ha quedado dormido ¡Qué injusto!

- Sí, se ha quedado dormido – le dijo Frankie –. Pero creo que ha pensado en ti. Mira

Frankie le señaló su teléfono, que había sido colocado en el pupitre para que grabara la clase.

- ¡Eh, bien! – dijo Jackson –. Menos mal que Holt lo ha previsto todo

Abbey mientras tanto, se dirigía hacia la biblioteca. Tenía una hora hasta que empezara la clase del señor Cortado, así que podía ir a curiosear aquella obra _normie_, si es que tenían algún ejemplar.

Entró en la estancia. Pocos estudiantes había allí en ese momento. Algún zombi leyendo, una cíclope con trenzas y la piel verde estudiando y al fondo, ojeando un libro, no estaba otro que... Heath.

- ¡Heath! – le dijo Abbey sorprendida – ¿Qué hacer tú aquí?

El monstruo del pelo de fuego se sobresaltó por la presencia de Abbey. Se puso nervioso y cerró a toda prisa el libro que estaba leyendo

- ¿Qu... quién, yo? – dijo –. Estooooo... estaba documentándome para el trabajo de... de... ¡de biolobología!

- ¡Shhhhhh! – le dijo la cíclope al notar que había levantado la voz

- Pero si profesor de biolobología aun no habernos mandado trabajo – le dijo Abbey

- ¿Ah, no? – dijo desconcertado Heath –. Ah, claro, es cierto. Entonces tengo que irme, he de hablar con Cupi... ¡Con Clawd!

- ¡Shhhhh! – le dijo esta vez uno de los zombis

Heath se levantó a toda prisa y abandonó corriendo la biblioteca. Abbey le miraba sin comprensión. Fue entonces cuando ella reparó en el libro que había estado leyendo Heath.

Miró el título: era _Romeo y Julieta._

Abbey no comprendió ni el por qué se había puesto tan nervioso ni por qué había salido corriendo. La chica yeti decidió olvidarlo y ponerse a leer aquel libro. Al menos le había ahorrado el tener que buscarlo de entre las estanterías.

Heath mientras tanto había salido corriendo de la biblioteca, y no paró hasta llegar al único sitio en el que no le encontraría Abbey: el cuarto de baño de los monstruos. Allí podría tranquilizarse un poco.

Echó a correr por el pasillo, y se entró corriendo tras la puerta. Una vez dentro, pudo respirar tranquilo

- Uffff – suspiró – qué poco me ha faltado. Poco más y me descubre

- ¿Quién ha estado a punto de descubrirte? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Heath miró. Tras él estaba un monstruo de cuerpo atlético con serpientes saliendo de su verde pelo, y que llevaba unas gafas de sol puestas

- Ah, hola Deuce – dijo Heath –. Me habías asustado

- Y eso que no te he convertido en piedra – le dijo –. Pero aun así, pareces asustado

- Sí, tío – dijo Heath cabizbajo –. Y tú eres justo quien necesitaba encontrar. Tengo un problema muy grande

- Déjame adivinar – le dijo Deuce – ¿tiene algo que ver con Abbey?

Deuce se sorprendió

- ¿C... como lo sabes?

- Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo – le dijo Deuce –. Y solo te he visto ponerte así de nervioso cuando se trataba de Abbey

Heath no dejaba de sorprenderse ¿tan fácil era leerle el pensamiento?

- Pues sí – dijo entonces –. Se trata de Abbey

- ¿Algo va mal entre vosotros? – le preguntó Deuce

- No, no es eso – dijo Heath –. Incluso la noto más cercana a mi desde el incidente de Halloween, pero...

- ¿Sí? – dijo Deuce

- Veras, yo... ¿recuerdas por qué Draculaura y yo cortamos? – dijo Heath

Deuce se puso a hacer memoria

- Creo recordar que Clawd me contó que cortasteis porque te reíste de ella cuando se cayó durante la representación de las asustadoras

Heath suspiró

- Exacto – dijo –. Me reí de ella, haciendo que saliera lo peor de mi. No es que no me alegre de que esté ahora con Clawd, pero siento haberla hecho pasar aquel mal rato. Y pensar que cuando salía conmigo me sentía el monstruo más afortunado del mundo

- Vamos, Heath – le dijo Deuce –. Todos cometemos errores

- Sí – dijo Heath –. Pero, cuando creo que voy a superarlos, siempre vuelvo una y otra vez a la forma de ser que no me gusta de mi mismo. Vuelvo a ser el ligón frustrado y fracasado de quien todo el instituto se mofa a sus espaldas

Deuce le miró con gesto compasivo

- Vamos, no digas eso – le dijo el monstruo de las serpientes en la cabeza –. No todo el mundo te trata así. Yo jamás he hablado mal de ti. Y tampoco Frankie, ni Jackson, ni Lagoona, ni Abbey...

Al mencionar el nombre de Abbey, Heath se volvió a sentir deprimido

- Eso no cambia mi situación – dijo Heath –. Por una vez, me gustaría que no volviera esa mentalidad de ligón frustrado y egocéntrico que suelo tener. ¿Tú como conseguiste dejar de ser un ligón?

Deuce reflexionó. Él había sido también un ligón en el pasado, aunque no como Heath. A diferencia suya, él sí tenía éxito con otras monstruitas. Pero él no buscaba el ser así. Nunca había tenido una verdadera relación, pues no quería embarcarse en un proyecto de tal envergadura sin estar seguro. Pero eso cambió en cuanto la conoció a ella, una monstruita de preciosos ojos azules...

- Esa mentalidad acaba desapareciendo en cuanto encuentras a alguien especial – le dijo Deuce

- ¿Insinúas que Draculaura no lo era? – le dijo Heath

- No, no digo eso – dijo Deuce –. Me refiero a que tiene que ser alguien especial para ti. Draculaura sí es especial, pero tu corazón no pensaba eso. Tienes que sentir una sensación intensa, como si ella y tú os conocieseis de toda la vida, como si sintieses que nada de lo que conoces pudiera igualarse a estar con ella... ¿alguna vez sentiste algo parecido cuando estabas con ella?

Heath pensó

- Mmmm... no, creo que no – respondió –. Me gustaba salir con ella, pero no sentía nada parecido a lo que me estás describiendo

- Eso confirma mis palabras – siguió Deuce –. Si no lo sentiste, era porque no estabais hechos el uno para el otro. El día que lo encuentres, toda tu vida cambiará completamente. Créeme, es difícil de describir esa sensación, pero sé que cuando te llegue ese momento, lo sabrás

Heath se sorprendió. Abbey le gustaba, incluso estando con ella se sentía distinto, pero sentía que todo lo que sentía se podría venir abajo en algún momento

- Vamos, no te deprimas – le animó Deuce –. El amor es un sentimiento que hace que puedas superar cualquier adversidad. Yo así me sentí cuando me enamoré de Cleo, y ahora siento que nada en el mundo podría apartarme de ella

Mientras, una litera llevada por seres musculosos con cuerpo de hombre y cabeza de chacal llegaba a las inmediaciones del instituto. De ella bajó una monstruita vestida con vendajes y una chaqueta azul celeste, y que tenía un largo cabello con mechones negros, castaños y dorados, y que iba ataviada con joyas de oro.

Mientras caminaba hacia el instituto, todos los que la veían se apartaban corriendo, con gestos asustados.

Listo. En principio iba a incluir otras cosas en este episodio, pero la conversación entre Heath y Deuce ha hecho que tenga que posponerlo para el siguiente. Si bien recordaréis, Draculaura y Heath empezaron a salir en el episodio "La llama del amor", y rompieron su relación en "Asustando al instituto". Una vez escuchadas vuestras opiniones, he decidido que por el momento, Ghoulia seguirá sin diálogo propio a menos que use su traductor (o sea, que nada de "ghuuuu"). En cuanto a Rochelle, para más comodidad en la escritura, seguirá hablando normal, aunque intercalando expresiones en francés y hablará también con su acento.

**Bien, por último, agradecimientos a:**

_**CleoDeuceW W:**_** aunque de momento no vaya a cambiar el estilo de los diálogos, gracias por tu opinión.**

_**Metalosis dragunov: **_**gracias por tus sugerencias. Nunca tuve la intención de modificar los diálogos de Abbey precismente por eso, por facilitar su lectura. En cuanto a lo de Ghoulia, he preferido ceñirme a como lo hacen en la serie, donde solo alguien que entienda zombi sabe exactamente lo que dice (que lo comparta con los espectadores ya es otra historia).**

_**Camila: **_**gracias por tu review. Sí, puede que incluya tu sugerencia en mi historia. Gracias por todo, en cualquier caso. La relación Heath-Abbey aun puede dar mucho que hablar.**

**Bien, este será el último capítulo de 2012. Nos veremos el año que viene, con más argumento, más acción, más risas y sobre todo más preguntas, como: ¿llegará a buen puerto la relación Heath-Abbey? ¿Qué pensará ella cuando lea el libro? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué todo el mundo se aparta al ver a Cleo?**

**Todas estas respuestas, en el próximo episodio, que estará el año próximo ¡Feliz Navidad!**


	3. Calor helado

**¡Feliz 2013! Entramos en un año en el que habrá más episodios y dos especiales de Monster High, el de Friday Night Frights (espero) y el de Piedrís (Scaris en inglés). A continuación, os ofrezco el siguiente episodio**

Capítulo 3. Calor helado

La monstruita caminaba con paso firme mientras unos se apartaban a su paso y otros murmuraban. Ella siguió andando hacia el aula del que estaban saliendo Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Ghoulia y Lagoona, que conversaban animadamente. Entonces la vieron

- ¡Cleo! – dijo Lagoona – ¿qué te ha pasado?

La princesa egipcia tenía los ojos enrojecidos, al igual que su nariz. Una gruesa bufanda estaba alrededor de su cuello

- He pillado un resfriado espantoso – dijo con una voz temblorosa y a continuación estornudando –. Y todo por seguir un artículo que he leído en Super Horror

Frankie sacó de entre sus apuntes la revista de la que hablaba Cleo y se puso a releer entre las páginas

- ¿Te refieres a este? – le preguntó entonces

Señaló algo en una de las páginas: "Cómo mantener la piel rejuvenecida".

Cleo movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

- A ver... – dijo Draculaura – "Para mantener la piel rejuvenecida, nada mejor que darse todas las noches un baño de agua fría"

- ¿A qué temperatura pusiste el agua, Cleo? – le preguntó Lagoona

- Pensé que cuanto más baja, mejor se conservaría mi piel – dijo Cleo mientras estornudaba nuevamente –, así que la puse a cero grados

Las demás se sorprendieron

- ¿¡Cero grados!? – clamó Lagoona alarmada –, pero si ni siquiera yo he soportado esa temperatura. Es demasiado fría

- Con razón has pillado ese resfriado – dijo Frankie

- Imagino que tu hermana se habrá reído bastante – dijo Clawdeen

- No te imaginas cuanto – dijo Cleo mientras se sonaba la nariz, profiriendo un estridente sonido –. Nunca la había visto tan feliz

Ghoulia gimió

- Es verdad, deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería – dijo Draculaura –. Ese resfriado no es normal

- Esta vez no os lo discuto – dijo Cleo – ¿Qué me he perdido en la clase anterior?

Las monstruitas se dirigieron hacia la enfermería. Mientras, del aula salía una chica gato con el pelaje pardo y rojizo, y que iba vestida con una chaqueta de cuero negra. Tras ella, salieron otras dos chicas gato, ambas de pelaje grisáceo y vestidas de idéntica forma, pero una con la melena blanca y la otra negra

- Vaya, vaya, así que Cleo está resfriada – dijo la chica gato de pelaje pardo –. Se me ha ocurrido una buena idea para reírnos. Necesitaremos unos cuantos cubos de agua fría

Las otras dos chicas gato rieron. Era evidente que preparaban una buena broma.

Mientras, en el despacho de la directora, una mujer elegantemente vestida estaba sentada en su escritorio. O mejor dicho, estaba sentado su cuerpo. Su cabeza estaba sobre el escritorio. Era una mujer adulta de pelo negro, que llevaba recogido. Sus ojos eran azules, y en ese momento se encontraba mirando a alguien que estaba sentado enfrente de ella

- Es un placer darte la bienvenida a Monster High, jovencita – dijo –. No suele ser habitual admitir a estudiantes a estas alturas de curso, pero supongo que contigo podemos hacer una excepción

- Oh, no sabe cuanto significa estudiar en este instituto para mi – dijo –, aunque siento no haber podido presentarme antes, pero estuve con mis padres de viaje y por eso no pude rellenar la matrícula a tiempo – dijo su interlocutora con una dulce voz

- Tus padres fueron buenos alumnos de este instituto – dijo la directora –. Y les he hecho este favor por su amistad. Pero debo advertirte que tendrás que trabajar más duro que los demás alumnos para ponerte a su nivel

- Estoy dispuesta, Directora Decapitada – dijo ella –. Ya sabe que soy una buena estudiante

- No lo dudo – dijo la directora, tendiéndole un papel –. Este será tu horario. Me he tomado la libertad de avisar a todos los profesores. Confío en que seas capaz de estar a la altura

La interlocutora sonrió. Por fin iba a poder cumplir su sueño de estudiar en el mismo instituto que sus padres.

Heath y Deuce caminaban por el pasillo. El monstruo del pelo en llamas aun se sentía confuso por las palabras de Deuce, pero sabía que en el fondo tenía razón. Pero antes de arriesgarse a ninguna jugada, había algo que tenía que saber. Y a quien tenía que preguntar era...

Se fijó en que en dirección opuesta a ellos venían dos monstruitas. La primera tenía los ojos azules y la piel verde, y de sus brazos y piernas salían lo que parecían enredaderas. Tenñia el pelo verde, con franjas rosas. Iba vestida con una chaqueta azul y una camiseta negra con dibujos y letras en tonos verdes y rosados. La segunda tenía los ojos rosados. Su piel era grisácea y el pelo a franjas rosas y grises, e iba vestida con una camisa de tirantes a rayas blancas y negras. Tenía unas orejas puntiagudas y unas pequeñas alas a la espalda. Ambas iban conversando animadamente

- Hola, Venus – dijo Heath –. Hola, Rochelle

Ambas se volvieron para mirarles

- Hola, chicos – dijo la monstruita de piel verde

- Esto... Rochelle – dijo Heath – ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

- Em... Venus – le dijo Deuce – ¿Crees que podrías hablarme de tu proyecto de reciclaje? A lo mejor podría ayudarte

Deuce y Venus se apartaron, mientras Heath agradecía mentalmente a Deuce que les dejaran solos. Este tema era complicado

- ¿Qué quieres, Heath? – le preguntó Rochelle, hablando con acento francés en un tono cordial

- Verás, simplemente quería hablar de por qué fracasó lo nuestro – le dijo Heath

La expresión de Rochelle cambió, tornándose preocupada

- _Oh, la, la_ – dijo Rochelle – ¿Sigues preocupado por eso?

- Sí, ya sé que solo salimos una vez – dijo Heath –, y que al final descubrimos que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro

Rochelle asintió. Sí, era cierto. Ella había salido con Heath para tratar de olvidar a Deuce, su amor imposible. Le pareció alguien simpático, pero no hasta el punto de poder llegar a amarlo como habría amado a Deuce

- _Je le sais_ – dijo ella –. Sin embargo, pasamos algunos buenos momentos juntos

- Eso es lo que quería preguntarte – dijo Heath – ¿En algún momento cometí alguna estupidez? ¿Crees que me dejé llevar demasiado por mi forma de ser?

Rochelle sonrió

- Muchos cometemos errores – le dijo ella –. Pero tú no cometiste ninguno cuando saliste conmigo. Simplemente fuiste tú mismo, y eso es lo que importa

- Pero, pero... – dijo Heath –. Esta forma de ser ya me arruinó una relación en el pasado ¿Y si me vuelve a ocurrir?

- En ese caso – dijo ella poniéndose en marcha de nuevo –, será que todavía no has encontrado a tu verdadero amor

Rochelle prosiguió su camino, dejando a un pensativo Heath perdido en sus reflexiones ¿debería trabajar para erradicar esa parte que tanto detestaba? ¿O simplemente debía ser él mismo?

El grupo de monstruitas llegó al aula para la siguiente clase

- Uff... – dijo Cleo –. Aun me da vueltas la cabeza. ¿Por qué no tendrán en la enfermería algo para curar el resfriado?

- No te quejes tanto, que ahora por lo menos ya no estornudas tanto – dijo Draculaura

- Y además – añadió Frankie –. Lo único que puede curar el resfriado es el cardo del pantano, que crece en las catacumbas

- Sí, ya me acuerdo – dijo Cleo, recordando el episodio en el que estuvieron todas resfriadas, y a punto de perderse una excursión a Monstruocarlo –. Habría que pedirle a Abbey que fuera a buscarlo

- Y hablando de Abbey – dijo Clawdeen –. Mirad, por ahí viene

Abbey apareció en ese momento

- Hola Abbey – la saludó Frankie – ¿Qué, ya te has leído ese libro?

- Sí – respondió ella –. Bueno, en realidad, solo haber hojeado ligeramente, pero yo ver que _normies_ ser raros. Solo hablar de enfrentamientos entre familias de enamorados

- ¿Acaso en tu poblado nunca hubo peleas entre familias? – le preguntó Draculaura

- Sí, claro que haberlas – respondió la yeti –, pero siempre que producirse quedar zanjadas mediante combate entre miembro más fuerte de cada familia

Las demás se sorprendieron. Hasta que Ghoulia gimió

- Tienes razón, Ghoulia – le dijo Cleo –. Vamos, no lleguemos tarde a la clase del Señor Cortado

El grupo entró en el aula, donde ya había llegado el resto de los alumnos. Entonces hizo su aparición un profesor de baja estatura y muy gordo, que llevaba una máscara en la cabeza que solo dejaba al descubierto sus ojos. Se trataba del Señor Cortado, el profesor de ciencias. Era un profesor un tanto loco, hasta el punto de que se decía que no tenía cerebro (Y Frankie constató que era absolutamente cierto).

- Bienvenidos, alumnos – dijo con una risa desquiciada –. Hoy vais a ver uno de los mayores tesoros que se conocen en el mundo de los monstruos ¡La crionita!

Colocó sobre su mesa lo que parecía un termo cristalino de gruesas paredes, y que contenía en su interior una piedra preciosa de tono blanquecino

- ¡Por Tutankamon! – exclamó Cleo –. Es maravillosa

- Nunca he visto nada igual – dijo Draculaura, mirándola con fascinación

- No es algo tan precioso – dijo el Señor Cortado golpeando su mesa con un cuchillo –. Esta piedra, aparentemente inofensiva, es en realidad muy peligrosa. Nunca os fiéis de la belleza de las cosas

De repente, una voz sonó por megafonía

- Señor Cortado, preséntese enseguida en mi despacho – dijo la voz de la Directora Decapitada

- ¿Cómo? – dijo el profesor, malhumorado – ¡Ahora estamos en medio de una explicación!

- Se ruega se presente inmediatamente – replicó la voz –. Si no desea que se le cuente a su madre

Los alumnos en la clase se empezaron a reír mientras la cara del profesor se ponía de un tono rojizo, no se sabe si por la vergüenza o por la rabia

- Bien, iré al despacho de la directora – dijo el Señor Cortado – ¡Y que a ninguno de vosotros se le ocurra tocar esa piedra!

El profesor salió del aula. Los alumnos mientras se dedicaron a charlar animadamente o murmurar cosas sobre aquella piedra preciosa.

Heath contemplaba anonadado aquella piedra preciosa. Necesitaba una buena forma de hacerse el valiente. ¿Y si...? ¡Sí, tenía que hacerlo!

Heath se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la mesa del profesor, en donde se encontraba el termo

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Heath? – le preguntó Draculaura

- No se te ocurrirá tocarla, ¿verdad? – dijo Clawdeen

- Mejor vuelve a tu sitio antes de que ocasiones otro desastre – dijo Cleo

Cleo no se equivocaba. Cada vez que había algún objeto o aparato electrónico potencialmente peligroso cerca de Heath, este sentía el impulso incontrolable de usarlo para provocar un desastre. En una ocasión hizo que todos los alumnos de una clase quedaran encogidos al tamaño de insectos, y cuando lograron volver a su tamaño original, el Señor Cortado los castigó severamente. Pero lo más difícil fue encontrar un hogar a la araña a la que habían aumentado el tamaño accidentalmente.

Heath cogió el termo y se dispuso a abrirlo

- ¡Heath, cuidado! – le dijo Abbey – ¡Tú no deber tocar esa piedra!

- ¡Bah, tonterías! – dijo Heath, logrando abrir el frasco y cogiendo la piedra de crionita en su mano – ¿Qué crees que va a pasarme?

De pronto, Heath empezó a poner una cara extraña. Algunos pensaban que se estaba burlando de ellos. Pero Heath empezó a temblar de frío, y entonces observó que la mano en la que estaba sujetando la piedra se le había vuelto azul

- ¡Heath! – le dijo Abbey, quien se levantó a toda prisa de su pupitre – ¡Suelta ahora mismo esa piedra!

Heath intentó soltarla, pero se dio cuenta de que esta se había formado una capa de hielo alrededor de su mano

- ¡No... no puedo! – dijo Heath, tratando de tirar de la piedra con su otra mano – ¡Se me ha pegado!

Abbey llegó corriendo hacia Heath

- ¡Solo haber una forma de poder despegarla! – le dijo Abbey – ¡Debes arder! ¡Deprisa!

Heath no entendía lo que quería decirle Abbey, pero ella parecía saber bastante más sobre aquella piedra que él. Decidió hacerle caso.

Heath generó fuego, haciendo que su pelo ardiera como si fuera una hoguera. Notó que su mano helada estaba recuperando su temperatura, pero la piedra seguía pegada.

- ¡Más caliente, Heath! – le dijo Abbey – ¡Usa todo el fuego que puedas!

Heath concentró todo su fuego en la mano en la que sujetaba la crionita. Los demás alumnos se estaban asustando de la potencia ígnea que estaba generando. Entonces, la capa de hielo que rodeaba la piedra desapareció. Heath se apagó aliviado. Rápidamente, Abbey cogió la piedra y la volvió a depositar cuidadosamente dentro del termo en el que venía almacenada. Los demás alumnos se levantaron de su sitio. Heath seguía abatido

- ¡Tú ser estúpido! – le dijo Abbey, reprendiéndole duramente – ¡Esa piedra poder absorber el calor del cuerpo! ¡Si no haber ardido lo suficiente, tú haber podido perder la mano!

Heath no supo qué responder. Una vez más se sentía mal por haber vuelto la parte de su personalidad que detestaba, y que le incitaba a hacer locuras. Miró a Abbey, pero ella solo le miraba con furia.

- Ha sido increíble, Abbey – le dijo Frankie – ¿Cómo sabías todo lo que podía hacer esa piedra?

- Yetis haber trabajado durante mucho tiempo en su extracción, en la Antártida – dijo ella, suavizando su tono –. Mi padre haberme enseñado a tratar con cuidado crionitas menos peligrosas. Incluso mi colgante ser de ese material

Todos miraron el colgante que llevaba Abbey colgado del cuello. Alguna vez ella dijo que le servía para proteger su cuerpo acostumbrado al frío de las altas temperaturas de aquel lugar.

- ¿Las menos peligrosas? – dijo Clawdeen – ¿Es que las hay peores?

- Haber crionitas capaces de congelar todo a dos metros de alcance – dijo Abbey –. Esas ser las doradas, las más peligrosas. Nadie poder tocar una sin la protección adecuada, ni siquiera un yeti

- Pero tú has sido capaz de tocar esta sin congelarte – le dijo Draculaura señalando el termo que Abbey tenía en la mano

- Porque ser crionita blanca, la más inofensiva – dijo Abbey –. Los yetis poder tocarlas sin peligro de congelamiento

De repente, la puerta de la clase se abrió, entrando el Señor Cortado en ella. Y vio que Abbey tenía en sus manos el termo de la crionita y Heath estaba en el suelo, tratando de reanimar su mano, que aun tenía un tono verdoso

- ¡Os dije que no tocarais esa piedra! – gritó enojado – ¡Señor Burns, vaya a la enfermería ahora mismo! ¡Y usted, señorita Bomminable, al despacho de la directora!

Una vez más ¡Feliz 2013! Un año más, podremos disfrutar de los ya habituales episodios de Monster High, de los que espero que haya una cuarta temporada.

**En primer lugar, quiero aclarar que la relación entre Heath y Rochelle no se ha dado nunca en la serie (al menos, que yo sepa), pero sí se dio en mi anterior fic "Los malos regresan".**

**Para este episodio, quiero hacer especial mención a metalosis dragunov. De él procede el material de la Crionita y sus propiedades, que he utilizado en este fic con su permiso. Es una piedra procedente de un meteorito que se estrelló en la Antártida hace miles de años. Para información más detallada, podéis remitiros a su fic de Monster High titulado "La Batalla de Costas del Cráneo".**

**Y por último, agradecimientos a:**

_**Ralenne:**_** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Espero que los siguientes episodios sean de tu agrado.**

_**Camila: **_**gracias por tu review. En cuanto a la relación Jackson/Holt-Frankie, su desenlace queda explicado al final de mi anterior fic. Es por eso que la haya puesto más cercana a Jackson que a Holt.**

_**metalosis dragunov: **_**gracias por permitirme usar la crionita en mi fic. Espero que haya descrito con exactitud las propiedades y efectos de la misma.**

**Bien, aquí finaliza este capítulo. El próximo estará la semana que viene**

**¿Quién será la nueva estudiante? ¿Cuántos cubos de agua piensan utilizar la chica gato y sus compinches? ¿Se recuperará Heath? Y sobre todo ¿Quién atiende en la enfermería del colegio? (Si alguien lo sabe, que avise. Si no, ya inventaré yo a alguien para poner de encargado)**

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Espero vuestras reviews ¡Y de nuevo, feliz monstruoso 2013!**


	4. Por mi culpa

Capítulo 4. Por mi culpa

El Señor Cortado terminó de dar su clase mientras Abbey llevaba a Heath a la enfermería. Frankie y las demás no salían de su asombro

- ¿Habéis visto? – dijo Frankie –. Abbey salva a Heath y por eso la castiga. No me parece justo

- A mi tampoco – dijo Clawdeen –. Pero al Señor Cortado es imposible llevarle la contraria.

- Y todo por culpa de Heath – dijo Draculaura malhumorada –. Si supiera estarse quieto...

Frankie entendía lo malhumorada que se ponía Draculaura cada vez que Heath ocasionaba algún problema, y todo fue desde que fracasó la relación entre ambos. Heath era alguien problemático, pero ella pensaba que ya estaba bien de meterse tanto con él

- Seguro que se va a llevar una buena reprimenda – dijo entonces Cleo –. Como cuando te peleaste con ella, Frankie

Frankie no supo que pensar. Recordaba cuando Abbey llegó a aquel instituto. Gracias a una broma orquestada por Toralei, ambas se pelearon, y por eso fueron enviadas al despacho de la directora, quien las obligó a estar juntas todo el día. Fue gracias a ello que nació la amistad entre ellas dos. Al fin y al cabo, Abbey solo era una nueva estudiante que buscaba amigas, al igual que ella lo fue en su momento. Quizá por eso se sentía más próxima a ella que a cualquiera de sus otras amigas. Por eso sentía que la hubieran castigado por evitar que Heath sufriera males mayores.

Cuando la clase terminó, las monstruitas se quedaron conversando acerca del incierto futuro de Abbey, mientras el resto de alumnos salían del aula.

- ¿Qué creéis que le ocurrirá? – dijo Lagoona

- Es posible que la castiguen – dijo Clawdeen

- Si la envían al aula de castigo, será terrible – dijo Frankie

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos al despacho de la directora – dijo Cleo –. Vamos, seguidme

Cleo se aproximó a la puerta del aula. En cuanto la abrió...

¡Chaf!

Un cubo de agua cayó sobre su cabeza

- ¡Aaaaaaaaarg! – gritó Cleo – ¡Agua fría!

Unas risas interrumpieron las palabras de Cleo

- Ten cuidado, Cleo, no te vayas a resfriar – dijo una voz en tono guasón

- ¡Grrrrrrr! – gruñó Cleo – ¡Toralei!

La chica gato y sus compinches huyeron de allí, riéndose a carcajadas.

- Y esto es solo el principio – dijo Toralei mientras se alejaba –. Yo de ti me andaría con ojo cada vez que abra una puerta, Cleo

- ¡Odio a esa gata! – vociferó Cleo – En cuanto la pille le voy a... a... a... ¡Atchiiiiiis!

Las demás se apartaron ante el potente estornudo de Cleo, que hizo que se le rizara el pelo

- Cleo, estás peor de tu resfriado – dijo Frankie

- Sí, será mejor que te vayas primero al vestuario para que te pongas una ropa seca – dijo Draculaura

Dos estudiantes caminaban por uno de los pasillos. El primero era alto y atlético, y tenía la piel morada, del mismo color que su pelo (aunque en tono más oscuro) y tenía cuernos en la cabeza.

El segundo era algo más bajo y rechoncho, y tenía el pelo rubio y corto y los ojos azules. Pero su detalle más característico eran sus grandes orejas, que eran como de elefante

- Ha sido una clase de ciencia muy instructiva, ¿no crees, Andy? – dijo el rubio

- Coincido contigo, Kipling – respondió Andy –. Abbey ha demostrado ser mejor profesora que el Señor Cortado

- Desde que llegué a este instituto, no hago más que encontrarme sorpresas – dijo Kipling –. Profesores extraños, gente divertida, asignaturas interesantes,...

- Una vez más estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Andy –. Desde que me empecé aquí, todo mi mundo cambió completamente. Y desde que salgo con Cupido, me siento más feliz que nunca

- ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que llegases a congeniar tanto con una monstruita que no fuera Frankie – dijo Kipling –. Cuando estabas con ella, se te veía muy feliz

Andy sonrió

- Es verdad – dijo Andy –. Frankie y yo éramos una buena pareja, hasta que ocurrió todo aquello, que hizo que saliesen a la luz sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Jackson

- Recuerdo todo aquello – dijo Kipling con cierto estremecimiento –. Todavía creo estar oyendo los sonidos irritantes que usó Farnum contra mi. Pero dime, ¿te costó mucho aceptar que lo tuyo con Frankie se terminó?

- Al principio, me fue bastante costoso – dijo Andy cabizbajo –. Pero entonces entendí que era su vida, y que debía seguir las indicaciones de su corazón. Yo le tenía especial afecto porque era la única que hacía que pudiera controlar mis emociones y no transformarme

Kipling lo recordaba. Andy podía transformarse en una bestia gigante si se enfadaba demasiado. Farnum le había hecho enojarse varias veces, con el propósito de que creyera que era peligroso para los demás y poder llevárselo consigo

- Pero desde que me siento integrado en este instituto, me siento más confiado – dijo Andy –. A Frankie le debo mi confianza, y durante algún tiempo pensé que lo que sentía por ella era amor. Pero me equivocaba

- Debiste sentir mucho más que amistad, pero menos que amor – dijo Kipling –. Lo entiendo

- Sí – dijo Andy –. Me gustaba estar cerca de Frankie porque se parecía a la científica que hacía que pudiera controlar mi temperamento –. Cuando me vio por primera vez, ella también sintió algo por mi, pero tal vez fuera más compasión o necesidad de ayudarme. Estoy seguro de que ahora es feliz de verdad con Jackson

- Pero tú también tienes a alguien – le dijo Kipling –. Y nada menos que Cupido, una de las monstruitas más populares de este instituto

- Sí – dijo Andy contento –. Con ella sentí algo muy distinto a lo que sentía por Frankie. Fue algo como... como...

- ¿Cómo un flechazo? – preguntó Kipling

- ¡Exacto, eso es! – dijo Andy –. Esa es la palabra más idónea para describirlo. Y no, no usó conmigo ninguna de sus flechas amorosas

- ¡Como te envidio! – dijo Kipling –. Yo en cambio, todavía no he logrado sentir nada parecido

- Pero, ¿no te gusta ninguna de las monstruitas? – dijo Andy –. Recuerdo que antes te veía haciendo buena amistad con dos de ellas que tenían orejas como las tuyas

- Ah, te refieres a Hathi y Toomai – dijo Kipling –. Sí, son buenas amigas, pero tengo miedo de querer entablar una relación y que la cosa no vaya bien. Y es que las dos parecen iguales en comportamiento, así que... ¿qué crees que debería hacer?

- Supongo que deberías hacerle caso a tu corazón – dijo Andy –. Y si no, siempre puedes pedirle consejo a Cupido

Kipling sonrió. Sí, posiblemente esa sería una buena solución.

Mientras, una chica robótica conversaba con un muñeco de tela. La chica tenía el pelo azul con franjas negras, y los ojos dorados. Por todas partes de su cuerpo había engranajes, e incluso sus ojos también tenían esa forma. Llevaba consigo una aparatosa máquina de escribir.

El muñeco en cambio, iba vestido con una chaqueta del instituto, y su pelo azul parecía una fregona. Sus ojos eran botones, uno verde y el otro rosa.

- Te digo que esa gata no es de confianza, Vudú – dijo la monstruita –. Siempre está maquinando cosas para molestar a los demás

- Pero Robecca, si me dio su pulsera para que me diera suerte, mira – dijo Vudú mostrándole una pulsera

Robecca no sabía qué pensar. Había oído por Lagoona que Toralei y sus compinches estaban usando a Vudú para molestarla a ella y a las demás. Vudú tenía la particularidad de que si llevaba encima un objeto perteneciente a alguien y recibía algún daño, sería el dueño de aquel objeto el que recibiera el daño. Toralei había engañado a Vudú, haciéndole creer que él le interesaba, pero en realidad se aprovechaban de su habilidad para torturar a Cleo y a las demás. Lagoona fue la que hizo que Toralei recibiera un buen escarmiento. Le había dado a Vudú la pulsera de Toralei, y a continuación le había hecho pruebas para pertenecer al equipo de natación del instituto, del que ella era la capitana.

Como resultado, Toralei recibió una buena serie de remojones, hasta el punto de que anduvo varias semanas resfriada. Y por si fuera poco, Vudú se había quedado la pulsera, por lo que ahora cada vez que recibiera algún golpe, sería Toralei la que recibiera los daños. La chica gato trataba de que Vudú le devolviera la pulsera, pero este seguía creyendo que Toralei aun estaba enamorada de él.

Robecca apoyaba el escarmiento a Toralei, pero pensaba también que Vudú ya debía dejar de pensar en aquella chica gato. Era un asunto complicado. porque Vudú era corto de entendederas

- ¿No crees que sería mejor que buscaras a otra monstruita? – dijo entonces Robecca –. Los gatos siempre acaban llenándolo todo de pelos

Vudú se sorprendió

- ¿De verdad? – dijo él – ¡Oh, es terrible! ¡Yo soy de tela, y quedaría cubierto de pelos! Sería terrible tener que quitarme tanto pelo cada día. Nada, nada, ahora mismo le devuelvo la pulsera y le digo que lo nuestro es imposible. Espero que no sufra por ello

Vudú dio la vuelta y se encaminó por el extremo opuesto de pasillo

- No, no sufrirá – murmuró Robecca en voz baja –. Es más, se sentirá terriblemente aliviada

Deuce estaba junto a la puerta de la enfermería. Junto a él estaba un hombre lobo alto de pelo castaño y ojos amarillos, que iba vestido con una sudadera del instituto, bajo la cual llevaba una camisa blanca con cruces amarillas

- ¿Qué le han dicho, Deuce? – preguntó el hombre lobo

- Por ahora, nada, Clawd – respondió Deuce –. Aun le están atendiendo. No te imaginas lo asustado que se ha quedado después de lo ocurrido

- ¿Y dices que todo ha sido por una simple piedra que ha empezado a congelarle? – dijo Clawd –. Menos mal que Abbey ha impedido que la cosa fuera a más

- Sí, pero a cambio la han castigado – dijo Deuce –. Supongo que todavía debe seguir en el despacho de la directora

- Seguro que Draculaura y las demás han ido a ver qué le ha dicho – dijo Clawd –. Será mejor que les preguntemos luego

De pronto, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, saliendo Heath de ella. Parecía muy abatido

- Heath, menos mal – dijo Deuce – ¿qué te han dicho?

- Me han dicho que he tenido mucha suerte – respondió –. Si hubiese sostenido la piedra por mucho más tiempo, no habrían podido hacer nada por mi mano. Solo se me quedará una cicatriz

Heath les mostró la palma de su mano. Se le había quedado una diminuta cicatriz similar a las producidas por una pequeña quemadura

- ¿Y por eso estás tan deprimido? – dijo Deuce – ¡Vamos, deberías alegrarte! Podía haber sido peor

- No es por eso – dijo Heath –. Es por Abbey. Se ha enfurecido mucho conmigo. Y por si fuera poco, la han castigado por mi culpa

- En ese caso – dijo Clawd –. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscarla y le pides disculpas? Seguro que las acepta

Heath no dijo nada. Siguió con la vista fija en el suelo

- Quiero ir a tomar el aire – dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz –. Por favor, necesito estar solo un rato

Y se marchó rumbo al exterior del instituto, dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos.

**Hola a todos. Una vez más no he podido incluir más tramas en este episodio porque de lo contrario me quedaría excesivamente largo. Todavía estoy en el principio del fic. La verdadera acción comenzará un poco más adelante. El problema viene siempre al tener que organizarse con tantos personajes (cada vez son más). Y todavía faltan algunos por salir. Por el momento, creo que Vudú tendrá algo más de participación que en mi anterior historia.**

**Al final me he decidido por no incluir algún OC para hacerse cargo de la enfermería. Así puedo centrar más la atención en los monstruos. Espero que no os importe.**

**Por último, agradecimientos a:**

_**metalosis dragunov: **_**gracias por toda la información sobre la crionita. Gracias a ella, he podido dar una descripción lo más detallada posible. Quizá vuelva a usarla en algún episodio posterior**

_**Ralenne:**_** gracias por tu review. Sí, Heath y Abbey son una pareja especial. Aun les queda por pasar bastante en esta historia**

**Bien, aquí termina este capítulo. El próximo estará la semana que viene**

**¿Se curará Cleo del resfriado? ¿Se decidirá Kipling por dar el paso? ¿Se le aclararán las ideas a Heath? Y sobre todo ¿Lograré yo componer esta historia sin volverme turulato? **

**Esto es todo por ahora. Espero vuestras reviews **


	5. La monstruita nueva

**Hola a todos. Estoy tan inspirado que aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

Capítulo 5. La monstruita nueva

Un vampiro hacía su entrada en Monster High. Era rubio y tenía los ojos rojos, e iba vestido con un chaleco rojo sobre una camisa negra, sobre la que llevaba una corbata a rayas rojas y negras. Pero su rasgo más característico era su grisácea piel que parecía brillar. El vampiro empezó a atraer miradas de sorpresa de algunos de los alumnos y de admiración de las alumnas

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es Thad – dijo de pronto una voz masculina

El vampiro se volvió hacia su interlocutor. Se encontraba frente a una pareja de vampiros. Él era también rubio y llevaba una corbata y una camisa idénticas a las suyas, pero él llevaba encima de la camisa una chaqueta roja. Ella llevaba gafas y tenía el pelo negro con algunas franjas violetas, y también llevaba una corbata a rayas rojas y negras, pero su camisa era parcialmente roja, salvo por la parte de las mangas y el abdomen, que eran negras

- ¡Bram Devein y Gory Fangtell! – dijo Thad saludando a ambos –. Me alegro mucho de volver a veros, ¿cómo estáis?

- Muy bien, gracias – dijo Gory –. A ti también se te ve bien

- No te veíamos desde que dejaste el Instituto Murciélago – dijo Bram –. ¿Cómo te va en tu nuevo instituto?

- Bueno, no me puedo quejar – dijo Thad –. Pero echo de menos a muchos de mis antiguos compañeros

- Podrías haber venido con nosotros – dijo Gory –. Este instituto no está tan mal. Incluso tengo competencia para ser la más glamurosa

- Oh, vamos Gory – le dijo Bram –. Ya sabes que para mi tu siempre serás la más glamurosa, vayas donde vayas

Gory se sonrojó. Apreciaba mucho a Bram, y este solo tenía ojos para ella. Formaban una buena pareja

- Ejem – interrumpió Thad –. Estoy aquí para ver a mi prima, ¿la ha visto alguno de vosotros?

- Ah, sí – dijo Gory –. Hace un rato he visto que iba con sus amigas, pero no sé a donde se dirigían. Pero sé que Clawd estaba junto a la enfermería. Quizás él pueda orientarte. ¿Necesitas que te digamos como llegar?

- No es necesario – contestó Thad –. No me será difícil orientarme. Os dejo, ha sido un placer encontrarme con vosotros

Y prosiguió su marcha, dispuesto a encontrarse con Draculaura.

Heath mientras caminaba junto a las taquillas. Había pedido a sus amigos que le dejaran solo. En ese momento solo deseaba pensar en la forma de disculparse con Abbey por no haberle hecho caso.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió a una monstruita a la que no había visto nunca, y que parecía desorientada. Sus ojos eran rojos, y en su frente tenía dos pares de manchas ovaladas que se asemejaban a ojos. Tenía la piel negra como el carbón, y una larga melena rojiza con algunos mechones morados en la parte superior. Iba vestida con una blusa marrón sin mangas debajo de la cual llevaba un vestido blanco con líneas rojas y violetas. También llevaba unas botas negras con el dibujo de unas telarañas. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Heath es que tenía... ¡seis brazos!. A pesar de ello, era bastante guapa. Posiblemente se tratara de alguna alumna nueva

Por un momento se le pasó a Heath por la mente la idea de tratar de ligar con ella. No era la primera vez que trataba de ligarse a una chica nueva. Ya lo había intentado con Frankie y con Abbey, pero en ambos casos, le salió el tiro por la culata. La primera vez le acabó petrificando Deuce para que dejara en paz a Frankie, y la segunda vez Abbey le congeló.

"Vamos, céntrate", decía para sí mismo. "Ya no quieres ser así, hazlo por Abbey...". Se dio la vuelta con paso decidido, y se encaminó al despacho de la directora. Tenía que disculparse con Abbey. Ya no intentaría ligar con chicas nuevas. Había llegado el momento de dejar atrás su antiguo yo.

Mientras, la monstruita nueva seguía perdida. Según el horario que le había dado la directora, ahora le tocaba clase de lenguas muertas, pero ¿por donde estaba el aula? Sería mejor preguntar a alguien.

El monstruo más cercano a ella era un zombi alto de piel grisácia y con el cabello corto de color azul oscuro

- Eeeeh, disculpa – preguntó ella – ¿Podrías decirme por donde está el aula de lenguas muertas?

El zombi profirió un gemido

- ¿Eh, que? – dijo ella, que no sabía que le estaban hablando en zombi –. Lo siento, pero no te he entendido nada

El zombi volvió a gemir, aun más fuerte

- Lo siento, sigo sin entender nada – dijo ella

Entonces, el zombi gritó con todas sus fuerzas, en un tono tan alto que hizo que ella se asustara, creyendo que la iba a atacar. Rápidamente, salió corriendo por uno de los pasillos, dejando al zombi en la misma posición en que se lo encontró al principio.

Fue entonces cuando Ghoulia apareció junto al zombi, y se puso a gemirle:

(Conversación traducida del zombi)

_- He oído que has gritado, Slow Moe. ¿Ha pasado algo? – dijo Ghoulia_

_- Una monstruita nueva me ha preguntado por el aula de lenguas muertas, y yo le he dicho donde estaba – respondió Slow Moe –. Pero por más fuerte que le he gritado, no me ha entendido, y hasta se ha asustado_

_- ¿Por casualidad se lo has dicho en zombi? – preguntó Ghoulia_

_- Sí, ¿por qué? – dijo Slow Moe_

_- Porque seguro que ella no entendía el zombi. Por eso no era capaz de comprender lo que le decías – dijo Ghoulia – ¿No te has parado a pensarlo?_

_- Eeeeh, no – dijo Slow Moe –. Ahora que lo dices, ya entiendo por qué se ha ido corriendo_

_- ¿Por qué no has usado tu traductor electrónico? – le preguntó Ghoulia_

_- No recuerdo donde lo dejé – dijo Slow Moe –. Lo siento_

_Ghoulia suspiró. Slow Moe a veces era un caso perdido_

_- No te preocupes – dijo Ghoulia –. Ya buscaré yo a esa monstruita nueva para decirle donde está ese aula, y de paso disculparme por tu comportamiento_

La monstruita aun seguía corriendo. Era evidente que le había preguntado al monstruo equivocado. Debía correr todo lo que pudiera, pero ¿hacia donde?

De repente, bajó colgando de un hilo una pequeña araña, que llevaba unas gafas azules y tupé, y que en ese momento la estaba saludando. La monstruita dejó de correr.

- Ah, hola – dijo ella usando una de sus manos para intentar acariciarla – ¿Cómo te llamas?

La araña sonrió, dejándose acariciar

- Vaya, veo que habéis hecho buenas migas – dijo una voz –. Se nota que sois semejantes

La monstruita vio a la dueña de aquella voz. Era una monstruita de piel violeta con los ojos rosados y pelo rojizo, salvo la parte inferior del mismo que era negra. Iba vestida con una blusa blanca cuyas mangas parecían las teclas de un piano, y debajo de la cual llevaba una camisa morada. Llevaba también unos pantalones vaqueros hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón en los que llevaba dibujos de telarañas y notas musicales. Y su rasgo más característico era un antifaz en forma de nota musical que llevaba en su ojo izquierdo.

- Ah, hola – dijo ella –. ¿Es tu mascota?

- A mi no me gusta ese término – dijo la monstruita del antifaz –. Más bien es mi amigo

- Oh, pues entonces estoy encantada de conocer a tu amigo – dijo ella –. Es muy simpático

- No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí – dijo la monstruita del antifaz – ¿Eres nueva?

- Sí – respondió ella –. Este es mi primer día. Me llamo Wydowna Spider

- Encantada de conocerte, Wydowna – respondió la otra –. Yo me llamo Operetta

- Igualmente – dijo Wydowna –. Y a propósito, Operetta ¿podrías indicarme por donde se va al aula de lenguas muertas?

- No te preocupes, yo te guiaré – respondió Operetta –. De todos modos, yo también tengo esa clase ahora. De camino, te enseñaré el instituto. No es fácil orientarse por aquí cuando eres nueva

Wydowna agradeció el gesto. Bueno, por lo menos ya comenzaba a hacer amigas

Toralei y sus compinches estaban dejando en ese momento la puerta del baño de las chicas entornada

- Cleo va a pasar por este pasillo, y seguramente entrará en el baño. Ya veréis cuando lo haga – dijo Toralei ronroneando –. A este cubo de agua le he puesto cubitos de hielo

Las otras dos chicas gato empezaron a reírse

- Ajá, por ahí viene – dijo Toralei –. Purrsephone, Meowlody, a vuestros puestos

Las chicas gato se escondieron. Mientras, Cleo se dirigía junto con sus amigas al despacho de la directora. La egipcia se había puesto vendas secas, pero aun estaba temblando se frío, y su nariz estaba más enrojecida que nunca

- ¿Me disculpáis un momento? – dijo ella desviándose hacia el baño de las chicas

Toralei se hayaba en ese momento junto a las taquillas, esperando el desenlace de su "jugada", cuando de pronto vio a Vudú acercarse hacia ella. Este todavía tenía en la mano la pulsera de la chica gato

- ¡Aaarg! – gritó Toralei – ¡Ahí viene Vudú otra vez! ¡Y aun tiene mi pulsera! ¡Tengo que esconderme donde no me siga!

Con una rapidez vertiginosa, Toralei adelantó a Cleo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño

- Oh, oh – dijo entonces Toralei

Un cubo de agua helada cayó sobre su cabeza, esparciendo por el suelo tanto líquido como cubitos de hielo. Cleo logró apartarse a tiempo

- ¡Brrrrr! – gruñó Toralei – ¡No soporto el agua!

Cleo y las demás rieron

- Te está bien empleado, Toralei – dijo Cleo –. Así aprenderás a no gastar esas bromas

- Ah, al fin te encuentro Toralei – dijo Vudú, acercándose a ella –. Quería devolverte tu pulsera. Lo siento, pero creo que lo nuestro es imposible. Espero que no sufras por ello

Acto seguido, Vudú le devolvió su pulsera y se marchó por donde había venido. Toralei se desmayó por la emoción. Al fin dejaría de sufrir tormentos cada vez que Vudú tuviese algún accidente.

Cleo y las demás siguieron su camino hacia el despacho de la directora, cuando de pronto se encontraron con Ghoulia

- Hola, Ghoulia – dijo Cleo – ¿qué haces por aquí?

Ghoulia gimió

- ¿Una alumna nueva? – dijo Draculaura – No, yo no he visto a ninguna cara nueva por aquí

- Yo tampoco – dijo Clawdeen

- Ni yo – terció Cleo –. Además, ¿quién tiene tiempo para las nuevas?

- ¡Eh! – protestó Frankie – Que yo también fui nueva

- Lo siento, Ghoulia – dijo Lagoona –, pero no hemos visto a ninguna alumna nueva. ¿Vienes con nosotras al despacho de la directora? Tenemos que saber qué ha pasado con Abbey

Ghoulia gimió

- De acuerdo, si vas a buscar a esa monstruita, adelante – dijo Cleo –. Nos veremos luego

Ghoulia siguió con su camino mientras las demás continuaron hacia el despacho de la directora.

Cuando ya casi habían llegado, pasó ante ellas otra monstruita. Era una fantasma con la piel blanca y con ojos morados pero con el iris blanquecino, que tenía una larga melena de pelo morado, y llevaba un vestido negro y morado. En ese momento, iba flotando por el aire mientras escribía al mismo tiempo en un portátil

- ¡Qué notición! – repetía emocionada sin parar – ¡Qué notición!

Siguió su camino hasta atravesar una de las paredes, perdiéndose de vista

- Vaya, ¿habéis visto? – dijo Draculaura –. Parece que Spectra está muy emocionada

- Seguro que ha descubierto algún chisme nuevo y lo está publicando en su blog – dijo Clawdeen

- O a lo mejor está así de contenta por Invisi Billy, ¿no? – dijo Frankie

- No, esta vez yo no tengo nada que ver – dijo una voz que parecía no venir de ninguna parte

Ellas se asustaron, mientras se materializaba delante de Frankie un monstruo de piel azul pálido, que tenía el pelo azul oscuro e iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros hasta las rodillas, una sudadera gris y un gorro azul

- ¡Tienes que dejar de aparecerte así delante de la gente! – le espetó Draculaura –. Asustas a todo el mundo

- Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo – dijo Invisi Billy –. Además, es divertido

- Pues diviértete gastándole bromas a monstruitas que no seamos nosotras – dijo Cleo –. Ahora tenemos que ir al despacho de la directora

El grupo llegó a la puerta del despacho justo en el momento en el que Abbey salía. Llevaba consigo un papel

- Hola, Abbey – le dijo Frankie – ¿Qué castigo te han impuesto?

**Listo. En este episodio han debutado algunos personajes más. Creo que pierdo mucho el tiempo con la descripción física de monstruos ya conocidos, pero también la veo esencial para describir al tipo de monstruo que aparece en ese momento determinado.**

**Como véis, ha aparecido Thad. Aun tendré que decidir qué papel voy a darle en esta historia. Se admiten sugerencias.**

**Y por fin Ghoulia ha hablado en algo que no fueran gemidos. Espero que os haya gustado su conversación con Slow Moe. Supuse que lo que tenían que decirse no se podía describir con gestos y gemidos.**

**Y sí, algunos os preguntaréis quién es Wydowna Spider. No, no es un personaje que me haya inventado yo. Se trataba de una candidata a muñeca de Monster High que llamaron "Hija de Aracne", y que perdió la votación que se hizo en la Comic-Con de San Diego de 2011, a favor de Scarah Screams. Su nombre lo encontré en diversos blogs a través de internet, por lo que es el que he utilizado. Si no, le hubiera puesto de nombre Aracne, que tampoco sonaba mal. Me ha parecido buena idea incluirla en esta historia. Su descripción está basada en el prototipo de muñeca cuya imagen podéis encontrar en la wikia de Monster High, así como en otras webs relacionadas. Creo que es posible que la incluyan en algún especial de Monster High que haya posteriormente, pero de momento yo le he hecho un hueco en este fic.**

**Y por último, agradecimientos a:**

_**CleoDeuceW W: **_**gracias por tu review. Y me alegro de que te guste mi historia. No he leido ninguno de los libros de Monster High, pero espero que a pesar de todo te guste esta trama.**

_**Ralenne:**_** gracias también por tu review. Pues sí, es complicado incluir a tantos personajes, pero esencial para montar unas cuantas historias más o menos relacionadas.**

**Listo. Aquí termina este capítulo. El próximo estará la semana que viene**

**¿Cuál será el castigo de Abbey? ¿Por qué iba tan contenta Spectra? ¿Pillará Toralei un resfriado? ¿Se integrará bien Wydowna? ¿Encontrará Thad a su prima? ¿Se disculpará Ghoulia por lo que ha hecho Slow Moe? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué estoy haciendo yo tantas preguntas? **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. Espero vuestras reviews. **


	6. Viaje a la vista

Capítulo 6. Viaje a la vista

Abbey suspiró

- Directora no haberme impuesto ningún castigo – dijo

- ¿No? – dijo Frankie, extrañada – Entonces, ¿para qué te ha enviado el Señor Cortado a su despacho?

- Directora informarme de esto – dijo mostrándoles el papel

Las demás miraron. Abbey les estaba mostrando un anuncio

VIAJE A CUMBRES BORRASCOSAS

_Celebrando el éxito de la cooperación con la sociedad normie, el Instituto Monster High, en colaboración con los Institutos Nuevo Salem y Medianoche, organizará un viaje a Cumbres Borrascosas, hogar tradicional de monstruos, durante las próximas vacaciones de invierno._

_Todo aquel que desee asistir deberá notificarlo a los profesores durante el plazo de los próximos siete días._

La Directora Decapitada

Frankie miraba la nota con asombro

- ¿Cumbres borrascosas? – dijo – ¿Qué es este lugar?

- ¿No lo sabes? – le dijo Cleo –. Es el lugar del Himalaya donde viven los yetis. Una de las comunidades de monstruos más importantes

Frankie asintió. Claro, ella no conocía otras comunidades de monstruos. Era demasiado joven.

- Claro, por eso te ha hecho llamar la directora, ¿verdad? – dijo Clawdeen –. Ahí es donde vive tu familia

Abbey asintió

- Ella pedirme que colgara esto en el tablón de anuncios para que todos lo leyeran – dijo

De repente, los móviles de las monstruitas empezaron a sonar. Cleo miró el suyo

- La actualización del blog de Spectra, como no – dijo –. ¡Eh, si está hablando de este mismo viaje!

- Sí, directora pedirle que difundir la noticia del viaje – dijo Abbey

- Entonces igual no hace falta que cuelgues ese papel – dijo Clawdeen

- ¡Genial! – dijo Frankie – ¡Un viaje en vacaciones! Yo no pienso perdérmelo

- Yo tampoco – dijo Cleo mirando de reojo a Abbey –. Alguien tendrá que enseñar estilo a esos yetis

- Tendremos que notificárselo a alguno de los profesores – dijo Clawdeen, emocionada – ¡Qué emoción, estoy que muerdo!

Lagoona seguía leyendo la nota

- Dice que colabora el Instituto Nuevo Salem – dijo – ¡Qué bien, igual podremos volver a ver a Clair y a Chad!

- Y también habla del instituto Medianoche – dijo Clawdeen – ¿Cuál es ese instituto?

- Es el mío – les dijo una voz

Todas se volvieron

- ¡Thad! – gritó Draculaura, que fue corriendo a abrazarle

El vampiro abrazó a su prima. Parecía muy contento de volver a verla

- ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! – dijo Draculaura – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Había venido precisamente por lo del viaje que estabais comentando – y al ver que Draculaura se sorprendía, añadió: –. Lo siento, no he podido evitar escuchar parte de vuestra conversación

- Entonces, ¿vas a ir? – dijo la vampiresa

- Sí – dijo Thad –. No me perdería por nada del mundo un viaje de este tipo

- Ah, ya que estás aquí – dijo Draculaura –, quiero presentarte a mis amigas: ellas son Cleo, Frankie, Lagoona, Abbey y Clawdeen

El vampiro recorrió una a una las miradas de las otras monstruitas. Todas parecían maravilladas al ver su piel que parecía brillar. Cuando llegó a la última, Clawdeen, ésta le miró al principio con indiferencia, pero después pareció sorprendida

- Encantado de conoceros a todas – dijo al fin Thad –, ¿podemos hablar un momento, Draculaura?

- Sí, claro – dijo la vampiresa –. Bien, chicas, os veo luego

La vampiresa se retiró a hablar con su primo, mientras las demás cuchicheaban por lo bajo acerca de Thad. Clawdeen fue la única que no dijo nada.

Poco después la vampiresa volvió con sus amigas

- Bien, ya podemos irnos – dijo Draculaura

- ¿Qué te ha contado tu primo? – le preguntó Frankie

- Quería saber como estaban mis padres – dijo Draculaura –. ¡Qué ilusión, _normies_ y monstruos juntos en un viaje! ¡Esto va a ser vampitástico!

- Hola, chicas – dijo entonces otra voz

Las monstruitas vieron acercarse a Heath. Parecía un poco animado

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Heath? – le espetó Draculaura

- Eh, solo he venido a pedirle disculpas a Abbey – dijo él

Pero Abbey le siguió mirando de la misma forma que cuando le reprendió

- Bah, tú ser como cría de yak que se separa de manada – dijo volviéndole la espalda –. Tú nunca hacer caso a los demás

Abbey se marchó indignada. Las demás la siguieron. La única que le miró con gesto compasivo fue Frankie

- Sé que eres sincero – le dijo la monstruita de los tornillos –. Pero ya sabes como es Abbey. Intentaré que recapacite

Heath se quedó solo, bajando la mirada mientras deseaba haber borrado todo cuanto había hecho aquella mañana.

Una pareja de hombres lobo caminaba por uno de los pasillos. Él era alto, de pelaje grisáceo y pelo castaño, e iba vestido con una camisa morada, unos pantalones grises con algún roto en las perneras y una chaqueta marrón. Ella era algo más baja, tenía el pelaje pardo en un tono claro, con el pelo anaranjado y los ojos amarillos, e iba vestida con una camisa naranja sobre la que llevaba una corta chaqueta azul con capucha

- ¿Por qué nunca te llevas bien con tu hermana, Howleen? – le preguntó el lobo –. Cada vez que os veo estáis discutiendo

La chica lobo meditó unos segundos antes de responder

- Es complicado, Romulus – dijo ella –. Nunca me deja ser lo que yo quiero. Y por si fuera poco, se enfada conmigo cada vez que le cojo algo que ella no usa

- Tal vez se preocupe mucho por ti – dijo Romulus –. Supongo que en tu casa debe ser una mandona

- ¡Ni te lo imaginas! – dijo Howleen –. Ni siquiera Clawd es capaz de hacerle frente. Supongo que ha nacido ya con el gen de mandamás. ¿Se porta así también contigo?

Romulus suspiró

- Sí – dijo –. Últimamente la veo muy dominante. Y se altera muy fácilmente. Me resulta difícil comportarme porque temo que lo que le diga le siente mal

- Podrías hablar con ella – dijo Howleen –. Mi hermana es algo cabezota, pero seguro que a ti te haría caso. Ni Clawd ni yo podríamos hacerla entrar en razón

Romulus asintió. Si quería que su relación con Clawdeen funcionase, debería esforzarse mucho.

Vudú se dirigía a una de las clases. Ya libre de la pulsera de Toralei, tenía el inconveniente de que cada vez que tuviera algún "accidente", lo sentiría el monstruo más cercano a él. Pero por el momento no había tenido afortunadamente ningún percance.

Miro hacia atrás por si veía a Toralei pidiéndole una nueva oportunidad cuando de repente chocó contra alguien, cayendo él al suelo, y unos libros se también. Y un zombi que estaba a unos tres metros se cayó al suelo.

Vudú pensó "Qué extraño. Me he caído yo, pero la persona contra la que he chocado no". Miró con quién había tropezado

- Oh, lo siento – dijo una voz femenina –. ¿Me ayudas a recoger mis libros, por favor?

Vudú entonces la vio. Era una monstruita con el cabello negro y largo, en el que llevaba una diadema verde, y que tenía la piel verde, del mismo color que su vestido y su falda, pero su piel era de un tono menos intenso. En cuanto a sus ojos, eran completamente blancos

- Eeeeh, sí, ahora mismo – dijo Vudú incorporándose y ayudándole a recogerlos

- Gracias – dijo ella –, eh, tu cara me resulta familiar. ¿Eres amigo de Frankie?

- Sí – dijo Vudú. Aquella monstruita parecía simpática – Me llamo Vudú. ¿tú también eres amiga de Frankie?

- Realmente... no – dijo ella bajando la mirada –. Solo nos conocemos de vista. Una vez fui asustadora, al igual que ella, pero yo acabé desertando del equipo

- ¿Eh? – dijo Vudú –. ¿Quieres decir que dejaste el equipo?

- Es una larga historia – dijo ella –. Y es muy complicado. No sé si podrías entenderlo

- Oh, puedes contármelo, no te preocupes – dijo Vudú –. Soy muy bueno escuchando

La monstruita sonrió

- Vamos, puedes contármelo de camino a clases – dijo Vudú –. A propósito, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Scarah – dijo al fin –. Scarah Screams

Operetta y Wydowna llegaron al aula de lenguas muertas. Otros tantos alumnos iban entrando poco a poco y ocupando sus sitios

- Te resultará fácil acostumbrarte a estas clases – dijo Operetta –. Ah, mira, ahí están Cleo y sus amigas

Las dos se acercaron a Cleo y su grupo

- Hola, chicas – dijo Operetta

- Hola, Operetta – le dijo Clawdeen – ¿traes sangre fresca?

- Sa... – dijo Draculaura empezando a marearse – ..., sa...

Draculaura estuvo a punto de desmayarse, hasta que la sujetaron Frankie y Lagoona

- Oh, lo siento, lo había olvidado – dijo Clawdeen tratando de reanimar a su amiga

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó Wydowna

- Es vegetariana – dijo Frankie –, y la sola mención de la palabra que empieza con la "s" le hace que se desmaye

- Ya... ya estoy mejor – dijo Draculaura, con la voz todavía temblorosa –. Gracias, amigas

Draculaura entonces se volvió hacia Wydowna

- Ah, tú debes ser la nueva ¿verdad? – le preguntó

- Sí, soy la nueva – dijo –. Me llamo Wydowna

- Encantada – dijo la vampiresa –. Yo soy Draculaura, y ellas son Frankie, Cleo, Clawdeen, Abbey y Lagoona

Cleo se puso a examinarla de arriba abajo

- Bah, su estilo de vestimenta es muy clásico – murmuró –. No tiene nada que hacer contra mi

- Es un placer conoceros a todas – dijo Wydowna

- Tú debes ser la monstruita de la que hablaba Ghoulia – dijo Lagoona

- ¿Ghoulia? – preguntó Wydowna

- Sí, mira, por ahí viene – dijo Frankie

La zombi se dirigió hacia el grupo, caminando con el paso lento y torcido típico de los de su especie. Poco después dio un gemido, que hizo alterarse a Wydowna

- Ah, no te asustes – dijo Frankie –. Solo está saludando

- Eh, ¿Por qué habla así? – dijo Wydowna

- Ella ser zombi – dijo Abbey –, y ellos no hablar otro idioma

- Ah, entonces el tipo al que pregunté esta mañana y que pegó un alarido extraño debía ser un zombi – dijo Wydowna

Ghoulia sacó un aparato parecido a una grabadora y acto seguido gimió

- _Siento mucho la respuesta que te ha dado Slow Moe_ – dijo una voz electrónica

- Ah, ¿conoces a aquel zombi? – dijo Wydowna

- _Sí – dijo la voz –. Él creyó que tú podías entenderle. Pero no sabía que no todos los alumnos de aquí entienden el zombi. Por eso te hablaba cada vez más fuerte. Él también tiene un traductor como este, pero lo ha perdido. Siento mucho la respuesta que te dio_

- No tiene importancia – dijo Wydowna –. Gracias a eso, encontré a Operetta, quien me ha ayudado a orientarme por este instituto

- Y espérate a que te muestre las catacumbas – dijo la monstruita del antifaz

De pronto, hizo su aparición el Señor Podrido. Todos los alumnos fueron a ocupar sus sitios

- Será mejor que tengas cuidado con esta asignatura – le dijo Draculaura a Wydowna mientras se iban sentando –. Escuchando al Señor Podrido nunca sabes si te está hablando en alguna de esas lenguas o está tosiendo

**Ya está. Aparte de los personajes del especial "Una fiesta divina de la muerte", ya he hecho salir a todos los otros más o menos conocidos. Me ha llevado seis capítulos, pero ya está. **

**Aquí ha debutado Scarah Screams, que muchos conoceréis por ser un personaje secundario, que aun así tiene muñeca propia. El episodio donde tiene algo de protagonismo es "I scream, you scream", que no he encontrado en español. Sin embargo, en él se ve como es capaz de hablar con normalidad (y no de hablar solo con la mente, como he visto mencionado en algún blog).**

**De paso que publico este episodio, he hecho un pequeño cambio en el anterior, ya que el nombre de la mnostruita nueva no es Widowna, sino Wydowna. Sí, es solo una letra, pero es mejor que use el nombre correcto.**

**Y por fin he hecho la primera mención al lugar que le da nombre a este fic. Pronto veréis más cosas sobre ese lugar.**

**Por último, agradecimientos a:**

_**CleoDeuceW W: **_**gracias por tu review. Aun hay trama en este fic para unos cuantos capítulos.**

_**Ralenne:**_** espero que hayas adivinado por la descripción de qué personajes había ido hablando en este episodio**

_**Laura: **_**me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir. En cuanto al papel de Thad, no le he puesto como nuevo estudiante de Monster High, pero ya se me han ocurrido algunas ideas para su papel en este fic. Pronto las verás.**

_**Camila:**_** gracias por tu review. Sí, he visto a quien te referías en esa película. Ese personaje también aparece hablando con Andy en la escena en la que Robecca entra en el comedor. Pero no es Wydowna. Se le parece, pero no es ella, sino una "backgrounder".**

_**Laia: **_**gracias también por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado también mi otro fic.**

**Bien, aquí termina este capítulo. El próximo estará la semana que viene**

**¿Podrá Heath reconciliarse con Abbey? ¿Qué le contará Scarah a Vudú? ¿Por qué Clawdeen se ha quedado tan callada al ver a Thad? ¿Qué pasará con Romulus? ¿Hará buenas amigas Wydowna? Y sobre todo ¿falta mucho? (si alguien no ha oído esta pregunta en un viaje, que lo diga). **

**¡Hasta el próximo episodio! Espero vuestras reviews. **


	7. Necesito un cambio

Capítulo 7. Necesito un cambio

La clase de lenguas muertas transcurrió con toda normalidad. Wydowna se adaptó sin inconvenientes, aunque tal y como predijo Draculaura tuvo dificultad para entender la pronunciación del Señor Podrido.

Después de aquella clase, todos los estudiantes se fueron dirigiendo al comedor. En una mesa se sentaron Frankie y sus amigas, junto con sus respectivas parejas. Únicamente había un tema de conversación en aquel momento

- Ese viaje va a ser una pasada – dijo Clawd –. He oído que allí hay una estación de esquí

- Seguramente nos llevarán allí – dijo Draculaura –. El problema es que yo no sé esquiar

- No te preocupes – dijo Clawdeen –. Seguro que hay buenos instructores que te pueden enseñar

- ¡Es genial! – dijo Frankie –. Nunca he visto la nieve. Debe ser precioso verlo todo nevado

- Yo poder hacer nieve si quieres – dijo Abbey

- Pero no sería lo mismo, Abbey – dijo Lagoona –. Es más divertido ver las montañas nevadas

- ¿Habéis avisado ya a la gente de Nuevo Salem? – preguntó Jackson

- Sí – dijo Frankie –. Clair me ha mandado un mensaje. Chad y ella han confirmado que irán

- ¿Y Lilith? – preguntó Cleo

Algunos miraron a Cleo, quien había hecho muy buena amistad con Lilith el pasado Halloween. Ambas realmente eran idénticas en gustos y en carácter, por lo que cuando se juntaban era como si hubiera dos Cleo. Era una buena amiga, pero también la sobrina de Van Villano, el administrador que tantos problemas les había ocasionado en el pasado

- Aun no lo sabe – dijo Frankie –. Clair dice que en principio sí irá, pero tiene que terminar de confirmarlo

- Esta será la primera vez que lleven _normies_ a ese lugar, ¿verdad? – dijo Deuce

- Sí – asintió Abbey –. Ningún _normie_ haber estado nunca en ese lugar. Cumbres Borrascosas ser lugar para monstruos

- Recuerdo que mi madre me habló alguna vez de ese lugar – dijo Draculaura –. La zona más visitada es la estación de esquí. A las aldeas de yetis pocos visitantes han ido

- En ese caso, ¡menuda suerte van a tener Clair y los demás! – dijo Clawdeen –. Y nosotros. Tendré que buscar mi ropa de abrigo

- ¡Oh, yo tengo infinidad de abrigos! – dijo Draculaura –. Y orejeras, guantes, bufandas, botas de piel...

- Ser mejor que os llevéis abrigos bien gruesos – dijo Abbey –. Temperatura habitual ser de muchos grados bajo cero

- Siempre podríamos llevarnos alguna estufa – dijo Gil

- Y hablando de estufas – dijo Frankie a Abbey – ¿No crees que deberías darle una oportunidad a Heath?

Abbey miró al monstruo con el pelo de llamas. En ese momento se hallaba sentado en otra mesa alejada de allí, junto con un minotauro que llevaba una camiseta roja con el dibujo de un laberinto. Parecía deprimido

- A veces, Heath comportarse como niño – dijo Abbey –. ¿Acaso no entender cuando correr peligro?

- Bueno, es verdad que él suele actuar sin pensar las cosas – dijo Frankie –, pero ¿no crees que todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos?

Abbey meditó. Sí, Frankie tenía razón, pero, ¿por qué Heath no la escuchaba?

- Yo tener que pensármelo – dijo –. Heath ser cabezota y no hacerme caso

Frankie suspiró. Bueno, por lo menos lo iba a pensar. Heath nunca había sabido mantener una relación por su forma de ser, pero ¿podría ser esta vez diferente?

Frankie mientras miraba a Vudú. Estaba sentado junto a Scarah, aquella monstruita que había sido asustadora cuando Frankie empezó en el instituto. En ese momento, la monstuita estaba conversando animadamente con él, y este parecía escucharle con mucho interés.

- ... y por eso dejé el grupo de asustadoras – dijo Scarah –. Fui una más de las que no soportaron las exigencias de Cleo. Por eso deserté, al igual que otras tantas. Al principio pensé que actuaba correctamente, pero más tarde comprendí que me comporté mal

Vudú no perdía detalle de lo que estaba oyendo

- Pero sé que Cleo ha cambiado ¿Por qué no le pides disculpas? – preguntó Vudú –. Seguro que si lo haces, podría readmitirte

Scarah suspiró

- Ojalá fuera tan fácil – dijo Scarah –. Cleo es muy orgullosa, y nunca me aceptaría de nuevo. Quizá en el fondo me lo tengo merecido

- Oh, no seas tan dura contigo misma – dijo Vudú –. Además, ¿cómo vas a estar tan segura de que no va a aceptar tus disculpas si no lo intentas?

Scarah sonrió. Las ideas de Vudú parecían muy infantiles, pero por otro lado tenía razón.

En otra mesa, se encontraban conversando Robecca, Rochelle y Venus

- ¿Vosotras también os habéis apuntado a ese viaje? – preguntó Robecca

- _Mais oui _– dijo Rochelle –. No me perdería un viaje a las montañas por nada del mundo

- Yo tampoco – dijo Venus –. Tengo curiosidad por conocer el tipo de flora autóctona

- Un viaje a tierras montañosas – dijo Robecca emocionada –. Me gustaría que fuera mañana

- Antes de pensar en viajes, deberías centrarte en los exámenes – dijo Rochelle –. En breve empezarán, y tenemos que estudiar mucho

- No olvides con quien estás hablando – dijo Robecca –. Puede que haga las cosas con algo de lentitud, pero saco muy buenas notas

- Yo también estoy estudiando mucho – dijo Venus –. Espero que los exámenes no sean demasiado complicados

Romulus, mientras, conversaba con Clawd, pero también observaba a Clawdeen, que parecía muy distraída. Apenas hablaba cuando los demás estaban conversando del viaje

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Clawdeen? – preguntó Romulus

La loba salió de su ensimismamiento

- ¡Ah, no, nada! – dijo –. Solo me preocupaba el que esta noche sea luna llena

Pero Draculaura, que había escuchado la conversación, ya intuía que su distracción no se debía únicamente a la luna llena.

Mientras, Heath hablaba al minotauro que esta a su lado

- No sé, Manny – dijo Heath –. Abbey está furiosa conmigo, y ni siquiera ha querido aceptar mis disculpas

- Siempre dije que esa monstruita era muy fría – dijo Manny Taur –. ¿No has visto como se comportaba cuando llegó aquí?

- ¡Eh, no hables así de ella! – protestó Heath –. Es cierto que en ocasiones parece fría, pero esta vez es por un buen motivo. No sabes como me gustaría poder cambiar para poder llevarme bien con ella

- No se puede cambiar lo que uno es, Heath – dijo Manny –, ¿o crees que si yo no tuviera el temperamento que tengo me tomarían en serio?

Heath suspiró

- A veces me gustaría ser como Cryos, ya sabes aquel dragón del que estaba enamorada. Seguro que él no cometería las insensateces que yo

- Pero tú no eres ese tipo, Heath – dijo Manny –. Abbey se interesó por ti porque eras tú mismo. Si no fueras como eres, quizá Abbey no se hubiera fijado en ti

- Y sin embargo – dijo Heath –, lo que me hace único es también lo que hace que las monstruitas no me vean con buenos ojos. Quiero hacer algo, pero, ¿qué?

Tras el almuerzo, fue la clase de cocina y manualidades. La profesora, la señora Atiborraniños, solía ser benevolente, y animaba a los alumnos a mostrar su creatividad en los platos que cocinaban. Incluso Frankie había demostrado un talento inigualable a la hora de preparar una receta secreta de su familia que dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

- Bien, ya que tenemos una alumna nueva – dijo la señora Atiborraniños, dirigiéndose a Wydowna –, ¿crees que podrías darnos una muestra de lo que eres capaz de hacer?

Wydowna se levantó de su asiento

- Eeeeh, de acuerdo – dijo

Wydowna se dirigió hacia la mesa de la profesora

- Bien, voy a preparar una receta de mi madre – dijo con cierto nerviosismo –. Espero que me salga bien

Cogió patatas, pepinos, yogures, una cebolla, dientes de ajo, vinagre, sal y pimienta, y se puso manos a la obra.

Mientras se ponía a hervir agua, otro par de manos se ponían a batir los yogures, y el otro par de manos se ponía a pelar los pepinos y a trocearlos.

Cuando el agua se puso a hervir, le añadió sal y luego echó las patatas para que se cocieran, mientras añadía a los yogures que estaba batiendo el aceite, el vinagre, la cebolla y los ajos, junto con un poco de sal y otro poco de pimienta.

Cuando las patatas estuvieron cocidas, las peló y se puso a cortarlas en rodajas, mientras terminaba de batir la salsa que había hecho antes.

Finalmente, colocó en una ensaladera las patatas en rodajas, sobre las que añadió la salsa y los pepinos troceados.

- Listo – dijo Wydowna –. Esto que he preparado es una ensalada de yogur

El resto de la clase quedó impresionado, no por la receta, sino por el que hubiera sido capaz de prepararla haciendo tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Una ensalada así se tardaba una media hora en preparar, pero ella no había tardado ni quince minutos.

Su plato se llevó el aplauso del resto de alumnos y una felicitación de la profesora.

Wydowna se volvió sonriente hacia su sitio

- ¡Ha sido impresionante! – le dijo Draculaura – ¿cómo eres capaz de hacer tantas cosas a la vez sin equivocarte?

- Cuestión de práctica, supongo – contestó Wydowna –. Es una de las ventajas de tener seis brazos

Aquella tarde, Cupido retransmitió una vez más su programa desde su estudio, situado en una de las torres de Monster High. Abbey había asistido esta vez para ayudarla con su retransmisión.

- Bienvenidos al Programa de Cupido – dijo la presentadora –. Yo soy Cupido, y hoy me acompaña Abbey. Vamos a dedicar este programa a las tragedias amorosas. Resolveremos todas vuestras dudas sobre tragedias que hayáis tenido

Una gárgola rosada manejaba los controles de volumen. De pronto, le hizo una seña a Cupido

- Parece que ya tenemos la primera llamada – dijo Cupido –. Bien, monstruito o monstruita, ¿cuál es la tragedia que te preocupa?

- Eeeeh, hola Cupido – dijo una voz masculina que parecía distorsionada –. Mi vida es una continua tragedia, espero que me puedas ayudar

- Te escucho, amigo – dijo Cupido, haciendo caso omiso de la distorsión

- Verás, tengo una forma de ser que hace que ninguna relación en la que me haya embarcado sea duradera – dijo la voz –. Una y otra vez se rompe la relación que sea por mi culpa, por mi forma de ser. Me gustaría cambiar, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

- Vaya, esto sí que es una tragedia, amigo – dijo Cupido

- Tú necesitar cambio radical – dijo entonces Abbey –. En mi pueblo, cuando alguien querer ser diferente, primero deshacerse de todo cuanto le recordara a esa existencia previa, para después vagar por las montañas a meditar sobre su nuevo yo

- Buff... – dijo la voz tratando de asimilar lo que Abbey había dicho –. Ya, y si no dispusiera de montañas cercanas para poder meditar, ¿qué hago?

- Entonces necesitas reflexionar a solas – dijo Cupido –. Busca un sitio tranquilo, donde nadie te moleste, quédate unos segundos en silencio y hazte estas preguntas: ¿qué clase de monstruo soy?, ¿qué me gustaría cambiar de mi?, y sobre todo, ¿cómo pienso hacerlo? Una vez tengas claras las respuestas a estas preguntas, estarás en situación de poder cambiar.

Al otro lado de la línea, Heath Burns, que había tapado el micrófono de su teléfono con un pañuelo, respondía:

- Gracias, Cupido. Gracias, Abbey. Haré caso de vuestros consejos

**Hola a todos. Me ha llevado más tiempo del que pensaba, pero ya está listo este capítulo. Como siempre, componer historias con tantos personajes es realmente complicado.**

**El viaje se acerca, y los planes se van organizando. Aun queda un capítulo por medio antes de que llegue el momento de la partida. **

**Por el momento, quiero aclarar que los monstruos irán a una estación de esquí. La aldea de Abbey está cerca de allí, pero no es el lugar principal de estancia.**

**En cuanto a la receta que ha preparado Wydowna, ensalada de yogur, la he elegido porque si es la "Hija de Aracne", querrá decir que su madre es griega (al menos su nombre lo es), por lo que he pensado que esa sería la receta más adecuada. Los ingredientes y el modo de preparación los he sacado de la web de arecetas.**

**Por último, agradecimientos a:**

_**M3l1za: **_**gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Y gracias también por la review de mi historia anterior.**

_**Camila:**_** gracias también por tu review**

_**Metalosis dragunov: **_**muchas gracias por tus sugerencias. Sí, tienes razón, el clima de montaña constituye un verdadero reto de adaptación. No es mala idea incluir lo del "Mal de montaña" que me has mencionado. Lo tendré en cuenta para los próximos episodios.**

_**Tu fan n 1:**_** gracias por tu review. Mi historia continúa. Este fic no solo tendrá romanticismo, sino también muchas otras cosas.**

**Hasta aquí otro episodio. Nos veremos la semana que viene para el próximo. **

**¿Perdonará Abbey a Heath? ¿Se decidirá Scarah a disculparse por su deserción? ¿Qué le preocupa a Clawdeen? ¿Cómo serán los exámenes? ¿Hará caso Heath de los consejos de Cupido? Y sobre todo ¿cuántas manos puede echarte Wydowna si le pides ayuda?**

**¡Hasta el próximo episodio! Espero vuestras reviews. **


	8. Las paredes oyen

Capítulo 8. Las paredes oyen

Heath iba camino de las catacumbas. No se le ocurría un mejor sitio para estar tranquilo, ya que en la biblioteca habría más alumnos y si iba al cuarto de baño de los chicos seguro que aparecería en cualquier momento Deuce o cualquier otro monstruo para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. Era mejor no arriesgarse, por lo que prefirió aislarse en un lugar poco frecuentado.

Mientras, Clawdeen rebuscaba en su taquilla. Tenía cara de pocos amigos

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – le preguntó una voz

Clawdeen miró a su espalda. Draculaura estaba frente a ella

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó la loba

- Estás muy nerviosa. ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó de nuevo la vampiresa

- No, no me ocurre nada – respondió apresurada Clawdeen – ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Vamos, Clawdeen, no puedes engañarme – dijo Draculaura –. He visto que estás muy nerviosa. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y sé que hay algo que te preocupa. Puedes contármelo

- No podrás entenderlo – dijo Clawdeen cabizbaja –. Además, ¿qué más te da lo que me pase?

- Clawdeen, somos amigas – dijo Draculaura –. Y sé que te pasa algo. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas para sentirte mejor?

Clawdeen no sabía qué pensar. Tenía razón en lo de que hablando de lo que le pasaba se sentiría mejor, pero Draculaura no era la clase de monstruita a la que alguien le pudiera contar sus secretos con la esperanza de que no dijera nada después.

- Yo... – dijo Clawdeen, tratando de articular palabra –. No, no puedo

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Romulus? – preguntó la vampiresa

- Sí... o sea, no. O sea... – respondió nerviosamente Clawdeen, incapaz de articular palabra

- Creo que intuyo lo que te pasa – dijo Draculaura –. Has empezado a comportarse así desde que has conocido a Thad. ¿Te ha gustado, verdad?

Clawdeen bajó la cabeza. Estaba claro, su amiga había acertado de lleno

- Estoy confundida. Me gusta Romulus, pero también he sentido algo cuando he visto a tu primo – dijo Clawdeen

Draculaura miró comprensiva a su amiga

- Y ahora estás dividida – continuó ella –. Sé lo que es estar dividida entre dos amores. Me ocurrió cuando Valentín llegó a Monster High

Clawdeen recordó también ese momento. Aquel vampiro estuvo tras Draculaura, rivalizando con Clawd por su amor, pero a diferencia del hombre lobo, Valentín solo quería robarle su corazón.

- Antes de que estuviera bajo su control hipnótico, yo estaba muy confusa. Tenía ante mi a dos monstruos por los que alguna vez sentí algo. Tu hermano era divertido, aunque tuviera sus defectos. En cambio, Valentín parecía la encarnación de la perfección. A su lado todo parecía maravilloso

- Lo sé – dijo Clawdeen –. Pero sabes que él no te amaba en realidad

- Sí – dijo Draculaura –, pero antes de que me hipnotizara, recuerdo que le dije que elegía a Clawd. Tu hermano es maravilloso, y tiene un buen corazón. Esperaba que Valentín lo hubiera entendido, pero no fue así

- No fue culpa tuya – dijo Clawdeen –. Además, tu amor por Clawd fue lo único que logró romper el hechizo que pesaba sobre ti

- El señor Dondestará tenía razón – dijo Draculaura –. El amor verdadero es un sentimiento único. Por eso, te pregunto, ¿por cuál de los dos sientes amor verdadero, por Romulus o por Thad?

Clawdeen no sabía qué responder a eso

- No... no lo sé – dijo –. Romulus me gusta, y aun no conozco lo suficiente a tu primo. No sabría darte una respuesta

- Lo entiendo – dijo Draculaura –. A diferencia de mi caso, ninguno de los dos tiene malas intenciones (que sepamos). Por eso te cuesta más decidirte. En ese caso, deberías poner en claro tus sentimientos, o si quieres podemos hacer una llamada a Cupido

Draculaura sacó su teléfono

- ¡No! – gritó ella, tratando de abalanzarse sobre el teléfono –. ¡Ni hablar! ¡Solo me faltaría que todo el instituto se enterase de esto!

- Vale, vale – dijo Draculaura, guardando su teléfono –. De acuerdo. Entonces será mejor que lo decidas contigo misma. Además, le podrías preguntar a Cupido en persona, así no tendría por qué oírlo todo el mundo

Las dos amigas se alejaron de allí, mientras Clawdeen seguía reflexionando sobre qué hacer. Lo que ambas no sabían es que Romulus y Clawd habían escuchado accidentalmente la conversación.

Frankie y Jackson se encontraban en el exterior del instituto, a la sombra de un gran árbol

- Mi primo está un tanto raro – dijo Jackson –. Hoy le he visto muy deprimido. Parecía no querer hablar con nadie

- Lo sé, Jackson – dijo Frankie –. Está tratando de que Abbey le perdone, pero ella no termina de decidirse por hacerlo. A veces creo que son monstruos incompatibles

- Lo mismo creía yo al principio – dijo Jackson –. Siempre vi a mi primo como lo que yo no soy

- ¿Cómo un monstruo pesado que no hacía más que ligar infructuosamente? – dijo Frankie riendo –. Vamos, Jackson. Tú siempre has sido más que eso

Jackson sonrió también

- Gracias, Frankie – dijo –. Pero yo me refería a ser alguien más integrado, que hiciera amistades con facilidad

- Bueno, todos hemos sido así alguna vez – dijo Frankie –. Recuerdo como fueron mis primeros siete días en Monster High. Entonces yo era una don nadie, que solo se tenía a si misma, y que apenas conocía nada del mundo

- Solo tenías quince días – le dijo Jackson –. Yo en cambio pasé mis primeros años prácticamente solo. Ser _normie_ entre monstruos no es algo fácil

- Pero sabes que a mi nunca me ha importado que seas _normie _– dijo Frankie, reclinándose sobre su brazo –. Ni siquiera que te convirtieras en Holt Hyde con música fuerte

Jackson se sentía afortunado. Frankie y él tenían en común que no hubiesen sido capaces de encajar cuando empezaron en Monster High. Desde que la conoció, sintió por ella algo que no había sentido nunca por nadie. Le encantaba estar junto a ella, aunque a veces se transformara en Holt. Según le decía Frankie, también le gustaba estar con él, aunque Jackson pensaba que se lo decía solo para ponerle celoso. Sabía que a Holt le gustaba la marcha y el movimiento, mientras que a él la calma y la tranquilidad. Eran de gustos opuestos, pero Jackson sabía que en realidad no eran tan diferentes.

- Nunca terminaré de agradecerte que me salvaras, Jackson – dijo Frankie abrazándole

- Yo tampoco podré dejar de agradecerte estés aquí – dijo él correspondiendo el abrazo

Abbey caminaba por las catacumbas. Ya había terminado el programa de Cupido, y había ido a buscar el cardo del pantano para curar el resfriado de Cleo. Por suerte sabía donde encontrar esa planta.

Operetta estaba mostrándole las catacumbas a Wydowna

- Bajo el instituto se extienden estos pasadizos – dijo Operetta –. Pueden llevar a los sitios más insospechados, y seguro que aún guardan algunos secretos, esperando a ser descubiertos

- Estoy impresionada – dijo Wydowna –. Este lugar es tétrico, pero me gusta

- Llevo bastante tiempo recorriendo estos pasadizos – dijo Operetta –. Incluso tengo un estudio de grabación. Espero que te guste la música

- ¿Si me gusta? – dijo Wydowna –. Soy muy buena con la música clásica. Puedo tocar el arpa como nadie

Operetta sonrió

- Me gustaría oírte tocar – dijo –. Yo también soy muy buena con el piano.

Ambas entonces se pusieron a hablar sobre sus gustos musicales. Ambas de pronto repararon en alguien que estaba escondido en un callejón de aquellos laberintos

- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Wydowna

- ¡Shhhhh! – dijo Operetta –. Es Heath Burns. Mejor que no le prestes atención. Se suele poner un poco pesado

Mientras, Spectra se encontraba hablando con Invisi Billy

- La última entrada a tu blog ha sido un éxito de visitas – dijo Invisi Billy –. Te felicito, ha sido increible

- Gracias – dijo Spectra sonriendo –. Nadie ha querido perderse la noticia de ese viaje

- Será sensacional – dijo Invisi Billy – ¿Vas a ir?

- Claro que sí – dijo Spectra con gesto de preocupación –. Alguien tiene que documentarlo. ¡Este será un acontecimiento fantasmagórico!

- En ese caso, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada? – preguntó

- Voy a cubrir un gran acontecimiento – dijo Spectra –, pero presiento que por aquí cerca hay otro rumor que debería estar documentando

Heath se sentó en el suelo y se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho Cupido.

- Vamos a ver – dijo hablando solo – ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy? Bueno, la respuesta evidente sería "un monstruo elemental de fuego", pero no, no creo que se refiriera a eso. Por qué clase de monstruo, supongo que se refiere a cómo me comporto. Siempre he sido un ligón fracasado, alguien que nunca se ha preocupado por nadie más que por él mismo

Abbey estaba pasando por otro pasillo en el que había una ventana que desembocaba en el lugar en el que estaba Heath meditando. No pudo evitar escuchar su monólogo. Se paró por curiosidad

- La siguiente pregunta, ¿qué me gustaría cambiar de mi? – continuó –. Supongo que mi forma de ser. Nunca he sido un monstruo modelo, que digamos. Por eso me gustaría cambiar esa parte, y saber actuar correctamente

Abbey le seguía escuchando. Estas preguntas le sonaban. ¿Podría ser que hubiera sido Heath el que había llamado durante el programa pidiendo consejos amorosos?

- Y por último... – prosiguió Heath – ¿cómo pienso hacerlo? Esto es lo que más me va a costar responder. Tengo que pensar más en Abbey, y menos en mi mismo. Y no actuar tan alocadamente. Tengo que prestar atención a las advertencias para no equivocarme. Mi imprudencia ya me ha costado una cicatriz en la mano. ¿Por qué no le haría caso a Abbey?

- Vaya, pobre – dijo con un susurro Wydowna –. Debe ser un monstruo que ha pasado mucho, ¿no?

- Antes de haberle oído hoy, te habría dicho que es un exagerado – respondió Operetta –. Nunca pensé que Heath se sintiera así. Vamos, será mejor que nos vayamos. No deberíamos estar aquí

Abbey, que también había escuchado la conversación, se quedó conmovida. Con paso decidido, hizo su aparición. Heath se sobresaltó al verla

- ¡Abbey! – dijo levantándose rápidamente – ¿Qu... qué haces aquí?

- ¿Ser verdad? – preguntó ella – ¿Has llamado tú al programa?

Heath no respondió

- No sabía qué más hacer – respondió él –. Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, Abbey

- ¡Tú actuar sin pensar! – le dijo ella –. ¿Por qué no hacerme caso?

- Porque quería impresionarte – dijo Heath –. Quería ser alguien digno de poder estar contigo

Abbey se sorprendió

- ¿Todavía pensar eso? – le dijo –. Yo haberte dicho que solo tenías que ser tú mismo

- Pero es eso precisamente lo que quiero evitar – dijo Heath –. Seguro que Draculaura te ha contado lo que me ocurrió antes de conocerte, cuando ella y yo salíamos

Abbey hizo memoria. Recordaba lo que le había contado la vampiresa, que lo que hubo entre ellos acabó drásticamente debido a una burla del chico en llamas.

- ¿Por eso estás tan preocupado? – preguntó Abbey

- Sí – dijo Heath –. No quiero que lo que me pasó entonces me vuelva a ocurrir contigo

- Pero eso no tener por qué significar que dejes de ser tú mismo – dijo Abbey –. No debes ser lo que no eres

- Ya, pero... – dijo Heath

- Yo poder ayudarte – le dijo Abbey –. Siempre que estés dispuesto

Heath se quedó sin palabras. Abbey le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de cambiar, para no repetir sus errores del pasado

- Lo estoy – dijo finalmente –. Y, por si sirve de algo, siento mucho no haberte hecho caso en la clase de ciencias

- Disculpas aceptadas – dijo Abbey –. Por cierto, estaba por las catacumbas buscando un cardo del pantano para curar a Cleo. ¿Puedes ayudarme a buscarlo?

- Sí – dijo sonriendo –. Y tranquila, procuraré no quemarlo

Ambos abandonaron aquella habitación conversando animadamente. Heath ahora se sentía mejor. Había hecho las paces con Abbey y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle. En ese momento sintió que su vida no podía ser mejor.

**Listo. Otro episodio finalizado. Este ha sido un capitulo de mucho romanticismo, pero espero que aun así os haya gustado.**

**Por un lado, he incluido un guiño a la relación Frankie – Jackson/Holt, que hubo en mi anterior fic. Y sigo desarrollando tramas. **

**Como es habitual, agradecimientos a:**

_**Ralenne: **_**tenías razón, la profesora de cocina es la señora Atiborraniños. Ya he modificado el episodio anterior. Muchas gracias por la información.**

_**Camila:**_** gracias también por tu review**

_**Laura: **_**sí, soy de España. En este fic estoy usando las informaciones y los nombres que vienen del doblaje en castellano de la serie y las películas**

**Finalmente, os comunico que en este fic solo voy a responder a las preguntas relacionadas con el mismo. Para cualquier otra consulta, tendrá que ser por un PM. Por favor, os pido que en las reviews no me preguntéis cosas no relacionadas con el fic. Muchas gracias.**

**Hasta aquí un nuevo episodio. Nos veremos la semana que viene para el próximo, que promete ser interesante. ¿Podrá ayudar Abbey a Heath? ¿será un caso perdido? ¿Se enterará Spectra de este nuevo cotilleo? ¿Cuándo comenzará la excursión? Y sobre todo ¿Thad o Romulus? (el debate está servido).**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. Espero vuestras reviews. **


	9. Duelo a medianoche

**Hola a todos. Aunque episodios atrás dije que quedaba un episodio antes del viaje, al final serían dos, así que aquí tenéis ese episodio**

Capítulo 9. Duelo a medianoche

Romulus se hallaba en el gimnasio jugando al baloncesto. Clawd estaba con él

- Hace rato que no hablas – le dijo Clawd –. Entiendo como te debes sentir

El lobo gris seguía botando la pelota y lanzándola contra la canasta, sin éxito.

- Vamos, no debes tomártelo así – dijo Clawd –. Ha dicho que le gustas, eso es algo, ¿no?

Romulus cogió la pelota y la volvió a lanzar, pero esta rebotó una vez más contra el tablero de la canasta. Otra vez salió rebotada la pelota, pero esta vez la atrapó Clawd.

- No tienes por qué enfadarte ni deprimirte – dijo Clawd mientras lanzaba la pelota y encestaba –. Sabes que mi hermana es muy especial

- No estoy deprimido – dijo Romulus recogiendo la pelota –. Ni siquiera enfadado. Solo estoy... confuso

- ¿Por qué a Clawdeen esté entre dos amores? – preguntó Clawd

Romulus movió afirmativamente la cabeza

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó

- En el amor todo vale – dijo Clawd –. Y ella está tan confusa como tú. Supongo que solo te queda demostrarle tu amor. O eso o que ese vampiro en realidad no sienta nada por ella

Romulus meditó unos segundos

- ¡Ya sé! – dijo de pronto –. Él ya te conoce, ¿verdad?

- Eeeeeh, sí – dijo Clawd –. Draculaura me lo presentó

- Pues tengo una idea. Escucha con atención

Romulus le contó su plan

- ¿Estás seguro? – dijo entonces

Romulus sonrió mientras movía afirmativamente la cabeza

Estaba muy avanzada la tarde. Casi había anochecido. La directora estaba en su despacho, rellenando unos papeles. De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta

- Adelante – dijo ella, mientras apartaba los papeles

La puerta se abrió, y Wydowna entró en el despacho

- ¿Quería verme, señora directora? – preguntó ella

- Sí, quería preguntarte qué tal te ha ido en tu primer día – dijo la directora

- Ha sido increíble – dijo Wydowna –. Me ha gustado mucho este instituto, y ya he hecho buenas amigas

- Me alegra oír eso – dijo la directora –. La señora Atiborraniños ha quedado impresionada con tu exhibición de cocina. Dice que tienes talento

- Gracias – dijo ella –. Como ya le dije, trabajaré todo lo posible para ponerme al nivel de los demás

- Estoy segura que sí – dijo la directora –. Como te habrán comentado algunos profesores, próximamente serán los exámenes. Los que tú hagas se adaptarán al temario que hayas dado, pero eso no quiere decir que no sean difíciles. Deberás esforzarte tanto como cualquier otro

- Así lo haré, señora directora – dijo Wydowna

- Por otra parte... – dijo la directora –. Durante las vacaciones de invierno tendremos un viaje a Cumbres Borrascosas. ¿Te gustaría venir?

Wydowna se mostró sorprendida

- ¡Me encantaría! – dijo con entusiasmo –, pero...

- Sí, para poder ir tendrás que sacar una nota satisfactoria en tus exámenes – dijo la directora –. Una vez más, tendrás que esforzarte

- ¡Así lo haré! – dijo Wydowna –. Puede confiar en mi, señora directora

- Ya lo estoy haciendo – dijo la directora sonriendo

Clawdeen y Draculaura se encontraban con sus respectivas parejas

- ¿Esta noche? – preguntó Draculaura

- Sí, es una idea que Romulus y yo hemos tenido – dijo Clawd

Era una verdad a medias. Aunque realmente la idea había sido de Romulus, él también quería participar del mérito para quedar bien ante Draculaura

- Pero, ¿sabéis que esta noche hay luna llena? – dijo Clawdeen

- Justamente – respondió Romulus –, y es por eso que se nos ha ocurrido que sería el mejor momento. ¿Os gustaría venir?

- Bueno, yo... – dijo Clawdeen, que no estaba muy segura

- Venga, anímate – dijo Draculaura –. Seguro que es divertido

Clawdeen no sabía qué responder, pero por otro lado, es posible que aquello le ayudara a aclarar sus pensamientos

- Está bien, iré – dijo la loba –. Espero que sea divertido

- Será algo épico – dijo Clawd –. Ya lo veréis

Abbey y Heath lograron encontrar el cardo del pantano y se lo llevaron a Cleo. Después de que Abbey le soplara las esporas de la planta, Cleo se sintió mejor

- Gracias, Abbey – dijo –. Me siento mucho mejor

- No hay de qué – respondió la chica yeti, tapándose las vías respiratorias –. Perdón que me tape, pero yo ser alérgica a esta planta

Cleo lo entendió. Por si acaso se apartó ligeramente, no fuera a ser que Abbey soltara un estornudo y la congelara.

- Bien, chicas, yo tengo que irme – dijo Heath –. Nos vemos, Abbey, y gracias una vez más

Heath se marchó. Cleo se sorprendió de lo optimista que estaba

- Vaya, vaya – dijo – ¿Ya has aceptado sus disculpas?

Abbey movió la cabeza afirmativamente

- En el fondo ser un buen monstruo – dijo ella

De pronto, ambas vieron como se acercaban a ellas Vudú y Scarah. Ella parecía nerviosa

- Hola, Cleo – dijo Vudú

- Ah, hola – dijo ella sin mucho entusiasmo

- Verás, resulta que Scarah tenía algo que decirte – dijo él

Cleo no varió su indiferente expresión

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó – ¿Qué tiene que decir?

Scarah se puso más nerviosa aun. Le hubiera gustado decírselo telepáticamente, pero Vudú la había convencido de que estas cosas era mejor decirlas en persona

- Verás, Cleo, yo... – dijo ella, arrastrando las palabras – yo... siento mucho haber desertado del equipo de asustadoras

Cleo se sorprendió. No se esperaba esa frase de Scarah. Meditó que era posible que quisiera volver a formar parte del equipo, como ya quisieron hacer una vez Toralei y sus compinches, pero ellas nunca pidieron disculpas. Solo querían volver a formar parte aprovechando el éxito del equipo. Pero este no parecía el caso, aunque por otro lado tenía que vigilar sus pensamientos, no ocurriera que Scarah supiera lo que estaba pensando

- No estoy usando mis poderes mentales, si es lo que piensas – dijo Scarah cabizbaja –. Fue Toralei la que nos convenció a todas para que abandonáramos, argumentando que eras insoportable – dijo –. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta que solo lo hacías por el bien del equipo

- No es verdad – dijo Cleo, también cabizbaja –. Solo me importaba que todo fuese realmente perfecto. No me paré a pensar que todas estabais dando lo mejor de vosotras mismas. Soy yo la que debería estar disculpándose

Scarah se sorprendió

- En cualquier caso, quiero hacerte saber que no me estoy disculpando para volver a formar parte del equipo, si es lo que piensas – dijo Scarah –. Porque sé que no me lo merezco

Cleo la miró de forma comprensiva

- Acepto tus disculpas, Scarah. Han sido realmente sinceras, y... ¿sabes? A las del equipo de asustadoras se nos hacen difíciles algunas coreografías por ser solo nueve. Quizá pronto hagamos una prueba para elegir a una décima

Scarah sonrió. Vudú tenía razón, Cleo había cambiado. Parece que pese a ser tan exigente a veces, tenía su corazón.

Aquella noche, estaban en el gimnasio del colegio Clawd y Romulus. Ambos se habían puesto sus trajes de baloncesto. Clawdeen y Draculaura se habían sentado en las gradas

- Pronto veremos si tu plan tiene éxito – dijo Clawd

- No pretendo que lo tenga – dijo Romulus –. Mi plan es otro ¡Ah, ya llegan!

Ambos miraron. Hacia ellos se acercaban Bram y Gory. Thad iba con ellos

- Ya pensaba que no vendríais – dijo Clawd

- Ha sido un plan un tanto precipitado – dijo Bram –. Por eso nos hemos retrasado un poco

- Ha sido una sorpresa el que nos propusieseis este partido – dijo Gory

- Digamos que había que aprovechar esta noche – dijo Romulus, quien a continuación se dirigió a Thad, tendiéndole la mano –. Ah, por cierto, creo que no nos han presentado. Yo soy Romulus

- Mi nombre es Thad – dijo el vampiro correspondiendo el saludo –. Y soy el primo de Draculaura

Clawdeen mientras estaba perpleja. ¿Los dos monstruos por los que en ese momento se sentía atraída se estaban saludando cordialmente? Por un momento pensó que alguien había orquestado todo esto

- Bien, ya que estamos todos, podemos empezar el partido – dijo Clawd –. Haremos un partido al mejor de 15 en aquella canasta, ¿os parece?

- Por mi estupendo – dijo Bram –. Os vamos a demostrar que los vampiros estamos a mejor nivel que los lobos

- Espero que seas bueno jugando al baloncesto – dijo Romulus a Thad

- Lo soy. Yo también formo parte del equipo de baloncesto de mi instituto – respondió el vampiro

- Adelante, os concedemos la ventaja de empezar – dijo Clawd pasándole la pelota a Bram

- Pronto te arrepentirás de esa decisión – dijo Bram riendo – ¡En marcha!

Bram se adelantó y echó a correr botando la pelota. Clawd se interpuso en su trayectoria, pero él, lejos de detenerse, lanzó la pelota directamente a la canasta, encestando en el acto

- ¡Uno a cero! – dijo Bram –. Te dije que te arrepentirías

- No creas – dijo Clawd –. Esto solo acaba de empezar

Los lobos contraatacaron, y mientras Romulus se desmarcaba, Clawd lanzaba a canasta.

La pelota rebotó en el tablero, cosa que aprovechó Romulus para dar un salto y encestar la pelota

- Empate a uno – dijo el lobo gris –. La cosa se iguala

- Es hora de que veáis como juega un vampiro del instituto Medianoche – dijo Thad – ¡Alla voy!

El vampiro de piel brillante se adelantó con decisión. Romulus le salió al paso, tratando de arrebatarle la pelota, pero el vampiro fue más rápido. Logró esquivarle y lanzar a canasta, encestando

- Eres rápido, lobo – dijo Thad sonriendo –, pero no tienes nada que hacer contra mi

- Pronto lo veremos – respondió Romulus con el mismo entusiasmo

Los contendientes jugaban a un ritmo muy igualado, haciendo que cada vez que uno de los dos se adelantara con un punto, los otros lo igualaran enseguida.

- Estoy impresionada – dijo Draculaura –. Juegan igualados en todo momento. Thad es mejor de lo que había imaginado

- Ya era bueno cuando íbamos al instituto Murciélago – dijo Gory –. Veo que ha mejorado considerablemente

Clawdeen era la única que no había abierto la boca. Seguía impresionada por lo igualados que estaban Thad y Romulus

- ¡No tenéis nada que hacer! – dijo Clawd mientras encestaba otra vez –. Con la luna llena nuestras habilidades mejoran

- Eso no significa nada – dijo Thad mientras recogía la pelota para el contraataque –. Las habilidades de los vampiros también mejoran con la noche

El partido siguió igualado hasta que Thad firmó el 14-14

- Como siempre, todo se decide al último punto – dijo Clawd –. Prepárate, Romulus. Es nuestro momento

- Nunca había estado más preparado – dijo el otro lobo

Romulus fue con el balón, logrando zafarse de Bram. Entonces lanzó otro tiro a canasta, pero este rebotó. Fue Thad quien logró coger el balón, y lo lanzó para encestarlo, hasta que Clawd logró detenerlo con un tapón.

- ¡El punto es tuyo, Romulus! – gritó Clawd lanzándole nuevamente el balón ¡Confía en ti mismo y lo lograrás!

Romulus atrapó el balón y se dispuso a tirar nuevamente. Tenía que confiar en si mismo, en Clawd, y sobre todo... en Clawdeen. Se concentró y lanzó otra vez la pelota.

Thad pegó un salto para tratar de interceptarla, pero su salto fue insuficiente. Romulus logró encestar, haciendo que los lobos ganaran por 14-15.

- ¡Victoria! – gritó Clawd pegando después un aullido de triunfo

- ¡Increíble, Clawd! – gritó Draculaura, eufórica – ¡Ha sido un partido vampitástico!

- Tú tampoco lo has hecho mal, Bram – dijo Gory

- No esperaba un encuentro tan igualado – dijo Bram –. Me alegro de haberlo jugado

- Yo también – dijo Thad –. El próximo partido que haya entre nuestros institutos será muy interesante

- No me cabe ninguna duda – dijo Romulus –. Si el resto de jugadores del equipo de tu instituto son así, nos espera un buen desafío

- Te felicito, Romulus – dijo Thad, poniéndole una mano en el hombro –. Has sido sin lugar a dudas el más competitivo del encuentro

Romulus sonrió

- Gracias. Tú también has sido un digno rival – dijo el lobo

Clawdeen no salía de su asombro. Nunca había visto a Romulus tan comunicativo. Y Thad era simpático, y por si fuera poco ambos parece que se habían caído muy bien.

- Pssst, Clawdeen – la llamó por lo bajo Draculaura

Ella miró a su amiga, que parecía igualmente impresionada. Ambas se apartaron unos segundos para hablar

- ¿Has visto lo que ha pasado? – preguntó Draculaura

- Sí – dijo al fin –. Esto es increible

- Mi primo ha estado como nunca – dijo la vampiresa –. Pero Romulus también parece distinto. ¿Crees que...?

- No sé qué creer – dijo Clawdeen –. Solo sé decirte que si antes tenía mis dudas, ahora tengo muchas más

Mientras, Clawd y Romulus se apartaron también para hablar unos segundos

- Gracias por pasarme la pelota, hermano – dijo Romulus –. Gracias a eso hemos ganado

- No hay de qué – dijo Clawd –, pero ¿qué te ha pasado? Creí que querías demostrarle a Clawdeen que eras tú mejor que él

- Al principio, sí – dijo Romulus –, pero cuanto más me medía a él, más me daba cuenta que no tenía sentido demostrar superioridad, pues eso no me haría mejor monstruo. En cambio, he visto de él que es un buen amigo. He aprendido mucho de vampiros, y puedo decirte que este es un buen tipo

Clawd se sorprendió. Romulus fue uno de los más reticentes a la hora de fomentar la amistad entre hombres lobo y vampiros, y era raro oírle hablar así

- ¿Y qué harás con lo de Clawdeen? – le preguntó Clawd

- No lo sé – dijo –. Supongo que tendrá que ser ella la que decida

**Ahora sí. Este capítulo ya se ha terminado, y a partir del próximo, dará comienzo el viaje. Espero que no os importe esperar un capítulo más.**

**En este capítulo, he hecho hincapié en el triángulo Romulus-Clawdeen-Thad. Todavía no he terminado de decidir el desenlace del mismo, pero en cualquier caso os agradezco vuestras opiniones. **

**Ah, y por si queda la duda, Romulus no llama "hermano" a Clawd por parentesco, sino porque son amigos desde la infancia.**

**Una vez más, agradecimientos a:**

_**Anita01tc: **_**gracias por tu review. Normalmente publico una vez a la semana, salvo excepciones (hay semanas en las que publico dos capítulos, como esta)**

_**Ralenne:**_** gracias también por tu review. Sí, el desenlace será mi decisión, y ahora la cosa está muy igualada.**

_**Laura: **_**sí, la verdad es que Abbey y Heath están a un paso de ser una auténtica pareja, pero todavía les queda historia por delante**

_**Tu fan n 1:**_** sí, es posible que Romulus no sea muy comunicativo, e incluso tímido, y de Thad tampoco se ha mostrado mucho en cuanto a su personalidad, así que todo queda por decidir. Gracias por tu opinión en todo caso.**

_**CleoW W: **_**gracias por tu review. Bueno, en cuestión de parejas hay mucho que decir en las que hay ahora mismo, y en las que habrá próximamente. La verdad es que de momento no tengo una pareja favorita.**

**Aquí termina este episodio. Nos veremos la semana que viene. ¿Cómo se decidirá este triángulo amoroso? ¿Estará interesada Scarah en volver a entrar en el equipo de asustadoras? ¿Podrá ir Wydowna al viaje? Y sobre todo ¿Cuánto miden las altas horas de la noche? **

**Nos vemos la semana que viene en el siguiente episodio. Espero vuestras reviews. **


	10. Encuentros y desencuentros

Capítulo 10. Encuentros y desencuentros

Los exámenes no tardaron en llegar. Fueron varios días muy intensos, en los que los estudiantes pasaban la mayor parte de las horas estudiando en la biblioteca o en los pasillos.

Todos los estudiantes se aplicaban en lo posible en sus asignaturas, hasta el punto de que por todos los rincones había monstruos estudiando y repasando sin parar. No había prácticamente tiempo de hacer otra cosa

- Preferiría que no tuviésemos semanas como esta – dijo Clawdeen –. No tengo tiempo ni de reponerme de los exámenes

- Vamos, que no será para tanto – dijo Draculaura –. Todavía nos queda el de biolobología, y aun no entiendo este tema

- Pues yo ya estoy hasta los tornillos de estudiar – dijo Frankie –. Menos mal que este es el último examen

- Quizá deber pensar en frío – dijo Abbey –. Eso hacer que memorizar más eficazmente

Durante ese tiempo, Clawdeen estaba tan ocupada que no tuvo apenas tiempo de dilucidar entre los dos monstruos que ocupaban su corazón. Sin duda, era un asunto al que había que dedicar su debido tiempo.

Tiempo después los exámenes llegaron a su fin. Los alumnos se agolpaban en tropel junto a los tablones de anuncios en los que se publicaban las notas

- ¡Genial! – dijo Andy – ¡He aprobado!

- ¡Yo también! – dijo Kipling – ¡He sacado un notable en dragonometría!

Wydowna fue la que se acercó con más inquietud a los tablones de notas

- ¡Bien! – dijo mientras miraba sus notas de ciencias – ¡Un sobresaliente! ¡Lo conseguí!

Fue ilusionada a hablar con la directora. Estaba segura de que podría ir a ese viaje.

Mientras, Cleo miró sus notas

- ¡Otra vez! – dijo refunfuñando – ¡No hay manera de que el señor Podrido me ponga un sobresaliente!

- Ni a ti ni a nadie – le dijo Draculaura –. Ninguna nota ha superado el notable. Fíjate

- Bah, no merece la pena esforzarse – dijo Cleo –. Menos mal que el resto de mis notas han sido excelentes

Mientras, Frankie veía sus resultados de ciencia. Como no, un sobresaliente. Sonrió satisfecha, había logrado aprobar. El destacar en esa asignatura le venía de familia.

En general habían sido unos exámenes difíciles, pero los estudiantes habían sabido aplicarse. El final del periodo de exámenes dio paso a los preparativos para el viaje a Cumbres Borrascosas. Muchos alumnos estaban ilusionados, deseando que la fecha señalada llegara.

El día señalado, Gil se encontraba en su casa, una casa submarina metálica con forma de pez que se hallaba en el fondo de un río. El monstruo de agua dulce estaba terminando de guardar su equipaje en la maleta, cuando de pronto escuchó a sus espaldas unos sonidos casi ininteligibles. Gil se dio la vuelta y vio dos gigantescos tentáculos, uno azul y otro violeta.

- Hola, papá – dijo –. Hola, mamá. Estoy terminando de preparar mis cosas

Seguidamente, los tentáculos desaparecieron, y por la compuerta que daba al exterior emergieron dos figuras antropomorfas. Una era del mismo tono de piel que Gil. Era un monstruo masculino con escamas y una escasa mata de pelo de un tono de azul un poco más oscuro, al igual que la barba que llevaba. La otra figura era femenina, casi de la misma altura, y con una larga melena de cabello violeta en un tono más oscuro que su piel.

Ambos monstruos tenían idénticas expresiones de desagrado

- Otra vez vas a ir con esa monstruita de agua salada, ¿verdad? – preguntó el monstruo masculino

- Papá, por una vez me gustaría que la llamarais por su nombre, Lagoona – dijo Gil en tono desafiante –. No sé por qué a pesar de todo, seguís sin aceptarla

- Hijo, ya te hemos dicho que los monstruos de agua salada no son de fiar – dijo ella

- Y yo os he dicho que esos principios están demasiado anticuados, mamá – dijo Gil –. Lagoona es diferente a todo eso

- Los monstruos de agua salada siempre serán monstruos de agua salada – dijo su padre –. Todos son iguales

- ¿Acaso no entiendes que puede estar fingiendo? – preguntó su madre

- ¿Fingir? – dijo Gil – ¡Pero si me salvó la vida!

- Sí, te salvo, pero cuando tú te expusiste al peligro por ella – dijo su padre

Gil ya estaba acostumbrado a discusiones de este tipo. Fueron las que hicieron que le hubieran sacado de Monster High, pero él logró convencerlos para que le hicieran volver

- No perderé el tiempo con esta discusión – dijo Gil mientras cerraba su maleta –. Me voy. Espero que algún día os deis cuenta del error que estáis cometiendo al juzgar a los monstruos de agua salada sin conocerlos

Gil cogió la maleta y se encaminó hacia la compuerta de salida, mientras sus padres seguían mirándole

- Ah, y por si no lo habéis notado, estoy enamorado de ella – dijo –. Lo que siento por ella es algo que no va a cambiar, os parezca lo que os parezca. Adiós, nos veremos a la vuelta de mi viaje

Gil se sumergió con su maleta, mientras sus padres seguían mirándole con la misma expresión de malestar con que al principio.

Varios autobuses se reunieron a la entrada de Monster High. Algunos de ellos llevaban el escudo del colegio, pero también había otros que tenían un emblema consistente en una pluma escribiendo en un libro abierto, junto a los cuales había un sombrero como los de graduación de universitarios. Otros autobuses tenían un emblema consistente en una luna en cuarto creciente.

Frankie y sus amigas estaban reunidas junto a los autobuses. Frankie echó a correr al ver a un rostro conocido. Abrazó con entusiasmo a una _normie_ con la piel ligeramente pálida y los ojos amarillos, alrededor de los cuales tenía una sombra de ojos negra, y que tenía el pelo negro y corto, e iba vestida con una sudadera negra con el dibujo de una calavera y unas tibias cruzadas, y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, debajo de los cuales llevaba unas medias a rayas y unas botas rojas

- ¡Clair! – dijo Frankie mientras la abrazaba – ¡Qué ganas de volver a verte!

- Yo también me alegro de volver a verte – dijo Frankie –. Pero por favor, déjate de tanto sentimentalismo. Me estás haciendo quedar en ridículo

Frankie la soltó enseguida. Clair era una chica poco sentimental, pero aun así de buen corazón.

- Espero que me hayas echado de menos a mi también – dijo otra voz

Frankie vio a un chico algo más alto que Clair, que tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos claros, y que iba vestido con una camisa verde y unos pantalones vaqueros

- ¡Claro que te he echado de menos, Chad! – dijo Frankie abrazándole –. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos

- Sí, nos dijiste que estabais ocupados con vuestros exámenes – dijo Clair –. Nosotros también hemos tenido. Espero que vuestros profesores no hayan sido tan rollistas como los nuestros

- No sabríamos que responderos – intervino Draculaura –. Aunque no conozco el estilo de los profesores _normies_

- Cuando quieras puedes venir a verlos – dijo Chad –. A veces parece que están hablando en un idioma ininteligible

Ghoulia gimió

- ¿Eh? ¿qué? – preguntó Chad

Ghoulia sacó su traductor

- _En este instituto eso es algo habitual_ – dijo una voz electrónica

- ¿Y Lilith? – preguntó Cleo – ¿Qué ha sido de ella?

- Oh, por allí viene – dijo Clair

Cleo entonces la vio. Era una chica rubia con los ojos azules y un lunar cerca de los labios, y que iba vestida con un chaquetón de tigre, unos pantalones ocres y unas altas botas marrones. Parecía muy contenta

Cleo sin más fue corriendo a abrazarla. Ambas se abrazaron afectuosamente, como dos hermanas que no se han visto en un largo tiempo

- ¡Sabía que vendrías! – dijo Cleo –. No sabes como he echado de menos alguien que piense como yo en este instituto

- Yo también te he echado de menos, Cleo – dijo Lilith –. Se han hecho muy aburridos estos días

- Pero, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en confirmar que venías? – preguntó Cleo

Lilith bajó la cabeza

- Cosas de familia – dijo –, ya sabes...

Cleo no tardó en recordar la familia de la que venía Lilith

- Pero bueno, he logrado convencerlos – dijo Lilith sonriendo –. Además, sé que aprenderé mucho en este viaje

- Bueno, ¿y aquellos dos grandullones que venían con Lilith? – preguntó Frankie a Clair – ¿también van a venir?

- No, ellos se han ido a un torneo de fútbol – dijo Clair –. No estarán presentes en este viaje

- Es una lástima – dijo Draculaura –. Me hubiera gustado verlos también

- A quien sí veréis es al jefe de policía – dijo Chad señalándoles uno de los autobuses

Todos miraron. El jefe de policía de Nuevo Salem estaba hablando con la directora Decapitada. Era un tipo simpático, que se tomaba muy en serio su deber, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar ser cómico en algunas situaciones.

- ¿Acaso va a escoltaros? – preguntó Frankie

- No exactamente – dijo Chad –. Va a ser el conductor de uno de los autobuses

Las monstruitas se sorprendieron

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Draculaura

- Bueno, ha comentado que le hubiera gustado ir también al viaje, pero no puede debido a su trabajo, así que ha insistido en conducir uno de los autobuses, como su forma de colaborar – dijo Clair

- Vaya, increíble – dijo Frankie

- Veo que uno de vuestros autobuses llevará remolque – observó Chad – ¿es para transportar a algún monstruo que no quepa en el autobús?

- En realidad es para llevar a Purasangre – dijo Draculaura

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Chad

- Es el caballo de nuestra directora – dijo Frankie –. Es una bestia muy simpática, y a nuestra directora no quería dejarlo aquí

Mientras, Gil y Lagoona se estaban dirigiendo a uno de los autobuses.

- Pareces preocupado, ¿has vuelto a discutir con tus padres? – le preguntó Lagoona

- Sí – dijo Gil –. Parece que no se dan cuenta de que se equivocan con esa forma de pensar que tienen. Creí que cuando te llevara a conocerlos la cosa cambiaría, pero me equivoqué

- No es culpa tuya, Gil – le dijo Lagoona –. Ellos tienen su forma de pensar, y hacerles recapacitar no es fácil. Pero estoy segura de que encontraremos el modo de hacer que cambien

Mientras caminaban, algunos de los alumnos del instituto Medianoche saludaban a Gil. Él les devolvía los saludos

- ¿De qué conoces a todos esos alumnos? – preguntó Lagoona

- ¿No recuerdas que mis padres me enviaron a otro instituto? – dijo Gil –. Pues fue precisamente al Instituto Medianoche al que me enviaron. Pasé poco tiempo allí, pero conocí a algunos de los alumnos

Clawdeen y Draculaura hablaban con Thad, que también había llegado allí

- Me alegra que también vayas a venir a este viaje – dijo Draculaura

- Ya te dije que no iba a perdérmelo por nada – dijo Thad –. Además, será divertido viajar con Clawd, Bram y Romulus

Clawdeen seguía sin decir nada. Draculaura le había insistido en que fueran a ver a Thad antes de que los autobuses salieran. Le dijo que así podría ser posible que despejara alguna de sus dudas sentimentales con respecto al vampiro

- Esto... – dijo Clawdeen finalmente –, estoy viendo alumnos de tu instituto, pero creí que todos eran vampiros

Thad se dirigió a ella por primera vez

- En efecto, el Instituto Medianoche es fundamentalmente de vampiros – dijo –, pero al igual que el vuestro, poco a poco empezamos a acoger monstruos de otras especies. Tengo entendido que algunos de los alumnos de vuestro instituto venían del Instituto Luna Llena, ¿verdad?

- Sí, sí – dijo Clawdeen nerviosamente –. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Tengo que hablar con mi hermana

Clawdeen se marchó a toda prisa, dejando a los dos vampiros solos

- Oye, ¿a tu amiga le pasa algo? – le preguntó Thad a su prima –. No habla mucho y cuando dice algo lo hace muy nerviosamente

- Oh, no te preocupes – dijo Draculaura –. Solo le ocurre que tiene entre manos un dilema muy complicado

Frankie y sus amigas se fueron subiendo a uno de los autobuses. El viaje hasta el aeropuerto tenían que hacerlo en los autobuses de sus respectivos institutos, por lo que ellas se subieron a uno de los de Monster High, que iba a conducir el señor Cortado.

Las monstruitas fueron buscando sitios donde sentarse en el fondo del autobús, donde vieron con sorpresa que también estaban sentadas Toralei y sus amigas

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es Toralei – dijo Cleo –, ¿qué, como va ese resfriado?

Toralei frunció el ceño

- Tuviste mucha suerte, Cleo – dijo la chica gato –. Pero no olvides que tarde o temprano me vengaré

- Sí, mucha suerte – dijo Cleo, sin hacer caso de las advertencias

Toralei suspiró. Esperaba que ir a aquel viaje le sirviera para algo. Antes de que el autobús saliera, se le ocurrió echar un vistazo por la ventana, por donde vio a algunos alumnos del Instituto Medianoche subirse a uno de sus autobuses. Toralei de pronto abrió los ojos sorprendida y acto seguido desvió la mirada, tapando su cara con una de sus manos. Purrsephone y Meowlody se sorprendieron de esa reacción. Frankie también lo había visto

- Toralei, ¿te pasa algo? – le preguntó

- ¡Nada! – gritó con desagrado la chica gato – ¡No me pasa nada!

**Listo. Por fin empieza el gran momento del viaje. Y por fin han debutado Clair, Chad y Lilith. Ahora la nómina de personajes está completa (por fin). **

**Aquí he hecho aparecer a los padres de Gil. En la serie ya se habían mostrado en el episodio "La defensa de Lagoona", aunque solo se veían tentáculos. He supuesto que los monstruos de la especie de Gil deben tener la capacidad de transformarse en algún tipo de cefalópodo, aunque estos sean de agua salada. **

**Una vez más, agradecimientos a:**

_**Laura: **_**gracias por tu review**

_**Camila: **_**gracias también por tu review**

_**Anita01tc: **_**sí, Clawdeen tiene un gran problema entre manos. Y por el momento la cosa va a más**

_**Ralenne:**_** gracias también por tu review. Sí, Clawdeen tendrá que elegir, aunque no será fácil**

**Aquí termina un nuevo episodio. Es posible que el próximo esté listo antes del final de esta semana. ¿Harán bien el viaje? ¿Logrará Gil convencer a sus padres algún día? ¿Qué pensará Thad de Clawdeen? ¿Qué habrá visto Toralei? Y sobre todo ¿Qué más puedo preguntar? **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. Espero vuestras reviews **


	11. Un pasado que olvidar

Capítulo 11. Un pasado que olvidar

Ante la evasiva respuesta de Toralei, Frankie se fijó en su expresión. Toralei estaba como enfadada, o quizá dolida. Pero ¿por qué se había puesto así? Frankie echó un vistazo a que lo que la chica gato había estado viendo. Observó como un grupo de estudiantes se subían a uno de los autobuses del Instituto Medianoche. No tenía nada de raro, pero entonces reparó en que era un grupo de cinco gatos, de la misma especie que Toralei, aunque lo que variaba entre ellos era el color de su pelaje. Sin embargo, observó que había un detalle común a todos ellos: todos tenían el mismo color de ojos que Toralei, verde como una esmeralda

- ¡Rayos! – exclamó en voz baja Frankie –, ¿podría ser que...?

A la mente de Frankie vino el recuerdo de un video de "Biografías Monstruosas" que produjo Spectra y que proyectó ante ellas hacía un tiempo

- Toralei era la menor de una camada de seis. – narraba Spectra en el video –, tuvo que luchar por todo. La camada al completo fue adoptada. Pero adoptaron a todos excepto a Toralei

Frankie estaba como paralizada. Una oleada de tristeza y comprensión la invadió

- ¡Eh, Frankie, siéntate, que el autobús va a salir! – le dijo Jackson desde su asiento

Frankie dejó a Toralei y sus amigas y fue a sentarse junto a él.

Mientras el autobús arrancaba, Frankie estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿serían aquellos los hermanos de Toralei? ¿Y ella no quería encontrarse con ellos porque los adoptaron a ellos y a ella no? Por un momento pensó en que antes de hablar con la chica gato, necesitaba recabar algunas respuestas.

Mientras, en otra parte del autobús estaban sentados Andy y Cupido. Kipling estaba sentado detrás de ellos

- ¿Qué opinas al respecto? – preguntó Kipling a Cupido

- Tal y como me lo explicas, es complicado – respondió Cupido –. Que dos monstruitas sientan algo por ti ya es un asunto peliagudo, pero si además se comportan exactamente igual, todo se convierte en un lío muy intrincado

Kipling suspiró

- Así me siento – dijo –. Ambas son simpáticas, pero es que me parecen exactamente iguales. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Quizá deberías buscar lo que las diferencia – intervino Andy

- Pues aparte de su aspecto físico, no hay mucho más que haya encontrado que las diferencie – dijo Kipling mientras miraba al sitio donde estaban sentadas las dos monstruitas de las que hablaba. Ambas tenían orejas de elefante como las de Kipling, y una de ellas tenía el pelo azul y la otra violeta. Las dos conversaban animadamente, echando una furtiva mirada a Kipling de vez en cuando

- Como te dije antes, será complicado – dijo Cupido –, pero me gustan los desafíos. De acuerdo, te ayudaré

Draculaura y Clawdeen se hallaban juntas hablando

- Thad se ha dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estás – dijo la vampiresa

- Lo sé – dijo Clawdeen –. No he tenido valor para decirle nada más

- Pero algo me dice que no se trata solo de una cuestión de valentía, ¿verdad? – dijo Draculaura

- No... – dijo Clawdeen –. Verás, Thad es simpático y todo eso, y se lleva bien con mi hermano, pero me preocupa Romulus

- ¿Romulus? – preguntó Draculaura

- Thad y él ahora se llevan estupendamente – dijo Clawdeen –, pero si de pronto le dijera que me gusta también tu primo... no quiero hacerle daño

Draculaura miró comprensiva a su amiga

- Tienes razón – dijo Draculaura –. Romulus es también un lobo muy simpático, pero podría herirle en sus sentimientos el que de pronto le dijeras que también te gusta mi primo. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Ojalá lo supiera – contestó Clawdeen –. Solo espero que este viaje me dé algunas respuestas

En otro lado del autobús viajaban juntos Abbey y Heath. Este último parecía volver a ser el de siempre, alegre y optimista

- ¡Un viaje a tierras heladas! – dijo Heath – Estoy deseando que lleguemos para que veas qué hábil soy esquiando

- Si tú bajar hecho una bola de nieve, ser más divertido – dijo Abbey –. Incluso poder hacer reír a yetis

- ¿Hay muchos yetis allí? – preguntó Heath

- Toda mi familia vivir allí – le dijo Abbey –. Tú poder conocerlos, si quieres

Heath no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. ¿Iba a conocer a la familia de Abbey? ¿Serían seres tan fríos como le había parecido ella misma cuando llegó a Monster High? Por un momento se puso a pensar en que si quería que lo suyo con Abbey funcionase, tendría que caerle bien a su familia, pero ¿aceptarían a un monstruo opuesto a ella?

Wydowna y Operetta se habían sentado juntas

- Así que al final sacaste buenas notas, ¿verdad? – dijo Operetta

- Sí – dijo Wydowna –. Y logré convencer a mis padres para que me permitieran ir a este viaje. Me lo he ganado por haber sacado tan buenas notas

- Lo celebro – dijo Operetta –. Mi padre también era al principio reticente a que me fuera al viaje, pero yo también logré convencerlo. Le dije que visitar esas tierras frías me inspirará para componer música

- Me contaste que tenías muy buena voz, pero nunca te he escuchado cantar – dijo Wydowna –. ¿Por qué no me cantas ahora algo?

Operetta se preocupó

- Eeeeh, verás – dijo Operetta –. Es mejor que mi voz solo se escuche grabada

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Wydowna – ¿no te gusta escucharte hablar?

- No es eso. Es una larga historia – dijo Operetta, disimulando –, pero supongo que tengo tiempo de sobra para contártela

Los autobuses fueron llegando al aeropuerto, donde las hileras tanto de humanos como de monstruos con sus correspondientes equipajes, se iban dirigiendo hacia su avión.

Tras la debida facturación de los equipajes, el grupo al completo embarcó en el avión.

- Sigo pensando que esto es un abuso – murmuró Heath

A Heath le habían puesto un traje ignífugo, con una estructura alrededor llena de extintores y lo que parecía una alarma a la altura del pecho

- Ya saber que ser peligroso si haber fuego en el avión – dijo Abbey, que se había sentado a su lado –. Por eso haber tomado todas las precauciones posibles. Zombi lista haber creado este traje para que tú poder embarcar

Heath se sentía molesto. Claro que por otro lado a veces incendiaba las cosas por accidente, pero aquello le parecía demasiado. Por lo menos tenía a Abbey con él, por lo que no iba a ser un viaje tan aburrido

Mientras, Frankie se había sentado junto a Spectra e Invisi Billy. Este último se hallaba durmiendo, por lo que Frankie aprovechó que no se enteraría de la conversación

- Spectra, quisiera hablar contigo de tu documental de Biografías Monstruosas – dijo

- Dime, ¿qué necesitas saber? – preguntó la fantasma

Antes de responder, Frankie miró hacia la parte delantera, donde estaban sentados los cinco chicos gato que había visto. A continuación miró hacia atrás, donde Toralei y sus amigas estaban sentadas en la última fila de asientos

- Verás, quería preguntarte sobre Toralei – dijo Frankie – ¿Qué averiguaste sobre su pasado?

Spectra arqueó las cejas

- Creí que lo habías visto en el documental – dijo

- Sí, vi el documental, pero quería saber cuanto había de cierto en lo que contaste – dijo Frankie –. Por ejemplo, ¿es verdad que Toralei tuvo hermanos y todos fueron adoptados salvo ella?

- Es cierto – dijo Spectra –. Toralei tiene cinco hermanos, que fueron adoptados por la misma familia

- ¿Podrías confirmarme si son aquellos? – preguntó Frankie señalando a la fila de delante

Spectra miró. Frankie había señalado a un grupo de chicos gato, todos ellos con el uniforme del Instituto Medianoche

- Efectivamente – dijo Spectra –. Esos son los hermanos de Toralei. Te contaré lo que averigüé sobre ellos

Primero señaló a uno de ellos que tenía el pelaje azul y unos mechones de pelo inclinados hacia delante

- Ese es Hyo – dijo Spectra –. Es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto del instituto

Después señaló a una que tenía el pelaje violeta, al igual que la melena hasta el cuello de pelo del mismo color

- Ella es Rai, una miembro del club de ciencia de su instituto, y una de las alumnas más inteligentes

A continuación señaló a otra que tenía el pelaje rosado, y su pelo recogido en dos coletas

- Aquella es Jaga – dijo –. Una atleta en potencia, que ya ha ganado varias competiciones

Seguidamente señaló a otro que tenía el pelaje anaranjado, con varios mechones de pelo inclinados hacia atrás

- Él es Neko. También forma parte del equipo de baloncesto del instituto, y es un estudiante sobresaliente

Por último, señaló a una que tenía el pelaje amarillo, y su melena rubia la llevaba también recogida en dos coletas

- Y ella es Sphynx – dijo Spectra –, la capitana del equipo de asustadoras de su instituto

Frankie se sorprendió de las descripciones de Spectra. No eran unos estudiantes cualquiera

- Son unos estudiantes increíbles, a juzgar por lo que me has contado – dijo Frankie

- Sí – dijo Spectra –. Son los mejores de su instituto, a diferencia de su hermana

- ¿Y ninguno de ellos se ha preocupado nunca de su hermana? – preguntó Frankie

- No lo sé – dijo Spectra –. Pero sé que ella tampoco ha querido contactar nunca con ellos. Al menos eso fue lo que me contó

Frankie empezó a compadecerse de Toralei. Por lo que acababa de escuchar, sus hermanos siempre habían tenido todo. Unos padres adoptivos, un buen instituto, buenas metas en la vida... en cambio, Toralei no había tenido nada de eso. Había crecido sola, había sido delincuente, había vivido encerrada en una perrera,... lo único que tenía en el mundo eran sus amigas, Purrsephone y Meowlody. Y por eso se dedicaba a fastidiar a Cleo, porque con lo perfeccionista que era seguro que le recordaba a sus hermanos, a los que detestaba. Era terrible. Tenía que hacer algo. Pero antes, había otros detalles que confirmar. Se levantó. Tenía que hablar con la directora

Vudú hablaba con Scarah. Ambos estaban sentados junto a Robecca

- Tenías razón, todo cuanto tenía que hacer era hablar con Cleo – dijo Scarah –. Estaba tan cegada pensando en que no aceptaría mis disculpas que no se me ocurrió intentarlo

- Pero lo hiciste – dijo Vudú –. Y yo sé que a veces las cosas más fáciles son las que mejor resultado dan

- Muchas gracias por haberme escuchado – dijo Scarah con su voz espectral –. Eres un buen amigo, Vudú

Vudú sonrió. Si no estuviese hecho de tela, se habría ruborizado

Clawd se hallaba sentado junto a Romulus y Thad. Los tres estaban conversando alegremente de baloncesto

- ... apenas quedaban unos segundos de partido, e íbamos perdiendo de uno. De pronto se alzó Andy, tiró a canasta y... ¡victoria! Terminamos ganando el partido por muy poco – dijo Clawd

- ¡Increíble! – dijo Thad –. He oído que los de Colmillo Ígneo eran muy buenos, y esto me lo confirma. Cuanto siento habérmelo perdido

- Creo que si visitas el blog de la Chismosa Espectral, es posible que encuentres todavía fotos del partido – dijo Romulus

- Lo que me llama la atención es el equipo de asustadoras de vuestro instituto – dijo Thad –. Mi prima me ha hablado mucho de él. Se nota que le han puesto empeño para que sea el mejor equipo

- Ni te lo imaginas – dijo Clawd –. Draculaura ha dado lo mejor de sí misma en cada función. Y mi hermana también

- Lo que me gusta del equipo es que es equilibrado – dijo Romulus –. Vampiresas, una chica lobo, una zombi,... la mayoría de equipos que conocía antes solo eran de un tipo de monstruo

- Nuestro equipo hace tiempo solo era de vampiresas – dijo Thad –, pero hemos incorporado con los años alumnas monstruosas de otros tipos, y ahora es un equipo más competitivo. En las próximas asustafinales, seguro que quedamos en mejor puesto

- Tendréis que competir contra nosotros – dijo Clawd –. Mi hermana y sus amigas no os lo pondrán tan fácil

- Tengo curiosidad por ver a tu hermana en acción – dijo Thad –. Seguro que es espectacular

- Lo es – sentenció Romulus –. Clawdeen es alguien especial

Cleo y Lilith se habían sentado juntas. No paraban de conversar de moda. Deuce estaba sentado con ellas, pero esa clase de conversación le estaba aburriendo. Decidió levantarse e ir a ver qué tal estaba Heath. Le vio sentado en su sitio y con un traje lleno de extintores. Abbey en ese momento estaba sentada junto a Lagoona y Gil en otra fila de asientos

- Parece que no te van a dejar que te enciendas – dijo Deuce

- Y lo peor de todo es que si me levanto, tengo que llevar estos trastos conmigo – dijo Heath

- Oh, vamos, ya sabes que es por seguridad – dijo Deuce –. Es muy peligroso que haya fuego en el interior de un avión en movimiento

- Si no fuera porque Abbey estaba conmigo, sería una pesadilla – dijo Heath

- A propósito de Abbey – dijo Deuce –. Veo que las cosas vuelven a ir bien entre vosotros, ¿no?

Heath sonrió

- Sí – dijo –. Tanto complicarme para que ella me recomendara que era mejor ser yo mismo

- Ya te lo dije – dijo Deuce –. No sería bueno que te comportaras como lo que no eres

- Me ha prometido ayudarme – dijo Heath –, y por lo menos en este viaje me ha estado dando varios consejos. Cada vez creo más que es una yeti única

- Veremos si opinas eso mismo cuando conozcas a alguna otra – dijo Deuce riendo

- ¡Eso se acabó! – dijo Heath entusiasmado –. Como te dije, solo quiero tener ojos para Abbey ¡Eso la dejará helada!

Heath se encendió con el entusiasmo. Pero tan pronto lo hizo, comenzaron a sonar unas alarmas y los extintores que había alrededor de su cuerpo empezaron a echar espuma, sofocando esas llamas y dejándole completamente cubierto de espuma

- Y si te bajas del avión con ese aspecto, igual creen que eres uno de ellos y te aceptan – dijo Deuce riéndose

Frankie bajó hasta la bodega de carga. Allí se encontraba la directora, haciendo compañía a Purasangre, que tenía que viajar allí porque no se permitían animales en la parte de los pasajeros del avión

- Hola, Frankie – dijo la directora en cuanto la vio

- Hola, señora directora – dijo ella –. ¿Cómo está haciendo Purasangre el viaje?

El caballo se encontraba en ese momento en aparente calma

- Está algo nervioso – dijo la directora –. Es la primera vez que hace un viaje en avión, y se siente encerrado por no poder ir a correr

Frankie fue a acariciarlo. El corcel confiaba en ella, por lo que no se mostró alterado en ningún momento

- Tranquilo, tranquilo – le dijo –. Aguanta un poco más, que no queda mucho hasta que aterricemos

- Pero algo me dice que no has venido aquí solo por hacerme una visita, ¿no es así? – preguntó la directora

Frankie cambió su expresión. Tenía que ser lo más seria que pudiera

- Directora, necesito que me cuente algo sobre Toralei Stripe

La directora se sorprendió por la inusual petición de Frankie

- De acuerdo. ¿qué quieres saber? – dijo

- Necesito que me diga si conoce a los hermanos de Toralei – dijo Frankie

La directora reflexionó unos instantes

- Has decidido indagar si lo que mostró aquel video de Spectra era cierto, ¿verdad? – preguntó la directora

Frankie asintió

- No es solo eso – añadió –. Sé que ellos también están viajando con nosotros en este mismo avión

- Eso complica un poco más la situación – dijo la directora –. Ya sabes qué clase de monstruo es Toralei. El que trate de retomar el contacto con sus hermanos no será fácil

- ¡Pero no podemos dejarla así! – dijo Frankie –. Seguro que debe estar sufriendo

- Cuando yo la conocí no era más que una gata perdida – dijo la directora –. Lo único que valoraba en el mundo eran sus amigas, Purrsephone y Meowlody, pero a diferencia de ellas, Toralei no tenía ninguna familia. Fue ese el motivo por el que me interesé por ella para que ingresara en Monster High. Necesitaba una educación, un camino que seguir. Pero veo que su resentimiento por el pasado está más latente de lo que esperaba

- Entonces, ¿qué me recomienda que haga? – preguntó Frankie

- Solo puedo decirte que pienses muy bien lo que vas a hacer – dijo la directora –. Un paso en falso puede hacer que las heridas que hay en Toralei se vuelvan a abrir

**Aunque con un poco de retraso, he terminado el capitulo antes del final de esta semana. El viaje continúa, y en el próximo episodio tendrá lugar la llegada a Cumbres Borracosas. **

**Para el aspecto físico de los hermanos de Toralei, me he inspirado en el episodio "Las nueve vidas de Toralei". Aunque lo más probable es que toda o casi toda la historia que se cuenta en ese episodio sea una invención de Spectra, yo he decidido darla por buena para darle un poco más de trama a esta historia, y de paso hacer que el papel de Toralei no se limite solo a las maldades que suele hacer a menudo. En cuanto a sus nombres, ya que Toralei viene de Tora (tigre en japonés), los nombres de los otros significan en japonés:**

**Rai: viene de raion (león) **

**Jaga: jaguar **

**Sphynx: es la raza de gato del mismo nombre**

**Neko: gato **

**Hyo: pantera o leopardo **

**También he usado una fórmula alternativa a poner FLASHBACK para denotar un recuerdo pasado. Espero que os guste esta fórmula. Si no, siempre hay tiempo para volver a poner la palabra que he mencionado antes.**

**Como es habitual, agradecimientos a:**

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. La cuestión de la pareja de Clawdeen es algo que ahora mismo está más interesante que nunca**

_**Laura: **_**gracias también por tu review**

_**Lala: **_**me alegro que te guste esta historia. En cuanto a algún momento Cleo-Deuce, este fic es sobre todo de momentos Abbey-Heath, pero trataré de hacerles un hueco en algún capítulo posterior. Si algún día escribo una nueva continuación, ellos podrían ser la pareja principal**

**Hasta aquí un nuevo episodio. Nos veremos la semana que viene para el próximo. ¿Se volverá a incendiar Heath? ¿Qué hará Cupido para ayudar a Kipling? ¿Qué hará Frankie? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué se inventa Spectra tantas cosas? **

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews **


	12. Llegando a Cumbres Borrascosas

Capítulo 12. Llegando a Cumbres Borrascosas

Frankie se mostró decidida. Había llegado el momento de que Toralei dejara de sentirse resentida por su pasado

- ¡Voy a hacerlo! – dijo Frankie a la directora –. Trataré de convencerla para que hable con sus hermanos

- Buena suerte – dijo la directora –. Lo que vas a hacer no va a ser fácil

Frankie abandonó la bodega de carga y se dirigió de nuevo a la zona de pasajeros. Vio entonces a Toralei, que estaba tranquilamente sentada junto a la ventanilla del avión. Purrsephone y Meowlody no se hallaban a la vista en ese momento

- Hola, Toralei – dijo Frankie

La chica gato se volvió al escuchar su nombre, pero miró a Frankie con una mirada de indiferencia

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó

- Escúchame – dijo Frankie –. Sé por qué te sientes así. No quieres volver a hablar con tus hermanos, ¿verdad?

Toralei la miró con gesto de sorpresa. Seguramente no se esperaba esa deducción de Frankie. Entonces la miró con gesto de rabia

- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, Frankie! – bufó Toralei – ¡Déjame en paz!

Toralei se volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, dando la espalda a Frankie

- Pero, ¿qué te pasa? – dijo Frankie –. ¿no quieres retomar el contacto con tu familia? ¡Son tus hermanos! Y seguro que ellos también querrían hablar contigo

- ¡Yo no tengo hermanos! – dijo Toralei sin volverse y con un gesto que denotaba cierto sollozo –. Y por favor, déjame sola. No necesito a nadie

Frankie suspiró. Al menos lo había intentado. Definitivamente, Toralei era muy cabezota. La directora tenía razón, no iba a ser fácil hacerla entrar en razón.

Ghoulia estaba hablando con Lagoona mientras Gil hablaba con Slow Moe

- Lo he intentado todo, pero parece que los padres de Gil no me aceptan – dijo Lagoona

Ghoulia gimió

- No, ni siquiera aunque le salvara la vida – dijo Lagoona –. ¿Cómo podría convencer a unos monstruos de agua dulce de que sus ideas son equivocadas?

Ghoulia gimió mientras sacaba un libro

- ¿Dices que suelen ser monstruos muy cabezotas? – dijo Lagoona –. ¿Y qué puedo hacer para solucionarlo?

Ghoulia le mostró el libro

- ¿"Vidas y costumbres de los monstruos de agua dulce"? – dijo Lagoona con sorpresa – ¡Verdaderamente, piensas en todo Ghoulia!

La zombi sonrió

Mientras, Cupido se había sentado entre dos chicas con orejas de elefante

- Y según vosotras, ¿qué debería tener un monstruo para ser vuestro tipo? – preguntó Cupido

- Yo creo que tiene que ser sincero – dijo la que tenía pelo azul –, y sobre todo, encantador

- Coincido con Hathi – dijo la otra, que tenía el pelo violeta –, y además debe tener sentido del humor

- Toomai tiene razón – dijo Hathi –, y, naturalmente, debe ser fuerte

- Fuerte y con buen corazón – dijo Toomai –. Eso es fundamental

Cupido suspiró. Kipling tenía razón, ambas eran iguales. No iba a ser fácil encontrar algo que las diferenciara

Mientras, Jackson estaba medio dormido

- Que sueño dan los largos viajes – dijo con tono de cansancio –. Podrían poner algo para animarlo

- ¿Quieres animación? – dijo Chad – toma, escucha este discman con el último éxito de La Pesadilla de Morfeo

Chad le puso unos auriculares en las orejas

- ¿Eh? – gritó Jackson con gesto de sorpresa – ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gh!

Jackson se transformó en Holt Hyde

- ¡Sí! – gritó Holt con mucho entusiasmo – ¡Esta música es genial! ¡Muuuuuuuucha marcha! ¡Vamos a animar este muermo de avión!

Holt se levantó corriendo mientras arrastraba consigo a Chad

- Parece que Holt llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo salir – murmuró Clair sonriendo

Holt se puso en uno de los pasillos a tararear canciones mientras Chad se ponía a bailar con ese peculiar estilo que tenía. La animación sacó del sueño y del aburrimiento a algunos de los pasajeros, que se pusieron a corear las canciones de Holt o a dar palmas animando a Chad. Sin duda, fue mejor entretenimiento que el acompañamiento musical del avión.

Frankie se dirigió hacia los hermanos de Toralei. Si ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar, puede que ellos sí que lo estuvieran. En ese momento, los cinco estaban hablando entre ellos o con alguno de los otros estudiantes del Instituto Medianoche. Decidió dirigirse a Sphynx, que en ese momento parecía que no hablaba con nadie

- Eeeeh, disculpa... – dijo Frankie

Sphynx se volvió para mirarla

- ¡Vaya, una chica nueva! – intervino de pronto Neko – ¿Cómo te llamas?, y sobre todo, ¿tienes novio? Responde primero a la segunda pregunta

Frankie se quedó muda. Este gato era peor que Heath Burns

- Disculpa a mi hermano – dijo Hyo, mientras apartaba a Neko –. No puede evitar ligar con monstruitas. Creo que nunca te había visto. ¿Eres de Monster High?

- Eeeeh, si – dijo Frankie cuando recobró el habla – Me llamo Frankie, y quería preguntaros algo

- Yo sí sé quien eres – dijo Sphynx con algo de indiferencia –. Vi a las asustadoras de vuestro instituto ganando las asustafinales. Una muestra de lo mal de la vista que estaba el jurado de la competición

Frankie se molestó con ese comentario. Parece que Sphynx era peor que Cleo

- No seas así – dijo Jaga –. Monster High es un buen instituto, y sus atletas han sido unos rivales muy difíciles

Frankie sonrió. Parece que Jaga se asemejaba a Clawdeen en espíritu competitivo

- Bueno y, ¿qué querías preguntarnos? – dijo con toda tranquilidad Hyo

Frankie ahora se había quedado sin palabras al ver como Hyo le miraba. Sin duda, era de los que sabían imponer su presencia, como Deuce.

- Eeeeeeeeh, estoooooo, yo... – dijo Frankie, a quien no le salían las palabras – me... me preguntaba si alguno de vosotros sabe cuanto falta para el aterrizaje

Frankie se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Los otros se miraron entre ellos

- Creo que falta poco – dijo Hyo –. Yo de ti me prepararía pronto

Frankie se volvió a su sitio sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Había podido haberles hablado de su hermana, pero se quedó sin palabras. ¿Y ahora qué? En ese momento no había nadie más en los otros dos asientos de su fila, así que no podía hacer más que esperar y reflexionar

- Esa no era la pregunta que querías hacer, ¿verdad? – preguntó una voz

Frankie miró. Rai estaba junto a ella

- No, en realidad – dijo Frankie –. Supongo que me he dejado llevar por la emoción del momento y no me he atrevido

- Suele pasar – dijo Rai –. Y mis hermanos a veces sorprenden a la gente

Frankie miró a Rai. Parecía alguien inteligente, pero al mismo tiempo relajada, como Ghoulia

- Verás, he ido hacia vosotros porque quería hablaros de vuestra hermana, Toralei

Rai abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa

- ¿Cómo sabes...? – preguntó

- Es una larga historia – dijo Frankie –, pero puedo decirte que vuestra hermana va a mi instituto, y se encuentra viajando en este mismo avión

Jaga estaba sorprendida

- No lo sabía – dijo

- Ella también sabe que estáis aquí, pero se niega a hablar con vosotros – dijo Frankie –. ¿Habéis intentado hablar con ella?

- En realidad... – empezó a decir Rai

De pronto, una voz interrumpió la conversación

- Por favor, abróchense los cinturones – dijo la voz del piloto por megafonía –. Vamos a aterrizar en Cumbres Borrascosas

Rai se volvió

- Será mejor que vuelva con mis hermanos – dijo Rai –. Gracias por contarme lo de Toralei

Frankie vio como la chica gato se alejaba, rumbo a donde estaban sus hermanos hablando. Los demás monstruos fueron volviendo a sus respectivos asientos. Frankie vio como Holt volvía junto a ella

- ¡Esa Frankie! – gritó Jackson muy contento – ¡Esto se va a poner movidito!

- Hola, Holt – dijo Frankie –. Será mejor que te abroches el cinturón

El avión empezó a descender. Frankie observó por la ventanilla como los blancos paisajes que les rodeaban empezaban a agrandarse. Pronto podrían ver in situ aquellos paisajes monstañosos.

El avión aterrizó con normalidad en el aeropuerto. Mientras, los estudiantes fueron poniéndose sus ropas de abrigo, pues la temperatura había descendido considerablemente. Abbey fue la única que no tuvo necesidad de ponerse abrigo

- Al fin llegamos – dijo Heath mientras salía por la puerta del avión mirando hacia atrás –. Qué ganas tenía de estirar las piernas

- Tener cuidado con los yetis – dijo Abbey mientras bajaban las escaleras –, tú poder impresionarte

- ¿Impresionarme, yo? – dijo Heath mientras bajaba las escaleras sin dejar de mirarla –. Ya sabes que yo no soy fácil de impresionar

De pronto, algo robusto bloqueó el camino de Heath. El chico en llamas se volvió a mirar contra qué había tropezado. Era un yeti de más de dos metros de altura, vestido con un uniforme azul y una gorra

- _Dobrrru poshalovat_ – dijo el yeti con una voz monstruosa

- ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó Heath mientras se subía de un salto a los brazos de Abbey – ¡Un yeti! ¡Seguro que quiere comerme!

- Él estar dándote la bienvenida – dijo Abbey molesta

- ¡Eh, mirad! – decía Manny Taur – ¡Heath se ha subido a los brazos de una monstruita!

Los demás monstruos se reían mientras al chico se le subieran los colores a la cara. Abbey le soltó, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Lagoona vio un letrero que llevaba el yeti en su uniforme. Decía "Grozovoy Pereval"

- ¿Qué dice en el uniforme? – preguntó la chica de agua salada – ¿es su nombre?

- No – respondió Abbey –. Eso significar "cumbres borrascosas".

El yeti dirigió al grupo hacia la cinta transportadora. Todos fueron recogiendo sus correspondientes equipajes. Poco después, los directores de los institutos fueron dirigiendo a los grupos de alumnos a la zona de tránsito del aeropuerto

- La zona de tránsito – dijo Frankie –. Fijaos cuanta gente hay aquí para recibir a los que llegan

- Bah, a nosotros nadie nos espera – dijo Clawdeen

- _¡Sistra! _– gritó de pronto una voz – _¡Sistra!_

Frankie vio como algo pasaba junto a ella a toda velocidad e iba corriendo a abrazar a Abbey, que recibió el abrazo con efusividad. Entonces Frankie vio quién estaba abrazando a Abbey. Era otra yeti, más pequeña que Abbey, pero casi tan alta como Frankie. Tenía el mismo tono azulado de piel que ella, y los mismos ojos morados. Tenía una melena de pelo blanco recogida en dos coletas, una que terminaba en mechones azules y la otra en rosas. Cuando Frankie distinguió bien sus facciones, pensó que se trataba de una versión más pequeña de Abbey. Frankie también reparó en que Abbey estaba sonriendo, algo que muy pocas veces hacía en Monster High

- Sí, yo también alegrarme de verte – dijo Abbey a la otra yeti

- Vaya, Abbey, ¿quién es esta yeti tan afectuosa? – preguntó Frankie

- Ser mi hermana Ivy – dijo Abbey mientras su hermana dejaba de abrazarla

Las demás vieron su cara. Se diría que rondaba los trece años, aunque era más alta de lo que debería para su edad, algo típico de los yetis. Su cara era diferente de la de Abbey, pues ella tenía una expresión más sonriente. Heath también se impresionó de ver a Ivy

- Vaya, nunca me dijiste que tuvieses una hermana – dijo entonces el chico de fuego

Ivy le miró con curiosidad

- ¿Él ser tu _zhenikh_? – preguntó Ivy con un fuerte acento ruso

A Abbey se le subieron los colores a la cara. Heath miraba sin entender. Entonces, Abbey se puso a hablar a su hermana en ruso unas frases que ninguno de los demás entendió. Tras escucharlas, Ivy miró primero a su hermana y después a Heath, para finalmente asentir.

Heath seguía sin entender

- ¿Qué... qué te ha preguntado?

Abbey respondió con una evasiva:

- Nada importante

La directora Decapitada se dirigió a Abbey:

- Tu hermana no es la única que ha venido a recibirnos. Fíjate

Hacia ellos llegó una pareja de yetis adultos. Ella medía casi dos metros de alto, y parecía una versión adulta de Abbey. Tenía los ojos negros y la piel azulada, y una larga melena de pelo blanco que le sobrepasaba la cintura. Los extremos de sus cabellos eran rosados, e iba vestida con un elegante vestido negro. Él en cambio, era algo más alto y robusto. Tenía la piel cubierta de pelaje blanco, y algunos de los mechones de su cabello eran azules. Tenía los ojos morados, e iba vestido con una camiseta de tirantes azul y unos pantalones negros y unas botas de montaña.

**Una semana más, listo. El grupo por fin ha llegado a Cumbres Borrascosas. Las verdaderas aventuras están a punto de empezar. **

**Como veis, para el carácter de los hermanos de Toralei me he inspirado en el de otros personajes de Monster High. En posteriores capítulos se desarrollarán un poco más estas personalidades.**

**Las palabras en ruso las he puesto con su fonética en lugar de con letras cirílicas, y significan:**

**Sistra: hermana.**

**Zhenikh: novio (igual esta quedó evidente cuando la mencionó Ivy).**

**Del resto de palabras ya he dicho la traducción. He usado el traductor de Google, que, aunque no siempre sea perfecto, es uno de los más fiables.**

**Y el personaje de Ivy no lo he inventado yo. Es invención de Metalosis Dragunov, y lo he hecho aparecer en este fic con permiso de autor. Para más información sobre ella, podéis remitiros al fic del autor: "La Batalla de Costas del Cráneo".**

**También comento que los personajes, salvo Abbey, llevarán ropas de invierno. No me entretendré en describirlas porque entonces habría que inventarse más de veinte trajes para tantos personajes y perdería demasiado tiempo en descripciones, así que las indumentarias las dejo a vuestra imaginación.**

**Y una vez más, agradecimientos a:**

**_Laura: _como ya he comentado, habrá algún momento Cleo-Deuce en esta historia, y si escribo una nueva continuación, es muy probable que esté protagonizada por ellos.**

**_Anita01tc: _sí, este triángulo amoroso está más interesante que nunca, aunque siento no haber incluido nada en este episodio, pero había que dedicar algo de tiempo a las demás tramas.**

_**Ralenne: **_**gracias por tu review. La historia continúa.**

_**Metalosis Dragunov: **_**gracias en primer lugar por permitirme usar a Ivy en este fic. Espero que su descripción y carácter se ajusten a como tu la describiste en tu historia. A Heath ahora le espera una prueba muy importante. En cuanto a Toralei, su relación con sus hermanos va a ser realmente complicada.**

**Hasta aquí un nuevo episodio. Nos veremos la semana que viene para el próximo. ¿Logrará Toralei hablar con sus hermanos? ¿Cómo hallará Cupido las diferencias entre Hathi y Toomai? ¿Se volverán a reir de Heath? ¿Por qué se le han subido los colores a Abbey? ¿Quiénes son esos yetis que se acercan (aunque creo que es evidente)? Y sobre todo ¿Voy a parar de hacer preguntas? **

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews **


	13. Encuentro y despedida momentánea

Capítulo 13. Encuentro y despedida momentánea

Abbey fue de inmediato a abrazarlos

- ¡_Mat_! ¡_Otyetz_! – dijo Abbey mientras los abrazaba

Frankie se alegró por su amiga. Volver a ver a sus padres, después de tanto tiempo, era algo que llenaría de alegría a cualquiera

La directora fue la siguiente que se dirigió a los padres de Abbey

- ¡Eve, Abner, me alegro de veros! – dijo

La directora a continuación dio un abrazo a cada uno de ellos, aunque no tan efusivo como el de Abbey

- ¡Bienvenidos todos! – dijo Abner con una voz grave –. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero me alegra ver que tu cabeza sigue en su sitio, Buenasangre

- A ti también se te ve bien, Abner – dijo la directora –. Veo que el aire montañoso no ha hecho mella en tu sentido del humor

- No es nada – dijo Abner –. Espero que mi pequeña Abbey se haya portado bien durante este curso

- Sí, ha sido buena estudiante – dijo la directora –. Ha sido muy trabajadora

- Me alegra oírlo – dijo Eve con una voz dulce y suave –. Sentiros todos bienvenidos. Os acompañaremos al transporte que os llevará a la estación de esquí

El numeroso grupo se puso en marcha. La directora se puso a charlar animadamente con los padres de Abbey

Abner entonces se fijó en el chico con el pelo de fuego que caminaba junto a su hija

- Vaya, Abbey, ¿él ser tu _zhe_...?

- No – dijo entonces Ivy –. Él ser su _spetsial'nyye druga_

- ¡Ivanna! – le reprochó Abbey a su hermana mientras Heath miraba sin entender nada

El padre de Abbey había puesto expresión de seriedad

- ¿Tu _spetsial'nyye druga_? – dijo mientras se acercaba a Heath

Este empezó a temblar. El padre de Abbey era todavía más inmenso que el yeti con el que se había tropezado al bajar del avión. El gigantesco yeti se quedó frente a él, mirándole con ojos inquisidores. Y lo peor de todo era que Heath ni siquiera entendía por qué le estaba mirando así

Clawd y Deuce miraban al yeti, tan impresionados como Heath

- Ya está, lo va a destrozar – dijo Clawd

- No quisiera estar en su pellejo – dijo Andy

- Siempre es difícil caerle bien al padre de la monstruita que te gusta – dijo Deuce –. Lo sé por experiencia

Pero entonces el padre de Abbey se echó a reír

- ¡Así que su _spetsial'nyye druga_! – dijo dándole a Heath una fuerte palmada en el hombro que le hizo caer al suelo – ¡Bienvenido a Cumbres Borrascosas, _spíchka_!

- Ag... – dijo Heath mientras se levantaba –. Gra... gracias, creo

Abbey le ayudó a levantarse. En esta ocasión nadie se atrevió a hacer broma alguna.

El grupo continuó su marcha hasta llegar a una explanada a la entrada del aeropuerto, que en ese momento estaba llena de monstruos que circulaban de un lado para otro.

- Aquí ser donde coger transporte que llevaros a estación de esquí – dijo Eve

- ¿Vamos a coger un autobús? – preguntó la directora

Abner sonrió

- Vuestro transporte no será por tierra... ¡sino por aire!

Una gran ráfaga de aire sobresaltó a los presentes. Entonces vieron como desde el cielo descendía hasta ellos un magnífico dragón de escamas blanquecinas. Era inmenso, y en su espalda tenía un compartimento lleno de asientos. A la cabeza del dragón iba un yeti con uniforme de conductor

- Carreteras hasta estación no ser muy buenas – dijo Abner –. Por eso nosotros haber pensado que os gustaría más un viaje en dragón-transporte

Todos estaban impresionados, en especial los humanos, que nunca antes habían visto a una criatura semejante.

El dragón se reclinó, quedando más cerca del suelo. El conductor accionó entonces un dispositivo, que hizo que surgieran unas escaleras del compartimento, que se extendieron hasta el suelo

- Podéis ir subiendo – dijo Abner –. El dragón-transporte os llevará, no temáis

Tanto humanos como monstruos se miraban unos a otros. Nadie se atrevía a ser el primero en subir

- ¿A qué venir tanto miedo? – preguntó Abner –. Este ser transporte seguro

Finalmente, Clawd decidió dar el paso

- ¡Yo subo! – dijo

El hombre lobo subió las escaleras, no sin cierto temor

-¡Si Clawd sube, yo también! – dijo Draculaura

- Pues yo también subiré – dijo Clawdeen

- ¡Y yo! – dijo Cleo

Poco a poco, el grupo fue subiendo a lomos del gigantesco dragón. Al final solo quedaban por subirse Frankie, Abbey, Heath y la directora

- ¡Vamos, Abbey! – dijo Frankie – ¡Subamos!

- No... yo no poder ir con vosotros – dijo la yeti

- ¿Qué? – dijeron al mismo tiempo Heath y Frankie

- Abbey tiene que quedarse con su familia – dijo la directora –. Tiene asuntos que atender en su aldea mientras esté aquí

- No preocuparos – dijo Abbey –. Poder volver a vernos dentro de dos días

Frankie se quedó sin habla, igual que Heath. A Frankie no le hacía mucha gracia que Abbey no pudiese estar con ellos, pero también entendía que si tenía obligaciones, debía atenderlas

- Está bien, Abbey – dijo Frankie –. En ese caso, nos veremos en dos días

Abbey la abrazó

- Divertiros – dijo Abbey –. Nos veremos pronto

Fankie se fue subiendo al transporte. Mientras, Abbey se quedó mirando a Heath

- Esto... yo... – dijo Heath

- Heath – le dijo Abbey –. Simplemente sé tú mismo. Te veré pronto

Abbey también le abrazó a él. Heath se esperaba que este abrazo le congelara, dado que Abbey a veces perdía el control de su capacidad de congelar cuando se emocionaba, pero sorprendentemente no fue así. Heath correspondió al abrazo, aunque le estaba pareciendo escuchar alguna risa de la hermana de Abbey.

Finalmente se separaron

- Tú también divertirte – dijo Abbey –. Nos veremos de nuevo pronto

Heath dio media vuelta y se subió al transporte. La directora fue la última en subirse

- Nos veremos de nuevo – dijo –. Gracias por todo, Abner

- De nada – respondió el yeti

Una vez habían subido todos, el dragón desplegó sus alas y se elevó en el aire, preparándose a volar entre aquellos caminos montañosos. Frankie echó una última mirada a Abbey y su familia. Abbey parecía feliz en ese momento. Estaba segura de que era lo mejor para ella.

Frankie apartó la mirada y vio como la directora se había sentado junto a ella

- Directora – dijo Frankie –, ¿de qué conoce a los padres de Abbey?

- Su padre también estudió en Monster High – dijo la directora –. Ambos fuimos compañeros de clase. Yo le ayudé a integrarse cuando llegó a aquel instituto. Entonces era un monstruo solitario que actuaba con rudeza. Ambos hicimos una buena amistad

A Frankie aquella historia le resultaba terriblemente familiar. Abbey también era solitaria y actuaba de la misma manera a su llegada a Monster High

- Entonces, ¿por eso Abbey estudia también en Monster High? – preguntó Frankie

- Efectivamente – dijo la directora –. Abner quería que su hija recibiera la misma buena educación que recibió él en su día, por lo que en cuanto supo que yo me había convertido en la directora del instituto, me pidió que matriculara allí a Abbey. Y a la vista de los resultados, puedo decir que fue una buena decisión

Frankie sonrió. Era cierto, Abbey ahora tenía muy buenas amigas. Quizá debería agradecerle a Toralei que le hubiera hecho pelearse con Abbey. Si no hubiera ocurrido eso, Frankie no habría hecho amistad con ella, y la chica yeti no se habría integrado igual en aquel instituto.

Y hablando de Toralei...

La chica gato una vez más se había sentado con sus inseparables amigas en la última fila de asientos. No se percató de que estaba siendo observada por otros cinco pares de ojos

- ¿De verdad es ella? – preguntó Sphynx –. A mi me parece muy vulgar

- ¡Sphynx, que es nuestra hermana! Y además ¿ por qué iba a mentirme aquella monstruita de los tornillos? – dijo Rai –. Me pareció que sus palabras eran muy sinceras

- Y aun así – dijo Neko –, ¿por qué no ha venido a hablar con nosotros?

- ¿Crees que le es fácil? – preguntó Hyo –. No ha sabido de nosotros en años. Algo debe pasarle

- ¿Y si le preguntamos a la monstruita de los tornillos? – dijo Jaga –. Puede que ella sepa por qué está así

Mientras, Toralei seguía teniendo la misma expresión de resentimiento que cuando habló por última vez con Frankie. Purrsephone y Meowlody se percataron de que los otros gatos las estaban observando, y le hicieron esa observación a Toralei

- No me importa – decía ella –. No quiero saber nada de todo esto. ¿Por qué me habré apuntado a este viaje?

Mientras, Rochelle hablaba con Venus

- _¡Sacre bleu!_ – dijo Rochelle –. Te veo muy pálida ¿te ocurre algo?

- No... no es nada – dijo Venus –. Solo es la escasez de oxígeno. Debí haber previsto que en esta zona no había mucho aire respirable

- Si no te encuentras bien podemos decírselo a la directora – dijo Rochelle

- No te preocupes – dijo entonces Robecca –. Creo que Venus está así debido a la altitud a la que estaba ese aeropuerto. Pero he leído que donde vamos está a una altura inferior. Descuida, Venus, pronto estarás mejor

- Gra... gracias – dijo ella, que a pesar de estar bien abrigada temblaba mucho. En cualquier caso, será cuestión de tiempo que pueda adaptarme a estas condiciones climáticas

Wydowna hablaba con Spectra

- ¿Así que vas a hacer un reportaje de todo este viaje? – dijo Wydowna –. Debes ser una gran reportera para escribir sobre tantas cosas

- ¡Soy mejor que buena! – dijo Spectra, emocionada – ¡No hay estudiante que se pierda mis noticias! Deberías echarle un vistazo a mi blog

- Ten cuidado – dijo Invisi Billy –. Si empieza, no parará hasta que tú también te hagas seguidora del mismo

Mientras, Romulus seguía divagando mentalmente

"No lo entiendo. Clawdeen es una buena monstruita" "Pero también se siente atraída por un vampiro" "Es su corazón, no puedo hacer nada contra eso" "Pero también quiero luchar, demostrar lo que valgo" "Soy un lobo alfa, y los lobos alfa nos esforzamos por demostrar nuestra valía" "Pero ¿y si mi corazón no se siente atraído hacia ella?" "Y ese Thad es un adversario digno, y un buen amigo" "No sé qué puedo hacer..."

- Eh, Rom, ¿te pasa algo? – dijo Howleen

Romulus se distrajo

- ¿Eh? No, no, nada... solo divagaba

- Ya, divagabas... – dijo Howleen, con expresión de sarcasmo

"Y encima no hago más que pensar yo solo" Romulus entonces miraba a Clawdeen, que se estaba riendo ante algo muy gracioso que había contado Thad "Míralos, un vampiro y una chica lobo. En el pasado, habría pensado que esto era imposible" "Pero entonces conocí a Draculaura, la novia de Clawd" "Y luego vino lo de las mentiras de Van Villano" "Y yo odiando a los vampiros sin siquiera entender por qué" "¡Qué equivocado estaba!" "Pero esto es totalmente diferente" "Clawdeen y yo salimos algunas veces, pero no éramos novios" "Puede que... ¿todo cuanto estoy haciendo ahora sea equivocado?"

- ¡Vaya, este viaje está siendo estupendo! – dijo Clawd, mientras se reía

Romulus recapacitó. Era verdad, lo importante ahora era disfrutar de ese viaje. Ya habría tiempo de preocuparse.

Poco después, el grupo vio como el dragón empezaba a descender hasta una zona donde había una impresionante estación de esquí. Cerca de allí había también varios edificios que parecían ser hoteles.

- ¡Uau! – dijo Lilith mientras miraba aquella zona –. Jamás imaginé que llegaría a ver un lugar como este

- Ni yo – dijo Cleo –. Cuando lo sepa mi hermana, se va a morir de envidia

**Ya está. Otro capítulo más terminado. Este me ha costado un poco más de trabajo, pero ha merecido la pena.**

**El grupo ya ha llegado a la estación de esquí. Como curiosidad, existe una estación de esquí en el Himalaya, la estación de Gulmarg, cuya cota más alta está a 4114 metros de altitud. **

**Para el nombres del padre de Abbey, elegí Abner porque con este nombre también se forma el mismo juego de palabras. **

**En cuanto a las palabras en ruso las he puesto en este episodio, significan:**

**Mat: madre**

**Otyetz: padre**

**Spetsial'nyye druga: amigo especial**

**Spíchka: cerilla**

**El nombre de la directora es Buenasangre en Latinoamérica. En España simplemente se la llama Directora Decapitada, pero he preferido poner también su nombre propio en esta historia. (Si alguien sabe si el nombre de la directora en castellano es otro, que avise).**

**Y una vez más, agradecimientos a:**

**_Laura: _gracias por tu review. Sí, Heath al final siempre será el que dé más momentos graciosos. Y Deuce también tendrá un gran momento dentro de unos capitulos**

_**Ralenne: **_**como ves, la familia de Abbey también tiene un papel importante en esta historia. En cuanto a Toralei, sigue resentida con sus hermanos. No será fácil la reconciliación**

_**Camila: **_**gracias por tu review**

_**Metalosis Dragunov: **_**gracias una vez más por el dato del nombre completo de Ivy, que como ves he utilizado en este episodio. Y me pareció buena idea incluir palabras en ruso, al igual que las incluyo en francés cuando habla Rochelle**

**Hasta aquí un nuevo episodio. Nos en una semana para el próximo. ¿Cómo lo pasarán en la estación de esquí? ¿Cuáles son las obligaciones de Abbey? ¿Hará caso Heath al consejo de Abbey? ¿Se pondrá mejor Venus? ¿En qué concluirán las divagaciones de Romulus? ¿Se suscribirá Wydowna al blog de Spectra? Y sobre todo ¿Pueden volar Rochelle y Cupido (si alguien lo sabe, que me avise)? **

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews **


	14. Una noche de descanso

Capítulo 14. Una noche de descanso

El dragón-transporte fue aterrizando con suavidad en una zona despejada

- Descendemos – dijo Frankie –. Estoy deseando que nos instalemos

Cuando el dragón finalmente aterrizó, sus ocupantes fueron descendiendo mientras admiraban las vistas del lugar en que se encontraban. Draculaura reparó en lo altas que eran las montañas de los alrededores

- Vayaaa – dijo maravillada –. Con razón se llama a este lugar Cumbres Borrascosas

- Me gusta este sitio – dijo Frankie –. Si no fuera por el frío, no estaría tan mal

- Aquí la temperatura no es tan fría como en la aldea de Abbey – dijo la directora –. Visitaremos el lugar dentro de dos días, por lo que tendréis que empezar a habituaros a este frío

- ¿Habituarnos? – dijo Heath –. Ya podría hacer menos frío. Aunque quizá podría remediar eso

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Heath! – le espetó Draculaura –. Aquí solo hay nieve, y algunos nunca la han disfrutado, así que ni se te ocurra aguarnos la fiesta

- Vaaale, mensaje captado – dijo Heath. Definitivamente, era mejor que Abbey estuviera cerca. Así por lo menos se aseguraría de que no se incendiara tanto

- Bien, escuchadme todos – dijo la directora cogiendo su cabeza con las manos y elevándola todo lo que le permitían sus brazos –. A continuación nos dirigiremos a nuestro hotel. Está anocheciendo y la temperatura bajará considerablemente. Por favor, que nadie se separe del grupo, y procurad no perder de vista vuestros equipajes.

El grupo se encaminó hacia el hotel, que afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos. Entonces llegaron ante un imponente hotel de tres pisos cuya fachada parecía hecha enteramente de madera, salvo la puerta, que era totalmente blanca. Clawdeen observó el cartel de la puerta

- Solo veo letras rusas – dijo Clawdeen –. Me pregunto qué significarán

- Ahí dice "Gornyy Pereval", que significa "Paso de Montaña" – dijo Thad

- Vaya, ¿sabes ruso? – preguntó Clawdeen

- La familia de mi madre es de origen ruso, así que desde que tenía 500 años conozco este idioma – dijo Thad –. Si tu amiga yeti no está, yo puedo hacerte de traductor

- Estoy sorprendida – dijo Clawdeen. Definitivamente, Thad era una caja de sorpresas

El grupo fue dirigido a la recepción del hotel. Una vez firmado el registro, fueron asignadas las habitaciones por parejas. El hotel también disponía de un buen establo para alojar a Purasangre.

Como el anochecer estaba próximo, todos dejaron sus equipajes en sus correspondientes habitaciones, y poco después bajaron a cenar.

La cena transcurrió con absoluta normalidad. Tanto humanos como monstruos charlaban animadamente de lo que iban a hacer al día siguiente. Todos parecían entusiasmados con la idea de poder esquiar y disfrutar de aquellos helados paisajes.

Después de cenar, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. A Frankie le había correspondido de compañera Cupido.

Frankie tenía puesta su ropa de dormir, consistente en una camiseta blanca con los bordes azules y el dibujo de un rayo a la altura del pecho, y unos pantalones a rayas blancas y negras, decorados con dibujos de rayos. Para dormir se había recogido el pelo en una coleta

- ¡Ah, que viaje! – dijo –. Este día ha sido agotador

Cupido en cambio se había puesto para dormir una camiseta completamente rosa con dibujos de corazones, y unos pantalones blancos. Se había soltado el pelo, que suelto le llegaba a la altura del cuello

- Sí, realmente agotador – dijo Cupido, que estaba sentada sobre su cama mientras miraba un portátil –. Y todavía tengo que responder a unos cuantos correos. No te imaginas lo difícil que es ser consejera del amor

- Pero estás de vacaciones – le dijo Frankie mientras bostezaba – ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?

- El amor es algo eterno – dijo Cupido –. Y no descansa nunca. Por eso no puedo descuidarme en vacaciones

Frankie se sorprendió por la energía que tenía Cupido. Por otro lado, ¿qué estaría haciendo Abbey en ese momento?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La chica yeti estaba muy lejos de allí, en su casa. Se había pasado la hora de la cena contándole a su familia todo lo que había acontecido en el tiempo que llevaba en Monster High. De cómo había hecho amistades, de cómo había vuelto a ver a Cryos,... lo único que no les había contado era nada referente a Heath

- Espero que haberte gustado tu estancia en ese instituto – le dijo su madre –. Se te echó de menos durante la travesía por el Himalaya

- Yo no haber podido asistir – dijo Abbey –. Exámenes ocuparme todo el tiempo

- Este año haber sido mi primera travesía – le dijo Ivy –. Yo haberla completado en ocho días

- Ser demasiado tiempo – dijo Abbey –. Yo siempre tardar seis días

- Sí, salvo el año que te perdiste – dijo su padre riéndose –. Tú tardar dos días en volver a orientarte

Ivy se rió. Abbey se sonrojó ligeramente. Sí, una vez se perdió. Se desorientó ligeramente y le costó mucho encontrar de nuevo el camino.

- Suerte de principiante – dijo Abbey a su hermana –. Seguro que algún día despistarte

Después de cenar, Abbey se fue a su habitación. Por un momento una sensación de calma se avino sobre ella. Volvía a dormir en su casa, que había echado de menos durante su estancia en Monster High. En ese momento, se encontraba en su dormitorio, muy espacioso, pero al mismo tiempo muy frío. Había echado de menos estar allí, y al levantarse cada mañana poder observar las montañas, notar el aire frío de la mañana en su rostro... todo allí era frío. Esperaba que sus amigas pudiesen contemplar todo aquello cuando visitaran la aldea, dentro de dos días.

Toc, toc...

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Abbey fue a abrir. Seguramente sería su padre, para recordarle todo cuanto tenía que hacer a la mañana siguiente.

Abrió la puerta. No era su padre, sino Ivy

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Abbey sin excesivo entusiasmo –. Yo estar cansada por viaje

- Quiero hablar contigo – le dijo Ivy, que parecía preocupada – ¿Puedo entrar?

Abbey permitió el paso a su hermana

- Se me hacía raro ver esta habitación y que tú no estuvieras en ella – dijo

- Ser más grande que la tuya – dijo Abbey –. Haber podido cambiarte aquí, si querías

Ivy siguió recorriendo con sus ojos la habitación, como si hiciera tiempo que no entraba allí

- Verás, quería hablar contigo acerca de tu amigo especial – dijo entonces

Abbey se sorprendió por aquellas palabras. Su hermana solía ser curiosa, especialmente cuando Abbey y Cryos estaban juntos. Quizá ahora quería saber más acerca de aquel chico llamado Heath Burns. Abbey se preguntaba si había hecho bien en ponerle aquella descripción de "amigo especial", pero era la única que se le había ocurrido que pudiera describir lo que en ese momento sentía por él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, de vuelta al hotel, Heath estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama. Ante el peligro de que pudiera incendiar el somier por accidente, se habían dispuesto varios extintores automáticos alrededor de la cama, así como un aspersor contra incendios en el techo. Pero todo eso a Heath no le importaba. En ese momento solo pensaba en Abbey, y en su consejo: "Sé tu mismo"

- Pareces preocupado – le dijo Jackson, que era su compañero de habitación, y que en ese momento llevaba puesto un pijama a rayas blancas y azules – ¿Es por todos estos extintores?

- Ah, no – dijo Heath –. Todo esto no es nada. Estaba preocupado por Abbey. Se va a perder toda la diversión que hay aquí

- Bueno, ya escuchaste a la directora – dijo Jackson –. Tiene asuntos que atender en su aldea. Puede que ya haya estado aquí con anterioridad. Y además, seguro que cuando termine todo lo que tiene que hacer viene con nosotros

Heath se levantó y miró por la ventana. Solo veía montañas nevadas

- Estoy seguro – dijo Heath, aparentando despreocupación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draculaura y Clawdeen compartían otra de las habitaciones. Solo había una cama, ya que Draculaura dormía cabeza abajo en un armario. La vampiresa llevaba puesto un pijama cuya camiseta era completamente rosa, salvo por el cuello, que era blanca y llevaba un lazo negro a la altura del cuello. Sus pantalones también eran rosas, pero con lunares blancos, al igual que las mangas de su camiseta. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas, aunque de menor longitud a como las llevaba habitualmente, y sobre la frente tenía un antifaz rosa con lunares blancos.

Clawdeen por su parte llevaba una camiseta blanca, con las mangas y el cuello violetas, y con un dibujo de una huella de lobo a la altura del pecho. También llevaba unos pantalones negros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, y cuyo extremo era violeta. El pelo lo llevaba alisado.

- ¡Qué viaje más agotador! – dijo Draculaura –. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía un viaje tan largo

- Déjame adivinar – dijo Clawdeen – ¿cómo el viaje que hiciste cuando tenías 1200 años?

- ¡Justo! – dijo Draculaura –. Ya no me acordaba de lo agotadores que eran los viajes intercontinentales

- Pues yo me siento como si hubiera estado todo el día tirando de un trineo – dijo Clawdeen –. Creo que voy a necesitar catorce horas de sueño para reponerme

- Oye, ¿y qué has decidido al final? ¿Thad o Romulus? – preguntó Draculaura

Clawdeen puso expresión de seriedad

- La verdad... sigo sin saber qué hacer – dijo Clawdeen –. Tu primo cada vez me cae más simpático, pero al mismo tiempo noto como Romulus parece cambiado. Parecen opuestos, pero al mismo tiempo ambos tienen algo que me gusta

- En ese caso, podrías ponerlos a prueba – dijo Draculaura

- ¿Ponerlos a prueba? – preguntó Clawdeen – ¿Cómo?

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea – dijo Draculaura –. Escucha con atención

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lejos de allí, Abbey hablaba con su hermana. Se había puesto un camisón azul con dibujos de nieve, y llevaba el pelo suelto. Su hermana en cambio llevaba puesto un pijama completamente blanco. Ambas se hallaban sentadas en una cama supletoria que habían instalado en el dormitorio de Abbey

- Heath ser un monstruo diferente a cuantos yo haber conocido – dijo Abbey mientras su hermana le cepillaba el pelo

- ¿Era diferente a Cryos? – le preguntó Ivy

- Sí. Ambos ser realmente opuestos – dijo Abbey –. Cryos ser valiente y decidido, pero Heath ser asustón y divertido. Pero él hacerme reir

- No verte reír desde marcha de Cryos – dijo Ivy –. Me alegra que hayas cambiado

- Sí – dijo Abbey –. Monster High ser lugar increíble. Yo haber vivido muchas aventuras, y haber conocido mucha gente. Padre tener razón, ese lugar gustarme

- Yo también querer ir allí – dijo Ivy –. Yo también quiero hacer amigas

- Aun faltarte un año para poder entrar, Ivy – le dijo su hermana –, pero seguro que padre no tener problema en que tú también vayas

Ivy sonrió. Sin duda envidiaba a su hermana, porque Abbey estaba en un buen instituto, rodeada de monstruos de todas las especies, y ella aun tenía que ir a la escuela que había en la aldea, a la que solo asistían yetis. Pero Abbey estaba convencida de que su hermana iría pronto con ella a Monster High.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De vuelta al hotel, en otra habitación estaban Cleo y Lilith. Cleo se había puesto un pijama verde pálido, con dibujos que se asemejaban a vendajes. Lilith por su parte, llevaba puesto un camisón amarillo, con lunares negros que le hacían parecer la piel de un leopardo. Ambas aun se hallaban conversando sobre moda

- ... y siempre que me compro algún modelito nuevo, tengo que andarme con ojo, no vaya a ser que mi hermana lo vea y me lo quite, diciendo que a ella le queda mejor que a mi – dijo Cleo

- Vaya, sí que es duro tener hermanas – dijo Lilith –. Yo en cambio soy hija única, así que no tengo que preocuparme por ese problema

- Pues mejor que no conozcas a Nefera – dijo Cleo –. Siempre se ha jactado de ser mejor que yo, más perfecta. Y me lo recuerda cada vez que me ve

- ¡Qué desagradable! – dijo Lilith –. Lo que debes hacer es demostrarle que tú eres mejor que ella

- Ya lo he hecho en repetidas ocasiones – dijo Cleo –, pero por lo que parece, ella no escarmienta. Siempre que ve que voy a superarla en algo, maquina algo para impedírmelo

- Eso es porque está celosa de que su hermana la haya superado – dijo Lilith –, pero seguro que a pesar de todo, no os lleváis tan mal

- Es complicado de explicar – dijo Cleo –, pero puedo decirte que si no fuera por esa rivalidad no seríamos nosotras mismas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra habitación estaban alojadas Ghoulia y Lagoona. La monstruita de agua salada iba a dormir en una cámara de hidratación especial que habían instalado en la habitación. Lagoona se había puesto una camiseta de tirantes blanca con dibujos de flores rosas y unos pantalones de pijama azules con dibujos de olas. Se había recogido el pelo y llevaba sobre la drente un antifaz blanco.

Ghoulia llevaba puestos unos pantalones blancos con lunares rojos, al igual que su camiseta, que le llegaba a la altura del abdomen. Sobre la camiseta tenía dos bandas negras que se asemejaban a tirantes, y una pajarita roja en el cuello. Sobre los pantalones tenía una pequeña falda negra. Se había puesto unas gafas rojas y sobre la frente tenía un antifaz blanco con lunares rojos. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. En ese momento se hallaba leyendo un grueso libro

- Este libro que me has prestado está lleno de sorpresas, Ghoulia – le dijo Lagoona, que asomaba por la parte superior de la cámara de hidratación y sujetaba un libro en sus manos –. Cuanto más leo, más me cuesta entender a los padres de Gil

Ghoulia gimió

- Sí, ya sé que no todos los monstruos piensan igual – dijo Lagoona –, pero por una vez me gustaría poder comprender por qué los padres de Gil piensan así

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra habitación estaban Wydowna y Operetta. Operetta llevaba un pijama con dibujos de notas musicales, mientras Wydowna, que había tejido una telaraña en la que iba a dormir, iba vestida con un pijama negro con dibujos de telarañas

- No entiendo como no te gusta dormir en una cama – dijo Operetta

- Es la costumbre – dijo Wydowna –. Me gusta dormir suspendida en el aire

- Me recuerdas a mi cuando era pequeña – dijo Operetta –. Me encantaba colgarme de las lámparas. Mi madre se preocupaba mucho por verme actuar así, pero mi padre estaba encantado. Decía que quería que aprendiera a ejercitar mis habilidades

- En cambio, a mi mis padres me entrenaban duramente para que aprendiera a usar simultáneamente todos mis brazos. Me costó mucho ejercitar mi coordinación

- Pero a la vista de los resultados, veo que te fue bien – dijo Operetta

- Pues espera a verme esquiando – dijo Wydowna –. Te sorprenderás

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Robecca y Venus estaban en otro de los cuartos. La primera llevaba un pijama azul con dibujos de engranajes, y la segunda un pijama verde con dibujos de plantas. La cama de Venus estaba bajo una lámpara que proyectaba una luz rojiza

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – le preguntó Robecca

- Sí – dijo Venus –. Esta lámpara de luz solar hace que me encuentre mejor. Espero que no te moleste para dormir esta noche

- No te preocupes – dijo Robecca –. Yo me duermo enseguida, así que ninguna luz me molesta

- Me alegro – dijo Venus –. No todos el mundo puede dormir con una luz como esta en la habitación

- Eso es porque no todo el mundo es como yo – dijo Robecca

Venus sonrió

- No lo dudo – dijo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra de las habitaciones estaban Spectra y Toralei. La chica gato tenía un pijama anaranjado con dibujos de desgarrones negros, y solo miraba su teléfono, aparentemente despreocupada. Mientras, Spectra estaba sentada sobre su cama, sin dejar de teclear en su portátil. Llevaba puesto un pijama violeta con dibujos de cadenas.

- ¿No puedes dejar de publicar ni siquiera en vacaciones? – le preguntó Toralei, en tono de molestia

- No son unas vacaciones cualquiera – dijo Spectra –. Y tengo mucho que contar en mi blog. No puedo esperar ni a que llegue mañana

Toralei se tendió en su cama y se dio la vuelta. Aun estaba molesta con Spectra por haberle dicho aquellas cosas a Frankie sobre su pasado. Con ella también estaba molesta, y con la mitad de los que habían venido al viaje... al resto no los conocía. Sintió que no le hubiera tocado con sus amigas, pero las habitaciones tenían que ser solo para dos estudiantes, por lo que le había tocado a ella quedarse sola. Por lo menos sabía que Spectra solo se preocuparía por su reportaje y la dejaría en paz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra habitación estaban Deuce y Clawd

- ¿Cómo crees que van a ser estas vacaciones, Clawd? – preguntó Deuce

- No lo sé – dijo el hombre lobo –. Espero que podamos practicar deportes de riesgo, porque me hace falta algo de movimiento después de tanto viaje

- Yo también necesito movimiento – dijo Deuce –. Mañana podremos esquiar. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué nos espera mañana

- Pero no pareces muy animado – dijo Clawd –. No lo has dicho con alegría

Deuce se encontraba mirando a la ventana

- No se... tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Deuce –. Algo me dice que estas vacaciones no van a ser todo lo tranquilas que esperábamos

- Bah, serán imaginaciones tuyas – dijo Clawd

- Tal vez – dijo Deuce sin modificar su expresión

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, lejos del hotel, había tres siluetas contemplando el paisaje

- ¿Habéis visto a todos los que han entrado ahí? – preguntó una voz

- Sí – dijo una segunda voz –. Vampiros, hombres lobo, zombies... incluso _normies_

-_ Normies_ aquí... – dijo una tercera voz –. Este lugar está perdiendo encanto

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo la primera voz –. Pero por el momento no debemos preocuparnos por ellos

- Y entonces, ¿por qué permanecemos aquí? – preguntó la segunda voz

- Nuestra misión es de reconocimiento – respondió la primera voz –. Tienes razón, ya no hay nada más que observar aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos a presentar el informe. Vamos, ya regresaremos mañana

Las tres siluetas dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron en la lejanía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abbey y su hermana estaban tumbadas en sus respectivas camas en la habitación. Ivy dormía profundamente, pero Abbey solo miraba al techo. Estaba completamente oscuro, pero Abbey distinguía la luz de unos adhesivos luminiscentes que había instalado su padre cuando ella era pequeña para que aprendiera las constelaciones. Su padre había hecho un buen trabajo al disponer los adhesivos de aquella manera, de modo que Abbey ahora conocía perfectamente todas las estrellas y constelaciones del firmamento. De esa forma podía orientarse por la noche y no se perdería.

Se puso a pensar en sus compañeros. Al día siguiente iban a pasar un día entero rodeados de nieve, mientras que ella tenía por delante una ardua labor. Por un momento pensó en escaparse al día siguiente para hacerles una visita, pero desechó la idea al instante. Su padre le había enseñado que no se podía abandonar un deber antes de terminarlo, por lo que debería permanecer en su aldea. Entonces deseó que sus compañeros pasaran las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas. Lo que no imaginaba era que muy pronto esas vacaciones iban a sufrir un importante contratiempo.

**Hola a todos. Aquí termina un nuevo episodio. Esta vez es más largo que de costumbre, pero quería terminar con este apartado para poder proseguir con el resto de la historia.**

**He hecho salir a los personajes con sus ropas de dormir, de la colección Dead Tired, aunque la gran mayoría de los del resto me los he inventado. El de Jackson es el que tiene al comienzo del episodio "El cuerpo del delito".**

**He puesto a muchos personajes de golpe, por lo que puede que este capítulo parezca un poco rollista, con tanto salto de acción de una habitación a otra, pero quería incluir a todos los personajes que pudiera. Aunque todavía se han quedado algunos por aparecer.**

**Respecto a la cuestión de la capacidad de volar de Rochelle y Cupido, he llegado a la conclusión de que ninguna de las dos es capaz. Y os explicaré el por qué. Rochelle es una gárgola, y su piel es de piedra, por lo que las minúsculas alas que tiene a la espalda parecen incapaces de levantar su peso. Y además, me he fijado en que esas alas están llenas de grietas, por lo que si fuera posible el que ella volara, estas acabarían rompiéndose si se agitaran en exceso. Además, de las otras gárgolas que salen en la película Friday Night Frights, ninguna hace alarde de esa capacidad, y pienso que de haber podido volar, cualquiera podría haber usado esa habilidad durante la película, cosa que no sucedió.**

**En cuanto a Cupido, aunque tiene aspecto de pesar poco (no hay más que ver la facilidad con la que la levantó Clawd), sus alas tienen forma de columna vertebral, por lo que les faltaría aerodinámica para poder hacer despegar del suelo a su propietaria.**

**En resumen, y salvo que en algún episodio o película se muestre lo contrario, voy a suponer que las únicas que son capaces de volar son Robecca y Spectra, aunque esta última en vez de volar, levita, al ser una fantasma. **

**Y como es habitual, agradecimientos a:**

**_Laura: _gracias por tus aclaraciones, y por hacer que tu review fuera la número 50 de esta historia. Y sí, he visto ese episodio, en el que por primera vez aparece Invisi Billy con un poco más de protagonismo. En cuanto a Deuce, en este episodio apenas ha tenido intervención. Todavía tendrá que esperar un poco su momento**

_**Ralenne: **_**gracias también por tu review**

_**Camila: **_**gracias por tu comentario. En cuanto a la capacidad de volar de Rochelle, ya he hablado de ella anteriormente**

_**magdalena: **_**bienvenida. No soy "escritora", sino "escritor", y me alegro de que te gusten mis historias. Y momentos Cleo-Deuce no habrá demasiados en esta historia, ya que está centrada en otra pareja**

_**sandra: **_**bienvenida también. Esta historia continua. Espero que te guste.**

**Hasta aquí un nuevo episodio. Nos vemos el próximo domingo. ¿Cómo estará Heath sin Abbey? ¿Aprenderá algo Lagoona del libro que está leyendo? ¿Qué ha planeado Draculaura? ¿Seguirá enfadada Toralei por mucho tiempo? ¿Cómo esquiará Wydowna? ¿Quiénes eran esas siluetas que vigilaban el hotel? Y sobre todo ¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta del (pequeño) cambio estético que se le hizo a Lagoona de la primera a la segunda temporada? **

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews **


	15. Aventuras en la nieve I

Capítulo 15. Aventuras en la nieve (1ª parte)

A la mañana siguiente, Abbey despertó apenas empezaron a entrar por su ventana los primeros rayos de sol. Abrió los ojos lentamente, recordando que estaba en su casa, y viendo que al lado de su cama estaba la supletoria, en la que todavía dormía su hermana.

Abbey se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla. Se vistió lentamente y salió con todo el sigilo que pudo de su habitación. Contempló entonces que su padre la estaba esperando

- Me preguntaba si estos meses en Monster High habían hecho cambiar tus hábitos – dijo Abner

- Yo tomarme en serio todo cuanto me enseñaste – dijo Abbey –. No ser solo una niña a la que le gusta maquillarse

- Me alegra oír eso – dijo su padre –. Cuando quieras empezamos con el entrenamiento

- Yo estar preparada – dijo

Padre e hija salieron de la casa y empezaron a correr. Un duro entrenamiento les esperaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas más tarde, la luz de la mañana entraba en una de las habitaciones del hotel. Frankie despertaba entre chispas, procedentes de una batería a la que había conectado sus tornillos.

- ¡Uaaaaaaaaa! – bostezó –. Qué bien he dormido

- Hola Frankie, ¿ya estás despierta? – dijo la voz de Cupido desde el cuarto de baño

- Sí – dijo Frankie mientras se desperezaba –. Ni me he enterado del frío que hace por esta zona

- Yo tampoco – dijo Cupido mientras salía del cuarto de baño, vestida con su ropa de invierno –. La calefacción de este hotel es estupenda

- Veo que te has despertado más temprano que yo – dijo Frankie

- Sí – dijo Cupido –. Quería levantarme pronto. Hay mucho día para disfrutar

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Frankie levantándose –. Voy a asearme y bajamos a desayunar

- Tarda lo que necesites – dijo Cupido –. Aquí te espero

Un rato más tarde, ambas bajaban a la recepción. Casi todos los demás ya estaban allí desayunando

- Buenos días – dijo Frankie

- Buenos días, Frankie – le respondieron Clawdeen y Cleo

- ¿Qué, estáis listas para esquiar? – preguntó Frankie

- ¿Esquiar, yo? – dijo Cleo –. ¡Ni soñarlo! Podría caerme

- Vamos, Cleo – dijo Clawdeen –. Si no quieres esquiar, ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí?

- A lo mejor ha venido a estarse quieta para helarse de frío – dijo Clair

- ¡Eh, no pienso helarme de frío! – protestó Cleo

- Entonces deberías empezar a moverte – dijo Draculaura, que apareció de pronto –. Me han dicho en recepción que hay varios instructores de esquí para dar clases a los novatos

- Por favor, ¿recuerdas con quien estás hablando? – dijo Cleo dándose aires de grandeza

- ¿Con alguien que ni siquiera quiere esforzarse por aprender a patinar? – preguntó Clawdeen

Cleo se enrojeció

- ¡Yo no necesito que me enseñen! – dijo –. Os voy a demostrar que sé esquiar mejor que nadie

Cleo se levantó con aire decidido y se encaminó hacia el exterior del hotel. Esto iba en serio.

Después de que Cleo se fuera, aparecieron Rai y Sphynx

- Hola, Frankie – dijo Rai – ¿Podemos hablar?

Frankie asintió. Se levantó cuidadosamente y entonces las tres se dirigieron a un rincón apartado

- En primer lugar, yo quería pedirte disculpas por cómo te respondí ayer – dijo Sphynx

- No tiene importancia – dijo Frankie

- Y en segundo lugar, queríamos comentarte que hemos estado hablando entre nosotros por la cuestión de nuestra hermana – dijo Sphynx

- Bien – dijo Frankie –. ¿Vais a hablar con ella?

- Hablaremos – dijo Rai –, pero necesitamos que vengas con nosotros. No sabemos como va a reaccionar, y necesitamos la ayuda de alguien que la conozca

- De acuerdo, os ayudaré – dijo Frankie –. Sé cual es su habitación, ¿vamos?

Las otras dos asintieron.

Las tres se dirigieron hacia el segundo piso, donde estaba la habitación que compartían Spectra y Toralei.

- Vamos allá – dijo Frankie

Frankie llamó a la puerta. Unos segundos después apareció Spectra, atravesando la puerta. Frankie fue la única que no se sorprendió.

- Buenos días, Frankie – dijo la fantasma

- Hola, Spectra – dijo –. ¿Está Toralei en la habitación?

- No – respondió Spectra –. Cuando desperté esta mañana ya había salido de la habitación

- ¿Qué ya ha salido? – dijo Rai –. Pues no la hemos visto por ninguna parte

- ¿Dónde podrá estar? – dijo Sphynx

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo fue saliendo del hotel después de desayunar y estar listos. Entonces se fueron dispersando, dirigiéndose cada uno a la actividad que quería practicar en ese momento.

Draculaura y Clawdeen conversaban. Ambas estaban reunidas con Chad

- Pero este plan me parece absurdo – dijo Clawdeen – ¿tú crees que va a funcionar?

- Sí, estoy segura – dijo Draculaura –. Además, tú quieres salir de dudas, ¿no? Pues esta es la mejor manera ¿Has entendido todo lo que te he explicado, Chad?

- Sí, lo he entendido – dijo el humano –. Será divertido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, Clawd y Romulus se hallaban hablando con Thad

- Ya que estamos en la nieve, habría que hacer alguna actividad divertida – dijo Thad

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – dijo Clawd –. ¿Alguien se atreve con el snowboard?

- ¡Yo me atrevo! – dijo Romulus –. Si no es muy diferente del skate, se me dará bien

Los tres se dirigieron a coger unas tablas de snowboard.

- Tengo un plan – dijo Clawd –. Vamos a la parte más alta y os echo una carrera cuesta abajo. El que pierda invita a los demás a un refresco

- ¡Por mi de acuerdo! – dijo Thad –. Ya veréis como os gano

- Eso si yo no llego antes que vosotros – dijo Romulus

Los tres cogieron el telesilla hasta un punto más alto. Sin duda, aquella iba a ser una competición animada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gil hablaba con Lagoona mientras subían por el telesilla

- Sigo preocupado con el asunto de mis padres – dijo Gil –. Yo les he puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, pero siguen insistiendo en no cambiar de forma de ser

- Has hecho todo lo que has podido – dijo Lagoona –. No seas excesivamente duro contigo mismo por no haberles hecho rectificar

- Lo sé – dijo Gil –. Pero les he dejado claro que, pase lo que pase, no renunciaré a tu amor

Lagoona se sonrojó. Ella también estaba dispuesta a luchar por el amor de Gil contra viento y marea

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres siluetas se encontraban observando la estación desde un punto alto

- Segundo día de vigilancia – dijo una voz

- ¿Por qué nos han hecho venir aquí tan temprano? – dijo bostezando una segunda voz –. Preferiría seguir durmiendo un rato más. Estos madrugones no le van a sentar bien a mi piel

- Deja de pensar en madrugar – dijo la tercera voz –. Nos han ordenado comprobar las habilidades de esos monstruos

- Exactamente – dijo la primera voz –. Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Bien, dispersaos. Vamos a ver de qué son capaces

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Frankie, Rai y Sphynx seguían buscando a Toralei por el exterior del hotel.

- No está en el hotel, así que tiene que haber salido fuera – dijo Sphynx

- Deberíamos preguntar a la gente de por aquí si la ha visto alguien – dijo Rai

- Creo que sé quién puede ayudarnos – dijo Frankie –. Mirad

Purrsephone y Meowlody salían en ese momento del hotel. Frankie se dirigió a ellas

- Eh, chicas – dijo Frankie – ¿Habéis visto a Toralei?

Las gemelas movieron la cabeza negativamente

- Escuchadme las dos, por favor. Esto es importante – dijo Frankie

Las dos miraron a Frankie con una expresión mezcla de indiferencia y curiosidad

- Sé que no os caigo bien – prosiguió Frankie –, pero también sé que Toralei es vuestra mejor amiga, y lo que tengo que deciros es importante para ella

Purrsephone y Meowlody modificaron sus expresiones, pasando a mirar a Frankie con curiosidad

- Seguro que os habéis percatado de que Toralei se comporta de un modo extraño desde que empezó el viaje – dijo Frankie –. Eso es porque está sufriendo

Ambas se miraron con gesto de sorpresa. Sí, era cierto que habían visto a Toralei preocupada

- Ellas dos son hermanas de Toralei – dijo Frankie refiriéndose a sus acompañantes –. Toralei está resentida con sus hermanos, y eso está haciendo que esté así. Está dolida, y es necesario que vuelva a hablar con sus hermanos. Solo retomando el contacto podrá superar ese sufrimiento

Ambas se sorprendieron

- Pero Toralei no aparece por ninguna parte – dijo Frankie –. Es preciso que la encontremos. Necesitamos localizarla, ¿podéis ayudarnos?

Ambas pusieron gesto pensativo. Frankie y las otras no les caían bien, pero por otro lado, ella quería ayudar a Toralei. Y era cierto que no se encontraba bien.

Finalmente, ambas movieron afirmativamente la cabeza

- Gracias – dijo Frankie sonriendo –. Si la encontráis, hacédnoslo saber, por favor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Spectra le estaba sacando fotos a Invisi Billy. El monstruo invisible estaba bajando una cuesta en snowboard, mientras la fantasma le seguía flotando

- Deberías probar a subirte en uno de estos – dijo Invisi Billy, emocionado mientras se deslizaba por la nieve

- Soy una fantasma, me es difícil mantenerme en el suelo – dijo Spectra mientras seguía haciendo fotos –. Prefiero ser espectadora

- Allá tú – dijo Invisi Billy –. Pero podría enseñarte, si quieres. Ya te enseñé a caminar por el suelo

Spectra se sorprendió

- ¿En serio quieres enseñarme? – dijo emocionada –. Suena espectracular

- En serio – dijo Invisi Billy –. Verás como es fácil. Y divertido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vudú y Scarah estaban en otro punto. Ambos llevaban puestos esquís

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres esquiar en esa cuesta? – le preguntó Scarah –. Tus conocimientos de esquí no son muy buenos, y podrías tener un acci...

- ¡Alla voy! – gritó Vudú mientras se lanzaba en los esquís cuesta abajo

- ¡Oh, no! – dijo Scarah mientras salía en su persecución –. Solo espero que no haya nadie cerca suyo si se cae

Vudú bajaba a toda velocidad, mientras se sentía capaz de todo por impresionar a Scarah.

Pero no contaba con sus escasos conocimientos de esquí. No tardó en tropezar y caerse, rodando cuesta abajo. Segundos más tarde, se había convertido en una gran bola de nieve que bajaba sin control.

Heath mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo con los esquís puestos, cuando de pronto vio la bola de nieve que bajaba a gran velocidad. Heath logró apartarse a tiempo

- ¡Fiuuu! ¡Por poco! – dijo

Pero dos segundos más tarde, la bola de nieve se estrelló contra un árbol, que detuvo su movimiento. A Heath le vinieron de pronto dolores por todo el cuerpo, que le hicieron caer al suelo y estremecerse

- ¡Aaaaaau! – dijo mirando a la bola –. Me siento como si hubiera bajado rodando una cuesta nevada. Creo que conozco al que se ha estrellado

Vio salir al muñeco de vudú de la bola de nieve

- ¡Eh, Vudú! – dijo Heath molesto –. Ya sé que quieres impresionar a Scarah, pero por lo menos podrías esquiar con un instructor

Scarah apareció de pronto

- ¿Estás bien, Vudú? – le preguntó

- Eeeh, sí – dijo mientras se levantaba, quitándose los restos de nieve –. No ha sido nada

"No, claro, todo el daño me lo he llevado yo", pensó Heath.

- Sería mejor que fueras con un instructor a que te diera nociones básicas de esquí – dijo Scarah

- ¡Eh, buena idea! – dijo Vudú –. ¿Crees que podrías venir conmigo?

Ambos se marcharon esquiando de aquel lugar. Heath seguía perplejo al ver que Scarah no le había hecho ni caso. Pero entonces recordó el por qué. Scarah también estaba resentida con Heath porque este había intentado repetidas veces ligar con ella en el pasado. Heath entonces reconoció que había sido un pesado. Draculaura no era la única que detestaba a Heath. El chico del pelo en llamas deseó por un momento que Abbey estuviera allí también

- ¡Eh, Heath! – dijo Manny desde lejos – ¡Slow Moe y yo vamos a echar una carrera esquiando cuesta abajo!¿Participas?

Heath recapacitó. Tal vez necesitara animarse un poco. Fue a reunirse con el minotauro y el zombi

- ¡De acuerdo! – dijo – ¡Os voy a ganar, ya lo veréis!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kipling esquiaba cerca del lugar en donde se estaban dando las clases para principiantes. Apenas sabía esquiar, por lo que consideraba más prudente encontrarse cerca de un instructor para que le corrigiera si se equivocaba. Entonces reparó en que Hathi estaba cerca de allí. Kipling se acercó a ella

- Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó

- Hola, Kipling – dijo ella con una sonrisa –. Quería aprender a esquiar, así que he venido a recibir clases

- Yo también he venido a lo mismo, qué casualidad – dijo Kipling

- Sí, – dijo Hathi –. No soy tan buena esquiando como Toomai. Ella sí que sabe, así que se ha ido a la parte más alta a practicar un descenso. Ojalá yo fuera tan buena

- No te preocupes – dijo Kipling –. Si vamos a clases, ambos aprenderemos. Así no tendrás nada que envidiarle a Toomai

Hathi le sonrió

- Gracias, Kipling – le dijo guiñándole el ojo –. Eres muy amable

Kipling sonrió también. Parece que ya empezaba a encontrar diferencias entre ambas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abbey estaba con su padre en un claro de alta montaña. Tras haber recorrido varios kilómetros de carrera, llegaron a ese lugar en el que había un círculo dibujado en la nieve. Abner arrancó dos ramas y le dio una a su hija

- Vamos a comprobar como siguen tus habilidades de combate

Abbey tomó su rama y sujetándola como si fuera una espada se preparó para la lucha, mientras entraba en el círculo

- Adelante – dijo Abner

Abbey se lanzó al ataque con intento de golpe frontal con su rama, pero Abner la bloqueó fácilmente

- Un ataque rápido – dijo Abner –. Pero no lo suficiente

Abner contraatacó, tratando de golpear a Abbey, pero ella se defendió hábilmente, bloqueando un golpe tras otro. Acto seguido ella contraatacó, lanzando ataques a mayor velocidad. Abner trató de bloquearlos

- Bien, esto se va poniendo interesante – dijo Abner

Abner contraatacó entonces, haciendo que ambas ramas se entrechocaran en el aire

- Pero necesitarás algo más que rapidez para ganarme – dijo Abner

Abbey dio dos pasos hacia atrás, antes de coger impulso para atacar una vez más. Abner se preparó para recibir el ataque.

Pero Abbey no atacó directamente. Se agachó y dando un salto con todas sus fuerzas, logró elevarse por encima de su padre, yendo a parar justo detrás de él. Abbey tocó su espalda con el extremo de la rama

- Yo ganar – dijo

- Realmente impresionante – dijo Abner mientras soltaba su rama, admitiendo su derrota –. Sigues en plena forma, como esperaba

- Ya te dije que yo no solo estar allí pensando en chicos, ropa y maquillaje – dijo Abbey, mientras soltaba también su rama –. Yo ejercitarme diariamente

- Magnífico – dijo Abner –. Bien, eso es todo por el momento. Se hace tarde y debemos regresar

Padre e hija se pusieron en camino hacia la aldea, nuevamente a trote ligero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Howleen y Rochelle se encontraban subiendo con sus esquís en otra zona de la estación. Howleen estaba preocupada

- ¿Por qué será que mi hermana no me deja ser como ella? – preguntó Howleen –. Siempre está metiéndose conmigo

- ¿No has pensado que igual quiere que sigas tu propio camino? – preguntó Rochelle

- Quizá – dijo Howleen –, pero por lo menos podría dejar que me equivocara yo sola si el camino que elijo no es el correcto

- No puedo responderte – dijo Rochelle –. Yo no tengo hermana mayor, pero probablemente se preocupe por ti

- Quizá más de lo que debería – dijo Howleen

De repente, ambas escucharon un grito. Se sobresaltaron

- ¡Esa es la voz de Toomai! – exclamó Rochelle – ¡Vamos!

Ambas esquiaron hacia la dirección de la que vino el grito

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toralei había huido bien lejos. No quería que aparecieran por ninguna parte sus hermanos ni Frankie. En ese momento no quería hablar con nadie. Pensó que si se dirigía a una de las zonas más altas, nadie se daría cuenta.

Listo. Llegó. Desde aquel sitio al que había subido, podría tener unas buenas vistas de aquel lugar. Así podría fijarse si veía a Frankie acercarse por allí.

En aquel lugar se estaba bien, salvo por el aire frío que soplaba. Toralei echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Árboles, montañas... todo muy tranquilo. Podría subirse incluso a los árboles si alguien se acercaba, y así de paso ejercitarse. Quizá no iba a ser un mal viaje, después de todo.

Las divagaciones de Toralei quedaron interrumpidas cuando vio acercarse a alguien. Toralei miró. Aquella silueta no correspondía a ninguno de sus hermanos, ni a Frankie, ni a nadie que recordara haber visto con anterioridad.

- ¡Eh! – le dijo Toralei – ¿Quién e...?

No le dio tiempo a decir más. La silueta le lanzó un rayo que la congeló

**Hola. Después de tantos días, aquí termina un nuevo episodio. Continúa la acción en la estación de esquí, y siguen apareciendo las siluetas misteriosas que tanto misterio provocaron en el anterior episodio. Pero todavía tendréis que esperar un poco más para saber sobre ellas.**

**En este episodio he hecho salir fundamentalmente a personajes que no salieron en el episodio anterior. Es complicado, pero espero no haberme dejado a ninguno.**

**Una vez más, agradecimientos a:**

**_Laura: _gracias por tu review. Sí, has acertado. A Lagoona le quitaron esa capucha de la primera a la segunda temporada, aunque en los especiales en 3D la han mantenido**

**_Metalosis dragunov: _Sí, tomé la decisión de usar puntos y rayas para el cambio de escena porque los espacios en blanco no quedaban bien.**

**_Sandra: _gracias también por tu review**

_**magdalena: **_**gracias por tu review. Esta historia continua**

_**Ralenne:**_** gracias. La historia está interesante, y pronto lo estará mucho más**

_**Lala: **_**me alegra que te guste esta historia. El siguiente episodio estará pronto**

**Finalmente, quiero daros las gracias a todos porque acabamos de igualar en reviews a mi anterior fic. Gracias a los lectores de Monster High de España, América y el mundo en general que no os perdéis un episodio de esta historia.**

**Hasta aquí el episodio de esta semana. Nos vemos el próximo domingo. ¿Por qué Abbey entrena de esa manera? ¿Cómo esquiará Cleo? ¿Quién ganará la carrera entre Clawd, Thad y Romulus? ¿Qué tiene que ver Chad en el plan de Draculaura? ¿Qué pretenden esas siluetas? ¿Por qué ha gritado Toomai? ¿Quién ha congelado a Toralei? Y sobre todo ¿Cuándo se estrenará el especial Scaris? **

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews **


	16. Aventuras en la nieve II

Capítulo 16. Aventuras en la nieve (2ª parte)

La silueta se quedó contemplando el bloque de hielo en que se había convertido Toralei. La silueta suspiró

- Vaya, veo que no se te puede dejar sola – le dijo otra voz

- Ha estado a punto de descubrirme – dijo la silueta, mientras veía que la otra se le acercaba

- Ya, y tú la has congelado – le dijo la otra voz – ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

- Eso tiene que ver contigo. Me viene bien que estés aquí – dijo la primera voz –. Necesito que le borres la memoria

La otra silueta no se mostró sorprendida por esa petición

- Ya, ¿y por qué tendría que arreglar tus desastres? – preguntó

- Porque yo soy la que manda en este grupo – dijo la otra silueta –. Y nos han ordenado no llamar la atención, así que no podemos dejarla así ni llevárnosla con nosotras

La segunda silueta suspiró

- Solo bromeaba – dijo –. Ya lo sabía. Vale, le borraré la memoria. ¿Le borro los recuerdos desde el momento en que te ha visto o necesitas que le borre más?

- No, solo desde que me ha visto – dijo la otra –. Sería sospechoso que perdiera más recuerdos

- Tú mandas – dijo la otra mientras se dirigía hacia el bloque de hielo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rochelle y Howleen llegaron corriendo al lugar de donde vino el grito. Ambas vieron a Toomai acorralada por un lobo de pelaje grisáceo que daba vueltas a su alrededor. La monstruita estaba aterrada, aunque el cánido parecía tranquilo

- ¡No te muevas! – le gritó Rochelle a Toomai –. Si intentas escapar, podría perseguirte

Toomai temblaba. Estaba paralizada ante la visión de aquel lobo, que en ese momento se limitaba a olfatear

- Pero, se supone que los lobos no se acercan por donde esquía la gente – dijo Howleen

- _Mais oui_ – dijo Rochelle –, pero parece que este no lo entiende. Mírale los ojos

Howleen observó al lobo. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Howleen

Rochelle meditó unos segundos. De pronto, una bombilla se encendió en su mente

- ¡Ve a buscar ayuda! – dijo – ¡Yo lo entretendré!

- Pero, ¿estás segura? – dijo Howleen

- Mi piel es de piedra – dijo Rochelle –. Y soy más dura de lo que piensas. ¡Vamos, no pierdas más tiempo!

Howleen obedeció, alejándose de allí todo lo rápido que pudo. Mientras, Rochelle se dirigió cuidadosamente hacia el lobo. Sabía que Toomai podía correr peligro, pero si ella lograba que la dejara en paz, le daría tiempo de escapar. Pero... ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clawd, Thad y Romulus se prepararon para el descenso

- No lo olvidéis, el que pierde invita – dijo Clawd

- Exacto, y el ganador seré... ¡Yo! – gritó Romulus descendiendo a toda velocidad

- ¡Eh, tramposo! – gritó Thad mientras salía en su persecución – ¡No pienses que vas a ganar así!

- ¡Eh, no me dejéis atrás! – dijo Clawd mientras salía también – ¡Os alcanzaré!

Los hombres lobo y el vampiro descendieron en sus tablas de snowboard. Clawd en ese momento se estaba quedando el último, por lo que pensó que había llegado el momento de hacer alguna jugada para adelantar a los demás. Thad y Romulus pasaron a ambos lados de un árbol. Clawd se percató y con la tabla sujeta a sus pies pegó un fuerte salto que le permitió agarrarse a una de las ramas. Dio varias vueltas a su alrededor, cogiendo todo el impulso que pudo y se soltó. El hombre lobo salió volando por los aires hasta que logró aterrizar justo delante de los otros dos

- ¡Eh, eso es trampa! – gritó Romulus

- Mira quién fue a hablar – dijo Thad –. Es hora de que yo haga también una de mis jugadas

El vampiro se desvió hacia un montículo de nieve que formaba una pequeña cuesta hacia arriba. Se inclinó todo lo que pudo, haciendo que su tabla ganara en velocidad. Entonces dio un salto y se transformó en murciélago justo antes de que su tabla llegara a la cuesta. La tabla subió la cuesta a toda velocidad y voló por los aires, al igual que su propietario, que aleteaba a toda velocidad. La tabla cayó en el suelo, delante de Clawd y Romulus, y justo en ese momento, Thad recuperó su forma de vampiro

- ¡Todo vale, no lo olvidéis! – dijo Thad sonriendo – ¡Os veré abajo!

- Este vampiro es listo – dijo Clawd

- Pero no más que nosotros – dijo Romulus – ¡Vamos!

Ambos se inclinaron un poco más, saliendo en persecución del vampiro, pero la distancia que los separaba no disminuía.

De pronto, una silueta les salió al paso una silueta que iba esquiando muy torpemente

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Clawd

La silueta se percató, pero no pudo hacer nada. Seguía esquiando balanceándose de un lado a otro, e iba a chocarse contra un árbol. Los hombres lobo tenían que valerse de sus reflejos. Romulus giró con su tabla.

El lobo gris chocó contra la silueta antes de que se diera contra el árbol, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Clawd logró virar para detenerse y acudir en ayuda de su amigo.

Romulus miró entonces contra quién había chocado. Era una chica lobo de piel grisácea, que tenía una larga melena de pelo rosado, sobre la que llevaba dos cintas grises. Parecía conmocionada por el encontronazo

- ¿Lu... Luna? – dijo Romulus –. ¿Estás bien?

La chica lobo abrió sus ojos azules, mirando sorprendida a Romulus

- Sí. Estoy bien – dijo al fin

- No deberías bajar tan alocadamente sin saber esquiar dijo Romulus –. Podrías haberte hecho daño si hubieras chocado contra ese árbol

- Lo siento – dijo Luna –. Solo quería demostrarle a las otras que sé esquiar igual que ellas

Romulus la miró con gesto comprensivo. Los lobos tenían mucho orgullo, y por eso Luna no quería ser menos que sus amigas

- Si quieres ser tan buena como ellas, deberías tomar clases de esquí. Así podrías dominar tu ritmo en las bajadas

- Yo... – dijo Luna –. Me da vergüenza. No quiero que piensen que no sé esquiar

- Escúchame, Luna – dijo Romulus –. Una vez yo fui como tú. Quería hacer lo mismo que los demás, pero no quería esforzarme para ello. Así solo conseguía que todo fuera a peor. Debes poner empeño, aunque al principio ello te parezca vergonzoso. Pero si eres persistente, callarás a quien al principio se ría de ti

Luna le miró impresionada. Romulus también la miró. Nunca había visto a nadie mirarle de aquella manera.

- Eh, Romulus – dijo Clawd –. Creo que Thad ya nos debe haber ganado. Hace rato que le he perdido de vista

Romulus se sobresaltó

- ¡Ah, es verdad! – dijo Romulus –. ¡Vamos, igual aun podemos atraparle!

Y volviéndose a Luna, añadió:

- Piensa en lo que he dicho, ¿vale? – dijo Romulus mientras cogía de nuevo su tabla –. ¡Adios!

- Adios... – dijo ella con un hilo de voz

Los hombres lobo volvieron a ponerse en camino con sus tablas. Romulus le echó una última mirada fugaz a Luna. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Andy y Cupido estaban con Robecca y Venus, haciendo una excursión con raquetas. Un guía les mostraba los cercanos bosques y les hablaba de las plantas y animales que podían encontrarse

- ¡Me siento maravillada! – dijo Venus – ¡Nunca había visto unas prímulas como estas!

Andy y Cupido no prestaban atención. Se contentaban con mirar maravillados aquellos paisajes. Robecca en cambio se limitaba a asentir lo que Venus decía. Aquel lugar era precioso, pero sentía que debía tener cuidado con la humedad, que no podría sentar bien a sus circuitos

- ¡Eh, mirad! – dijo Cupido entonces

Todos vieron como Howleen iba corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos. Parecía estar muy preocupada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cleo y Ghoulia acababan de subir a una parte alta

- Desde aquí se llega en cuesta abajo a la parte donde están las demás – dijo –. Voy a bajar a toda velocidad para que vean que soy capaz de esquiar

Ghoulia gimió

- No, Ghoulia, alguien como yo no necesita ir a clases de esquí – dijo Cleo –. Y se lo voy a demostrar a esas

Cleo bajó a gran velocidad en sus esquís. Ghoulia se encogió de hombros y se subió en una moto de nieve para seguir a Cleo.

La princesa egipcia descendió con ímpetu, tratando de aparentar que dominaba el tema del esquí. Pero en un determinado momento, tropezó y perdió uno de los esquís, saliendo disparada hacia la dirección del otro.

- ¡Uaaaaaa! – gritó Cleo, que vio que iba derecha hacia una roca

Pero antes de que se diera contra la roca, alguien la agarró por el abrigo, tirando hacia atrás de ella. Cleo se sorprendió

- ¡Ghoulia! – dijo –. Menos mal. Si no fuera por ti, me habría estropeado el rostro con ese choque

Ghoulia gimió

- Sí, tienes razón – dijo Cleo de mala gana –. Está bien, llévame a las clases de esquí. Parece que tendré que aprender de una forma u otra

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clair y Lilith estaban con Operetta y Wydowna

- Nunca había conocido a _normies_ – dijo Wydowna –, pero mis padres siempre me han dicho que parece que vengan de otro planeta

- ¿De otro planeta, dices? – dijo Clair –. Eso es exactamente lo que me dicen mis padres cuando ven mi forma de vestir

- Pues a mi no me parece que vistas de forma tan rara – dijo Wydowna –. Aunque si quieres podría tejerte un jersey de telarañas

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo Clair con gesto de sorpresa – ¡Me encantan las telarañas!

- Si quieres ver telarañas de verdad, pásate un día por las catacumbas de Monster High – intervino Operetta –. Allí he visto arañas como ovejas de grandes

Clair se estremeció

- No gracias – dijo –. Me gustan las arañas, pero no tanto

Lilith rió. Parece que por fin monstruos y humanos habían trabado buena amistad. Por un momento deseaba que su tío pudiera verlo y darse cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado durante tanto tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jackson y Deuce estaban con Hyo y Neko

- Os digo que es mejor el trineo que los esquís – dijo Jackson, que estaba subido en uno

- Ya, y eso es porque no sabes esquiar, ¿verdad? – dijo Neko

Jackson se molestó con ese comentario. Definitivamente, este tipo era peor que su primo

- No le hagas caso, Jackson – dijo Deuce –. Tengo una idea. Vamos a hacer una competición cuesta abajo

- ¿Vas a usar tú también unos esquís? – preguntó Hyo –. Mi hermano y yo los usaremos

- No – dijo Deuce –. Yo usaré una tabla de airboard

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thad llegó el primero hasta la parte baja. Se extrañó de que los otros dos hubieran desaparecido

- ¿Dónde se habrán metido estos? – dijo – ¡Bah, da igual! Al menos me he librado de tener que invitarles

- ¡Thad! – gritaba una voz – ¡Thad!

El vampiro miró. Draculaura venía corriendo hacia él, y parecía asustada

- ¡Draculaura! – dijo – ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Es Clawdeen! – gritó Draculaura –. ¡Una bestia horrible ha aparecido de pronto y la tiene acorralada! ¡Tienes que ayudarla!

- ¡Voy enseguida! – dijo el vampiro, bajándose de la tabla y siguiendo a su prima, que había echado a correr

Ambos se movieron rápidamente. Después de un rato de carrera, encontraron a Clawdeen en el suelo, acorralada por un oso de pelaje amarillento, que rugía. La chica lobo estaba realmente asustada

- ¿Un oso? – dijo Thad extrañado –. Déjamelo a mi

Rápidamente, Thad se colocó entre Clawdeen y el oso, y entonces...

- ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg! – gritó Thad al oso, levantando sus manos y mostrando sus colmillos

El oso se asustó de la expresión del vampiro y echó a correr, alejándose de aquel lugar tan rápido como pudo. Thad rió satisfecho, volviéndose seguidamente hacia Clawdeen

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó tendiéndole la mano

Clawdeen estaba impresionada por el susto que le había metido el vampiro a aquel oso. Con cierto nerviosismo, tomó la mano de Thad, quien le ayudó a levantarse.

- S... sí – dijo al fin –. Gracias, Thad

- Es extraño que haya osos en esta época del año. Deberían estar hibernando – dijo el vampiro –. Será mejor que vaya a hablar con alguien de seguridad. ¿Estarás bien?

- No te preocupes – le dijo Draculaura –. Yo la llevaré a que tome un chocolate caliente. Así se repondrá

- De acuerdo – dijo Thad –. Voy a buscar a Clawd y Romulus y les explicaré lo que ha pasado. Nos vemos luego

El vampiro se alejó del lugar, dejando a las chicas solas

- Bueno, al final solo vino Thad, pero ¿qué te ha parecido? – dijo Draculaura

- ¡Formidable! – dijo Clawdeen –, aunque no me imaginaba que tu primo pudiese ser así de salvaje

- ¡Ah, no te preocupes! – dijo Draculaura riendo –. Thad no es para nada salvaje, pero sí es un gran bromista. Le encanta asustar a la gente, pero en realidad es más tierno que un pan recién horneado. Y tu actuación ha sido increible

- Me he esmerado todo lo que he podido – dijo Clawdeen –. Y Chad ha hecho también una buena actuación con ese disfraz de oso. ¡Parecía uno de verdad!

- Hablando de Chad – dijo Draculaura –. Mira, por ahí viene

El humano se acercó a ellas. Llevaba una bolsa en la mano

- ¡Hola, Chad! – le dijo Draculaura – ¡Has estado increíble!

- ¡Sí, casi me lo creo! – dijo Clawdeen – ¡Parecías un oso de verdad!

- Eeeeh, ¿cómo? – dijo Chad con expresión de desconcierto

- No sé de donde has sacado el disfraz de oso, pero ¡bien hecho! – dijo Clawdeen

- Pero si yo no iba a disfrazarme de oso – dijo Chad

- ¿Qué? – dijeron al unísono Clawdeen y Draculaura

- Este iba a ser mi disfraz – dijo Chad rebuscando en su bolsa

Entonces les mostró una máscara de gorila y unos guantes peludos. Las otras dos se quedaron boquiabiertas

- Iba a disfrazarme de gorila – dijo Chad –, pero me he entretenido hablando con Clair. Es por eso que no he llegado hasta justo ahora

- Entonces... – dijo Clawdeen nerviosamente – ¿quien me ha acorralado... no eras tú?

Chad fue claro

- Me temo que no – dijo

Clawdeen se desmayó.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – dijo Chad

- Será mejor que la llevemos a que tome algo – dijo Draculaura –. Te lo contaré por el camino. Ayúdame a levantarla

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rochelle seguía tratando de acercarse al lobo. Tenía que procurar que aquella bestia no le hiciera daño a Toomai. Tenía que hacer algo. Tal vez si le silbaba para atraer su atención...

- Yo de ti no haría nada – dijo una voz masculina

Rochelle giró. Ante ella estaba una figura vestida con una túnica roja con una capucha. Lo único que veía eran sus ojos azules

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Rochelle – ¿Y de qué estás hablando?

- Quién soy... eso ahora mismo no tiene importancia – dijo el encapuchado, hablando con seriedad –. Y en cuanto a lo de qué hablo... conozco muy bien a los lobos de esta zona. Si intentas distraerlo, solo lograrás que se enfade, y eso podría ser peligroso para tu amiga

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? – dijo Rochelle – ¿Quedarme quieta?

- No lo creo – dijo el encapuchado, con indiferencia –. A ti, la chica de las grandes orejas, sí te doy ese consejo. No te muevas, a menos que quieras convertirte en el desayuno de ese lobo

Toomai seguía paralizada. No le gustaba para nada el estar cerca de aquel lobo. Pero por algún motivo, las palabras de aquel desconocido, a pesar de ser tan poco amables, parecían infundirle confianza

- Ah – dijo el encapuchado girándose para escuchar algo –. Ya llegan tus refuerzos

Rochelle se giró hacia donde miraba el desconocido. Vio que Robecca se acercaba volando hacia allí. Llevaba agarradas a Howleen y a Venus. Descendió cuidadosamente hasta posarse en el suelo, derritiendo algo de nieve con su bajada.

- Siento la tardanza – dijo Howleen –. Ya estamos aquí

- Menos mal, llegamos a tiempo – dijo Robecca

- Vaya, un _canis himalayensis___– dijo Venus mirando al lobo –. Es precioso

- ¡Venus, este no es momento de estudiar la fauna! – dijo Rochelle –. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para que deje a Toomai en paz!

- ¡Vale! – dijo Venus –. Veamos... tiene los ojos enrojecidos, como si tuviera sueño, así que...

Venus sopló algunas esporas hacia el lobo

- Eh, amigo – dijo Venus con una dulce voz –. Tienes pinta de estar muy cansado ¿Por qué no te vuelves a dormir? Todavía es temprano

El lobo volvió la cabeza hacia Venus y asintió. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Rochelle suspiró

- Menos mal – dijo la gárgola, dirigiéndose hacia Toomai – ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien – dijo Toomai –. Gracias. Menos mal que ese desconocido ha hecho que me calmara. Estaba a punto de volverme loca por los nervios

- ¿Eh? – dijo Howleen – ¿Qué desconocido?

- Aquel – dijo Rochelle señalando un punto –, el que está en...

Pero donde señalaba no había nadie

- ¿Qué? ¡Ha desaparecido! – dijo Rochelle

**Ya está. Aquí termina la siguiente parte, y he conseguido colgar el episodio dos días antes de lo previsto. Y es que las aventuras en una estación de esquí dan para mucho. Aunque eso sí, la moraleja de este episodio es que es mejor aprender a esquiar si no quieres acabar estrellándote con cualquier obstáculo.**

**Acaba de hacer su debut Luna. Tampoco es un personaje que me haya inventado yo. Es una "backgrounder" que debutó en el especial "Guerra de colmillos", aunque creo que nunca ha dicho una palabra. Es la chica lobo de pelo rosado que lleva un collar que parece una cadena. No tenía nombre, así que me lo he inventado.**

**El _canis himalayensis_****es el nombre del lobo del Himalaya, una especie autóctona y en peligro de extinción. **

**Una vez más, agradecimientos a:**

**_Ralenne:_ gracias por tu review. No, en España aun no se ha estrenado la película del Patinaje Laberíntico (si es que ese va a ser su título). Por el momento, no tengo noticias de que esté previsto su estreno, por desgracia. Por lo pronto hay que conformarse con la versión en español latino.**

**_Sandra: _gracias también por tu review. Por lo pronto se han conformado esas figuras con borrarle la memoria a Toralei. En el próximo episodio veremos qué ha sido de ella.**

**_Laura: _gracias por tu review. Sí, yo también he visto la película Scaris en inglés, a falta de estreno en España y Latinoamérica. Por lo pronto no tengo que previsto que aparezcan esos personajes, pues este fic se desarrolla con anterioridad a los eventos de la película.**

**Por último, quiero daros una vez más las gracias a todos porque ya hemos superado en reviews a mi anterior fic. Este fic se acaba de convertir en el fic de Monster High en español con más reviews (y el tercero del total). Gracias a todos los que lo habéis hecho posible. Y a esta historia todavía le queda argumento para bastantes capítulos. **

**Hasta aquí este episodio. Nos vemos en el próximo. ¿Qué va a pasar con Toralei? ¿Tendrán que invitar Clawd y Romulus por haber perdido? ¿Asistirán a clases de esquí Cleo y Luna? ¿Quién era el encapuchado que ha aparecido de pronto? ¿Se repondrá Clawdeen del susto? ¿Es más rápido un trineo o una tabla de airboarding? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué no habré hecho aparecer en este episodio a Heath ni a Abbey?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews **


	17. Aventuras en la nieve III

**¡Ya llevamos 70 reviews! Para celebrarlo, aquí tenéis un capítulo más largo de lo normal. Espero que lo disfrutéis**

Capítulo 17. Aventuras en la nieve (3ª parte)

Heath bajaba esquiando junto a Manny y Slow Moe. Heath iba en cabeza, ya que Manny era muy pesado y Slow Moe apenas se movía

- ¡Os dije que era el más rápido! – dijo Heath mirando hacia atrás a sus perseguidores – ¡Nos vemos abajo! ¡_Normie_ el último!

¡Plaf!

Heath chocó contra uno de los árboles, viniéndosele a continuación una gran cantidad de nieve encima. Manny y Slow Moe rieron

- ¡_Normie _el último, Heath! – dijo Manny mientras ambos le adelantaban

Heath seguía medio enterrado en la nieve que se le había venido encima. Genial. Ahora tendría que esquiar a fondo para alcanzarlos

- Sería mejor que salieras de ahí – le dijo una voz –. O podrías coger un resfriado espantoso. ¿Te ayudo?

Heath miró. Wydowna le estaba tendiendo una mano para ayudarle. Heath la miró. Quería ayudarle. Ella no sabía que clase de monstruo era Heath. Ella era bien guapa, pero no, no podía fijarse en ella.

- Gracias por tu interés – dijo Heath levantándose por sí mismo y desviando la mirada –, pero no, no necesito ayuda

Heath se terminó de incorporar y reemprendió su camino, persiguiendo a sus compañeros

Wydowna se quedó mirando a Heath

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en él? – le dijo entonces Operetta –. Ya te dije que era un monstruo que podía ponerse pesado

- Lo sé – dijo Wydowna, todavía mirando al bulto que se alejaba esquiando de allí –. Pero... no sé... hay algo en él que me parece atractivo

De repente Operetta vio como una gigantesca bola de nieve rodaba hacia ellas a toda velocidad

- ¡Wydowna, cuidado! – gritó Operetta, apartándola de un manotazo

Operetta se dirigió a la bola y se puso a cantar. Unas ondas sónicas salieron de su boca, interrumpiendo el avance de la bola.

- ¡Increíble! – dijo Wydowna –. Por eso decía que no cantaba

Operetta seguía cantando. No entendía por qué la bola de nieve no se deshacía, pero si dejaba de cantar esa bola podría aplastarlas a Wydowna y a ella, y eso no podía permitirlo.

Entonces algo tiró de ella, haciendo que la bola de nieve siguiese su camino hasta estrellarse contra un grupo de árboles. Operetta vio qué la había apartado de aquel lugar, y se dio cuenta de que su cintura estaba sujeta por un hilo extremadamente fino, pero al mismo tiempo resistente. Miró el otro extremo del hilo. Lo sujetaba Wydowna

- Ha faltado poco – dijo ella – ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí – dijo Operetta –. Gracias, Wydowna

Ambas se pusieron a mirar los restos de la gran bola de nieve que se había estrellado

- ¿De donde habrá salido esta bola de nieve? – dijo Operetta

- A lo mejor ha sido un desprendimiento de una cima que rodando cuesta abajo se ha incrementado – dijo Wydowna

- A lo mejor... – dijo Operetta –, pero me parece poco probable. Vamos, será mejor que avisemos a la directora de esto

Ambas se alejaron esquiando de aquel lugar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abbey se encontraba haciendo flexiones con las piernas sujetas a la rama de un árbol. Parecía concentrada en hacer aquellos ejercicios

- ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? – le dijo una voz

Abbey miró. Su hermana pequeña estaba frente a aquel árbol, mirándola. La chica yeti bajó de un salto del árbol, cayendo limpiamente junto a Ivy

- ¿No deberías estar ayudando con los preparativos? – preguntó Abbey

- Mi parte estar terminada – dijo Ivy –. He venido a practicar con el arco

- ¿A practicar? – dijo Abbey sorprendida –. Supongo que con mi marcha, padre haberte hecho entrenar duramente a ti también

Ivy negó con la cabeza

- Solo haberme hecho entrenar en puntería con el arco – dijo Ivy –. Decirme que yo no tener por qué seguir tus pasos

- Padre tener razón – dijo Abbey –. Tú no tener por qué seguir este camino

Ivy bufó

- Pero yo querer seguirlo – dijo – ¿Por qué no haberme preguntado nadie? ¡Yo querer ser como tú!

Abbey sonrió. Entonces puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana

- Ser primogénita de un líder de aldea implica estar en plenas condiciones físicas – dijo Abbey –. Por ello tengo que ejercitarme tanto. Pero tú no ser primogénita. Tú poder llevar una vida normal

- Pero yo no querer una vida normal – dijo Ivy –. ¿Qué haber de malo en querer seguir pasos de hermana mayor?

Abbey rió

- Ser cierto – dijo Abbey –. De acuerdo, si padre no querer entrenarte, yo lo haré. Al fin y al cabo, ser mi responsabilidad como hermana mayor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toralei se despertó de repente. Estaba subida a un árbol, pero ¿cómo había ido a parar allí? Veamos. Lo último que recordaba era que había subido todo lo alto que pudo, pero después... ¿qué ocurrió después? No podía recordarlo por más que se ponía a pensar. No tenía ni idea de cómo había ido a parar a lo alto de aquel árbol que estaba claramente alejado del lugar al que ella había subido. Alguien debía haberla traído allí, pero... ¿quién?

Unos maullidos sacaron a Toralei de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia abajo. Purrsephone y Meowlody estaban junto a aquel árbol, llamándola. Toralei descendió al suelo.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – les preguntó

Ellas le explicaron entre maullidos lo que había acontecido

- Así que Frankie y mis "hermanos" aun andan tras mi busca... pues siento deciros que no pienso hablar con ellos

Ambas miraron a Toralei con gesto de preocupación

- Lo siento, pero no puedo explicaros las razones – continuó Toralei –. Espero que podáis entenderlo

Toralei se marchó de allí con el semblante serio. Sus amigas la siguieron

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Frankie caminaba junto a Rai, Jaga y Sphynx. Las cuatro seguían buscando a Toralei

- Toralei no aparece por ninguna parte – dijo Frankie – ¿Y si sabe que la estamos buscando y no quiere que la encontremos?

- Me parece la opción más probable – dijo Rai

- Si es así, ha debido esconderse lo más lejos posible – dijo Jaga –. Incluso es posible que se haya alejado de la estación de esquí

- Si lo ha hecho, es preocupante – dijo Frankie –. Ninguno de nosotros conoce estos terrenos, así que podría perderse

- Quienes estamos perdidas somos nosotras – dijo Sphynx –. Este camino no me suena de nada

De pronto, las otras tres repararon en ese comentario

- ¡Eh, es verdad! – dijo Jaga –. Me parece que nos hemos perdido

- Creo que no – dijo Rai –. Volvamos sobre nuestros pasos

Las cuatro fueron a dar la vuelta, cuando...

- ¡Eh, nuestras huellas han desaparecido! – dijo Frankie

- Pero, ¿cómo es posible? – dijo Sphynx –. Si ni siquiera ha nevado desde que estamos buscando a Toralei, ¿cómo puede ser que nuestras huellas no estén?

- Esto es muy extraño – dijo Rai –. Científicamente no es posible, a no ser...

- ¿A no ser? – preguntó Frankie

- A no ser que alguien quisiera que nos perdiésemos, borrando nuestras huellas – dijo Rai – ¿Habrá sido Toralei?

- Estás en lo cierto – dijo una voz –, aunque no ha sido la persona que crees

Las cuatro miraron. Un desconocido con una túnica roja estaba tranquilamente sentado en la rama de un árbol

- ¿Eh? – dijo Jaga –, ¿Quién eres tú?

- No soy más que un humilde morador de estas montañas – dijo el desconocido

- ¿Has sido tú quien ha borrado nuestras huellas? – preguntó Sphynx

- No. No he sido yo – dijo el desconocido –. Sin embargo, puedo deciros cómo salir de esta

Las otras cuatro se quedaron sorprendidas

- No tenéis más que subir lo más alto que podáis y hacer señales – dijo el desconocido apuntando al cielo con una mano azul celeste que salía de una de las mangas de su túnica –, y esperar a que alguien las vea y os encuentre

- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos? – preguntó Jaga

- Tengo mis propias razones – dijo el desconocido –. No os preocupéis, no deseo nada a cambio

- ¿Nada? – dijo Frankie

- Exacto – dijo el desconocido –. Espero que tengáis en cuenta mi consejo. Os dejo, debo irme

El desconocido trepó por uno de los árboles y se alejó de allí dando saltos entre las ramas de los árboles

- Qué tipo más extraño – dijo Sphynx

- Muy extraño – dijo Jaga – ¿A qué creéis que se refería con eso de hacer señales? No creo que puedan vernos desde aquí

- Pero, en cualquier caso, deberíamos intentarlo – dijo Frankie –. Era un tipo extraño, pero parecía de fiar

- Veamos – dijo Rai –. Ha dicho que subiésemos lo más alto que pudiésemos. Eso significa que tenemos que subir a un árbol, el más alto que encontremos

El grupo se puso a observar los árboles de los alrededores. Tras unos segundos de búsqueda, todas se ubicaron junto al que consideraban que era el árbol más alto de los alrededores.

- Este debe ser, sin duda – dijo Rai

- Bien, ahora debemos subir arriba del todo – dijo Frankie

- Bueno, nosotras somos gatas – dijo Jaga –. Eso no es un problema

- Pero, ¿qué señales pensáis hacer? – preguntó Frankie

- En eso no habíamos pensado – dijo Sphynx

- ¡Eh, ya sé! – dijo Frankie – ¡Yo puedo generar electricidad! ¡Podría hacer señales luminosas!

- ¡Genial idea! – dijo Sphynx –. Pero ahora solo falta saber cómo vas a subir ahí

- Déjalo de mi cuenta – dijo Jaga –. Yo te subiré

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jackson y Deuce bajaban por la pista. Jackson iba sentado sobre un trineo, y Deuce tendido sobre una tabla de airboard.

- ¡Yujuuuuu! – gritó Deuce –. El bajar a toda velocidad hacía que se divirtiera más

- ¡No me vas a dejar atrás! – gritó Jackson, que trataba en vano de alcanzarle

Deuce dobló una curva a toda velocidad. Jackson fue a seguirle

- ¿Eh? – dijo de pronto – ¿De donde ha salido ese montón de nieveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

¡Chof!

Jackson se estrelló. Deuce se percató y saltó de su tabla de airboard para ir a socorrer a su amigo. Hyo y Neko aparecieron también con sus esquís.

- Vais más lentos que nosotros – dijo Deuce

- Eh, habéis sido vosotros los que habéis salido antes – dijo Neko

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu amigo? – preguntó Hyo

- Se ha estrellado contra un montón de nieve – dijo Deuce –. Es extraño, no recuerdo que estuviese aquí cuando doblé yo la curva

- Será mejor que lo saquemos de ahí – dijo Hyo –. Se va a helar de frío si permanece ahí mucho tiempo

- Tengo el método perfecto – dijo Deuce, sacando su teléfono –. Solo necesitamos algo de música

- ¿Música? – preguntaron a la vez Hyo y Neko

Deuce apretó el botón de la música de su teléfono. Una música rock empezó a sonar desde el mismo.

De dentro del montón de nieve empezaron a salir llamas, que al dispersarse mostraron a Holt Hyde

- ¡Sí! – gritó Holt –. ¡Vamos a divertirnos! ¡Os voy a enseñar que un trineo es más rápido que unos esquís y una tabla de airboard!

Holt se subió a su trineo como si fuese una tabla de snowboard y se puso en marcha a toda velocidad. Los gatos se quedaron sorprendidos

- ¿Le pasa eso a menudo? – preguntó Neko

- Solo cuando escucha música fuerte – dijo Deuce mientras volvía a su tabla –. Y será mejor que nos pongamos también en camino, no vayamos a llegar los últimos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Spectra trataba de mantenerse en pie, o lo que pudiera parecer de pie, sobre la tabla de snowboard. Se encontraba frente a una pequeña cuesta, y bajarla le iba a ser complicado

- Vamos, sin miedo – dijo Invisi Billy –. Lo máximo que podría pasar es que te cayeses, y como eres una fantasma, solo flotarías

- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – dijo Spectra –. Mantenerse de pie me cuesta mucho

- Ya te he explicado como mantenerte – dijo Invisi Billy –. Solo necesitas un poco de concentración. Es muy parecida a la que utilizas cuando coges objetos, pero con esta puedes hacer que tu cuerpo pueda ser tangible

- Yo... – dijo Spectra – no estoy muy segura

- ¡No te preocupes! – dijo Invisi Billy –. Prueba a bajar esta cuesta. Yo estaré abajo del todo, por si algo se complica

El chico invisible se puso al final de la cuesta, preparado por si algo no fuera bien. Spectra trató de concentrarse, y cuando estuvo decidida, empezó a descender por la cuesta. Se dio cuenta de que su concentración estaba empezando a hacer efecto al poder permanecer sobre la tabla sin hundirse en la nieve ni flotar sobre ella. Pero el tanto concentrarse hizo que no se diese cuenta de la velocidad que estaba tomando la tabla al descender

- ¡Frena! ¡Frena! – le gritaba Invisi Billy, que estaba a escasos centímetros de ella

De pronto, ambos chocaron, cayendo Spectra encima de Invisi Billy. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Invisi Billy se echó a reír

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – dijo Spectra, todavía encima de él –. He chocado contra ti

- Por eso mismo me río. Ya has conseguido parecer tangible. ¿No te das cuenta? Una fantasma que consigue parecer tangible

Spectra lo comprendió, y también se echó a reír. Entonces ambos de pronto se quedaron mirándose. Ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro, y ese sentimiento estaba muy presente. Por un momento se estaba apoderando de Spectra el impulso de besarle, hasta que...

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Spectra

- ¿Qué es qué?

- Ese destello – dijo Spectra

- ¿Destello? – dijo Invisi Billy – ¡Ayúdame a levantarme!

Ambos se pusieron en pie y observaron. De un punto entre los árboles, algo brillaba con gran intensidad

- Qué extraño – dijo Invisi Billy – ¿Qué puede brillar con esa intensidad?

- Voy a averiguarlo – dijo Spectra, flotando

Invisi Billy se quedó mirando a Spectra

- Sí, esta monstruita es sorprendente – dijo

Spectra se acercó flotando al grupo de árboles. A medida que se acercaba, vio que subidas a uno de los árboles había dos siluetas. Eran Jaga, una de las hermanas de Toralei, y Frankie, que estaba generando electricidad con una de sus manos, produciendo destellos luminosos

- ¡Frankie! – dijo Spectra – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Spectra! – dijo Frankie – ¡Menos mal! ¡Necesitamos que nos guíes fuera de este bosque!

- Sí, lo haré – dijo la fantasma –, pero...

- Descuida, luego te lo explicaremos – dijo Frankie

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella noche, la Directora Decapitada estaba reunida con algunos miembros del personal de seguridad de la estación. Los estudiantes la habían avisado de los percances ocurridos durante el día. Ella no salía de su asombro

- ¿Fieras sueltas por la estación? ¿Bolas de nieve gigantes que aparecen de pronto? ¿Tipos misteriosos vestidos con túnicas rojas? – dijo la Directora con absoluta perplejidad –. Todo esto es realmente extraño, más en este lugar

- El personal de seguridad está haciendo todo cuanto puede para encontrar a los culpables de todo esto – dijo uno de los yetis encargados de la seguridad –. Haremos cuanto esté en nuestra mano para garantizar la seguridad de todos

- No lo dudo – dijo la directora –, pero será mejor avisar también a Abner de todo esto. Tengo un mal presentimiento

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella noche, tres siluetas estaban reunidas junto a un yeti enorme de pelo y barbas rojizas y con una expresión severa. Las tres siluetas entonces revelaron sus rostros. Eran tres chicas yeti que aparentaban tener entre 15 y 16 años. La primera de ellas tenía el pelo blanco, recogido en una larga coleta que le sobrepasaba la cintura. Sus ojos azules se complementaban con una sombra de ojos del mismo color. La segunda tenía el pelo violeta y rizado, salvo dos mechones de pelo blanco que le caían a ambos lados de la cara. Tenía los ojos verdes, y la sombra de ojos violeta. La tercera tenía una larga melena de pelo castaño, que le sobrepasaba las piernas. Dos largos mechones de pelo castaño claro le surcaban ambos lados de la cara. Tenía los ojos amarillos y la sombra de ojos violeta.

- Hemos regresado – dijo la de pelo blanco, que parecía liderar al grupo

- Bienvenida, Crystal – dijo el yeti –. ¿Qué has averiguado, hija mía?

- Hemos estado haciendo nuestras averiguaciones – dijo –. Tal y como ordenaste, hemos comprobado las habilidades de esos monstruos

- ¿Llamáis "comprobar habilidades" a las payasadas que habéis estado haciendo? – preguntó una silueta con una túnica roja que apareció de pronto junto al yeti enorme

- ¿A ti que te importa? – dijo indignada Crystal –. Tú ni siquiera te has molestado en ayudar, y por el contra, has estado saboteando nuestros planes

- Vuestros planes me daban risa – dijo él –. Solo pretendía que no hicieseis más el ridículo

- ¿Ridículo? – vociferó Crystal – ¿E ir vestido de esa guisa no lo es?

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo el yeti enorme – ¡Crystal, Zero, dejadlo de una vez! ¿Por qué dos hermanos como vosotros no pueden llevarse bien?

- Me llevaré bien con este vago cuando se tome más en serio sus obligaciones – dijo Crystal

- Yo me tomo en serio lo que me encomiendan – dijo Zero –. Todo lo contrario que tú, que siempre estás maquillándote y cuchicheando con tus amigas

Las otras dos yetis miraron a Zero con expresiones de contrariedad

- Bien, veo que con vosotros dos no hay manera – dijo el yeti enorme –. Tempesta, Psique, mejor explicádmelo vosotras dos

La de pelo violeta habló

- Hemos preparado varias trampas para esos monstruos – dijo –. Crystal se ocupó de congelar a una entrometida a la que Psique borró la memoria. Yo me encargué de hacer aparecer nieve en algunos lugares, y Psique de manipular algunos animales para que se acercaran a donde estaban esos monstruos

- Bien, Tempesta – dijo el yeti enorme – ¿Y qué habéis averiguado?

- Aparte de las habilidades de las ya conocidas especies de vampiros, hombres lobo y zombies, y la nula habilidad de los _normies _– dijo Psique –, hemos encontrado un poco de todo: emisión de ondas sónicas por la boca, control mental por medio de esporas, emisión de electricidad, lanzamiento de telarañas, metamorfosis entre fuego...

El yeti enorme abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – preguntó – ¿Metamorfosis entre fuego?

- Sí, un tipo que parece un _normie_ y que al escuchar música fuerte se transforma en monstruo en medio de fogatas – dijo Tempesta –. Pero parece que el fuego solo le aparece en ese momento

El yeti enorme ensombreció la expresión

- ¡No sirve! – dijo –. ¡Esto solo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo!

- Quizá no – dijo Psique –. Uno de los monstruos que he visto tiene el pelo que parece una llama ardiendo. Podría ser porque controla el fuego

- Quizá... – dijo el yeti –, pero no podemos basarnos en meras suposiciones. Necesitamos pruebas

- Ya sabes lo que va a ocurrir mañana – dijo Crystal –. Podría ser la ocasión perfecta

- Estás en lo cierto – dijo el yeti –. Bien, eso es todo. Chicas, ya podéis retiraros. Y tú, Zero, sigue preparándote. Ya sabes la misión que tienes mañana

- Sí, padre – dijo el de la túnica roja, marchándose de allí

**Listo. Con esto termina la parte dedicada a "Aventuras en la nieve". Ahora puede comenzar la siguiente parte, con más acción. **

**Por fin he mostrado a las figuras, para las que me he inspirado en las Trix de Winx Club. Crystal está inspirada en Icy, Tempesta en Stormy y Psique en Darcy. Pero estas son yetis, en lugar de brujas. En cuanto al de la túnica, Zero, para conocer su aspecto tendréis que esperar.**

**Y aquí he vuelto a hacer hincapié en la relación Spectra-Invisi Billy. ¿Alguien la echaba de menos? En el asunto de la tangibilidad de Spectra, he pensado que si es capaz de coger objetos tangibles, como su teléfono o su ordenador, también debería ser capaz de "tangibilizar" su cuerpo.**

**Una vez más, agradecimientos a:**

**_Camila: _gracias por tus reviews. Un posible triángulo Abbey-Heath-Jinafire podría ser interesante para narrar, pero como ya dije, todo lo que acontece en esta historia es anterior a los eventos de Scaris. Quizá en una futura historia.**

**_Ralenne:_ gracias también por tu review**

**_Metalosis dragunov:_ sí, el gag siempre es divertido en historias como esta. En cuanto a los planes de toda esta gente, en posteriores capítulos los conocerás, aunque por el momento estoy dejando entrever algunas pistas. Y sí, en caso de problemas, ahí estará Abbey para hacer frente a lo que sea. **

**_Laura: _gracias por tu review. Como ya he dicho, Jinafire no va a salir en esta historia, pero puede que en una futura sí lo haga.**

**_Sandra: _gracias por dejar la review número 70. Y justo unos minutos antes de actualizar al siguiente capítulo.**

**Por último, quiero comentar que he tenido que suprimir alguna review cuyo contenido no tenía nada que ver con la trama de este fic. Por favor, para comentarios entre los diversos usuarios (o invitados) están los PM, así como los diversos foros. Por favor, no enviéis reviews que no vengan encaminadas a comentar la historia de este fic. Gracias. **

**Hasta aquí este episodio. Para el próximo tardaré un poco más de tiempo ¿Por qué se fija Wydowna en Heath? ¿Se llevará Abbey con su hermana mejor que Clawdeen con Howleen? ¿Por qué razón no quiere Toralei hablar con sus hermanos? ¿Qué hará la Directora Decapitada ante tantos incidentes? ¿Qué están tramando esos "tipos raros"? Y sobre todo ¿Hasta cuantas reviews llegará esta historia?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews **


	18. El viaje a la aldea Sneg

Capítulo 18. El viaje a la aldea Sneg

A la mañana siguiente, todo el grupo se hallaba a las puertas del hotel.

- Hoy hemos programado una excursión a la aldea Sneg, donde se celebrará un festival muy importante, al que los yetis nos han invitado – dijo la Directora Decapitada –. Por supuesto, esta excursión es opcional. Aquellos que lo deseen pueden quedarse en la estación. Es poco habitual que los yetis acepten invitados de fuera, por lo que solo os pido que tengáis respeto a sus habitantes y no os comportéis de forma inadecuada

Los alumnos fueron asintiendo. Esta recomendación no era normalmente necesaria, dado que los alumnos solían ser muy respetuosos, pero nunca estaba de más recordarlo

- Bien – prosiguió la directora –, ahora os pido que los que queráis venir a la aldea Sneg os pongáis aquí, y los que prefiráis quedaros en la estacion, os apartéis a un lado

Poco a poco se fueron formando dos grupos. El grupo que iba a visitar la aldea al final lo compusieron entre treinta y cuarenta personas (contando normies y monstruos). Una vez estuvieron formados ambos grupos, los que iban a participar en la excursión se dirigieron junto con la Directora Decapitada al exterior. Todos la seguían mientras conversaban animadamente

- Abbey debe estar esperándonos – dijo Frankie –. Me muero de ganas por saber cómo será su aldea

- Yo también – dijo Clawdeen –. Pero me gustaría saber qué será ese festival al que quieren invitarnos

- Estoy segura que Abbey nos lo explicará – dijo Lagoona –. Yo también tengo curiosidad

Ghoulia gimió mientras sacaba un libro

- ¿También te has traído un libro sobre la historia de este lugar? – preguntó alarmada Lagoona –, pero ¿Cuántos libros has traído contigo?

Ghoulia sonrió mientras emitía otro gemido

- ¿Tantos? – dijo Cleo, más alarmada que Lagoona –. No me lo puedo creer

- En cualquier caso – dijo Draculaura –, estamos a punto de conocer a los yetis del Himalaya ¿Qué tipo de vestimentas tendrán?

- No creo que lleven abrigos – dijo Clair mientras se estremecía –. Abbey no necesitaba abrigarse para soportar este frío, y en cambio yo me estoy helando

La charla quedó interrumpida por la aparición de un gigantesco dragón. Era el mismo dragón-transporte que usaron para llevarles a la estación de esquí. El yeti con uniforme de conductor le hizo posarse nuevamente con suavidad.

- ¡Bestial! – dijo Clawd –. Otra vez vamos a viajar en dragón

- Me preguntaba si íbamos a tener que esperar hasta el día de regreso para volver a subirnos en él – dijo Thad –. Ya veo que no

El grupo fue subiendo animadamente al transporte. Una vez hubieron subido todos, el dragón se reincorporó, abrió sus alas y despegó. Muchos alumnos parecían emocionados por sentir de nuevo la sensación de volar por aquellas montañas sobre un dragón, pero Heath parecía serio

- ¿Qué te ocurre, tío? – le preguntó Deuce –. Pareces preocupado

- No es nada – dijo él, que ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a su interlocutor –. Solo estoy pensando en Abbey

- No debes preocuparte por ella – le dijo Deuce –. Seguro que está deseando verte

- Lo sé – dijo Heath –, pero no sé qué dirá su familia cuando me conozcan debidamente

- Creo que a su padre ya le has caído bien – dijo Deuce –. Ese ya es un paso importante. Y su hermana te miraba con mucha curiosidad, así que ya tienes dos de tres. Su madre apenas reaccionó, pero no me pareció que le incomodara tu presencia. Fíjate, ya has hecho bastante más que la gran mayoría

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Heath sorprendido – ¿Es que tú no le caíste bien a la familia de Cleo?

- Únicamente su madre me aceptó – dijo Deuce suspirando –. A su hermana le parezco un salido, y su padre me considera indigno de poder estar con ella. Sin embargo, nunca he dejado que eso me afecte, y Cleo lo sabe

- No sabes como te envidio – dijo Heath –. Si yo estuviera en tu situación, me hundiría enseguida

Deuce se echó a reír

- Por eso Abbey quiere ayudarte – le dijo –. Ya sabes, debes hacer lo que ella te diga. Quizá te cueste al principio, pero verás como todo cambiará

Heath sonrió esperanzado

- Sí, tienes razón – dijo Heath –. Todo cambiará

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cupido miraba su teléfono mientras Andy echaba un vistazo a aquellas montañas

- El informe meteorológico dice que hoy hay posibilidades de una nevada – dijo Cupido

- ¿Entonces va a hacer todavía más frío? – preguntó Andy

- Sí – dijo Cupido –. Pero dice que la nevada caerá sobre la última hora de la tarde. Menos mal, porque no me gusta que haga tanto frío

- Si tienes frío puedo dejarte mi abrigo, que abriga más que el tuyo – dijo Andy

- Pero… ¿qué hay de ti? – dijo Cupido, sorprendida por el ofrecimiento –. Pero sin un abrigo podrías pillar una pulmonía con este tiempo

- Descuida, puedo soportar las bajas temperaturas hasta cierto punto – dijo Andy –. Además, tú eres más importante

Cupido sonrió mientras se le subían los colores a la cara. Andy era muy atento, y se sentía feliz de estar a su lado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hathi vio que Toomai estaba seria

- Se te ve preocupada – le dijo –. ¿Todavía estás asustada por el ataque del lobo?

Toomai se volvió hacia su amiga

- No, no te preocupes – le dijo –. El susto ya se me ha pasado. Estaba pensando en aquel tipo misterioso del que te hablé. No me lo quito de la cabeza

- Por todo lo que he escuchado, es muy sospechoso – dijo Hathi –. ¿Crees que él habría orquestado el ataque del lobo?

- No lo creo – dijo Toomai –, no te lo podría explicar, pero hay algo que me dice que él no fue

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Romulus hablaba animadamente con Jackson

- ... al final resultó que Holt en trineo fue más rápido que ninguno – dijo Jackson –. Y los gatos del instituto Medianoche se quedaron sorprendidos. Creían que iban a ganarnos

- Menos mal que vosotros ganasteis – dijo Romulus –. Thad nos ganó a Clawd y a mi, aunque fue en realidad porque un percance nos entretuvo más de lo debido

Romulus entonces miró a Luna. De las chicas lobo que habían ido al instituto Luna Nueva, ella era la única que se había apuntado a aquella excursión. Y en ese momento, estaba mirando el paisaje, pero como si se sintiera aislada de los demás. Quizá le viniera bien hablar con Clawdeen y las demás

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los hermanos de Toralei hablaban entre ellos

- La estuvimos buscando por todas partes, y nada – dijo Jaga –. Como si se hubiese evaporado

- No hay duda de que no quiere que la encontremos – dijo Hyo –. Ojalá pudiésemos hablar con ella

- ¿Es que no ha venido a esta excursión? – preguntó Neko

Rai negó con la cabeza

- He estado observando a todos los que vienen, y no las he divisado ni a ella ni a las otras dos gatas que son sus amigas – dijo –. Coincido con Hyo en que no quiere que la encontremos

- Genial – dijo Sphynx –. Para una vez que nos encontramos desde que éramos cachorros y ahora no quiere saber nada de nosotros

- Sphynx, recuerda todo lo que pasó – dijo Rai –. Yo entiendo perfectamente que no quiera ni vernos. Ojalá pudiésemos cambiar las cosas. ¿Dónde podrá estar?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toralei y sus amigas estaban agarradas a las patas del dragón. Habían permanecido escondidas mientras el resto de alumnos subían, y aprovecharon para subirse a las patas cuando el dragón iba a alzar el vuelo, aproximándose sin ser vistas

- No quiero que me vean – dijo Toralei –, pero tampoco voy a perderme la oportunidad de conocer la aldea de Abbey. No lo olvidéis, nos bajaremos del dragón cuando empiece a descender

Purrsephone y Meowlody asintieron. Seguían sin entender por qué Toralei no quería hablar con sus hermanos, pero tampoco podían dejarla a ella sola. Al fin y al cabo, era la mejor amiga de ambas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchos alumnos discutían sobre el aspecto de la aldea de Abbey. Mientras el dragón volaba, el aire frío de la mañana golpeaba en el rostro de los viajeros

- ¡Qué frío! – gritaba Cleo mientras trataba de cubrirse la cara – ¿Por qué hará esta temperatura?

- Estamos a varios kilómetros de altitud, Cleo – dijo Draculaura –. No esperarás que haga calor

- Pues yo estoy helada – dijo Cleo echando mano a su bolso –. Creo que voy a hacer que haga calor usando uno de mis amule...

- ¡No! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Frankie, Clawdeen y Lagoona, que se abalanzaron sobre ella

- Eh, ¿qué hacéis? – les preguntó Lilith

- Cuando Cleo dice que va a usar uno de sus amuletos – dijo Draculaura –, es sinónimo de que va a ocurrir una catástrofe

- ¿Por usar un amuleto? – preguntó Lilith

- No son amuletos cualquiera, son peligrosos – dijo Frankie –. Si usa uno, podría paralizarse el dragón, derretirse toda la nieve de las montañas o quien sabe qué otro desastre

- Vaya, veo que vuestra amiga es peor que Lilith – dijo Clair

- ¡Eh! – dijo la aludida – ¿Qué insinúas?

- Perdón – dijo la voz de Cleo –. No quisiera interrumpir esta agradable conversación, pero ¿podéis quitaros todas de encima mío?

Cleo por fin pudo salir de entre todas aquellas que se habían echado encima suya

- Vale, lo he captado – dijo –. No usaré mis amuletos y... ¡Eh, mirad! ¡Estamos llegando!

El grupo divisó el paisaje. Entre las montañas emergía una pequeña aldea llena de casas con tejados inclinados y cubiertos de nieve

- ¡Impresionante! – dijo Frankie –. No me imaginaba que Abbey viviera en una aldea tan pequeña

- En las montañas del Himalaya hay algunas aldeas, pero no como las dos que hay cerca de la estación – dijo la directora –. Pocos monstruos pueden aguantar estas condiciones climáticas, por eso hay tan poca población en ellas

Frankie se puso a pensar. Sí, pocas especies de monstruos podrían aguantar aquel frío. El señor Podrido les había explicado al respecto en una de sus clases.

Finalmente el dragón empezó a descender. Frankie vio que una pequeña comitiva les estaba esperando.

El dragón fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta que tocó tierra. Los pasajeros empezaron a bajar de él. Frankie observó que entre la comitiva estaban Abner y Ivy. El padre de Abbey iba vestido con sus mejores galas, y Ivy llevaba también un precioso vestido blanco con dibujos plateados

- Bienvenidos a la aldea Sneg – dijo Abner –. Espero que el viaje no se os haya hecho demasiado tortuoso

- Hola de nuevo, Abner – dijo la directora saludándole –. Es un placer venir aquí. Pero antes...

La directora se volvió hacia el grupo de alumnos. Vio que Clair se estaba balanceando de un lado a otro, como si estuviera mareada. Frankie le estaba ayudando para que no se cayera.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó la directora

- So... solo estoy algo mareada – dijo –. Habrá sido por el viaje

- Me parece que no – dijo la directora –. Tu mareo se debe al mal de altura. Los humanos sois más proclives a padecerlo cuando subís hasta alturas como esta. Necesito que me aviséis los que tengáis síntomas como mareo, dolor de cabeza o agotamiento

Chad dio un paso al frente. Se sujetaba la cabeza, y llevaba los ojos casi cerrados

- Yo me siento la cabeza como si fuera un tambor – dijo

Lilith también dio un paso al frente

- Yo... yo me siento agotada – dijo

- No os preocupéis, se os pasará – dijo la directora –. Tardaréis un poco en aclimataros. Os aconsejo que bebáis abundante agua, aunque no tengáis sed. Si os sentís mal, los médicos que hay en la aldea podrán atenderos

Después se dirigió hacia Abner

- Hay algunas cosas que tengo que comentarte – dijo, haciéndole una seña –. ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

Ambos se apartaron del resto del grupo y se pusieron a conversar. Abner parecía sorprendido y preocupado. A Frankie le hubiera gustado saber qué decían, pero desde donde estaban, ella no podía oírlo

- Le está contando lo ocurrido ayer – le dijo de pronto Kipling –. Y él parece preocupado

- ¡Ah! – dijo Frankie sorprendida –. No sabía que fueses capaz de escuchar a esa distancia, Kipling

- Es una de las ventajas de tener estas orejas – dijo él –. Aunque no quisiera parecer un cotilla

- No te preocupes – dijo Frankie sonriéndole –. Gracias, Kipling

Poco después la directora y Abner volvieron al grupo. El padre de Abbey parecía serio, pero poco después sonrió

- Bien, chicos, adelante – dijo –. Ivy os hará una visita guiada por la aldea, mientras terminamos de prepararlo todo

- ¿Prepararlo todo? – preguntó por lo bajo Gil –. Me pregunto qué será

- La directora dijo algo de un festival – dijo Lagoona –. Supongo que la hermana de Abbey nos lo contará

Heath mientras se dirigió a Ivy

- Oye, Ivy – dijo – ¿Por qué no está aquí Abbey?

- Sistra está preparándose también – dijo Ivy sonriendo –. No preocuparte, ella estar lista para el festival, y poder saludarte. Ella hablar muy bien de ti. Se nota que ser buenos "amigos especiales"

Heath se enrojeció. ¿Qué le habría contado Abbey a su hermana sobre él?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Aunque con algo de retraso, ya he terminado este episodio. Tal vez no sea muy animado, pero no os preocupéis, pronto empezará la acción.**

**En el próximo episodio se verán más cosas de la aldea de Abbey. Sneg es una palabra rusa que significa "nieve".**

**Como siempre, agradecimientos a:**

**_Ralenne:_ gracias por tu review. Sí, pensé en las Trix para las descripciones. Y por cierto, las de mi fic ni son brujas ni son hermanas. Son yetis y el único parentesco es el de Crystal y Zero, que sí son hermanos, y que al mismo tiempo son hijos de ese yeti que habéis visto en el anterior episodio, y que en posteriores daré más descripción**

**_Camila: _gracias también por tu review. Esta historia sigue**

**_Laura: _gracias por tu review**

**_Sandra: _gracias por la review**

**_Metalosis dragunov:_ gracias por sugerirme lo del mal de altura**

**Hasta aquí el episodio 18. Nos veremos la semana que viene para el próximo ¿Cómo será la aldea de Abbey? ¿De qué irá ese festival? ¿Podrá Toralei esconderse eternamente de sus hermanos? ¿Usará Cleo alguno de sus (peligrosos) amuletos? ¿Cómo aparecerá Abbey? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué la frase de Ivy está haciendo que Heath se ponga rojo como un tomate?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews **


	19. El festival del fuego I

Capítulo 19. El festival del fuego (1ª parte)

Ivy guiaba al grupo entre las calles de la aldea. Los yetis que vivían allí llevaban ropas aparentemente veraniegas, aunque a pesar de ello algunos iban cubiertos con pieles en sus brazos o piernas. En ese momento la mayoría de ellos se encontraban montando puestos y escenarios, ensayando músicas y supervisando que todo estuviera en su sitio

- Este ser el centro del pueblo – dijo Ivy llevando a los monstruos a una espaciosa plaza, donde en ese momento había muchos yetis trabajando

- ¡Impresionante! – dijo Draculaura

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Frankie señalando un pedestal que había en el centro de la plaza

- Ser el símbolo de la aldea – dijo Ivy orgullosamente –. Acerquémonos a verlo

El grupo se aproximó, y entonces vieron el objeto que había fijado a ese pedestal. Era una magnífica espada con un zafiro en la empuñadura, y cuya hoja era metálica pero con un tono azulado. En el pomo llevaba grabado el símbolo de un cristal de hielo

- ¡Es preciosa! – dijo Cleo – ¿Qué es esta espada?

- Ser parte de la historia de aldea – dijo Ivy –. Pero más tarde se os contará. Sigamos con el recorrido

El grupo anduvo cerca de una hora recorriendo las calles de la aldea. Los yetis miraban con curiosidad al nutrido grupo de "turistas" que había llegado.

- Lagoona, ¿te encuentras bien? – le dijo de pronto Gil

Algunos miraron. La monstruita de agua salada estaba empezando a moverse torpemente

- Yo... – dijo –. Me estoy mareando. Debe ser efecto del mal de altura

- Probablemente – dijo Gil –. Si estás acostumbrada a cotas inferiores a esta, posiblemente te esté afectando el cambio brusco

- Necesitarás hidratarte – le dijo la directora, tendiéndole una botella de agua –. Ten

- Gra... gracias – dijo Lagoona, mientras se disponía a beber

- Yo también me estoy empezando a encontrar mal – dijo Jackson que empezaba a entrecerrar los ojos

- Quizá no haya sido tan buena idea programar esta excursión – dijo la directora –. No lo olvidéis, si no conseguís aclimataros, avisad a los médicos

- Eh, mirad – dijo Clawdeen –. Abbey viene hacia aquí

Todos la miraron. La chica yeti iba vestida con un traje similar al que se puso en la fiesta de halloween, pero este era completamente blanco. Llevaba el pelo suelto, el cual ondeaba al aire frío de las montañas como si fuera un largo manto.

- Vayaaa... – dijo Frankie, mientras la abrazaba – ¡Estás increíble, Abbey!

- No ser nada – respondió ella –. Este ser traje tradicional de aldea

- ¡Pues es un traje precioso! – dijo Draculaura – Tienes que decirme dónde puedo conseguir uno de esos

El único que no había dicho nada era Heath, que se había quedado quieto sin decir una palabra

- Eh, Heath ¿te pasa algo? – dijo Deuce, pasándole la mano por delante de los ojos –. Creo que Abbey ha logrado dejarte helado si necesidad de usar sus poderes

Abbey seguía hablando con las demás. En cambio, Heath seguía sorprendido. Abbey estaba realmente hermosa con aquel vestido. Aun le había sorprendido el traje de Halloween, pero este otro era sencillamente centelleante. Parecía que estuviese hecho enteramente de hielo. Abbey se percató de que Heath se había quedado embobado mirándola. Se dirigió a él, dándole un abrazo

- Hola Heath – le dijo –. Veo que aire de las montañas haberte dejado sin habla

- Ah... – dijo él, reaccionando repentinamente –. Estás... estás... magnífica

Abbey sonrió

- Vamos, no exageres – dijo ella, restándole importancia –. Bien, llegó el momento de empezar el festival del fuego

- ¿Festival del fuego? – preguntó Cleo

- Ser celebración que hacerse cada año en aldea en fechas de invierno – dijo Abbey –. Poder entenderlo cuando veáis la representación. Seguidme

Todos siguieron a Abbey con cada vez más curiosidad

- Espero que Ivy haberos enseñado bien el pueblo – dijo Abbey

- Sí – dijo Frankie –. Tu hermana ha sido muy simpática. Nos ha mostrado toda la aldea, y nos ha hablado de las costumbres de los yetis

- Me alegro – dijo Abbey –.Yo sentir no haber podido ser vuestra guía, pero tener asuntos pendientes

- No te preocupes – dijo Lagoona –. Tu hermana ha sido una buena guía

- Yo estar orgullosa de mi hermana – dijo Abbey –. Ser valiente, decidida y con buen corazón

- Al menos os lleváis muy bien – dijo Clawdeen –, yo estoy cansada de que mi hermana intente copiarme, poniéndose cosas que yo ya no uso

- Creo que yo preferiría eso a tener una hermana que me recuerde constantemente lo perfecta que es – dijo Cleo

- Veo que no os lleváis bien con vuestras hermanas – observó Clair –. Debe ser toda una comedia veros

- Si supieses las discusiones que empieza mi hermana, te echarías a reir – intervino de pronto Howleen

- ¿Yo empiezo discusiones? – dijo Clawdeen alterándose

- Ya empieza... – murmuró Draculaura a Clair por lo bajo

- ¿Acaso no me sermoneaste la semana pasada por un cepillo para el pelo? – dijo Howleen

- ¡Pues claro que te sermoneé! – dijo Clawdeen – ¡Ese cepillo era mío!

- ¡Claro que era tuyo! – dijo Howleen – ¡Pero tú ya no lo utilizabas!

- ¡Eso no te da derecho a llevártelo sin mi permiso! – protestó Clawdeen

- ¡Vamos, vamos, chicas, ya está bien! – terció la directora, tratando de imponer la calma –. No estáis dando un buen ejemplo a los yetis

Efectivamente, los yetis miraban al grupo con caras de asombro. Incluso Ivy las miraba con gesto de sorpresa. Ambas hermanas miraron aquello y después se miraron entre ellas, avegonzadas

- Yo... – dijo Howleen –. Es verdad, lo siento, no debería habérmelo quedado sin pedírtelo

- No, lo siento yo – dijo Clawdeen –. Es verdad, yo ya no lo necesitaba. Puedes quedártelo

Clair y Lilith estaban impresionadas

- ¿Siempre se comportan así? – preguntó Lilith

- Casi siempre – dijo Cleo

El grupo volvió sobre sus pasos a la plaza central, donde el escenario estaba ya terminado de montar. Junto al mismo había dispuestas unas cuantas filas de sillas, algunas de las cuales estaban empezando a ser ocupadas por yetis. La directora les señaló entonces algunos asientos vacíos en las primeras filas

- Esos asientos están reservados para nosotros – dijo –. Por favor, iros sentando, y no arméis alboroto

Monstruos y humanos fueron ocupando sus sitios respectivos mientras Heath veía como algunos yetis estaban verificando los sistemas de sonido.

- Vaya, ¿nos irán a dar un concierto? – preguntó

- No – le respondió Abbey –. Pronto lo sabrás

Robecca se fijó en que la hermana de Abbey se estaba dirigiendo hacia la parte de atrás del escenario, oculta por unas gruesas cortinas

- ¿Dónde irá? – se preguntó

- Puede que vaya a avisar a otros yetis de que estamos aquí – dijo Venus –. Me preguntó qué van a hacer

- No tardaremos en saberlo – dijo Rochelle –. Mirad

Las filas de asientos que quedaban libres estaban llenándose poco a poco. Los yetis iban vestidos con sus mejores galas, todos con vestidos blancos. Había un ligero murmullo en el ambiente que poco a poco se fue disipando cuando Abner hizo su aparición. Se dirigió al micrófono que había en el centro del escenario y empezó a hablar en un idioma incomprensible

- ¿Qué estará diciendo? – dijo Clawdeen

- Está dando la bienvenida a todos un año más al Festival del Fuego – dijo Thad

- ... aprovecho para saludar a nuestros invitados, monstruos y humanos, procedentes de los diversos institutos – prosiguió Abner, hablando ahora en otro idioma –. Narraremos la función en el idioma de su país, para facilitar su comprensión

- ¡Qué bien! – dijo Scarah –. Han pensado en todo

- Así que va a ser una función – dijo Heath –. Seguramente será una historia aburri...

Deuce le dio un codazo, suficiente para impedirle decir aquella palabra

- No lo digas delante de Abbey – le susurró –. Podría sentarle mal

Heath lo comprendió. Debería guardar silencio, por si acaso

Poco después el padre de Abbey se bajó del escenario, subiendo entonces su madre, quien cogió el micrófono y se retiró a uno de los lados. Las cortinas entonces se abrieron, dando lugar a un paisaje pintado de aquellas montañas. Una música suave empezó a llenar el ambiente

- Hace mucho tiempo – narraba la madre de Abbey, con su fuerte acento ruso –. Los yetis eran nómadas, vagando de un lugar a otro de estas montañas

Entonces apareció un grupo de pequeños yetis vestidos con trajes de pieles y con unas grandes mochilas a sus espaldas. Ivy estaba entre ellos

- ¡Oh, son adorables! – dijo Frankie, mirándolos con los ojos enternecidos

- Hasta que un día, en esta cumbre, un fuego empezó a arder en su interior – prosiguió Eve

Un pequeño yeti vestido con un traje rojo y amarillo, hizo su aparición, colocándose en el centro del escenario. Su traje simulaba las llamas del fuego, y empezó a bailar en el centro del escenario mientras se escuchaba una música de tambores. Los otros yetis levantaban sus manos en señal de temor

- Qué gracioso – dijo Wydowna, mirando al yeti que bailaba en el centro –. Parece que fuera el fuego ardiendo de verdad

- Este fuego no era un fuego normal, no podía apagarse con agua ni con nieve – siguió Eve –, y tampoco consumía madera para mantenerse encendido. Durante días, los yetis intentaron apagarlo sin éxito

Los pequeños yetis cogieron cubos, simulando que lanzaban agua a aquel fuego, o cogían unas palas y las movían simulando que echaban tierra o nieve sobre él, pero el yeti que simulaba el fuego seguía bailando sin disminuir su ritmo. Entonces la música cambió y se tornó a música de violín

- Los yetis estaban divididos – prosiguió Eve –. Unos querían que el fuego continuara ardiendo para poder calentarse. Otros deseaban encontrar el modo de apagarlo, para que no derritiera la nieve de estas montañas

Empezó a sonar música de tambor de nuevo. Los pequeños yetis se alinearon a la izquierda y derecha del que hacía de fuego.

- Esto se pone interesante – dijo Spectra, mientras grababa en vídeo

- Una guerra estaba a punto de librarse entre ambos bandos. El enfrentamiento parecía inevitable – narró Eve

Los pequeños yetis sacaron espadas de sus mochilas y se ponían en pose para combatir

- Vaya, ¿iban a enfrentarse por un fuego? – preguntó en voz baja Jackson –. Es extraño

- Pero, cuando parecía que el enfrentamiento iba a tener lugar, el fuego les habló – dijo Eve

El yeti que hacía de fuego dejó de bailar y levantó las manos. Los otros le miraron con gesto de sorpresa

- ¡No debéis pelearos por mi! – dijo el pequeño yeti que hacía de fuego –. ¡Puedo ser tanto frío como cálido! Solo deseo vivir en esta montaña

- Pero, ¿cómo haremos para decidir si eres frío o cálido? – le preguntó uno de los pequeños yetis

- ¡Con un duelo! – exclamó el fuego –. Que el mejor guerrero de cada bando luche. El que logre que el otro suelte su arma será quien decida

- Así pues, los yetis de ambos bandos designaron a su mejor guerrero, cumpliendo los deseos del fuego – prosiguió Eve

De cada bando dio un paso uno de los pequeños yetis. Ivy era una.

Ambos yetis prepararon sus espadas y se dispusieron a la lucha. Intercambiaron varios choques de espadas, hasta que Ivy hizo que su oponente tirara la suya. Levantó las manos en señal de triunfo

- Finalmente, ambos grupos se separaron, dando lugar a las dos aldeas que hay en estas cumbres – dijo Eve –. Los que querían que el fuego fuese frío crearon la aldea Sneg, y los que querían que el fuego produjese calor crearon la aldea Pozhar. Se separaron, pero todos juraron proteger aquel fuego, tarea que se mantiene hasta hoy

Los pequeños yetis formaron un corro alrededor del que hacía de fuego, uniendo sus manos y bailando alegremente en círculos. Cuando terminaron de bailar, los pequeños yetis se separaron, formando una gran fila y saludando al público, que aplaudió efusivamente

- ¡Qué historia más bonita! – dijo Draculaura, casi llorando

- ¡Eh, pues a mi no me ha parecido tan emociona... auuuu! – dijo Clawd, que notó como su hermana le había dado un pisotón

- No sabía que tu aldea tenía una historia tan interesante, Abbey – dijo Frankie

- Ser la historia de la aldea – dijo la chica yeti –. Todos tener que aprenderla al poco de ir a la escuela

Ghoulia gimió

- ¿No era exactamente así como venía en tu libro? – le preguntó Lagoona –. Bueno, la directora dijo que no solían recibir a otros monstruos. Puede que ese sea el motivo por el que la historia correcta no saliese en tu libro

Slow Moe también gimió

- Sí, yo también creo que ha sido una buena historia – le dijo Deuce –. Podrían enseñarnos cosas así en las clases de monstruo-historia

La función dio paso después a las celebraciones. Se dispusieron grandes mesas, en las cuales se sentaron todos, dispuestos a disfrutar de una buena comida, que consistió en Borshch, ensalada rusa, pelmenis y otros platos de nombre casi impronunciable para la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Tras la comida, el padre de Abbey anunció el comienzo de las competiciones

- "¿Las competiciones?" – preguntó Frankie

- Sí, ser competiciones deportivas – dijo Abbey –. Incluso vosotros poder apuntaros

- Eh, suena interesante – dijo Heath –. ¿De qué son esas competiciones?

- Eh, mirad, si es Abbey, la princesa de hielo – dijo una voz

- Sí, y ha venido con compañía – dijo otra voz

Los tres miraron a quien había hablado. Enfrente suyo tenían a un grupo de yetis con trajes rojos, al frente de los cuales estaban tres chicas. La primera de ellas tenía el pelo blanco, recogido en una larga coleta que le sobrepasaba la cintura. Sus ojos azules se complementaban con una sombra de ojos del mismo color. La segunda tenía el pelo violeta y rizado, salvo dos mechones de pelo blanco que le caían a ambos lados de la cara. Tenía los ojos verdes, y la sombra de ojos violeta. La tercera tenía una larga melena de pelo castaño, que le sobrepasaba las piernas. Dos largos mechones de pelo castaño claro le surcaban ambos lados de la cara. Tenía los ojos amarillos y la sombra de ojos violeta.

- Ah, ser vosotras – dijo Abbey en un tono poco amistoso

- Veo que vuestra aldea está perdiendo prestigio – dijo la del pelo violeta –. Mira que invitar a todos esos monstruos

- Supongo que tarde o temprano tenía que suceder – dijo la de pelo castaño –. Nuestra aldea está destinada a superaros. Deberíais ir haciéndoos a la idea

- ¡Eh, dejadla en paz! – intervino Heath. Sabía que llevaba las de perder, pero no podía soportar que alguien se metiera así con Abbey

- Vaya, Abbey, ¿has cambiado a Cryos por ese monstruo? – dijo la del pelo blanco, mirando a Heath –. Qué mal gusto

Abbey iba a responder, cuando de pronto

- ¡Odio el rojo! – mugió una voz detrás de ellos

Los tres se volvieron. Manny empezó a trotar hacia el grupo de los trajes rojos, con sus ojos totalmente enrojecidos

- ¡Espera, Manny! – le gritó Frankie –. Recuerda lo que nos dijo la directora

Pero el minotauro no atendía a razones. Solo tenía una idea en la cabeza, embestir a esos tipos vestidos de rojo. Las yetis de aquel grupo se asustaron al ver la fiereza con la que iba. Entonces se adelantó uno de ellos, que iba vestido con una túnica roja, y se puso delante del grupo. Frankie lo reconoció enseguida. Era el mismo tipo misterioso que les había orientado el día anterior.

El desconocido se puso frente a su grupo, con una mano extendida hacia delante, preparado para recibir a Manny. El minotauro fue a embestirlo y...

El desconocido le agarró por sus cuernos y, como si lo que estuviera levantando fuese un almohadón de plumas, lo lanzó hacia un montón de nieve. Manny quedó aturdido por el tortazo. Clawd y Heath fueron corriendo a socorrerle

- Deberíais vigilar un poco a vuestro amigo- Y vosotros no deberíais meteros así con estos monstruos – añadió el desconocido, dirigiéndose a los de su grupo –. Y además, parece que pueden ser buenos rivales. Esto se pone interesante

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Una vez más, he terminado este capítulo. Aquí os he dado a conocer parte de la historia de la aldea de Abbey. La historia es de mi propia invención, no me he inspirado en ninguna en particular, pero aun así espero que os haya gustado.**

**Los platos que se mencionan en este episodio son platos de la gastronomía rusa. Y la palabra Pozhar significa "fuego" en ruso.**

**Como siempre, agradecimientos a:**

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. Esta historia sigue**

**_Metalosis dragunov:_ gracias por la sugerencia. Sí, Lagoona también ha tenido problemas, e incluso Jackson al ser medio _normie_. Pero tanto monstruos como humanos son fuertes. Podrán aguantar sin demasiados problemas.**

**_Ralenne:_ sí, pensé que para ese capítulo podía venir bien una conversación Deuce-Heath. Quizá haya alguna más posteriormente. **

**_Laura: _gracias por tu review**

**_Sandra: _gracias también por tu review**

**Hasta aquí el episodio 19. Nos veremos la semana que viene para el próximo ¿Quiénes son esos tipos vestidos de rojo? ¿Cuáles serán las competiciones? ¿Se repondrá Manny del golpe? Y sobre todo ¿Dónde se han metido Toralei y compañía?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews **


	20. El festival del fuego II

Capítulo 20. El festival del fuego (2ª parte)

El encapuchado se apartó, volviéndose hacia su grupo

- Será mejor que nos preparemos para las pruebas – dijo –. Seguidme

El grupo se alejó, retirándose a un lugar apartado

- Vaya, esos tipos tienen pinta de ser fuertes – dijo Draculaura

- ¿De qué los conoces, Abbey? – preguntó Frankie mientras los veía ejercitarse

- Ser yetis de la aldea Pozhar – dijo ella –. Y haber venido a participar en los torneos del festival

- Y esas yetis que se metían contigo – dijo Cleo –. ¡Qué falta de estilo! ¿Quiénes son?

- Crystal, Tempesta y Psique – dijo Abbey –. Y el encapuchado ser Zero, el hermano de Crystal. Los dos ser hijos del líder de la aldea

- No son unos cualquiera – dijo Deuce –. Y veo que tienen mal temperamento

- Yetis de esa aldea ser más orgullosos que nosotros – dijo Abbey –. Y no haber querido aceptar visitas de fuera

- Y, ¿por qué te han llamado princesa de hielo? – preguntó Clawdeen

- Porque mi padre ser líder de esta aldea – dijo Abbey –. Rivalidad entre líderes ser máxima, y entre sus familias también

A Frankie este tipo de enemistad le resultaba familiar. Le recordaba a la que había habido entre vampiros y hombres lobo. Si era así, era de esperar que hubiese hostilidades entre ambas aldeas. Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos. Entonces Abbey continuó

- Bien, ser hora de inscribirse en pruebas – dijo –. Seguidme

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras caminaban, los hermanos de Toralei seguían conversando entre ellos

- Esa clase de monstruos me pone los pelos de punta – dijo Neko

- Deben ser peligrosos – dijo Sphynx –. Y esas yetis les falta educación. Será mejor que no nos separemos del grupo, por si acaso

Rai seguía callada

- ¿Sigues preocupada por nuestra hermana? – le preguntó Jaga

- Sí – dijo Rai –. Me pregunto si su desaparición no tendrá algo que ver con esos yetis

- Por lo que sabemos de ella, es muy cabezona, no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente – dijo Jaga, en un intento de animar a su hermana –. No te preocupes, la encontraremos, y si hace falta, interrogaremos a esos yetis. Todos queremos que vuelva con nosotros

Rai se animó, o por lo menos eso parecía

- Gracias... – dijo timidamente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toralei y sus compinches estaban merodeando subidas en lo alto de uno de los tejados. Habían visto todo lo ocurrido

- Así que Abbey también tiene aquí buenas rivales – dijo –. Chicas, creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con esas yetis. Podrían dedicarse también a molestar a Cleo y a las otras

Purrsephone y Meowlody sonrieron. Toralei acababa de poner en marcha uno de sus maquiavélicos planes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toomai había quedado impresionada al ver de nuevo a aquel desconocido

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Hathi, al ver la expresión de su cara, una mezcla de desconcierto y alegría

- Sí – respondió –. No sé, pero hay algo en ese desconocido que hace que no me sienta con miedo

Kipling lo escuchó. No sabía mucho de aquel tipo, pero si los de su aldea eran tan hostiles como había tenido la ocasión de presenciar, posiblemente Toomai se estuviera encaminando por donde no debía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heath y Clawd estaban ayudando a levantarse a Manny

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Clawd

- Solo un poco aturdido – dijo el minotauro mientras le ayudaban a incorporarse –. Ese tipo tiene demasiada fuerza

- Es un yeti – dijo Clawd –. Y tienen fama de poseer una enorme fuerza física. Tenemos que tener cuidado con él

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Heath –. Este no es corpulento, pero da miedo igualmente

Los tres se dirigieron de vuelta al grupo. Abbey entonces los dirigió hacia una zona en la que había varios círculos dibujados en la nieve

- ¿Qué son esos círculos, Abbey? – preguntó Frankie

- Ser campos de juego de _Mechi _– respondió

- ¿Mechi? – preguntó Frankie

- Ser deporte popular nuestro. Nosotras poder enseñaros como se practica. Ivy...

Ivy, que se había unido al grupo, se puso junto a su hermana. Ambas cogieron unas espadas de madera que había a un lado de uno de los círculos, y ambas hermanas entraron en él a continuación

- Si haber prestado atención a la obra de teatro, podréis comprobar que esto es muy parecido. Cada luchador debe usar una espada

Ambas hermanas se pusieron en posición de lucha

- El objetivo del juego es hacer que el otro suelte su espada, por lo que ambos luchadores deber golpear la espada del contrario – dijo

Las dos se pusieron a entrechocar sus espadas, sin excesiva fuerza, dado que se trataba de un entrenamiento

- Por supuesto, si tener poderes poder usarlos para inmovilizar al otro, nunca para atacar – dijo Abbey lanzando un rayo congelante

Ivy pegó un salto para esquivarlo, pero fue insuficiente. El rayo consiguió inmovilizarle un pie

- Haber sido rápida – dijo Abbey –. Pero no lo suficiente

- ¿Eso creer? – dijo Ivy, preparándose

Ivy rompió de un puñetazo la capa de hielo que cubría su pie, haciendo que los demás se impresionaran

- ¡Increíble! – dijo Howleen –. Es más joven que yo y con esa fuerza

- No olvides que es una yeti, hermanita – dijo Clawdeen –. Es su naturaleza

Ivy entonces trató de atacar a su hermana, pero esta logró esquivarla, haciendo que Ivy se quedara a escasos centímetros del borde del círculo

- Haber varias formas de perder – continuó diciendo Abbey –. Soltar la espada, anunciar que se rinde, comportarse inadecuadamente, abandonar el círculo de combate...

Abbey tocó la espalda de su hermana con la punta de su espada

- O tocar al rival en la espalda – dijo sonriendo –. He ganado

Ivy suspiró mientras soltaba su espada. Una vez más, su hermana mayor la había superado. Pero esta, en lugar de reprocharle el haber perdido, le puso una mano en el hombro

- Bien hecho – le dijo –. Haber mejorado en velocidad, pero todavía faltarte agilidad

Ivy sonrió. Su hermana le había enseñado bien

- Bien, ese ser el reglamento – dijo entonces a los demás – ¿Alguno querer apuntarse?

- Yo lo haré – dijo Clawd –. Este deporte parece divertido

- Yo también – dijo Deuce –. Siempre quise participar en un combate de espadas

- Y yo – dijo Andy –. Esto suena divertido

Algunos de los estudiantes se animaron para apuntarse. Parecía que la idea del torneo estaba siendo buena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los yetis de la aldea Pozhar estaban ejercitándose para el torneo de Mechi. Crystal, Tempesta y Psique estaban también entrenándose

- Este año les vamos a ganar – dijo Tempesta –. Los nuestros son más fuertes que nunca

- No tienen nada que hacer – dijo Psique –. Podríamos animarnos nosotras y participar también

- Si no fuera porque participará Abbey, no me molestaría – dijo Crystal –. No estoy hecha para el combate. Necesito encontrarle un punto débil

- Perdón, ¿he escuchado que buscas el punto débil de Abbey? – dijo una voz –. Yo podría decirte cual es

Las tres miraron. Toralei, acompañada de sus compinches, se dirigía hacia ellas

- Eh, si es la que... – estuvo a punto de decir Psique, hasta que Tempesta le puso la mano en la boca, acallándola

- Vaya, una chica gato yendo en contra de sus amigas – dijo Crystal –. Esto es interesante

- Para tu información, ni Abbey ni esas otras que van con ella son mis amigas – dijo Toralei

- Ah, entiendo – dijo Crystal –. Estás contra ellas porque no te caen bien. ¿Es eso?

- Yo diría más – dijo Psique –. Detecto envidia y resentimiento en ella

Toralei abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa

- ¿Cómo has...?

- Tengo poderes mentales – dijo Psique –. Es algo muy útil cuando tienes que tratar con otras personas. Así que yo de ti no me molestaría en mentir. Si lo haces, lo sabré

Toralei empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Había subestimado a aquellas yetis. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás

- Está bien, te contaré como puedes vencer a Abbey – dijo decidida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Algunos de los del grupo se estaban inscribiendo en ese torneo. Sabían que tenían muy pocas posibilidades de ganar, pero lo que querían era participar. Aparte de Clawd, Deuce y Andy, había otros más apuntándose

- Voy a participar – dijo Vudú –. Voy a demostrar a todos de lo que soy capaz

- Pero, ¿estás seguro? – le dijo Scarah –. Podrías perder rápidamente

- Bah, ¿Qué importa eso? – dijo despreocupadamente –. Verás como soy mejor que nadie

Romulus también se animó a participar

- ¿Estás seguro? – dijo Clawdeen –. Mi hermano tiene más agilidad, pero tú...

Romulus sonrió

- Sé cuidar de mi mismo. No te preocupes. Y por cierto – añadió señalando con la cabeza a Luna –. Quizá deberíais hablar con ella. Creo que se siente sola

Clawdeen la miró. No se había fijado en ella más que en otros hombres lobo, por lo que no la conocía bien, pero estaba de acuerdo con Romulus en que era mejor alguien hablara con ella, pues era posible que no tuviera verdaderas amigas.

- Eh, Romulus, ¿has decidido apuntarte? – preguntó Thad

- Sí, lo voy a hacer – dijo el lobo – ¿Y tú?

- Claro que sí – dijo el vampiro –. Alguien tiene que defender el nombre de mi instituto, y creo que soy el único del mismo que tiene pensado apuntarse

- ¿En serio? – dijo Clawdeen –. Me sorprende que nadie más quiera hacerlo

- Es porque no hay otro como yo – dijo Thad sonriendo

Clawdeen se quedó sin palabras. Parecía que el vampiro estaba en lo cierto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Frankie y Jackson se encontraban junto a Abbey

- ¿También vas a inscribirte, Jackson? – preguntó Frankie

- Sí, estoy decidido – respondió

- Yo no querer desilusionarte – dijo Abbey –, pero ¿estar seguro de que poder aguantar el ritmo de un combate? Tú no tener mucha agilidad

- Abbey, no deberías decirle eso – dijo Frankie

- No te preocupes, Frankie, tiene razón – dijo Jackson –. Es por eso que no voy a competir yo, sino Holt

Frankie y Abbey se sorprendieron.

Heath había escuchado a su primo, que estaba dispuesto a participar en aquel torneo. Él no debía ser menos

- Yo también voy a participar – dijo finalmente

- ¿Qué? – dijo Abbey –. ¿Hablar en serio? Tu durar menos que Jackson

- En ese caso – dijo Heath –. Espero que mi primer combate sea contra ti – dijo Heath –. Así por lo menos saldré lo menos lastimado posible

Ivy sonrió. Parece que su hermana no se había equivocado al elegir a aquel monstruo como amigo especial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Uno a uno, los participantes fueron inscribiéndose en el torneo. Normalmente los participantes no solían ser más de ocho, pero con los invitados que tenían el número subió hasta dieciséis. Una vez se completaron las inscripciones, se dispuso una caja con unos papeles que tenían números escritos. Cada participante sacó uno. El grupo se puso a mirar los números que habían sacado:

Abbey: 5

Holt: 8

Deuce: 3

Heath: 9

Romulus: 16

Andy: 12

Vudú: 13

Thad: 15

Clawd: 1

Todos se quedaron mirando sus números

- Vaya, ¿Esto determina el orden en que vamos a luchar? – preguntó Clawd

- Sí – dijo Abbey –. Y veo que tú haber sacado el 1. Tú ser el primero

- ¿Nadie aquí ha sacado el 2? – preguntó Clawd –. Qué incertidumbre por saber quién va a ser mi rival

- Vaya, me creo que no me va a tocar contra Abbey – murmuró por lo bajo Heath mientras miraba su número

Toda la aldea estaba reunida. El torneo de _Mechi _iba a dar comienzo. Los que iban a participar se colocaron a un lado, mientras que los que animaban se sentaron alrededor del área de combate. Entonces anunciaron el primer combate

Clawd vs Albus

- ¿Albus? – se preguntó Frankie –. Espero que no sea uno de esos yetis de la aldea Pozhar

- No – le dijo Ivy –. Albus ser de nuestra aldea, y ser un gran guerrero

Vieron entonces como Clawd entraba en el área de combate con una armadura negra con el símbolo de Monster High, mientras enfrente entraba un yeti tan alto como él y con el pelo completamente blanco y muy corto, ataviado con una armadura blanca con el dibujo de un cristal de hielo. Ambos combatientes sostenían espadas de madera. Junto a ellos si situó un yeti vestido de negro, que iba a ser el árbitro

- En posición de combate – dijo a los dos

Clawd y su oponente se pusieron en pose de ataque. El árbitro entonces hizo sonar un silbato, dando comienzo al enfrentamiento

- ¡Animo, Clawd! – gritaba Draculaura desde la zona del público –. Ojalá me hubiese traído mis pompones

Albus atacó a Clawd, obligándole a defenderse. Tenía que andarse con cuidado, pues no debía soltar la espada baja ningún concepto. Trató de ponerse en guardia, hasta que encontrara la forma de poder contraatacar.

Pero el yeti que tenía como rival no era de los que se cansaban pronto. Atacaba sin cesar, golpeando la espada y la armadura de Clawd. El hombre lobo no sabía cuanto tiempo podría resistir así, hasta que...

_...si tener poderes poder usarlos para inmovilizar al otro..._

Las palabras de Abbey resonaron en su mente. Debía usar sus poderes, pero al ser un hombre lobo los poderes que tenía solo eran... ¡Pues claro! Recordó entonces. El yeti rival podría saber congelar, pero él también tenía un as en la manga.

Clawd pegó un salto hacia atrás, hasta quedar junto al borde del área. Su rival fue corriendo a por él con el propósito de expulsarlo del área de combate de un empujón.

Pero Clawd, sin soltar su espada, se puso a escarbar en el suelo, quedando inmediatamente oculto tras un pequeño montículo de nieve.

- Truco de ocultación no te servirá – dijo Albus mientras apartaba de una patada el montículo de nieve

Pero para su sorpresa, tras el montículo no estaba el hombre lobo. Solo un agujero. Eso solo podía significar...

- ¡Tocado y hundido! – gritó la voz de Clawd a sus espaldas

El yeti entonces se dio cuenta de que Clawd le estaba tocando en la espalda con su arma. El yeti soltó su espada, admitiendo su derrota

- Clawd es el ganador – anunció el árbitro, levantando la mano

- ¡Vampitástico! – gritó emocionada Draculaura –. ¡Eres genial, Clawd!

- Pero, ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? – preguntó Frankie

- Es muy sencillo – le dijo Clawdeen –. Ha excavado rápidamente un túnel hasta poder colocarse detrás de su oponente. Pero resulta difícil excavar con una espada de madera en la mano, así que el mérito de mi hermano es mayor

- Sí que ha sido rápido tu hermano – le dijo Luna –. Ninguno de los lobos que conozco podría haber cavado con esa velocidad

Clawd recibió los aplausos del público, aunque antes de salir del área le dijo a su rival:

- Eres muy bueno atacando, pero al enfrentarse a alguien no solo vale la fuerza, también la habilidad. En todo caso, ha sido un buen combate – añadió mientras le ofrecía la mano

El rival le estrechó la mano, poco después ambos salieron del área. Mientras, algunos yetis se ponían a rellenar de nuevo el agujero que había hecho Clawd, antes de que diera comienzo el siguiente combate.

- Vaya, por lo que veo ese hombre lobo es también muy hábil – dijo Crystal

- Nada que no pueda vencer – dijo Zero –. Me pregunto contra quién me tocará

**Hola a todos. Ya está listo el siguiente episodio. Me ha llevado un poco de tiempo organizarlo, pero a pesar de ello espero que os haya gustado.**

**El deporte del Mechi me lo he inventado yo, inspirándome en el soft combat. No haré más inciso en las reglas porque ya las ha explicado Abbey. Solo diré que el área de combate es un círculo de alrededor de veinte metros de diámetro. Y mechi en ruso significa "espada".**

**En cuanto a las armaduras de los participantes, son parecidas a las que se usaron en la película "Friday Night Frights" (Aun no sé si esta película tiene título oficial en castellano).**

**Una vez más, agradecimientos a:**

**_Camila: _pues sí, esas tres yetis planean hacerle "algo" a Abbey. Pronto veras el qué. Gracias por tu sugerencia**

**_Ralenne:_ Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia de la aldea. En cuanto a las conversaciones, quizá haya alguna más, pero todavía tendrá que esperar un poco. **

**_Sandra: _gracias por tu review. Sí, he tenido que inspirarme bien para describir a la familia de Abbey. Me alegro que te haya gustado.**

**Hasta aquí el episodio 20. (¿Ya llevamos veinte? Increíble, y parece que fue ayer cuando empezamos). Nos veremos la semana que viene ¿Qué le ha contado Toralei a esas yetis? ¿Por qué no ha escarmentado ya? ¿Cuál será el próximo combate? ¿Y el resto? Y sobre todo ¿Qué mas puedo preguntar?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews **


	21. El festival del fuego III

Capítulo 21. El festival del fuego (3ª parte)

Clawd fue a reunirse con sus compañeros, recibiendo las felicitaciones de estos

- ¡Buen combate, tío! – le dijo Deuce

- ¡Ha sido genial, hermano! – le dijo Romulus

- No se me habría ocurrido esa estrategia – dijo Thad

Una vez el area de combate estuvo lista, el árbitro no tardó en anunciar el siguiente:

Deuce vs Kanat

- Es mi turno – dijo Deuce –. Deseadme suerte

- Más que suerte, tú deber tener cuidado – le dijo Abbey –. Kanat ser un yeti peligroso

Mientras, en la zona de los yetis de la aldea Pozhar, uno de ellos dio un paso al frente. Era alto y delgado, y tenía el pelo blanco, recogido en varias trenzas adornadas con hilos, que las recorrían de arriba abajo.

- ¡Es mi momento! – dijo mientras sonreía de una forma siniestra –. Voy a machacar a este rival

- No te apresures tanto – le dijo Crystal –. Los gorgones tienen fama de convertir cosas en piedra, así que ándate con ojo. No queremos tener que sacar tu estatua del área de combate

- ¿Por quién me has tomado? – dijo Kanat –. Te voy a enseñar el miedo que me dan ese tipo de monstruos

Los dos entraron en el área de combate. Deuce llevaba la armadura negra, al igual que Clawd. Kanat llevaba una armadura roja con el dibujo de una llama ardiendo

- Así que tú eres uno de esos tipos que ha venido de visita – dijo Kanat –. Pues no pienses que por eso voy a ser amable contigo

- Veo que la hostilidad en la gente de tu aldea es algo común – dijo Deuce –. Por suerte, no es la primera vez que trato con tipos como tú

Mientras, en la zona del público, era Cleo la que animaba

- ¡Vamos, Deuce! – gritaba – ¡Demuéstrale que tienes más clase que él!

El árbitro dio comienzo al combate, y Kanat atacó rápidamente. Deuce tuvo que ponerse a la defensiva. Pero el gorgón no tardó en responder a los ataques de Kanat, golpeando en la espada de su rival con la misma rapidez. El yeti parecía impresionado, al igual que Cleo

- Vaya, veo que tu novio es rápido – le dijo Lilith

- Deuce es alguien increíble – dijo Cleo –. Como yo. Por eso ambos hacemos la pareja perfecta

Mientras, el yeti estaba acorralado. Deuce le había hecho retroceder hasta el borde mismo del área, y estaba aferrándose a su espada con todas sus fuerzas

- Esto se acabó – le dijo el yeti –. Ahora vas a ver por qué me llamo Kanat

El yeti entonces hizo que sus trenzas se movieran como si fueran tentáculos y se lanzaron a inmovilizar a Deuce. El gorgón se sorprendió de esa repentina técnica, y no pudo hacer nada por impedir que su rival le inmovilizara los brazos

- Ahora estás inmovilizado – le dijo Kanat –. Solo tengo que quitarte esa espada para que me declaren vencedor. Y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera puedes quitarte esas gafas para convertirme en piedra

- ¿Quién ha dicho que no pueda quitármelas? – dijo Deuce sonriendo

De pronto, las serpientes de la cabeza de Deuce agarraron sus gafas y las levantaron. De los ojos del gorgón salió un rayo que petrificó los hilos de las trenzas de su rival, haciendo que estas cayeran al suelo y le dejaran libre.

Kanat estaba haciendo esfuerzos por levantar su pelo

- Casi no puedo levantarlas – dijo enfadado – ¿Qué me has hecho?

- Solo he petrificado las telas de tu pelo – dijo Deuce mientras las serpientes volvían a bajarle las gafas –. Ahora pesan más. No creo que puedas levantarlas tan fácilmente

Efectivamente, el yeti trató de levantar sus trenzas, pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo

- Y ahora que no puedes usarlas... – dijo Deuce

Deuce atacó, golpeando la espada de su rival con tanta fuerza que esté la soltó

- Deuce es el ganador – anunció el árbitro

Desde la zona de público, todos aplaudieron, en especial Cleo, que gritaba pletórica

- ¡Muy bien, Deuce! – gritaba –. ¡Así se hace! ¡Le has puesto en su sitio!

Deuce se volvía triunfante a la zona de participantes donde estaban sus amigos, mientras el yeti rival trataba de recoger sus largas trenzas del suelo para salir de aquella zona

- Ah, y no te preocupes – le dijo Deuce volviéndose –. El efecto se pasa en unas horas... normalmente

Deuce entonces recibió las felicitaciones de sus amigos

- ¡Bien hecho! – le dijo Clawd chocándole la mano

- Ha sido un duro rival, pero lo he conseguido – dijo Deuce sonriendo

De la zona del público, había muchas monstruitas que estaban aclamando a Deuce. Sin duda era muy popular.

- _Incroyable! _– exclamó Rochelle

- Coincido contigo – dijo Robecca –. Deuce es más hábil de lo que pensaba

- Y además a ese yeti le faltaba naturalidad en las trenzas – comentó Venus

Mientras, los yetis de la aldea Pozhar no tenían una expresión tan alegre

- Ha fallado. Qué inútil – dijo Crystal

- Era de esperar – dijo Zero con indiferencia –. Ese monstruo de serpientes en la cabeza es muy habilidoso. Espero poder luchar contra él

- Tú y tus ganas de luchar – dijo Crystal –. Recuerda las órdenes de nuestro padre

El árbitro entonces anunció el siguiente combate

Abbey vs Crystal

- ¡Ser mi turno! – dijo Abbey, preparándose

- Eh, pero... – dijo Heath – ¡Te ha tocado contra esa tal Crystal!

- Ser rival difícil – dijo Abbey, mientras se colocaba su armadura blanca –, pero yo poder con ella

- Ten cuidado, Abbey – dijo Heath –. No sé, pero presiento que no va a ser una pelea limpia

Abbey le miró. Puede que a veces se comportara de forma incoherente, pero Heath sabía preocuparse por la gente que le importaba

- Gracias, Heath – le dijo –. Yo saber que esta pelea ser complicada, pero ser mi deber hacerle frente

Poco después entró en el área de combate. Crystal, vestida con una armadura roja cuya parte central parecía hecha de cristal rojo, la estaba esperando

- ¿Vas a seguir tonteando con ese cabeza en llamas o piensas empezar de una vez? – le dijo con sarcasmo Crystal

Abbey ensombreció el rostro. Le esperaba un duro combate

En cuanto el árbitro dio comienzo al combate, Ambas se lanzaron al ataque, dando un largo entrechocar de espadas. Ambas peleaban con el mismo ímpetu.

En la zona del público, la directora estaba junto a los padres de Abbey

- Veo que tu hija sigue tan guerrera como la recordaba, Abner – dijo la directora

- Ser nuestra naturaleza – le dijo Abner –. Y yo alegrarme de que Abbey pueda aguantar el ritmo de su rival

- Por cierto, ¿alguna novedad en la seguridad? – preguntó la directora

- De momento, nada – dijo Abner –. Pero estamos vigilando a los yetis de la otra aldea, por si intentan algo

Abbey y Crystal siguieron con la sucesión de golpes hasta que cada una salió despedida hacia un lado. Ambas empezaron a resoplar. Habían hecho mucho esfuerzo, pero a pesar de ello ninguna de las dos quería dar signos de flaqueza

- Estás siendo una buena rival, Abbey – dijo Crystal, incorporándose –. Pero no tienes nada que hacer contra mi. Te voy a enseñar lo que es una tormenta de hielo

Crystal empezó a generar a su alrededor cristales de hielo de un tono gris oscuro, que parecían muy afilados, mientras la temperatura alrededor parecía enfriarse. A continuación, dando ella un movimiento de su mano libre, los cristales de hielo se lanzaron contra Abbey

- ¡Cuidado, Abbey! – gritó Heath

Abbey hizo aparecer con sus manos una especie de cúpula de hielo delante suyo contra la cual se estrellaron los cristales. Abbey no recibió ningún rasguño, pero el impacto de los cristales hizo que la cúpula se rompiera, quedando al descubierto

- Nada mal – dijo Crystal –. Pero este no es el único as que tengo en la manga ¡A ver como esquivas esto!

Crystal generó una esfera brillante en su mano libre, y la lanzó hacia Abbey. Abbey atacó esa esfera con su espada, haciendo que con el impacto se produjera un fuerte estallido de luz

- ¡Abbey! – gritó Heath, mientras trataba de protegerse los ojos

Cuando el estallido cesó, todos vieron como Crystal había tratado de atacar a Abbey aprovechando el desconcierto, pero Abbey seguía sujetando su espada con todas sus fuerzas, aunque aun tenía los ojos casi cerrados

- ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso? – se preguntó Frankie, frotándose los ojos –. Ha deslumbrado a todo el mundo

- A yetis no gustarnos la luz tan intensa – dijo Ivy –. Por eso haber tratado de deslumbrarla

- ¡Ha sido horrible! – dijo Draculaura, que he había escondido tras Clawdeen –. A los vampiros tampoco nos gusta esta clase de luz

- Ni a los humanos – dijo Clair –. Tenía que haberme traído unas gafas de sol

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué a su rival no le ha afectado – dijo Lagoona

- Ser porque Crystal estar acostumbrada – dijo Ivy –. Su aldea estar en un punto más alto, por lo que ellos recibir mayor cantidad de luz del sol. Además, ella haber entrenado con descargas de luz como esa. Por eso no afectarle de la misma manera ese resplandor

- No sé si esto se podría considerar jugar limpio – dijo Clawdeen –. Abbey debe estar furiosa

Efectivamente, Abbey volvía a abrir los ojos con cierta dificultad. Entonces encaró a su rival con una expresión desafiante, denostando que no estaba dispuesta a desistir en su empeño de ganar ese combate.

- Eres más resistente de lo que pensaba – dijo Crystal –, pero todavía no hemos acabado

Crystal se concentró e hizo aparecer una segunda espada en su mano libre, esta hecha completamente de hielo

- Vamos a ver como se te da el combatir contra dos espadas – dijo Crystal

- No ser un problema – dijo Abbey –. Yo también saber luchar con dos espadas

Abbey hizo aparecer también una segunda espada. Ahora ambas estaban igualadas.

Las dos echaron a correr la una hacia la otra, preparadas para el ataque. Ambas se encontraron, dando lugar a una rápida sucesión de golpes de espada, tanto de las de madera como de las de hielo.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Clawd –. No me imaginaba a Abbey tan guerrera

- Ni yo – dijo Deuce –. Menos mal que nunca la he provocado

Heath no decía nada. Se limitaba a seguir los movimientos de la yeti, que eran realmente rápidos. Él tampoco sabía que Abbey tenía esa fortaleza, pero supuso que era por su naturaleza. Aun así, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella ganara el combate.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toralei y sus amigas estaban entre el público, pero disfrazadas con unas capuchas rojas para no ser reconocidas

- Parece que Crystal no necesita la información que le he dado – dijo la gata pelirroja –. Supongo que querrá vencerla por sus propios medios

Entonces observó como Abbey y Crystal rompían sus espadas de hielo al chocarlas. Las dos empezaban a dar muestras de cansancio, pero ello no hacía mella en sus ansias de ganar.

- No me lo puedo creer, estamos igualadas – dijo Crystal –. No pensé que tuviera que recurrir a esto, pero no me queda otra opción si quiero ganar

Crystal empezó a correr alrededor del área de combate, mientras lanzaba al suelo un rayo congelante. Abbey permanecía en el centro del circulo, contemplando la jugada de Crystal sin entender nada.

Segundos más tarde, todos vieron que había hecho una capa de carámbanos de hielo afilados, apuntando todos hacia arriba, pero con una forma extrañamente torcida.

- Si no fuera porque son de hielo, diría que es fuego ardiendo – dijo Frankie –, pero, ¿por qué habrá hecho eso?

Entonces contempló que Crystal estaba adoptando una pose extraña, cruzando ambos brazos a la altura del pecho. Entonces una luz amarilla y rojiza salió de su armadura, dirigida a los cristales de hielo que había dejado. Al hacerlo, el hielo adquirió los colores del fuego ardiendo. Abbey empezó a temblar

- ¡Murciélagos! – gritó Draculaura –. ¡Está aprovechándose del miedo de Abbey a verse rodeada de fuego! ¿Cómo lo habrá sabido?

- Le ocurrió de pequeña – dijo Frankie –, seguro que se enteró entonces

- Yetis de esa aldea no saberlo – dijo Ivy, mirando a su hermana con gesto de preocupación –. Nadie más que familia saberlo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Cleo –. Entonces alguien ha tenido que decírselo

A Frankie le contaron que Abbey se había visto rodeada de fuego otra vez en el incidente que provocaron Van Villano y compañía, haciendo que la yeti reviviera otra vez aquel miedo. Solo se le ocurría alguien capaz de contarle a yetis como aquellos lo que le daba miedo a Abbey, pero... ¿estaría allí?

Mientras, Abbey seguía paralizada, temblando por el miedo. Otra vez estaba reviviendo aquella sensación de miedo que experimentó cuando era pequeña, y la sorprendió un incendio en un bosque. Sabía que ese "fuego" no era real, pero lo parecía

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó Crystal mientras se reía –. Ahora solo me queda quitarte esa espada

Crystal se dirigió hacia Abbey con paso firme y sereno, y una vez estuvo junto a ella, tendió su mano para quitarle la espada

- ¡Abbey! – gritaba Heath – ¡Reacciona! ¡Ese fuego no es real! ¡Y tú eres más fuerte que esa simple ilusión óptica!

Abbey sacudió la cabeza, hasta que se percató de la situación, apartando a toda prisa su espada de la mano de Crystal, ante la sorpresa de la misma

- ¡Ser muy inteligente el truco, pero yo jamás rendirme! – gritó Abbey

Entonces contraatacó, haciendo que esta vez fuese Crystal la que estaba a la defensiva. Abbey asestó un golpe tras otro a la espada de su rival, hasta que de un golpe decisivo, Crystal soltó su arma, haciendo que esta cayese fuera del círculo de combate.

- ¡La ganadora es Abbey! – anunció el árbitro

El público le dedicó una gran ovación

- ¡Bien, Abbey! – vociferó Heath – ¡Lo has conseguido!

Abbey suspiró. Había ganado a Crystal, que abandonó el área refunfuñando, mientras otros yetis se encargaban de quitar aquellos cristales de hielo que imitaban la forma del fuego, cuyo color rojo-amarillento ya se había ido. Abbey mientras se dirigió triunfante a la zona de participantes donde estaban los demás, que la recibieron afectuosamente, en especial Heath

- ¡Enhorabuena, Abbey! – le dijo –. Has estado genial

Abbey no dijo nada. Solo le dedicó una sonrisa. Probablemente aun estuviera tratando de superar ese miedo a verse rodeada de fuego

Mientras, Crystal llegaba junto a los de su aldea

- ¿Cómo ha podido derrotarme? – dijo enrabietada –. ¡Tenía que haber estado paralizada por el miedo! ¡Esa gata me las va a pagar cuando la encuentre!

- Con esa forma de pensar, no ganarás nunca – le dijo Zero –. Ella tenía algo más fuerte que el miedo, por eso te ha vencido

- ¿Más... fuerte? – preguntó Crystal

- El amor. La amistad – dijo Zero –. He visto como sus amigos la animaban, y eso ha hecho que venciera a su miedo. Tenlo en cuenta para otra ocasión

Crystal observó a Abbey, la forma en que miraba al monstruo del pelo en llamas, que en ese momento gesticulaba imitando los movimientos que había hecho Abbey durante el combate ¿Qué le habría visto a ese payaso?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toralei se había quedado impresionada por la forma de reaccionar de Abbey

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo –. Tiene más fortaleza mental de la que había imaginado. Pero tampoco lamento que esa Crystal haya perdido. Me ponía nerviosa

Purrsephone y Meowlody asintieron

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí – dijo –. Alguien podría reconocernos

Las tres se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon. Desde el público, Ghoulia vio las siluetas, y adoptó una expresión de desconcierto, como si creyera conocer a quienes estaban bajo aquellas túnicas. Slow Moe se fijó en su expresión, y le preguntó algo en zombi.

Ghoulia finalmente se encogió de hombros y le respondió a Slow Moe

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Poco después, el árbitro anunció el siguiente combate:

Sergei vs Holt

- Es mi turno – dijo Jackson –. O el de Holt

Jackson se puso sus auriculares. Unas leves llamas le rodearon mientras se transformaba en Holt

- ¡Sí! – gritó Holt – ¡Es hora de un desafío! ¡Allá voy!

Holt se puso su armadura negra y se dirigió al área de combate, donde le esperaba un yeti con una larga coleta de pelo rubio y vestido con armadura blanca

- ¡Adelante, Holt! – gritó Frankie – ¡Tú puedes!

- ¿Crees que ganará? – le preguntó Clair

- Espero que sí – dijo Frankie –, pero ese rival parece fuerte

- Pero la fuerza no lo es todo – dijo Chad –. Ya nos lo ha demostrado Clawd. Puede que Holt nos dé otra sorpresa

El arbitro dio comienzo al combate. Rápidamente, el yeti atacó a Holt, quien hábilmente se apartó de su trayectoria. Pero el yeti se volvió rápidamente y atacó a Holt, lanzándole un mandoble tras otro. Holt los esquivaba bailando, mientras usaba su espada como si fuera un complemento de baile en lugar de cómo un arma.

- No pensé que Holt fuese tan bueno esquivando. Pero el rival también es bastante bueno – dijo Frankie

- Sergei ser de los yetis más rápidos de aldea – dijo Ivy –. Ser difícil esquivarle

El yeti atacaba a gran velocidad, mientras que Holt lo esquivaba y trataba de contraatacar, aunque sin éxito. Ambos rivales se movían de forma que parecía que estaban bailando.

- ¡Es el momento de otro contraataque! – dijo Holt, tratando de atacar a su rival

Pero de pronto se paró en seco y se volvió a convertir en Jackson, quedando desconcertado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin batería en el teléfono. Su rival entonces aprovechó para lanzar un ataque que hizo que la espada de Jackson volara por los aires

- Sergei es el ganador – anunció el árbitro

Jackson se retiró desilusionado al rincón de los participantes, mientras recibía el consuelo de sus compañeros

- Holt ha estado muy cerca de vencer – le dijo Clawd animándole –. Ha hecho un buen combate, pues ha tenido a raya a su rival durante bastante tiempo

- Estoy de acuerdo – le dijo Romulus –. Tu _alter ego_ ha sido un luchador excelente

- Gracias – dijo Jackson, animando su expresión –. Pero tenía que haber cargado la batería del teléfono anoche. Así no habría perdido. Ahora, perdonadme, voy a ponerle la batería de repuesto que me he traido

Poco después, el árbitro anunció el siguiente combate:

Heath vs Zero

- Excelente – dijo Zero –. Al fin voy a saber de qué es capaz ese monstruo. Será muy fácil encargarme de él

- Recuerda lo que nos ha ordenado nuestro padre – le dijo Crystal –. Y procura no romperle muchos huesos

En el otro lado, Abbey se sorprendió al ver quién iba a ser el rival de Heath

- Bien, es mi momento – dijo Heath mientras se disponía a ponerse su armadura

- ¡Heath, no lo hagas! – le dijo Abbey –. Tú deber abandonar

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo Heath

- Zero ser aun más peligroso que su hermana – le dijo Abbey –. Y yo casi no haber podido con ella. Tú deber hacerme caso

- Cálmate, Abbey – le dijo Heath, mientras veía como su rival entraba en el área de combate, sin quitarse todavía la túnica roja –. No es más que un deporte

- Pero Zero ser un rival peligroso – le dijo la yeti

- Bien, en ese caso abandonaré si veo que la cosa se pone difícil – dijo Heath –. Me he apuntado a esta competición y no quiero abandonar antes del primer encuentro

Abbey le miraba con gesto de preocupación. Él le tomo ambas manos, que estaban frías como el hielo

- Confía en mi – le dijo

Abbey entonces sonrió

- Está bien – dijo –. Ten cuidado

- Lo tendré – dijo Heath mientras se daba la vuelta –. Deséame suerte

Heath entonces entró también en el área de combate

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Un capítulo más, y el número de reviews de este fic está cada vez más cerca de cien. Pronto llegaremos a un número tan extraordinario. Gracias a todos.**

**En este extenso capítulo he puesto más enfrentamientos. Siento no haber podido poner todos los de la primera fase, pero entonces hubiera quedado demasiado largo. En el próximo episodio aparecerán los enfrentamientos restantes. **

**Los nombres de los yetis de ambas aldeas que aparecen aquí son nombres rusos, salvo _Kanat_, que es una palabra que significa _Cuerda_.**

**En cuanto a las habilidades de Crystal, me he inspirado en las de Icy, el personaje de Winx Club en que está basada.**

**Y para saber más por el miedo de Abbey, podéis remitiros a mi anterior fic, "los malos regresan"**

**Como siempre, agradecimientos a:**

**_Ralenne:_ espero que te haya gustado el combate de Deuce. Los de Heath y Vudú aun tendrán que esperar un capítulo más. **

**_Camila: _sí, pasan rápido los días. Y todavía quedan bastantes capítulos en esta historia.**

**_Sandra: _Me alegro que te gusten mis fics. Gracias por tu review**

**_Laura: _Gracias también por tu review. En cuanto a personajes favoritos, ahora mismo me sería difícil designar a no solo, ya que cada cual tiene características que le hacen único.**

**_Metalosis dragunov: _sí, Toralei no escarmienta fácilmente, pero siempre está ahí para ayudar (de mala gana). En cuanto al kendo, no se me había ocurrido, pero sí, se parece al Mechi ahora que lo mencionas. Gracias por la observación**

**Hasta aquí el episodio 21, el último que publicaré antes de que se emita el especial Scaris en castellano. Nos veremos la semana que viene ¿Cómo será el combate de Heath? ¿Quién va a machacar a quién? ¿Qué esconde Zero bajo la capucha? ¿Cuáles serán el resto de combates? ¿Seguirán escondiéndose Toralei y compañía? Y sobre todo ¿Cuándo llegaremos a las cien reviews?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews **


	22. El festival del fuego IV

**¡Ya llevamos 90 reviews! Para celebrarlo, esta semana capítulo XXL**

Capítulo 22. El festival del fuego (4ª parte)

Heath se quedó frente a Zero

- Así que tú eres el tipo que le gusta ahora a Abbey – dijo Zero –. Entonces vamos a comprobar de qué estás hecho

- Espero que no seas como tu hermana – le dijo Heath

- Yo no necesito jugar sucio – dijo Zero –. Solo confío en mi fuerza y habilidad

Zero se quitó la túnica, dejando al descubierto un musculoso yeti de cabello largo y blanco, con ojos azules y mirada decidida. Llevaba puesta una armadura roja

- He pensado que sería mejor que vieras a lo que te enfrentas – dijo Zero –. Y además no tengo ganas de que incendies mi túnica ¿empezamos?

El árbitro dio comienzo al combate. Zero entonces se lanzó hacia Heath con fuerza. Este se asustó por la forma de atacar de su contrincante y se echó a un lado, pero Zero también se percató y modificó su trayectoria, atacando a la espada de su rival. Heath intentó defenderse, pero tan solo podía sujetar la espada con todas sus fuerzas. Pasara lo que pasase, no quería soltarla.

- No sirve de nada querer esquivarme – dijo Zero –. ¿A qué esperas para empezar de verdad?

Heath seguía contra las cuerdas. No hallaba forma de hacer frente a un rival como este. Debía haberlo supuesto cuando supo que era el hijo del jefe de la otra aldea. Ahora estaba él solo metido en este lío. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

- ¡Aguanta, Heath! – le gritaba Ivy desde el público – ¡Tú poder con él!

- Parece que le ha caído simpático Heath, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Clawdeen a Frankie

- Sí, pero parece que Heath lo está pasando realmente mal – dijo Frankie –. Veo que Abbey también está preocupada

Abbey miraba el combate con evidente gesto de preocupación. Heath trataba de aguantar los golpes de su rival, incapaz de responderle

- ¡Heath, recuerda qué te enseñé! – le gritó Abbey

Heath logró escucharlo, pero en ese momento estaba muy ocupado, intentando sujetar su espada como para tratar de entender a qué se refería Abbey. A menos que fuera...

En ese momento le vino a la mente un recuerdo

Abbey y Heath estaban sentados en el asiento del avión. A pesar de estar rodeado de extintores, al chico en llamas no le importaba, pues tenía junto a él a la chica yeti

_- ¿Sabes? – dijo Heath –. Siento no haberte hecho caso durante la clase del Señor Cortado. Me habría ahorrado un buen susto de haberlo hecho _

_- Tu problema ser que actuar sin pensar – le dijo Abbey –. Haciendo las cosas así solo conseguirás que todo te salga mal_

_- Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? – preguntó Heath_

_- Tú deber pensar bien antes de actuar – le dijo Abbey –. Nunca empieces una acción hasta estar seguro de que es la correcta_

Heath volvió a centrarse en el combate. Abbey le había recomendado que pensara antes de actuar. Vale, tenía que pensar, pero ¿qué podía hacer para ganarle? Veamos. Era un yeti, luego era de esos seres acostumbrados al frío. ¿Y cual era el mejor enemigo del frío? ¡Sí! Heath tenía la respuesta en la palma de su mano.

Zero volvió al ataque, pero esta vez Heath estaba preparado. Cuando Zero estuvo lo bastante cerca, le lanzó una bola de fuego directa a la espada, que el yeti logró esquivar por poco. Sin embargo, no parecía en absoluto impresionado por la jugada que acababa de hacer su rival

- Así que es verdad que sabes hacer fuego – dijo Zero –. Pero no pienses que eso me da miedo

Heath se echó a temblar. Si este tipo no le temía al fuego, entonces, ¿a qué le tenía miedo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abbey miraba el combate sorprendida

- Parece que Heath por fin te ha hecho caso – le dijo Deuce –, pero no sé si eso servirá para derrotar a ese tipo

- Heath no saber donde está metido – dijo Abbey –. Zero ser tipo duro, y ser duro de sesera. Yo pensar que tenerle miedo al fuego, pero seguro que su padre haberle entrenado para que no le tema

- Descuida, Abbey – dijo Deuce –. Puede que Heath sea un poco cabezota, y a veces despistado, pero sabe cuando parar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, en la zona del público, Wydowna animaba a Heath

- ¡A por él! – le gritaba – ¡Tú puedes con ese yeti!

- Vaya, parece que le está entusiasmando con el combate – dijo Spectra

- Más bien le está entusiasmando Heath – dijo Operetta –. Pero siento que se decepcione al concluir este combate

Scarah en cambio, notaba algo extraño en aquel combate. Usó sus poderes para leerle la mente a Heath. En ese momento, el monstruo en llamas estaba decidido a plantar cara a aquel yeti. Notaba como le había molestado que esos yetis se metieran con Abbey, y consideraran inferiores al resto de monstruos, y Heath quería demostrarles que se equivocaban.

Scarah estaba desconcertada. ¿Era ese el Heath que ella conocía? ¿El mismo pesado que había intentado tantas veces que ella se fijara en él? Le parecía imposible que tantas emociones vinieran de alguien como él.

Scarah decidió leerle también la mente al yeti contra el que estaba luchando Heath. No veía más que odio y desprecio, pero... había algo más. Parecía que estaba hablando con alguien

-¿Eso es lo que teme? – decía, como si alguien le hubiese dicho algo –. Tal y como me imaginaba. No es más que un debilucho. Pero no necesito esa información, puedo derrotarle con mis propios medios

Scarah dejó de leerle la mente. Parece que alguien estaba usando poderes mentales, como los suyos, para leerle la mente a Heath y decirle a ese yeti lo que temía. Esto no le daba buena espina, aunque por suerte el rival no necesitaba saber a qué le temía Heath 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heath tenía que hacer algo. Su rival volvía a atacar a gran velocidad, y él solo podía pensar en defenderse. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo iba a resistir sosteniendo su espada.

- No vas a durarme ni quince segundos, llamita – dijo Zero mientras atacaba sin cesar –. No esperaba un combate tan sencillo en la primera ronda

Heath tenía que hacer algo. Si le lanzaba bolas de fuego, las esquivaría. Si intentaba que soltara la espada golpeando más fuerte que él, no lo lograría. Y tampoco tenía sentido tratar de echarle fuera del área de combate, así que solo le quedaba una opción para ganarle: tocarle en la espalda. Pero primero tenía que inmovilizarlo.

Zero atacó otra vez. Heath lo decidió. Era ahora o nunca. Generó otra bola de fuego y la tiró al suelo, justo a la zona que iba a pisar Zero.

La nieve en ese punto se derritió, haciendo que Zero tropezara y cayera al suelo. Heath aprovechó la ocasión para usar su espada y tratar de tocarle en la espalda antes de que se levantara.

Pero antes de que pudiera tocarle, un rayo congeló su espada

- Muy hábil con el truco del agujero – dijo Zero con un tono de molestia en su voz –, pero tampoco podrás vencerme con eso

Zero hizo un barrido, con el que tumbó al suelo a Heath, dejándole tendido boca arriba

- Este juego se ha terminado, llamita – le dijo, apuntándole con la espada –. Ríndete o te desarmaré yo mismo

Heath estaba perdido. Le dijo a Abbey que tendría cuidado, pero este tipo le parecía realmente arrogante, y debía tratar de ganar como fuera. Solo le quedaba una solución. Trató de tocar la espada de su rival con su mano, y tratar de incendiarla para que la soltara, pero Zero la apartó rápidamente

- Eres más testarudo de lo que pensaba – dijo Zero –. Te he dicho que el fuego no va a poder conmigo. ¿Hasta cuando voy a tener que repetirlo?

Zero entonces lanzó otro rayo que le congeló a Heath la mano que le quedaba libre

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Zero

- Me... me rindo – anunció Heath

- Zero es el vencedor – anunció entonces el árbitro

Los yetis de la aldea Pozhar se pusieron a aclamar a Zero, que regresaba a la zona de su grupo, mientras Heath salía del área de combate, con la mano aun congelada.

- No pasa nada, tío. Has hecho lo que has podido – le animó Deuce

- Además, era un rival muy complicado – dijo Clawd –. Ni siquiera nosotros podríamos ganarle

- Anímate – le dijo Jackson –. No tenemos experiencia en este deporte, es normal que hayamos perdido

Heath usó el fuego para derretir el hielo que le cubría la mano que no sujetaba la espada.

Una vez se vio libre, miró a Abbey, que le miraba con expresión de comprensión

- Lo siento, Abbey – dijo Heath –. He perdido

- No sentirlo – respondió ella, sonriéndole –. Haber sido casi imposible que ganaras a Zero. Pero tu haberme escuchado. Con eso me basta

Heath sonrió también. Parecía que la ayuda de Abbey estaba dando por fin sus frutos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la zona del público, Gil hablaba con Slow Moe

- Pobre Heath. Se ha esforzado todo lo que ha podido, pero aun así no ha sido capaz de vencer a ese yeti – dijo Gil

Slow Moe asintió. Poco después gimió

- Tienes razón – dijo Gil –. Ese yeti tiene aspecto de ser muy fuerte. Y seguro que no ha mostrado todas sus habilidades

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pronto anunciaron el siguiente combate

_Medved vs Andy_

- Me toca – dijo Andy serenamente –. A ver quién va a ser mi rival

Andy vio que a la zona de combate se dirigía un yeti inmenso de más de dos metros de alto vestido con una armadura roja

- Parece que te toca un rival enorme – dijo Clawd –. Ten, ponte la armadura

- No la necesito – dijo Andy sonriendo –. Me basta con la espada

- ¿Qué? – dijo Clawd sorprendido

Andy a continuación se quitó el abrigo y lo que llevaba debajo, dejando su torso al descubierto

- ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? – le preguntó Clawd, adivinando lo que su amigo se traía entre manos

- Descuida, puedo con esto – dijo Andy –. Me he entrenado

Andy entonces se dirigió, espada en mano, al área de combate, donde le esperaba su oponente

- ¡Ánimo, Andy! – gritó Cupido desde la zona del público – ¡Es tu momento!

- ¿Por qué sale a luchar así? – preguntó Rochelle –. Me estoy helando de frío solo con verle

- Enseguida lo verás – dijo Cupido

- Ese yeti es muy corpulento – dijo Clair –. Me recuerda a Ernie y Bernie

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Frankie

- Los gemelos que siempre iban con Lilith el pasado Halloween – dijo la chica gótica

- ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! – dijo Frankie –. Qué pena que no estén aquí. Podrían haber participado

- Sí, es una pena que del Instituto Nuevo Salem no participe nadie – dijo Clair –. Podías haberte apuntado, Chad

- Sí, pero no sé si habría tenido alguna oportunidad contra yetis como ese – dijo Chad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Andy se hallaba frente a su rival

- ¿Tú eres mi rival? – dijo el yeti con una voz monstruosa –. Todos los de tu escuela sois unos enanos. Vas a ser un aperitivo. ¿Por qué no llevas armadura?

- No tengo frío – dijo Andy, que temblaba ligeramente –. No... no la necesito

Su rival se echó a reír

- ¿No tienes frío? – dijo –. Yo nunca tengo ese problema

El yeti de pronto hizo que empezara a salirle pelo por el cuerpo, haciendo que pareciera un oso polar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clawdeen se estremeció al verlo. Aun tenia presente el susto que le había dado aquel oso que se habían pensado que era Chad disfrazado. Draculaura se percató de ello

- Venga, Clawdeen, cálmate – le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla –. Solo fue un susto

- No sé lo que es haberse visto en una situación así – le dijo Luna bajando la cabeza –. Posiblemente yo también me habría echado a temblar

- No me estás ayudando, Luna – dijo Draculaura –. Vamos, las dos sois chicas lobo. Ambas podéis hacer frente a peligros como ese, y más

- ¡Tienes razón! – dijo Clawdeen, alzándose –. ¡No puedo retroceder ante peligros como ese! ¿Qué clase de loba sería entonces?

- ¡Es verdad! – dijo Luna – ¡Yo tampoco puedo depender siempre de otros! ¡Tengo que luchar por mi misma!

Draculaura suspiró aliviada. Parece que por fin estaba logrando que las dos reaccionaran positivamente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El árbitro dio comienzo al combate. El yeti seguía ante Andy, preparado

- Voy a derrotarte, pequeño – dijo

- ¿Me has llamado "pequeño"? – dijo Andy, molesto –. Ya va siendo hora de que te muestre lo pequeño que puedo llegar a ser

Andy entonces ensombreció el rostro. Segundos después se convirtió en un gigantesco monstruo, que en una de sus manos sostenía la espada como si fuera un mondadientes. Andy pegó un rugido. El yeti se estremeció en ese momento.

- Un metamorfo – dijo impasible Zero desde la zona de participantes –. No me esperaba un monstruo de este tipo aquí

Andy cogió a su rival con dos dedos de una de sus manos. El yeti trataba de liberarse forcejeando todo lo que pudo, pero Andy le sostenía, teniéndolo cogido por la mano que el yeti tenía la espada. Le alzó hasta que le tuvo a pocos centímetros de su cara

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! – gritaba el yeti

Andy sonrió. El yeti entonces cayó en la cuenta

- ¡No me sueltes! ¡No me sueltes! – gritó

Andy le soltó. El yeti cayó sobre un montón de nieve que Andy había tenido la precaución de formar con sus pies mientras tenía alzado a Medved. Cuando el yeti se levantó, se dio cuenta de que el montón de nieve sobre el que había caído estaba fuera del área de combate

- Andy es el vencedor – anunció el árbitro

La multitud aclamó a Andy. Este sonrió y seguidamente fue encogiendo hasta recuperar su tamaño original.

- ¡Bien, Andy! – gritaba Cupido – ¡Lo has conseguido!

- Estoy impresionada – dijo Frankie – ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de dominar ese estado? Normalmente perdía el control y lo destrozaba todo

- Yo le he ayudado – dijo Cupido sonriendo

Frankie se quedó boquiabierta

- ¿Tú? – dijo –, pero, ¿cómo...?

- A base de un duro entrenamiento en control de la ira – dijo Cupido –. Al principio era tal y como dices. Lo destrozaba todo y no tenía control. Pero poco a poco logró dominar ese estado. Ahora puede transformarse sin poner en peligro a cuantos le rodean

Frankie se alegró por Andy. Gracias a Cupido, había logrado dominar aquello a lo que siempre la había temido. Sin duda estaban hechos el uno para el otro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Bien hecho, Andy! – gritaba Kipling –. No me puedo creer que lo haya conseguido

- Yo también estoy impresionada – dijo Hathi –. Solo espero que no se vaya a resfriar después de combatir así

Kipling observó a Toomai. Seguía distraída, mirando a Zero. Parecía impresionada por su aspecto

Los yetis se habían puesto a arreglar la pista para deshacer el montículo de nieve que Andy había creado. Cuando terminaron, el árbitro anunció el siguiente combate

Vudú vs Dimitry

- ¡Mi momento! – dijo Vudú mientras daba el paso

- Mucha suerte – le dijo Andy, que en ese momento estaba volviendo a ponerse su ropa

- Eh... ¿estás seguro de que vas a poder? – le preguntó Heath –, mira que esto puede ser peligroso

- ¡Bah, tonterías! – dijo Vudú, mientras se ponía la armadura, sin darse cuenta de que se la había puesto al revés –. Voy a participar

En la zona de público, Frankie le animaba, y vio que Scarah también estaba dando gritos de ánimo

- ¡Adelante! – gritaba la banshee – ¡Hazlo lo mejor que puedas!

- Rival de tu amigo ser muy complicado – dijo Ivy a Frankie

- ¿Tan bueno es? – preguntó Clawdeen

- Dimitry ser de los mejores luchadores de _mechi_ de nuestra aldea – dijo Ivy –. Solo mi hermana poder superarle

Frankie empezó a preocuparse. Si a Vudú le había tocado el rival más difícil, entonces este combate podría durar poco. Solo esperaba que si perdía no se pusiera excesivamente deprimido, pues eso podría afectar a cuantos estuvieran su alrededor.

Vudú se dirigió a trompicones hacia el área de combate, donde ya estaba preparado un yeti de pelo corto con armadura blanca y una cinta en el pelo

Vudú se colocó en posición, sujetando la espada como podía. El árbitro entonces dio comienzo al combate.

Dimitry atacó, pero Vudú intentó defenderse. El yeti se movía rápidamente, pero Vudú paraba con su espada todos los ataques, aunque aquello fuese más por suerte que por habilidad, ya que el muñeco se balanceaba hacia los lados con sus torpes movimientos.

El yeti estaba cansado de la forma que tenía el muñeco de vudú de esquivarle, por lo que trató de derribarlo de un placaje.

El yeti acertó con el placaje en el brazo del muñeco, haciendo que este se cayera, pero al mismo tiempo empezó a notar una molestia en su propio brazo, como si se hubiese golpeado a sí mismo

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo –. Me siento como si hubiera sido yo el que hubiese caído

La molestia hizo que volviera a atacar mientras Vudú se levantaba. El yeti le golpeó repetidamente en la armadura para que volviese a caer al suelo, pero extrañamente a él le llegaban golpes amortiguados a su torso, exactamente en los mismos puntos en los que golpeaba la armadura de su rival.

- ¡Ya lo entiendo! – dijo de pronto el yeti –. Si te atizo, seré yo quien sienta el dolor. Pero con eso no me detendrás

El yeti fue hacia Vudú y le sostuvo en vilo sobre su cabeza, dado que pesaba poco al estar hecho de tela. Lo cargó a hombros y se dispuso a llevárselo fuera del área de combate.

Vudú trató de forcejear, pero al estar sostenido en el aire, no podía hacer nada contra él. Lo único que logró fue quitarle la cinta del pelo de la cabeza

- ¡Eh, devuélveme mi cinta! – dijo Dimitry tratando de recuperarla, pero Vudú no dejaba de moverse

Vudú logró colocarse la cinta de su rival en su cabeza, y una vez con la mano libre, se puso a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz al yeti. Este de repente estornudó, soltando a Vudú, que logró apartarse de su rival

- Eres listo, pero voy a expulsarte del campo ¡Toma esto!

Dimitry le lanzó un rayo congelante, que le inmovilizó los pies, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sus propios pies también se habían congelado

- ¿Qué? – dijo el yeti –, ¿pero como...? ¡Es igual, ahora sí que estoy enfadado!

Dimitry se liberó y echó a correr hacia Vudú. Este seguía inmovilizado de pies por el hielo, y se balanceaba, hasta que se cayó al suelo justo en el momento en que Dimitry estaba a dos pasos de él. El yeti no pudo parar su trayectoria, tropezando con Vudú y volando por el aire hasta caer fuera del área de combate

- ¡Vudú es el vencedor! – anunció el árbitro

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo conseguí! – gritaba jubiloso el muñeco, que seguía aprisionado en el hielo – ¡He ganado!

Un par de yetis se encargaron de romper el hielo que le aprisionaba. Poco después, Vudú regresó triunfante a la zona de participantes, donde sus compañeros le felicitaban.

Mientras, Romulus no dijo nada. Había estado llevando la cuenta de todos los que habían participado en el torneo. Iban catorce, y a él le había tocado el número 16. Entonces eso solo podía significar que su rival iba a ser...

El árbitro anunció el último combate de la primera ronda

_Thad vs Romulus_

El hombre lobo se sorprendió

- ¡Increíble! – dijo – Parece que este enfrentamiento estuviese hecho a propósito

- Bien, ha llegado el momento de enfrentarnos... otra vez – dijo Thad –. Espero que estés preparado

En la zona de público, Draculaura se puso a animar

- ¡Venga, Thad! – gritaba – ¡Buena suerte!

- ¡Tú puedes, Romulus! – gritaba Luna

Clawdeen era la única que no sabía a quién animar. Una vez más en su vida se sentía dividida

Los hermanos de Toralei también estaban animando a Thad

- Yo digo que le gana rápidamente – dijo Neko

- Pues yo creo que el hombre lobo se va a salir del área de combate – dijo Sphynx

- Sea cual sea el resultado, yo espero que Thad deje bien alto el nombre de nuestro instituto – dijo Hyo

Rai era la única que no había dicho nada

- Vamos, Rai – le dijo Jaga –. Anímate. Buscaremos a Toralei cuando esto termine. Ahora debemos animar a Thad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El vampiro y el hombre lobo se dirigieron al área de combate, ambos con armaduras negras. Los dos se prepararon para combatir. Romulus observó que tenía por delante un combate muy complicado

- Esta vez no pienso darte ventaja – dijo Romulus poniéndose en pose de combate

- No la necesito – dijo Thad, preparándose también

El árbitro dio comienzo al combate. Ambos contendientes se pusieron a luchar intercambiándose golpes de espada a gran velocidad. Ambos estaban igualados, la balanza no parecía decantarse por ninguno de los dos

- Si vas a intentar el truco del agujero que hizo Clawd, te aconsejo que te olvides – dijo Thad –. No funcionará conmigo

- No tenía intención de usarlo – dijo Romulus –. Porque tengo algo mejor

Romulus hizo un barrido por el suelo con una de sus piernas. Thad logró esquivarlo de un salto, momento que aprovechó Romulus para atacar dando un salto después de incorporarse y girando en el aire sobre sí mismo, hasta hacer que chocaran una vez más sus espadas.

Ambos salieron despedidos en direcciones opuestas tras el choque. Clawdeen miraba con curiosidad esa forma de pelear de Romulus, que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

- Vaya, no imaginaba que Romulus supiera pelear de esa manera – dijo Draculaura – ¿Qué tipo de movimientos son esos?

Clawdeen de pronto cayó en la cuenta de los movimientos de Romulus. Un recuerdo vino a su memoria

_Clawdeen tenía nueve años, y cuidaba de su hermana pequeña. Ambas estaban jugando con muñecas, y entonces Clawdeen observó el televisor de su casa, en el que Clawd y Romulus estaban jugando a la videoconsola. A Clawdeen no le interesaban los videojuegos, pero su hermano y Romulus jugaban a menudo, aunque sin descuidar la actividad física. Clawdeen miró que estaban jugando a un videojuego de peleas, Monstreet Fighter II_

_- ¡Esta vez te voy a ganar! – dijo Clawd –. Elijo a Wolfryu_

_Clawd seleccionó a un hombre lobo vestido con un kimono blanco_

_- Más quisieras – dijo Romulus riéndose –. Yo elijo a Dogken_

_Romulus seleccionó a otro hombre lobo, este vestido con un kimono rojo_

_- ¡Pero si tiene las mismas habilidades que el mío! – dijo Clawd –. Así empataremos_

_- No olvides que lo que importa es como aplicas las habilidades – dijo Romulus –. Ahora verás_

_El combate empezó. Ambos luchadores tenían las mismas habilidades, pero la diferencia estaba en el modo de manejarlos. Clawd se estaba centrando en las técnicas especiales, mientras que Romulus se centraba en ataques físicos, tales como barridos o puñetazos giratorios en el aire._

_Segundos más tarde, Dogken tumbó al suelo a Wolfryu con una patada giratoria_

_- ¡Te lo dije! – dijo Romulus –. Los ataques especiales son útiles, pero debes confiar más en las habilidades físicas_

_- ¡Bah, has tenido suerte! – dijo Clawd –. Pero el próximo combate lo ganaré yo_

Clawdeen volvió a centrarse en el combate que estaba teniendo lugar en ese mismo momento. Romulus se estaba usando precisamente una patada giratoria, aunque ni de lejos tan potente ni tan espectacular como la de aquel videojuego. La parata golpeó la espada de Thad, que estuvo a punto de soltarla, pero el vampiro logró asirla con fuerza.

- No me cabe duda de que tus técnicas son efectivas – dijo Thad –. Pero insuficientes

Thad volvió a atacar. Ambos chocaron una vez más sus espadas

- Sabes tan bien como yo que hay algo más que nos motiva en este combate, ¿verdad? – dijo Romulus en voz baja

- Lo sé – respondió Thad también en voz baja –. Tiene que ver con una chica lobo que está entre el público

- Vaya, ¿lo sabías? – dijo Romulus mientras ambos se separaban tras el último choque

- Clawd me lo contó – dijo Thad –. Escucha, Clawdeen me cae bien, pero no quiero interponerme entre lo vuestro

- Solo me importa la felicidad de Clawdeen, sea conmigo o con cualquier otro – dijo Romulus –. Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, y quiero que esté con alguien digno de ella. Pero la pregunta es, ¿quién de nosotros lo es?

- Bueno, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, ¿verdad? – dijo Thad

Ambos se lanzaron de nuevo el uno contra el otro con sus espadas, Thad gritando y Romulus aullando. Entonces todos escucharon un choque de espadas más fuerte que cualquier otro que hubiesen efectuado antes.

De pronto, todos vieron como las espadas de los dos caían al suelo. Se habían golpeado con tanta fuerza que ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de mantenerla en sus manos tras el choque.

- ¡Ambos han soltado sus espadas! – anunció el árbitro – ¡Los dos quedan eliminados!

El público se sorprendió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no ocurría un combate en el que a ambos contendientes perdían su arma al mismo tiempo.

Ambos estaban abatidos por el esfuerzo dedicado al combate. Mientras suspiraban, Romulus dijo en voz baja:

- Pero creo que también debería decidirlo Clawdeen

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo – dijo Thad

Y de pronto ambos se echaron a reír

- ¿Qué pasarles a esos dos? – preguntó Abbey

- Quién sabe – disimuló Clawd mientras sonreía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clawdeen había quedado sorprendida por el resultado del combate

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo

- Sí, yo tampoco me habría imaginado esto – dijo Draculaura –. Parecía como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para terminar así

- No lo digo por eso – dijo Clawdeen –. Me refería a la forma de actuar de los dos. Creo que ya he decidido algo

Draculaura miró a su amiga

- Tengo que hablar con los dos – dijo Clawdeen –. Lo haré cuando termine el torneo

La vampiresa vio que su amiga estaba muy decidida. ¿Qué tendría que decirles?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, Crystal observaba a los otros luchadores

- Creo que ya tengo todo cuanto necesitaba saber – dijo –. Iré a informar a nuestro padre

- Haz lo que quieras – dijo Zero –. Yo me quedaré para tratar de arreglar tu desastre contra Abbey. Y dile a Psique que para la próxima ronda no me chive las debilidades de mi rival. No necesito ayuda

Crystal ensombreció el rostro, no por el comentario de su hermano, sino por haber perdido contra Abbey. Esa yeti muy pronto iba a saber lo que es bueno. Muy pronto no sonreiría como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento

**Hola a todos. Este capítulo ha sido increíblemente largo. Quería procurar que terminara la primera fase lo antes posible.**

**Los tipos de los que habla Clair (Ernie y Bernie) son los tipos rubios musculosos que salían en el especial "Una fiesta divina de la muerte" (aquellos que en los créditos los nombran como "Lilith goons". Les he puesto estos nombres, ya que no tenían nombre oficial. Espero que os hayan gustado.**

**En cuanto a las habilidades de Vudú, supongo que ya las conoceréis, pero por si alguien se ha perdido, os comento la forma en que las uso en esta historia:**

**+ Si recibe algún daño estando cerca de un hombre o de un monstruo masculino, será este quien lo reciba (solo el daño).**

**+ Si lleva un objeto perteneciente a un humano o monstruo (independientemente de su género) y recibe un daño por algún efecto, será el propietario de ese objeto quien reciba el daño y el efecto.**

**Espero que esta explicación haya quedado lo suficientemente clara.**

**En lo referente a Andy, ya sabe dominar la criatura en que se convierte cuando se enfada. He supuesto esto porque en el especial "Una fiesta divina de la muerte", cuando aparecía Andy en su forma gigante, en ningún momento estaba fuera de control.**

**El rival de Andy se llama Medved, que es una palabra rusa que significa oso. Para otros yetis he recurrido una vez más a nombres rusos.**

**Y espero que os haya gustado la parodia que he hecho a Street Fighter II.**

**En cuanto a la película Scaris, he de decir que me ha parecido acertado el doblaje al castellano. Pero siento decir que para ver a Skelita y compañía en una de mis historias aun queda tiempo, pues en esta no sería posible incluir a ninguno de esos personajes.**

**Como siempre, agradecimientos a:**

**_Ralenne:_ sí, la segunda ronda tendrá mucha más emoción. Gracias por tu review **

**_Sandra: _gracias también por tu review. Sí, Abbey es de naturaleza guerrera, como todos los de su especie. Me alegro que te haya gustado**

**_Camila: _sí, he visto el episodio del que hablas. Pero por el momento no me planteo romper la pareja Spectra-Invisi Billy. Quizá en una futura historia**

**Hasta aquí el episodio 22. Nos veremos la semana que viene, cuando empezará la segunda ronda ¿Cómo serán los combates? ¿Qué será del triángulo amoroso Romulus-Clawdeen-Thad? ¿Qué tramará Crystal? ¿Quiénes llegarán a la final? Y sobre todo ¿Se va a deprimir Vudú cuando pierda?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews. ¡Ya casi hemos llegado a las cien! **


	23. El festival del fuego V

Capítulo 23. El festival del fuego (5ª parte)

Tras el fin de la primera ronda, hubo una pequeña pausa. Un grupo de músicos yetis, con una especie guitarras triangulares de tamaño variable, se pusieron a tocar una música para amenizar el evento

- Me gusta esta música – dijo Operetta –. Tiene un buen ritmo

- A mi me gustan esas guitarras – dijo Wydowna –. Me pregunto si luego podré comprar alguna

- ¿Qué instrumento es ese, Ivy? – preguntó Frankie

- Ser balalaikas – dijo Ivy –. Espero que gustaros esta música

La melodía de una sola sonaba más fina que la de una guitarra, pero en conjunto, los músicos formaban una composición realmente armónica

Jackson escuchaba la música, pero no se alteró

- Menos mal que no es música estridente – dijo –. Así puedo disfrutar de la melodía sin transformarme en Holt. Me encanta

- Nunca había escuchado nada igual – dijo Deuce –. A mi también me gusta como suena

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez finalizó la pausa musical, el árbitro anunció el primer combate de la segunda ronda

Clawd vs Deuce

- Nos ha tocado, tío – dijo Clawd

- Vamos – dijo Deuce mientras se preparaba

Desde las gradas, todo eran gritos de ánimo

- ¡Vamos, Clawd! – gritó Draculaura – ¡Tú puedes!

- ¡Tú eres mejor, Deuce! – gritó Cleo –. ¡Déjale de piedra!

Ambos amigos entraron en el área de combate

- No pienses que porque seamos buenos amigos voy a ponerte fácil este combate – dijo Clawd

- Lo mismo digo – respondió Deuce sonriendo –. Prepárate

El árbitro procedió a señalar el inicio del combate. Ambos salieron a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, intercambiando choques de espada a gran velocidad.

- He aprendido algo de la ronda anterior, así que esta voz no me voy a retroceder – dijo Clawd

- Espero que también hayas aprendido que no te volverá a funcionar el truquito del agujero – dijo Deuce

- Descuida, este lobo aun se sabe un par de trucos más – dijo Clawd, mientras pegaba un salto hacia atrás

El hombre lobo se dio la vuelta y se puso a escarbar con sus patas traseras, arrojando nieve a Deuce. El gorgón se cubrió la cara con las manos, protegiéndose de la nieve que le estaba cayendo en las gafas y dificultando la visión. Clawd se aprovechó de ese momento y atacó.

Pero las serpientes de la cabeza de Deuce sisearon de forma amenazante, tanto que Clawd retrocedió asustado. Deuce chasqueó los dedos y las serpientes volvieron a su posición habitual

- Será mejor que no las enrabietes – dijo Deuce mientras se quitaba los restos de nieve de las gafas –. Y será mejor que te busques otra forma de ganarme

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Has visto como luchan? – preguntó Lagoona a Gil –. Debe ser duro que dos buenos amigos tengan que enfrentarse

- Solo es una competición amistosa – respondió Gil –. Seguro que para ellos tiene que ser como enfrentarse en un partido de baloncesto

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Lagoona –. Puede que sea con espadas de madera, pero este deporte me parece muy violento

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clawd se dirigió para atacar de nuevo, pero Deuce logró contener uno tras otro sus ataques.

El hombre lobo empezó a cansarse. Deuce tenía muy buenos reflejos, por lo que era complicado pillarle por sorpresa. Clawd se apartó hacia un lado. Tenía que pensar en una buena estrategia. Entonces se puso a excavar otra vez, formando un montículo de tierra delante suyo

- ¿Otra vez el truco del agujero? – dijo Deuce –. No te va a funcionar

Deuce se dio la vuelta, esperando ver aparecer al hombre lobo ante él.

Pero pasaban los segundos y no emergía. Qué extraño. De pronto, las serpientes de su cabeza sisearon, señalando detrás de él.

Deuce se dio la vuelta, interceptando el ataque de Clawd, que había dado un salto

- Muy bueno el esconderte tras el montón de nieve esperando que bajara la guardia – dijo Deuce

- Creí que pensarías que iba a aparecer por detrás de ti – dijo –. Y pensé que ibas a picar

- Lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque mis serpientes te detectaron – dijo Deuce –. Bien, ahora ha llegado la hora de poner fin a este combate

- ¡Lo mismo digo! – dijo Clawd

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, al igual que Thad y Romulus en el anterior combate. Entonces los espectadores escucharon un choque potente, y vieron como fue Clawd el que soltó su espada, cayendo al suelo al perder el equilibrio

- ¡Deuce es el vencedor! – anunció el árbitro

El público estalló en aplausos

- ¡Bien, Deuce! – gritó Cleo – ¡No hay quien pueda contigo!

- ¡Lo has hecho muy bien, Clawd! – gritaba Draculaura

- Parece que tu hermano ha luchado muy bien – dijo Frankie a Clawdeen

- Sí – respondió la loba –. Aunque siento que haya perdido, pero Deuce es un rival complicado

- Yo también estoy impresionada – dijo Lilith –. Esta lucha ha sido impresionante

Mientras, Deuce le tendía una mano a Clawd para ayudarle a levantarse

- Ha sido un buen combate, tío – dijo Deuce

- Gracias – dijo Clawd mientras se levantaba –. Tú también has sido un rival difícil

Ambos volvieron a la zona de participantes, mientras los yetis se encargaban de volver a dejar liso el área de combate

- Justo como pensaba, esos dos tienen un gran estilo de lucha – dijo Zero –. Espero encontrarme en la final con ese monstruo de las serpientes en la cabeza

- Das muchas cosas por supuestas – le dijo Kanat –. Y puestos a enfrentarse con él, yo querría vengarme. He tenido que quitarme todas las telas del pelo que me ha petrificado

- Has sido incapaz de ganarle – dijo Zero –. Eso significa que no estabas a su nivel. Por eso quiero ser yo quien tenga el privilegio de derrotarle

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El árbitro anunció a continuación el siguiente combate

Abbey vs Sergei

- Te toca otra vez, Abbey – dijo Heath – ¿Estás bien?

Abbey se levantó decidida

- Yo estar lista – dijo mientras volvía a ponerse su armadura –. Ser hora de mi siguiente combate

Abbey entró con paso decidido en el área, mientras que su rival hacía lo mismo

- ¡Animo! – gritaba Ivy desde el público – ¡Tú puedes vencerle!

- ¡No te rindas, Abbey! – gritaba Frankie – ¡Véncele!

El árbitro dio comienzo al combate, y ambos se lanzaron al ataque sin pérdida de tiempo.

- Sergei ser un rival rápido – dijo Ivy –. El combate no ser tan sencillo

Frankie observó como el yeti se movía muy rápido, mas incluso que cuando combatió contra Holt

- Así que así combate – dijo Jackson dese la zona de participantes –. Veo que Holt no tuvo un rival sencillo

- No creas, fue capaz de tenerlo a raya durante todo el enfrentamiento – dijo Heath –. Espero que Abbey también sea capaz de hacer lo mismo.

Abbey estaba esforzándose por mantener el ritmo de ataque, pero su rival no le daba un respiro, ya que estaba menos cansado que ella

- ¡Adelante, Abbey! – gritaba Frankie

La chica yeti dio un paso hacia atrás, y acto seguido echó a correr hacia su contrincante. Entonces se arrastró por el suelo, logrando pasar entre las piernas de su rival, yendo a parar detrás suyo. Entonces se levantó rápidamente, preparada para tocarle la espalda.

Pero su rival pegó un salto mientras giraba, volviendo a quedar mirando a Abbey.

- ¡Por qué poco! – exclamó Heath

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Abbey es increíble – dijo Robecca –. Nunca me habría imaginado que tendría esa clase de habilidad

- Yo sabía que los yetis eran una especie guerrera – dijo Venus –. Pero esto supera todo cuanto esperaba ver

- El estilo de deslizamiento que ha usado es bueno, pero necesitaría perfeccionarlo – añadió la chica robótica –. Podría ayudarla con eso

- Sería más interesante que se pudieran usar los árboles para trepar por ellos – dijo Venus –. Se podría tener un poco más en cuenta a la naturaleza para este tipo de deportes

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abbey no se dio por vencida. Nuevamente se puso en posición de ataque. Su rival atacó, pero ella bloqueó uno tras otro los ataques. Su rival retrocedió antes de cargar nuevamente, pero Abbey se defendió creando una barrera de hielo de casi dos metros de alto. Su rival logró romper de un puñetazo parte de la misma.

De pronto, el yeti se sorprendió al ver que tras la barrera no había nadie

- ¡He vencido! – dijo de pronto la voz de Abbey

Sergei se dio cuenta de que Abbey le estaba tocando la espalda con su arma

- ¡Abbey es la vencedora! – anunció el árbitro

Nuevamente, el público estalló en aplausos. Todos aclamaron a Abbey

- ¡Bien hecho, _sistra_! – gritaba emocionada Ivy – ¡Lo has conseguido!

- ¡Genial! – gritó Lagoona

- ¡Impresionante! – dijo Clair

Abbey regresó triunfante junto a sus compañeros. Clawd le chocó la mano

- ¡Bien hecho! – le dijo – Has usado una técnica parecida a la mía, solo que tú lo has hecho por arriba

Abbey sonrió

- Bueno, yo no saber cavar tan rápido como lobos – dijo ella

Mientras, Zero miraba fríamente a Abbey

- Vencer de forma tan simple... – dijo – yo puedo hacerlo mejor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toralei y sus amigas estaban alejadas de ese lugar, vagando por el pueblo. Por suerte nadie se metía con ellas al ver que llevaban aquellas túnicas rojas

- En esta aldea no hay mucho que ver – observó Toralei –. Y en cualquier caso no hay demasiada gente. Deben estar todos viendo ese torneo

- Todos no – dijo una voz

Toralei se fijó en quien hablaba. Crystal estaba frente a ella, seguida de Tempesta y Psique

- Así que el fuego iba a hacer que Abbey retrocediera, ¿eh? – dijo con aire de molestia

- ¿Llamas a eso hacer fuego? – respondió Toralei sin ceder terreno –. Con una jugada así, era imposible que asustaras a un gato. De todos modos no me arrepiento de que Abbey te haya ganado

Crystal se encendió. Si en lugar de una yeti hubiese sido una dragona, en ese momento estaría echando fuego

- ¿Te estás riendo de mi? – gritó enfadada –. Voy a enseñarte lo que hago a todos los que se burlan

Las chicas gato se pusieron en guardia. Les esperaba un enfrentamiento contra aquellas yetis. No esperaba tener que luchar, pero prefería eso que tener que ir a pedir ayuda

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El árbitro a continuación anunció el siguiente combate

Zero vs Andy

- Es nuevamente mi turno – dijo Andy –. Esta vez no me transformaré. Hace demasiado frío

- Yo de ti me transformaría – dijo Zero desde el área de combate –. Quiero enfrentarme a un reto de verdad

Heath se sintió ofendido. Le había costado mucho enfrentarse a Zero, y por si fuera poco a él le había sabido a poco ese combate

- ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó Andy –. Si algo se descontrola podrías salir herido

- Creo que te preocupas por el bienestar del monstruo equivocado – dijo Zero con indiferencia

Andy vio que el otro le miraba desafiante

- Ten mucho cuidado – le dijo Heath –. Si habla con tanta seguridad es que sabe que puede derrotarte, a pesar de tu transformación

- Tranquilo – dijo Andy –. Creo que puedo con esto. Pero por el momento no me transformaré

Andy se puso una armadura negra y entró en el área de combate. Zero seguía indiferente

- Veo que has decidido no usar tu transformación – dijo Zero –. Te arrepentirás de eso

El árbitro dio comienzo al combate. Ambos se pusieron a intercambiar golpes de espada. Ambos eran igual de musculosos, pero Zero se movía con mayor velocidad que Andy.

Zero atacaba con fiereza, golpeando la armadura de Andy

- Tarde o temprano tendrás que perder el control – dijo Zero –. La fueria es muy difícil de controlar

- No cuando te han enseñado a controlarla – dijo Andy. Acto seguido reaccionó dando un placaje a Zero, que le hizo caer al suelo

- No está nada mal – dijo Zero mientras se levantaba –, pero si quieres vencerme, tendrás que hacer algo más que tirarme al suelo

Zero atacó una vez más, esta vez con más rapidez, pero Andy se defendió de forma implacable.

- Yo también sé luchar – dijo Andy –. Y no pienso volver a transformarme contra un rival que no lo requiera

- Pero resulta que sí lo requiere – dijo Zero –. Y te lo voy a demostrar

Zero lanzó un rayo congelante a su lado, creando una columna de hielo de casi tres metros de alto, sobre la que se subió rápidamente

- ¿Qué? – dijo Andy, sin entender

Zero pegó otro salto hacia arriba, lanzando otro rayo congelante a la columna, que incrementó su altura. Ahora alcanzaba los cuatro metros

- ¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó Andy

- Simplemente dar un golpe de altura – dijo Zero

Acto seguido se lanzó en picado hacia Andy, moviendo su espada a gran velocidad. Andy se defendió con su arma, preparado para recibir el impacto.

Pero Zero lanzó otro rayo congelante a la columna, creando a partir de ella una especie de tobogán giratorio, que serpenteaba por todas direcciones, pero dejando a Andy en medio de todas aquellas ramificaciones. Andy miraba a todas partes, desconcertado

- Ahora vas a ver lo que es recibir golpes de todas direcciones – dijo Zero

El yeti se deslizó por el tobogán que había creado, yendo directo hacia Andy, que logró rechazar con su espada el ataque. Pero el yeti siguió su trayectoria, girando hacia la izquierda y volviendo al ataque, que Andy volvió a rechazar, pero no de forma tan efectiva. Pero Zero dio otra pirueta en el tobogán y atacó otra vez.

- Curiosa estrategia – dijo Frankie

- ¡Cuidado Andy! – gritaba Cupido –. ¡Tienes que impedir que se deslice por ese tobogán!

Andy estaba contra las cuerdas. Zero se deslizaba por todas direcciones, y era imposible predecir su ataque. Tenía que impedir que se siguiera deslizando. Y solo había una manera de repeler ese ataque.

Andy golpeó con su brazo libre el tobogán, rompiendo una parte de la estructura del mismo

- Ahora no podrás deslizarte – dijo Andy

- No me hace falta – dijo la voz de Zero detrás de él –. He ganado

Andy contempló con sorpresa como Zero le estaba tocando la espalda con su arma

- ¡Zero es el vencedor! – anunció el árbitro

Andy soltó su espada, derrotado. El público aplaudió a Zero, aunque también había ánimos para Andy

- ¡Lo has hecho muy bien, Andy! – gritaba Cupido – ¡Por fin has dominado tu capacidad de transformarte!

Deuce se estaba fijando en Zero, que volvía con los de su grupo, aunque no parecía contento con su victoria

- Ha aprovechado que Andy estaba distraído destruyendo el tobogán para situarse a su espalda – dijo –. Es muy buen estratega

- Zero ser realmente inteligente – dijo Abbey –. En un combate contra él es impredecible lo que puede ocurrir

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toomai seguía mirando a Zero. A cada combate le parecía un yeti más interesante, pero ¿sería él como el resto de los de su aldea? Había visto que las chicas que habían venido con él, que le habían parecido realmente desagradables, pero él parecía diferente.

Curiosamente, aquellas chicas ya no estaban allí. ¿Dónde habrían ido?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Manny caminaba por las calles de la aldea. Después de que Zero le hubiera lanzado por los aires, no se sentía con ánimos para ver el torneo. Prefería pasear por aquellas calles, reflexionando. Era un minotauro, y a pesar de ello, aquel yeti le había vencido sin despeinarse. ¿Qué clase de monstruos eran aquellos?

De repente, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un estruendo. Manny observó de donde procedía. Meowlody estaba siendo perseguida por una de las yetis de la aldea vecina, que iba subida sobre un monstruo hecho enteramente de hielo.

Manny lo vio y sonrió. Parece que al fin se le presentaba la oportunidad de volver a recuperar la confianza en si mismo que había perdido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El árbitro anunció que las semifinales empezarían en unos quince minutos

- Eh, ¿qué pasa con mi combate? – preguntó Vudú

- Tú no tienes que combatir – le dijo Heath –. Tus posibles rivales se han eliminado entre ellos en la anterior ronda

- ¡Pero yo quiero combatir! – protestó Vudú

- Ten un poco de paciencia, pronto combatirás – dijo Heath

- ¡No tengo paciencia! – protestó Vudú, mientras se golpeaba el pecho sin parar – ¡Quiero combatir! ¡Quiero combatir!

Heath se agarró el pecho, en los mismos sitios en que se golpeaba Vudú. ¿Por qué le habría dicho nada?

**Una semana más, listo. Finalizan los cuartos de final de este torneo, y el final del mismo está realmente cerca, aunque para el final de este fic todavía queden capítulos de largo.**

**La balalaica es un instrumento musical de cuerda ruso. Es parecida a la guitarra, salvo que esta es triangular.**

**Y a los que os guste leer mis historias, espero que os haya gustado el fic "A primera vista" que publiqué hace poco. Puede que en un futuro publique otros fics como ese centrados en los personajes menos habituales.**

**Una vez más, agradecimientos a:**

**_Ralenne:_ realmente, Deuce ha tenido que esforzarse a tope una vez más en este torneo. En cuanto a los planes de Crystal y Zero, pronto verás qué traman, y ya te adelanto que nada bueno.**

**_Sandra: _gracias por tu review. Sí, mis historias tienen sus buenos momentos, y más que esperan en posteriores capítulos. Y sí, Deuce una vez más ha hecho un buen papel.**

**_Laura: _gracias también por tu review. En cada capítulo procuro poner lo necesario para hacer la historia interesante. Me alegro de que te esté gustando **

**_Metalosis dragunov: _Efectivamente, si Heath tuviese un poco más de disciplina sería sin duda un enemigo a considerar. Por desgracia no es que este monstruo elemental tenga mucho de "guerrero", salvo que se trate de luchar en un videojuego. Y sí, la idea de la letra en cursiva para los flashbacks ya la había usado con anterioridad, aunque precedida de la palabra "Flashback". Me alegro que te guste como la estoy usando ahora.**

**Hasta aquí el episodio 23. Ya llevamos 94 reviews. Las 100 están cada vez más próximas. Nos veremos la semana que viene, cuando tendrán lugar las semifinales ¿Cómo serán los combates? ¿Quién pasará a la final? ¿Cómo luchará Toralei contra esas yetis? ¿Habría ganado Andy de haberse transformado? ¿Recuperará Manny la autoestima que había perdido? Y sobre todo ¿Funcionaría una pareja Manny-Meowlody?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews. ¡Ya casi hemos llegado a las cien! **


	24. El festival del fuego VI

Capítulo 24. El festival del fuego (6ª parte)

Manny echó a correr hacia aquel monstruo de hielo. Era más grande que él, pero eso no le importaba. Estaba seguro que podría con esa criatura

Tempesta, que iba sobre aquella criatura, no prestó atención al minotauro. Solo se fijaba en Meowlody, a quien perseguía

- No podrás escapar de mi eternamente – dijo –. Este gigante de hielo te atrapará

Manny y Meowlody se cruzaron en sus carreras. Entonces Tempesta le vio

- ¿Eh? – dijo – ¿De donde...?

Manny chocó contra el gigante de hielo, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, y tirando de él a Tempesta

- ¡Ah, ya me siento mucho mejor! – dijo Manny aliviado al ver al gigante en el suelo

Tempesta se levantó, furiosa

- ¡Me has hecho perder a mi presa, astado! – gritó –. ¡Él te dará tu merecido! ¡Levántate!

El gigante de hielo se incorporó. Manny se preparó para volver a hacerle frente, mientras Meowlody se escondía detrás de una casa, observando la situación. A Manny le esperaba un duro combate

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después del descanso, el árbitro anunció la primera de las semifinales

Deuce vs Abbey

- Llegó el momento de medirnos, Abbey – dijo Deuce

- Sí – asintió ella –. Espero que estar preparado

Ambos se dirigieron al área de combate. Desde el público, todo eran ánimos para ambos luchadores

- ¡Adelante, Deuce! – gritaba Cleo – ¡Puedes vencer una vez más!

- ¡Tú puedes, _sistra_! – animaba Ivy –. ¡Adelante!

Mientras ambos se posicionaban, Heath miraba preocupado a Abbey. Era de lejos la que había librado los combates más duros, y ahora le tocaba luchar contra Deuce. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de aguantar.

El árbitro dio comienzo al combate. Ambos salieron al ataque, entrechocando sus espadas a gran velocidad

- Es increíble – dijo Draculaura –. Incluso después de tanto combate, todavía pueden mantener ese ritmo

- Sí – dijo Lagoona –, pero lo que me pregunto es durante cuanto tiempo podrán mantenerlo. Fíjate

Tras una primera serie de golpes rápidos, ambos empezaron a dar muestras de cansancio, en especial Abbey, cuyos golpes disminuían tanto en intensidad como en precisión

- Veo que tu hija está empezando a cansarse – dijo la directora al padre de Abbey

- Esto no ir bien – dijo Abner –. Yo tener presentimiento de que Abbey poder cansarse tras combate contra Crystal, pero pensar que todavía poder aguantar hasta la final

- No olvides que Abbey es fuerte – dijo la directora –. Seguro que sabrá como hacer frente a esto

Abbey contraatacó tras el último golpe de Deuce. Su contrincante era fuerte, por lo que dada lo cansada que ella estaba le sería difícil ganarle haciendo que soltara la espada. Tenía que haber otra manera

- Estás demasiado cansada – le dijo Deuce, al tiempo que bloqueaba sus ataques –. Así no podrás ganarme

- Haber otros sistemas para ganar – dijo Abbey –. Observa

Abbey lanzó un rayo congelante al suelo, creando una especie de rampa de hielo inclinada hacia arriba. Seguidamente echó a correr hacia aquella rampa. Deuce estaba al otro lado de la misma, preparado para recibir un ataque frontal.

Pero el plan de Abbey era otro. Subió rápidamente hacia el extremo de aquella rampa y pegó un salto con todas sus fuerzas. El impulso hizo que la yeti saltara por encima de Deuce, hasta lograr colocarse detrás de él. Pero de pronto las serpientes de su cabeza se volvieron hacia Abbey. El gorgón se volvió rápidamente, hasta quedar justo cara a Abbey

- No me vas a sorprender tan fácilmente – dijo Deuce sonriendo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo Heath –. Abbey es realmente impresionante

- Menos mal que no le ha tocado contra ese Zero – dijo Clawd –. En estas condiciones, perdería seguro

- ¿Y si consiguiera vencer a Deuce? – preguntó Heath –. Tendría que vérselas contra él en la final. Aunque puede que Deuce se pase en el combate

- Tranquilo, tío – dijo Clawd –. Deuce sabe lo que hace. No creo que lastime a Abbey, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a ponérselo fácil

Heath miraba a Zero. Este miraba fijamente a Deuce, como evaluando sus movimientos. No había duda de que quería enfrentarse a él. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si era Abbey la que ganaba?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abbey y Heath volvieron a intercambiar choques de espada. La yeti parecía que estaba recuperándose, pero ahora era Deuce quien empezaba a mostrar señales de cansancio

- Me gusta este combate – dijo Deuce –. Pero presiento que está cerca el final

- Estar claro – dijo Abbey –. Esto deber terminar

Abbey lanzó un nuevo rayo congelante, este a la cabeza de Deuce. El gorgón se extrañó del rayo, hasta que se percató de que el rayo había formado una capa de hielo entre las serpientes, que tiritaban de frío

- Ahora no poder predecir mi ataque – dijo Abbey –. Tus serpientes no poder predecirme si estar heladas

- Vaya, no me esperaba esta jugada – dijo Deuce –, pero yo también me sé algunos trucos

Deuce fue directo a atacar a Abbey. Esta se defendió creando una cúpula de hielo delante suya. Pero Deuce se quitó las gafas petrificó la cúpula

- Esta técnica defensiva no sirve contra mi – dijo –. Espero que no estés escondida ahí detrás

Deuce subió de un salto por ella, y yendo a parar justo a la parte de atrás de la misma.

Contempló que Abbey no estaba allí. En su lugar había tres muñecos de nieve con lo que parecían espadas hechas de hielo

- ¿Es un truco para despistarme? – dijo Deuce –. Sí, seguro que te has camuflado como uno. Vamos a ver...

Deuce atacó a la espada del muñeco de la derecha, que salió despedida. No pasó nada más

- Uno menos – dijo el gorgón –. Veamos

Atacó entonces a la espada del de la derecha, que también voló por los aires, sin ocurrir nada más

- Vale, por eliminación debe ser el que queda – dijo –. Lo siento, Abbey, pero tu truco no ha funcionado

Deuce atacó la espada del muñeco del centro, que se rompió en pedazos, pero no ocurrió nada más.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Deuce – ¿Tampoco? ¿Entonces donde...?

Abbey de pronto emergió del suelo, detrás de él, y le tocó en la espalda con su arma

- ¡Yo ganar! – dijo

Deuce se sorprendió de la jugada de Abbey. Finalmente, soltó su espada, admitiendo su derrota

- Por eso congelaste mis serpientes – dijo Deuce –, para que no pudieran sentir tu presencia y poder pillarme desprevenido más fácilmente

Abbey asintió

- Ser la primera vez que enfrentarme a alguien capaz de presentir presencia de enemigo – dijo Abbey –. Espero que a tus serpientes no molestarles hielo

- Ahora que lo mencionas – dijo Deuce – ¿te importaría quitármelo? Si permanece ahí mucho rato podría resfriarme la cabeza

Abbey miró a las serpientes, temerosa

- Tranquila, normalmente son inofensivas – dijo

Abbey entonces extendió su mano y dio un ligero golpe en la capa de hielo que rodeaba a las serpientes. Esta se rompió al instante, haciendo que las serpientes dejaran de tiritar. Pero cuando los ofidios vieron a Abbey, hicieron amago de sisear.

Deuce dio un chasquido, y las serpientes volvieron a su posición habitual.

Todos aplaudieron de pronto a Abbey, salvo una persona

- ¡Mira que ganar a Deuce! – dijo Cleo refunfuñando –. Podía haberse dejado ganar

- No veo a alguien como ella dejándose vencer en una competición – dijo Lilith

- No seas tan mala perdedora, que Deuce ha hecho un combate estupendo – dijo Draculaura

Pero Cleo no era la única que estaba decepcionada con el resultado del combate. En la zona de participantes, Zero apretó los puños

- ¡Ha perdido! – dijo indignado –. ¿Cómo ha podido?

- Siento decir que ya no te enfrentarás a él – le dijo Kanat en tono sarcástico

- Si he dicho que quiero combatir contra él es que lo voy a hacer – dijo Zero fríamente –. Cueste lo que cueste

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Spectra había estado grabando todo el combate con su teléfono. Parecía sorprendida

- Nunca había visto un combate como este – dijo –. Si Deuce hubiera podido atravesar la cúpula, habría sorprendido a Abbey antes de que hiciera todo ese montaje

- Pero no todos pueden atravesar cosas como tú – le dijo Invisi Billy

- Lo sé – dijo Spectra –. Solo era una sugerencia

- Entonces no serías la única del instituto capaz de atravesar cosas, y perderías eso que te hace tan especial – le dijo Invisi Billy –. Cada uno tiene algo que hace que lo sea

Spectra sonrió. Sí, era cierto que era la única fantasma del instituto. Y tenía razón en que cada uno tenía algo que lo hacía especial. Pensó en que no sería mala idea escribir un artículo sobre eso en su blog

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Howleen miraba a Abbey. Esta había luchado de forma increíble, a pesar de estar agotada. No había duda de que los yetis eran una especie de monstruos fuertes y guerreros, pero si era así, ¿cómo podía llevarse así de bien con su hermana? Había algo que tenía que saber

- Eh, disculpa – dijo dirigiéndose a la hermana de Abbey –. Te llamabas Ivy, ¿verdad?

- Sí – respondió ella –. ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Verás, quería preguntarte ¿por qué te llevas tan bien con tu hermana? – le preguntó Howleen –. Es decir, ¿nunca os habéis peleado por algo?

Clawdeen se dio cuenta de la conversación, pero prefirió actuar como si no estuviese oyendo nada. Solo le faltaba que su hermana se enfadara porque se estuviera metiendo en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia

Mientras, Ivy miraba a Howleen

- Sí, nosotras alguna vez habernos peleado por algo – dijo Ivy, con toda naturalidad –. Siempre que discutir por algo nosotras luchar

- ¿En serio? – dijo Howleen sorpendida –. ¿Os peleáis hasta ver quién de las dos tiene razón?

- No – dijo Ivy –. Nosotras luchar con espadas de _mechi_ hasta que cansarnos. Entonces después hablar con calma

Howleen estaba sorprendida, aunque no se imaginaba a sí misma peleando con su hermana con espadas de aquellas. Ellas se contentaban con discutir.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo –. A veces me gustaría llevarme mejor con mi hermana. A lo mejor es porque soy una loba, y está en mi naturaleza

- Quizá – le dijo Ivy –, pero tú no deber confundir tu naturaleza con tus sentimientos. Si tú creer que tu hermana y tú poder llevaros mejor, yo estar segura de que poder ser así realmente. Solo tener que hablar con ella

Clawdeen sintió algo con aquellas palabras. De pequeñas, ambas se querían como buenas hermanas, pero fue llegar a la adolescencia y empezar a comportarse como rivales. ¿Sería por su naturaleza? Era cierto que a veces se preocupaba excesivamente por su hermana, pero otras veces era ella la que tenía razón. Quizá debería hablar con ella cuando terminara todo aquello. Esto, unido a la charla que tenía pendiente con Thad y Romulus, hacía que empezara a sentirse agobiada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rochelle miraba a Abbey, que en ese momento le estaba chocando la mano a Heath, quien la felicitó por su combate. Ella miró como ambos se reían. Ella echaba de menos la sensación de reírse junto a alguien que le importaba. Pero aquellos días le parecían lejanos. ¿Por qué él no le respondía?

- Eh, Rochelle – dijo Venus

La gárgola salió de su ensimismamiento

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ – preguntó

- ¿Has visto a Manny? – preguntó la chica planta

- No – respondió –. ¿No está junto con el resto del grupo?

Venus negó con la cabeza

- Hace rato que le vi marcharse, y todavía no ha vuelto. A lo mejor se ha perdido

- No te preocupes – le dijo Rochelle –. Un monstruo como él no se pierde fácilmente. Seguro que está entretenido con algo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Manny volvió a tumbar al gigante. Había tenido la suficiente fuerza para agarrarle por un brazo y lanzarle contra un montón de nieve

- ¡Qué divertido! – dijo – Sabía que estas vacaciones merecían la pena

Mientras, Tempesta estaba indignada

- ¡Levántate de nuevo, inútil! – le gritaba al gigante – ¡Véncele de una vez!

El gigante se levantó, pero de pronto miró enfadado a Tempesta. A continuación se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí

- ¿Te marchas? – le dijo – ¡No puedes irte! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Pero el gigante se alejó sin hacerle caso. Tempesta se volvió enfadada hacia Manny

- ¡Me has vencido! – dijo – Me voy, pero esto no quedará así

La yeti se marchó corriendo hacia la misma dirección a la que se había ido el gigante. Manny entonces se volvió hacia Meowlody, que en ese momento salía de su escondite

- No sé de qué iba todo esto, pero gracias – le dijo el minotauro –. Si no fuera por ese gigante, aun seguiría deprimido

De pronto, Manny reparó en algo

- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó –. No te recuerdo en el grupo que vino a esta excursión. ¿Y donde está tu hermana?

Meowlody cayó en la cuenta. Lo último que recordaba de su hermana era que había salido perseguida por otra de aquellas yetis. Como pudo, trató de hacerle señas a Manny para que la siguiera, echando ella a correr hacia el lugar del que vino. Si Purrsephone estaba también en peligro, necesitaría ayuda de inmediato

- ¡Eh, espera! – gritó Manny, mientras echaba a correr tras ella

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El árbitro anunció la otra semifinal

Zero vs Vudu

- ¡Al fin, me toca combatir de nuevo! – dijo el muñeco mientras se disponía a ponerse la armadura

Sus compañeros no sabían qué pensar del combate al que se exponía. Zero era un rival muy peligroso

- Eh, estooo – le dijo Heath – ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea que combatas? Mira que este tipo no es precisamente pacífico

- Combatiré – dijo Vudú –. Estoy seguro de que no un combate tan terrible como te estás temiendo

Los demás no supieron qué decir. Se abstuvieron de decir nada por temor a que Vudú se desanimara y empezara a darse golpes (con el consiguiente padecimiento para quienes estuvieran cerca suyo)

Zero mientras apretó los puños. La eliminación de Deuce había hecho que se enfureciera. Ahora ya no podría combatir contra él. Y por si fuera poco aun tenía que librar para llegar a la final un combate contra un muñeco. Él merecía mucho más que eso. Se puso una vez más su armadura y se dirigió al área de combate, donde ya estaba Vudú, sujetando su espada como podía

Zero se colocó frente a él. Abbey percibió como el yeti emanaba un aura fría. Se extrañó por ello. Nunca le había visto así

El árbitro dio comienzo al combate. En un pestañeo, Zero se colocó frente a Vudú y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor a gran velocidad, formándose un gran torbellino alrededor de Vudú. El torbellino empezó a aumentar su altura, haciendo que Vudú despegara del suelo, y una vez estuvo suspendido en el mismo, empezó como a zarandearse sin parar

Finalmente, tras una impresionante ventisca, Vudú, desprovisto de su espada, salió despedido por la parte superior de aquel torbellino, cayendo fuera del área de combate.

Poco después, el torbellino se disipó, volviendo a aparecer Zero con su espada en la mano

- ¡Zero es el vencedor! – anunció el árbitro

Nuevamente, todos se quedaron impresionados con el ataque de Zero. El yeti abandonó el área de combate con semblante serio.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Heath a Vudú, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

- Ah, sí – dijo el muñeco – ¿Qué... qué ha pasado?

Mientras, Abbey observaba a Zero

- Estás sorprendida por esa forma de luchar, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Deuce

- Esta ser técnica de lucha avanzada – dijo Abbey –. Durante torbellino, él haber golpeado a Vudú sin parar

- ¿Golpeado? – preguntó Deuce –, pero... entonces él ha debido sentir todos los golpes que le ha dado

- Zero poder soportar esos golpes – dijo Abbey –. Por eso haber atacado de esa forma, a pesar de todo

Abbey estaba preocupada. Zero era capaz de técnicas más peligrosas que esa, y todo apuntaba a que iba a utilizarlas en la final.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kipling había visto el combate, y estaba impresionado

- Nunca creí que un yeti fuese capaz de moverse de esa manera – dijo

- ¿No te has dado cuenta que a pesar de sentir él los daños del combate no se ha quejado? – le preguntó Hathi

- Ahora que lo dices, es cierto. Durante el combate no he escuchado más que su respiración. No se ha quejado en absoluto – dijo Kipling

- Es algo realmente extraño – le dijo Hathi –. Y eso hace que el verle me produzca más temor. No parece humano

- Es que no lo es – dijo Kipling –. En este poblado no hay más humanos que los que han venido con nosotros

- No me refería a eso – dijo Hathi –, sino a que ha tenido que padecer mucho para que con esos golpes no haya sentido nada

Kipling se sorprendió. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era ese Zero?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toralei se enfrentaba a Crystal. Esta le lanzaba rayos de hielo, que la chica gato sabía esquivar hábilmente

- No pienses que me vas a esquivar indefinidamente – dijo Crystal –. Mi poder sobre el hielo hace que sea imposible escapar de mi

- Pues vas a tener que esforzarte para poder dejarme helada – respondió Toralei, que trataba de encontrar una forma de librarse de la yeti

Crystal de pronto, puso un gesto de sorpresa. La atmósfera parecía más helada de repente

- ¿Qué haces aquí jugando? – preguntó una voz

Ante ellas apareció el padre de Crystal, mirando con indiferencia el combate

- ¡Padre! – dijo Crystal – ¿Qué haces aquí? Íbamos a entregarte el informe

- He preferido acercarme a ver como está la situación – respondió el yeti –. Y veo que te estás entreteniendo. Sospecho que eso significa que te han eliminado del torneo

- ¡Solo me estaba vengando de esta gata que me ha engañado! – se defendió Crystal – ¡Gracias a ella he perdido!

- Y estoy viendo que si no haces algo se va a escapar – observó su padre

Crystal reparó en aquellas palabras. Aprovechando su distracción, Toralei estaba tratando de escapar

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – le dijo Crystal, volviendo a prestarle atención. Ha llegado la hora de volver a congelarte

Toralei se extrañó. ¿Congelarla otra vez?

- Ya que no quieres volver a ver a tus hermanos, tranquila, voy a hacer que tu deseo se haga realidad – dijo Crystal, tratando de concentrarse

De pronto, Crystal emitió un brillo azulado. Toralei empezó a asustarse

**Hola a todos. Aunque con un poco de retraso (mi creatividad ha pasado por un periodo de escasez), he terminado este capítulo. Se acerca el final del torneo, pero no de la historia. Espero que os esté gustando.**

**Siento decepcionar a los que queríais que fuese Deuce el que ganara el duelo contra Abbey, pero los propósitos de la historia lo requerían. Pero ya os adelanto que en algún momento habrá un combate entre Deuce y Zero.**

**Y espero que os hayáis fijado en una pequeña referencia al posterior especial de Scaris**

**Una vez más, agradecimientos a:**

**_Ralenne:_ gracias. Sí, la verdad es que para escribir una buena historia hay que estar bien documentado. Me alegro que te haya gustado el modo en que he introducido esos elementos.**

**_Laura: _siento decir que ese combate no se producirá en este torneo, pero espero que el resultado te haya gustado igualmente**

**_Sandra: _para saber el ganador aun falta un capítulo, pero hay un 50% de probabilidades de que sea alguien de Monster High. Gracias por tu review**

**Hasta aquí el episodio 24. En una semana, la gran final ¿Quién ganará el combate? ¿Se llevará mejor Howleen con su hermana? ¿A dónde lleva Meowlody a Manny? ¿Qué va a pasarle a Toralei? ¿Qué va a hacer Zero? Y sobre todo ¿Llegaremos a las 100 reviews antes del siguiente capítulo?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	25. El festival del fuego VII

**¡100 reviews! ¡Gracias a todos! Y para celebrarlo, terminamos la sub-saga con un capítulo XXL. Que lo disfrutéis**

Capítulo 25. El festival del fuego (7ª parte)

A Toralei no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. En cuestión de segundos se convirtió en un gran bloque de hielo

- Bien, ahora solo me falta saber qué voy a hacer contigo – dijo Crystal

- Será mejor que no gastes demasiada energía – le dijo su padre –. Os quiero a las tres preparadas por si fuera necesario el Plan Z

Crystal se sorprendió

- ¿El Plan...?

- Ya me has oído – dijo su padre –. Ve a avisar a las otras. Yo mientras tanto voy a ver si tu hermano tiene éxito

- Parece que al final vamos a divertirnos – dijo Crystal sonriendo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rai de pronto sintió como un escalofrío que la hizo estremecerse

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – le preguntó Frankie

- No sé – dijo –. De pronto he tenido una extraña sensación

- Yo también la he sentido – dijo Jaga –. Era como si algo fuese mal, ¿verdad?

- Creo que la hemos sentido los cinco – dijo Hyo –. Me he dado cuenta de que Neko y Shynx también se estaban comportando así

- ¿Los cinco a la vez? – dijo Frankie –. Esto me parece demasiada casualidad

- A mi también – dijo Rai –. Tengo un mal presentimiento

Frankie también lo tenía. ¿Tendría algo que ver con Toralei?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Manny persiguió a Meowlody hasta otro rincón del pueblo en el que Psique estaba junto a Purrsephone, que estaba como adormecida

- De nada sirve resistirse – dijo Psique –. De esta pesadilla no te será fácil salir

Un maullido furioso sacó a Psique de su concentración. La yeti vio como la hermana de la chica gato y un minotauro se dirigían corriendo hacia ella

- ¿Tempesta ha fallado? – dijo, incrédula –. Realmente es una inútil. Y mis poderes no funcionarán contra más de uno al mismo tiempo. Será mejor que desaparezca

Psique dejó a Purrsephone y se marchó de allí corriendo. Meowlody fue a atender a su hermana, que gradualmente se fue despertando, desconcertada de encontrarse así de pronto

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Manny – ¿Qué problema teníais con esas yetis?

Ambas hermanas se miraron. Parecían estar ocultando algo

- Será mejor que os lleve con la directora – dijo Manny –. Esto es muy extraño

Las gemelas no sabían qué hacer, pero decidieron que era mejor ir a su directora. Sería mejor que le contaran el incidente de Toralei con aquellas yetis. Ambas esperaban que se hubiera salvado también

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras el correspondiente descanso, el árbitro anunció la final

Abbey vs Zero

- Parece que después de todo, vuestra hija va a participar en la final – dijo la directora

- No esperar menos de ella – dijo Abner –. Habernos impresionado a todos

- En ese caso, yo recomendarte no deprimirte cuando la veas perder – dijo una voz

Ambos miraron a quien habló. El padre de Zero y Crystal había hecho su aparición

- Vaya, ser tú, Vulkan – dijo Abner con un tono de voz que denotaba molestia –. No esperaba verte aquí

- Yo haber venido a ver a Zero – dijo Vulkan –. Pronto tú ver de lo que ser capaz

Todos vieron como ambos contendientes entraban en la zona de combate. Frankie animaba a su amiga

- ¡Vamos, Abbey! – dijo – ¡Tú puedes ganar!

- ¡Ánimo! – gritaba Ivy

Ambos contendientes estaban frente a frente, espadas preparadas

- No tengo nada personal contra ti, Abbey – dijo Zero con frialdad –. Solo lo hago por mi padre. Además, quiero vengarme porque me has estropeado un combate prometedor

- Yo hacerme cargo – dijo ella, preparándose

El árbitro entonces dio comienzo al combate

- Espero que puedas resistir mi última técnica – dijo Zero, quien con sus poderes hizo aparecer un dragón de casi dos metros de alto hecho enteramente de hielo, que impresionó a los asistentes

- Haberte superado – dijo Abbey –. Yo recordar que antes tú solo poder crearlos de un metro de alto

- Y eso no es lo único – añadió Zero, quien dirigiéndose a su dragón dio la orden – ¡Ataca!

El dragón empezó a moverse hacia Abbey, abriendo sus grandes fauces. La yeti se apartó a tiempo, pero el dragón volvió a atacar

- No debería atacar con técnicas como esa – observó Frankie – ¿Eso no es jugar sucio?

- No. Esto no ser antirreglamentario – dijo Ivy –. Para yetis como Zero, ganar a cualquier precio ser su única opción. Por ello haberse esforzado en desarrollar estas técnicas

- Pero... ¿por qué tiene tanto interés en ganar este torneo? – preguntó Lagoona – ¿Quiere demostrar que es más fuerte que Abbey?

- No ser eso – dijo Ivy –. Ganador de torneo poder pedir a fuego que ser frío o caliente, pero solo durante un día

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Cleo –. ¿Se le puede pedir eso a un fuego?

- ¿No has escuchado la historia antes? – preguntó Clawdeen –. Aun así, no sé qué puede tener de especial pedirle eso al fuego

Frankie estaba confusa. Todo este tema del fuego y del torneo le resultaba extraño. Parecía como si se le estuviese escapando algo

Mientras, Zero atacaba subido sobre su dragón, del que Abbey trataba de defenderse. Sin duda, quería cerrar sus fauces sobre la espada para engancharla y quitársela de las manos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Entonces se le ocurrió un plan. Echó a correr hacia el otro lado del área de combate, hasta quedar justo en el límite de la línea. Entonces lanzó rayos hacia el dragón, tratando de atraerle. El dragón no lo pensó y echó a correr instintivamente hacia Abbey

- Eh, ¿dónde vas? – preguntó Zero a su dragón – ¡Detente!

Pero el dragón no se detuvo. Echó a correr hacia Abbey sin detenerse. Cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros, Abbey pegó un salto hasta aterrizar sobre la cabeza del dragón, y seguidamente dio un segundo salto acompañado de una voltereta aérea que le hizo situarse tras él.

El dragón cayó al suelo, fuera del área. No así Zero, que logró bajarse dando un salto hacia atrás antes de que el dragón se saliera

- No está mal – dijo Zero, mientras se incorporaba tras haber aterrizado –. Veo que no se te puede coger por sorpresa

Abbey no respondió. Solo sonrió

- Por suerte para ti, no puedo volver a usar esa técnica. Me gasta muchas fuerzas. Entonces dejemos el calentamiento. Voy a ponerme serio

Zero concentró energía en su mano libre, haciendo que alrededor de su mano se formara una capa de hielo, que fue aumentando de tamaño hasta convertirse en una mano gigante

- ¡Impresionante! – dijo Robecca –. Se ha ensamblado una gran capa de hielo como su fuera un guante gigante. ¿Qué clase de poder es este?

Ghoulia gimió

- ¿Una técnica de manipulación del hielo? – preguntó Rochelle –. _Incroyable_. Ojalá yo pudiese manipular las piedras con la misma facilidad

- ¿Y para qué quieres manipular piedras? – le preguntó Robecca

- Así podría esculpirme vestidos en piedra – dijo Rochelle

- ¿En piedra? – terció Howleen – No digo que no sea buena idea, pero ¿así no pesarían más?

Rochelle cayó en la cuenta

- Sí, creo que tienes razón – dijo la gárgola

- Eh, Venus, ¿te ocurre algo? – preguntó Robecca

- Solo estaba preocupada por el dragón – dijo la chica planta –. Mira, no se mueve

- Eso es porque no es un dragón de verdad – dijo Robecca –. Se movía porque el yeti le daba energía para que se moviera. Si no le da energía, solo es una estatua de hielo

- Lo sé – dijo Venus –. Pero aun así, me da pena esa criatura, aunque sepa que no es real

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zero usaba su mano de hielo, tratando de atrapar con ella a Abbey, pero ella no podría esquivarle por mucho tiempo

- Esto ser preocupante – dijo Abner –. Si Zero seguir atacando, Abbey cansarse pronto

Vulkan empezó a reirse

- Tu hija no poder resistir por mucho tiempo – dijo –. Pronto este combate decantarse por el vencedor

La directora se volvió a la madre de Abbey

- Veo que la relación entre ambos no ha mejorado

- No – dijo Eve cabizbaja –. Por desgracia, pretensiones de Vulkan no haber cambiado. Su temperamento tampoco

- Espero que eso no perjudique a Abbey – dijo la directora –. Zero debe estar obedeciendo las órdenes de su padre. Solo espero que no le haga daño a Abbey

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El combate prosiguió. Abbey contraatacó dando un golpe tras otro, pero todos los bloqueba Zero con su mano de hielo

- No podrás quitarme la espada mientras me proteja con esta mano – dijo Zero –. Este escudo no lo podrás atravesar

Zero atacó con su espada sin parar, pero Abbey bloqueó los ataques con su propia arma

- Es inútil defenderse – dijo Zero –. Pronto te quedarás sin fuerzas

Después de un último golpe, Abbey estuvo a punto de soltar el arma, pero logró asirla. Tenía que hacer algo contra Zero, y se le ocurrió generar un escudo de hielo con su mano libre

- Tal vez ser inútil – dijo –, pero yo tener que intentarlo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heath miraba el combate siguiendo los movimientos de Abbey. Cuando él había combatido contra Zero, este había demostrado un gran poder, pero esa demostración se quedaba en nada comparado con el que estaba desplegando contra Abbey. ¿Hasta donde sería capaz de llegar?

- Vamos, tío, no te preocupes – le dijo Deuce

- ¿Qué no me preocupe? – dijo Heath –. Tú no has combatido contra ese tipo. No sabes de qué es capaz para ganar el combate

- No, no he combatido contra él – dijo Deuce –, pero confío en Abbey. Ha sido capaz de vencerme usando el ingenio, así que, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo de nuevo?

Pero Heath no estaba seguro de que el ingenio fuese suficiente para vencer a Zero

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zero lanzó un ataque abriendo su mano de hielo, que atrapó el escudo de Abbey, quien tuvo que soltarlo. Seguidamente, la mano de hielo lo hizo pedazos al cerrarse

- Te dije que no te serviría de nada – dijo Zero –. Y ahora viene lo mejor

Zero lanzó un nuevo ataque, este dirigido a atrapar a Abbey, pero la yeti se apartó y con un rayo creó un bloque de hielo, que fue el que Zero atrapó con su mano. Seguidamente, Abbey lanzó un nuevo rayo congelante, para hacer que la mano y el bloque se quedaran pegados. Zero se dio cuenta, pero antes que pudiera hacer nada, Abbey golpeó fuertemente esa unión, haciendo que todo el hielo se rompiera en pedazos

- Estoy impresionado – dijo Zero –, pero todavía falta ver como te enfrentas al tornado

Zero empezó a dar vueltas a gran velocidad alrededor de Abbey. Esta se preparó para lo que venía a continuación.

Un gran tornado se formó alrededor de ella. Se protegió como pudo, pues era incapaz de ver nada. Abbey lanzó un rayo congelante a sus propios pies. Tenía que procurar no despegar del suelo de ninguna manera. Pero no era una tarea sencilla. Zero además empezaba a dar golpes en su espada a gran velocidad, dificultando el que pudiese mantenerla en su mano. Pero tenía que haber alguna manera de parar aquello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Otra vez esa técnica? – dijo Clawd –. ¿No se habrá dado cuenta de lo peligrosa que es?

- Por suerte, Abbey pesa más que Vudú – dijo Romulus –. No podrá levantarla del suelo tan fácilmente

- No creo que eso suponga un inconveniente – dijo Thad con cierto temor –. Con la fuerza que está adquiriendo ese tornado, podría hacer que todos volásemos por los aires

Los hombres lobo le miraron sorprendidos

- ¿Puede hacer eso? – dijo Clawd

- No tengo ninguna duda – dijo Thad –. Es la primera vez que veo un monstruo capaz de generar algo así

- Si es así, espero que esto no se le vaya de las manos – dijo Romulus –. No parece ser un tipo inestable, pero cualquiera se fía

- Yo me fío de Abbey – dijo de pronto Deuce

Los otros tres le miraron

- Abbey es fuerte – dijo –. Si alguien puede detener ese tornado y al tipo que lo ha generado, esa es Abbey

- ¡Es verdad! – dijo de pronto Heath – ¡Vamos, Abbey! ¡Tú puedes contra él! ¡No te rindas!

Deuce sonrió

- Parece que por fin lo ha comprendido – dijo a los otros

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abbey seguía atrapada en el centro de aquel tornado. Tenía que hacer algo para que esto se detuviera, antes de que el hielo que la mantenía fija al suelo se rompiera. Pero era difícil poder concentrarse si seguía recibiendo golpes a gran velocidad en su espada. Si por lo menos tuviese un punto al que apuntar... ¿Un punto? ¡Eso era! De esa manera podría, aunque era algo muy arriesgado, pero tenía que intentarlo. Apretó el puño y rompió la capa de hielo que la sujetaba al suelo

- Pero, ¿qué hace? – dijo Draculaura – Así solo conseguirá que despegue del suelo

- ¿Y si esa es su intención? – dijo Clair

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – le preguntó Frankie

- Observa – dijo Clair

Todas vieron como Abbey despegaba del suelo, hasta quedar suspendida en medio de aquel tornado. La chica yeti adoptó una expresión de concentración. Hasta que de pronto lanzó un rayo congelante desde su mano en todas direcciones. Poco a poco, el tornado empezó a detenerse, hasta quedar convertido en una gran columna de hielo. Una vez finalizó, nadie del público podía ver el interior de aquel cilindro gigante

- ¡Increíble! – dijo Heath – ¿Cómo ha podido congelar un tornado? Pensaba que era imposible congelar algo que no fuera sólido

- El tornado no lo era – dijo Deuce –, pero la nieve y el hielo que formaban el mismo, sí. Lo único que ha hecho Abbey ha sido unirlos con sus rayos. Así ha podido detenerlo

Heath estaba impresionado. Abbey era realmente fuerte. Pero en ese momento no podía ver cómo se encontraba. Aquel hielo le impedía ver el interior

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abbey estaba en el centro de aquel cilindro. Entonces vio como Zero estaba atrapado entre el hielo que se había formado, en la parte superior de aquel cilindro

- Estoy impresionado – dijo Zero –. Eres la primera que consigue parar mi tornado de hielo

- No haber sido fácil – dijo Abbey, que miraba hacia arriba a su interlocutor –. Ser una técnica realmente poderosa

- Sin embargo, sabes que esto no puede quedar así – dijo Zero –. Mi padre espera que gane, y yo lucharé con todas mis fuerzas. Este torneo tiene que acabar

- Yo entenderlo – dijo Abbey –. Y estar de acuerdo, esto tener que acabar. Cuando quieras

Zero se liberó del hielo, y se lanzó en picado hacia Abbey. La yeti estaba preparada para recibir el ataque

Un gran estruendo resonó, haciendo que el cilindro de hielo quedara hecho pedazos

- ¡Abbey! – gritó Heath

Grandes trozos de hielo caían al suelo. Todos procuraban protegerse de los mismos, de modo que era imposible ver nada.

Cuando todo se calmó, el público vio el resultado de aquel choque. Abbey y Zero estaban uno a las espalda del otro, ambos con sus espadas alzadas, como si se hubieran atacado el uno al otro. Ambos estaban agotados, pero no parecía que la balanza se hubiera decantado por ninguno de los dos.

Pero de pronto, Zero cayó de rodillas, soltando su arma

- Al final era verdad... – dijo –. Te has hecho mucho más fuerte

- ¡Abbey es la vencedora! – anunció el árbitro

El público estalló en aplausos

- ¡Bravo, Abbey! – gritó Frankie – ¡Lo lograste!

- ¡Bien, _sistra_! – gritó Ivy – ¡Eres genial!

Desde el público, los padres de Abbey también aplaudían

- ¡Esa es mi pequeña! – gritaba Abner, emocionado

- Al final, Abbey haber podido – dijo Eve

La directora en cambio, se fijó en que Vulkan se marchaba de allí con gesto enfadado

- ¿Nunca se toma bien las derrotas? – preguntó a la madre de Abbey

- Nunca – contestó ella

Abbey mientras se dirigía triunfante a la zona de participantes, donde los yetis de su aldea y sus compañeros de Monster High la felicitaban. Ella recibió afectuosamente las felicitaciones, hasta que llegó a...

- Bien hecho, Abbey – le dijo Heath, tendiéndole tímidamente la mano –. Me has dejado impresionado

Pero la yeti le abrazó

- Gracias por tu apoyo – le dijo ella –. No haber podido llegar hasta aquí de no ser por ti

- ¡Felicidades, Abbey! – dijo Frankie, que se estaba acercando junto con las demás desde el público – No me imaginaba que fueses tan fuerte

- Normalmente yo no usar toda mi fuerza cuando estar con amigas – dijo ella, sonriendo –. Gracias, Frankie

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wydowna había visto la escena entre Heath y Abbey

- Bueno, y... ¿no vas a felicitarle? – le preguntó Operetta –. A Heath por su combate, quiero decir

Wydowna suspiró

- No lo veo necesario – dijo ella, dándose la vuelta – ¿sabes? creo que me estaba fijando demasiado en él, pensando en que podría lograr que se fijara en mi. Pero ahora veo que su corazón ya tiene dueña. Me alegro por él, es un monstruo con suerte

Operetta sonrió. Parece que su amiga por fin lo había comprendido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los hermanos de Toralei se dirigieron hacia Zero, que en ese momento estaba junto a Kanat y Medved. El primero se fijó en ellos

- ¿Qué buscáis aquí? – les dijo con malos modales

Sphynx se escondió ligeramente tras sus dos hermanos. Fue Hyo quien dio el paso

- Solo queremos que nos digáis si habéis visto a nuestra hermana – dijo

Zero levantó ligeramente la cabeza

- ¿Y por qué íbamos a haberla visto? – dijo Kanat –. Además, ¿qué tipo de monstruo es?

- ¿Qué monstruo, dices? – vociferó Jaga – ¡Pues una gata, como nosotros!

- No, yo no la he visto – dijo Kanat – ¿Y tú, Medved?

Medved negó con la cabeza

- Yo sí la he visto – dijo Zero con tono neutro

Los gatos se sorprendieron

- Una pelirroja con ojos verdes, ¿verdad? – dijo –. Y que iba acompañada de otras dos chicas gato gemelas, una con el pelo blanco y la otra con el pelo negro

Rai asintió

- Estaba hablando con mi hermana antes de que empezara el torneo – dijo Zero –. Le dio algunos consejos sobre como vencer a Abbey. Por desgracia, esos consejos solo sirvieron para que perdiera, por lo que mi hermana se enfadó bastante. No quisiera ser vuestra hermana en estos momentos

Hyo se enfureció

- ¿Qué le habéis hecho? – dijo – ¡mas vale que nos digas ahora mismo donde está!

- O si no, ¿qué? – dijo Kanat mientras él y Medved se interponían entre ambos

- No os metáis – dijo Zero, quien les hizo gestos para que se apartaran, volviendo a quedar frente a Hyo –. No sé donde puede estar vuestra hermana, pero si la mía la ha encontrado, va a tener serios problemas. Os aconsejo que la busquéis, pero cuidado, Crystal tiene mucho temperamento

Los hermanos de Toralei se fueron, asimilando lo que Zero les acababa de contar

- ¿Por qué se lo has contado? – dijo Kanat –. Habría sido más divertido haberles engañado

- ¿Para qué iba a engañarles? – dijo Zero –. Esa no es mi forma de hacer las cosas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kipling hablaba animadamente con Hathi

- Ha sido impresionante, ¿verdad? – dijo Hathi

- Sí – dijo Kipling –. Vamos, hay que felicitar a Andy por lo bien que lo ha hecho. ¿Vienes, Toomai?

Pero la aludida no dijo nada. Solo seguía mirando a Zero con una expresión que parecía reflejar admiración

- No te preocupes, supongo que vendrá luego – dijo Hathi –. Y sí, a mi también me preocupa que se fije tanto en ese yeti

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Frankie seguía hablando con Abbey, hasta que una mano tiró de ella. Frankie vio quien la requería

- ¿Venus? – dijo – ¿qué te pasa?

- ¡Tienes que ayudarle, Frankie! – dijo mientras la conducía por entre los yetis

- ¿Ayudar? – preguntó, confusa – ¿a quién...?

Frankie entonces vio que Venus la llevaba hacia el dragón de hielo que había creado Zero al comienzo del combate

- Pero, si es...

- Vamos, necesito que lo reanimes – dijo Venus –. El pobre ha sido despreciado por no haber cumplido con su misión de derrotar a Abbey. ¿No crees que se merece una segunda oportunidad?

Frankie miró de forma comprensiva a Venus. Se preocupaba mucho por aquella criatura creada de la nada

- Me encantaría ayudarte – dijo entonces Frankie –, pero siento decirte que mi electricidad solo derretiría el hielo

Venus miró a Frankie. Era verdad, la electricidad no serviría para reanimar una criatura de este tipo. Era una lástima

- A lo mejor yo poder ayudarte – dijo de pronto la madre de Abbey

Las dos la miraron

- ¿Usted sabe como reanimarlo? – preguntó Frankie

- Sí – dijo Eve –. Pero yo necesitar tu ayuda

Ambas se acercaron al dragón

- Este dragón haberse creado con una técnica de manipulación de hielo. Solo poder moverse si quien lo ha creado darle energía. Pero también haber una forma de hacer que se mueva sin depender de la energía de nadie, aunque necesitar bastante energía – añadió Eve poniendo sus manos sobre el dragón –. Por favor, pon tus manos sobre las mías y pásame electricidad

Frankie dudó, pero decidió hacerle caso. Colocó sus manos sobre las de la madre de Abbey y transmitió electricidad por ellas. Vio que la madre de Abbey tenía una expresión como de concentración. Siguió pasándole electricidad hasta que de pronto vio como el dragón empezó a moverse.

La madre de Abbey bajó las manos, cansada por el esfuerzo hecho. El dragón en cambio miró a los lados, desorientado

- Bienvenido, amigo – dijo amablemente la chica planta –. Me llamo Venus. Espero que estés contento de volver a moverte

EL dragón miró a Venus con simpatía. Frankie en cambio ayudaba a la madre de Abbey, que había quedado agotada por el esfuerzo

- Gracias – dijo la yeti –. Esta técnica no ser sencilla

- Es impresionante – dijo Frankie –. Cuando le cuente a mi padre que hay más formas de reanimar criaturas, no se lo va a creer

Frankie entonces observó a Jackson, que parecía deprimido. Pensó que debía ir a animarlo

- Hola, Jackson – le dijo

- Hola Frankie – respondió Jackson –. ¿Cómo ha sido mi combate? Me siento algo decepcionado porque se me acabara la batería y perdiera

Frankie le puso una mano en el hombro

- Vamos, no debes deprimirte por eso – le respondió –. Holt hizo un buen combate, aunque perdiera

- ¿Estás segura? – dijo Jackson

- Completamente – dijo Frankie –. Además, lo he grabado todo. Así verás que no me equivoco cuando te digo que lo has hecho muy bien y que estoy orgullosa de ti

Jackson sonrió. Definitivamente, Frankie sabía como hacer que la gente se sintiera mejor consigo misma

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cupido se encontraba junto a Andy. La monstruita le estaba tendiendo una toalla

- Felicidades, Andy. Has estado increíble – le dijo –. Has luchado valientemente

- Gracias – respondió Andy sonriendo –. Pero yo también tengo que agradecerte el que me ayudaras a controlar mi transformación. Sin ello, no habría sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí

Cupido le abrazó

- No fue nada – dijo ella –. Estoy orgullosa de ti

- Y yo estoy contento de que estés aquí – dijo Andy, correspondiendo el abrazo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clair hablaba con Chad

- Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido el torneo? – preguntó la chica gótica

- No ha estado mal – dijo Chad –. Me ha gustado mucho la final. Jamás pensé que vería a monstruos con ese tipo de habilidades

- Supongo que eso es porque los monstruos son como una caja de sorpresas – dijo Clair –. Nunca sabes de qué son capaces hasta que los conoces bien

- Mi tío a veces decía lo mismo – intervino Lilith –. Puede que no coincidiera con él en su forma de pensar, pero en esto creo que tenía razón

- Sí, ya sabemos como era – dijo Chad –. ¿Qué crees que pensaría de esta amistad entre humanos y monstruos?

Lilith bajó la mirada

- Seguramente se enfadaría conmigo por estar en un lugar como este – y mientras levantó la cabeza, añadió –. Pero entonces yo le demostraría que estaba equivocado

Clair vio que Lilith parecía cambiada. Desde que la conocía, había sido una chica muy caprichosa, que pensaba igual que su tío. Pero ahora se alegraba de que se hubiera convertido en una persona más amistosa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Scarah fue a ver a Vudu. El muñeco se había quedado sentado en un banco, aparentemente serio

- Hola, Vudu – le dijo Scarah

El muñeco levantó la cabeza

- Hola... – respondió secamente

- Has hecho un buen combate – le dijo ella

- Ya... – dijo Vudu, con el mismo tono de seriedad –, pero he sido eliminado

- No debes estar triste – le dijo la banshee –. Has llegado hasta casi la final sin tener experiencia. Has llegado incluso más lejos que Heath. Deberías estar contento

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Vudu

- ¡Claro que sí! – le dijo –. Para mi ya eres un auténtico héroe

Vudú se animó rápidamente, y le dio un exagerado abrazo a Scarah

- ¡Gracias, Scarah! – dijo él – Ahora me siento mucho mejor ¡Soy un héroe!

Y se alejó cantando. Scarah esperaba que esto no se le subiera mucho a la cabeza

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clawdeen fue a ver a Thad y Romulus. Ambos conversaban tranquilamente, y se percataron al ver que se dirigía hacia ellos

- Hola, Clawdeen – dijo Thad

- Ho... hola chicos – dijo ella, nerviosa –. Quería felicitaros. Habéis hecho un combate muy igualado

- Gracias – dijo Romulus –. Este vampiro ha sido un rival duro de pelar

- Pues tú tampoco me lo has puesto nada fácil – dijo Thad –. Un día vas a tener que explicarme de donde has aprendido esos movimientos

Clawdeen se sentía nerviosa. Lo que estaba a punto de decir podría dañar la buena amistad que había ahora entre ellos. Pero estas cosas tenían que decirse lo antes posible. Cogió aire y dijo:

- Veréis, hay algo más que tengo que deciros – dijo –. Es referente a nosotros

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vulkan se dirigió al encuentro de su hija y sus compañeras. Las tres miraban al jefe yeti con cierto temor

- ¿Zero ha perdido? – preguntó Crystal

La expresión de su padre hizo innecesario cualquier tipo de respuesta

- Es el momento de poner en marcha el Plan Z – dijo Vulkan

Crystal, Tempesta y Psique miraron con inseguridad

- Ya me habéis oído. El Plan Z

Las tres se prepararon. Extendieron sus manos al cielo y cerraron los ojos. En el cielo empezaron a formarse nubarrones

- ¿Va e empezar a llover? – se preguntaba Frankie mientras veía el cielo

- No. No ser lluvia – dijo Abbey –. Esto no gustarme _Otyetz!_

El padre de Abbey se fijó también en el cielo, que seguía oscureciéndose

- ¡No! – dijo – ¡Va a hacerlo!

- ¿Quién? – dijo la directora – ¿Vulkan? ¿Qué va a...?

- ¡No haber tiempo! – gritó Abner – ¡Evacuar a todos! _Bystro!_

- Demasiado tarde – dijo la directora

Un gigantesco tornado se formó en el área de combate, mucho más potente que el que había creado Zero anteriormente

- Así que mi padre al final ha decidido hacerlo – dijo Zero mirando al tornado que estaba a punto de alcanzarles a él y a sus compañeros –. Será mejor que nos reunamos con mi hermana y las otras ¡Vamos!

Howleen fue corriendo hacia su hermana. Ella, como tantos otros, se encontraba en medio del camino de aquel tornado. Clawdeen lo entrevió y antes que su hermana pudiera alcanzarla, le dio un empujón con todas sus fuerzas, para apartarla de aquella trayectoria, pero ella no corrió la misma suerte.

Andy vio el tornado. Tenía que hacer algo. Se quitó a toda prisa el abrigo y se transformó en gigante. Tenía que proteger a todos los que pudiese.

Manny llegó junto con Purrsephone y Meowlody a la zona donde estaban todos, cuando de pronto se vieron sorprendidos por el tornado

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el minotauro

Heath y Abbey veían el tornado dirigirse hacia ellos también

- ¡Tenemos que escapar! – gritó Heath

- Ser inútil – dijo Abbey –. De esto ser imposible escapar. Solo haber algo que poder hacer

- ¿Qué?

- Coge mi mano – dijo Abbey –. Y pase lo que pase, no me sueltes

Heath cogió la mano de Abbey. Estaba fría al tacto, pero eso ahora no le importaba. El tornado iba a alcanzarles, por lo que tenía que sujetar su mano a cualquier precio. Esperaba que cuando el tornado cesara, pudiese estar junto a ella.

**Hola a todos. Una vez más, gracias por hacer que este fic ya haya alcanzado las 100 reviews. Nunca imaginé que llegaríamos hasta aquí. Pero esto no se detiene. La historia tiene que seguir, y espero que juntos lleguemos mucho más lejos.**

**Este es el último capítulo del torneo, pero no así de la historia, a la que aun le queda argumento de largo, aunque ya nos estamos acercando al final.**

**Una vez más he echado mano de palabras rusas. Aquí tenéis sus significados:**

**Vulkan: volcán**

**Bystro: rápido, deprisa**

**Como siempre, agradecimientos a:**

**_Metalosis dragunov_: pues sí, en principio había pensado en un combate para cada categoría, aunque deseché esa idea porque me alargaría demasiado el argumento en esta parte. En cuanto a Toralei, bueno, supongo que no aprenderá la lección tan fácilmente, visto lo ocurrido tanto en esta historia como en la anterior. **

**_Laura: _Gracias por tu reviw.espero que te haya gustado el papel de Abbey en este capítulo. Sí, aunque no lo parezca, es realmente fuerte**

**_Ralenne:_ gracias por dejar la review número 100. Pronto verás a Deuce en acción (tiempo al tiempo). En cuanto al guiño a Scaris, está en un pequeño pensamiento de Rochelle en el anterior capítulo**

**_Sandra:_ sí, siento el retraso, pero este capítulo ha sido mucho más elaborado y me ha llevado más tiempo. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado**

**Hasta aquí el episodio 25. Nos veremos la semana próxima ¿En qué consistirá el Plan Z? ¿Qué tramará Vulkan? ¿Habrá podido decir Clawdeen lo que tenía pensado? ¿Se separarán Abbey y Heath? Y sobre todo ¿Hasta cuantas reviews llegará esta historia?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	26. Pruebas de supervivencia

Capítulo 26. Pruebas de supervivencia

Todo parecía en silencio. Abbey tenía los ojos cerrados. La yeti sentía que estaba tendida boca arriba. Pero no notaba el frío ni la humedad del suelo. Estaba tendida sobre algo blando, y a su alrededor tampoco notaba temperatura fría. ¿Qué había pasado?

Abbey abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba tendida sobre una cama. Y a los pies de la misma estaba su hermana, que se había quedado dormida

- Ah, por fin despiertas, Abbey – le dijo una voz familiar

Abbey abrió bien los ojos. Se encontraba en su habitación, dentro de su casa, y en la puerta de la misma estaba la Directora Decapitada, con su cabeza en la mano

- ¿Qué... qué haber pasado? – preguntó llevándose la mano a la cabeza –. Lo último que yo recordar fue un tornado y...

De pronto, lo recordó todo de golpe

- ¿Donde estar Heath? – preguntó, mientras se incorporaba rápidamente

- Eh, calma, calma – dijo la directora, que se puso su cabeza en su sitio y se aproximó a la cama, para obligar a Abbey a que se recostara de nuevo –. No grites tanto, que vas a despertar a tu hermana

Abbey se fijó. Tenía razón, era mejor ir por partes

- ¿Qué haber ocurrido? – preguntó con más calma

La directora también relajó el gesto. Habló entonces a Abbey

- Ha habido un tornado – dijo con semblante serio –. No sabemos de donde ha venido. Todo ha sido muy confuso. No ha habido heridos, pero muchos monstruos han desaparecido

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Abbey

La directora bajó la cabeza

- Casi todos los alumnos que han venido a la excursión, incluyendo a los humanos de Nuevo Salem y los monstruos del Instituto Medianoche

Abbey se quedó boquiabierta

- ¿También Heath? – dijo

- Me temo que sí – respondió la directora

El gesto de Abbey se tornó serio

- Yo saber quien estar detrás de esto – dijo haciendo amago de levantarse –. Yo tener que ir a Aldea Pozhar

Una vez más, la directora la retuvo

- Tu padre ya está en ello. Se ha pasado toda la noche investigando lo ocurrido, y los equipos de rescate de tu aldea están tratando de localizar a los desaparecidos

Abbey se extrañó de algo

- ¿Toda la noche? – preguntó. Por lo que recordaba, cuando tuvo lugar el tornado, era media tarde

- Sí. Han pasado varias horas desde lo ocurrido. Tú fuiste una de las que no fue arrastrada por el tornado, pero quedaste inconsciente. Tu padre te trajo aquí

Abbey se sentía confusa. ¿Sus amigos habrían pasado la noche desaparecidos? ¿Qué les habría ocurrido? Y sobre todo...

- ¿Quién no haber desaparecido? – preguntó Abbey

- La única que no despareció fue Howleen Wolf – dijo la directora –. Su hermana logró apartarla del camino del tornado antes de que la alcanzara

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Abbey

- Aun no ha despertado – dijo la directora –. Al igual que tú, quedó inconsciente. Solo espero que no se altere mucho cuando sepa lo que les ha ocurrido a sus her...

- ¡He dicho que donde están mis hermanos! – gritó de pronto una voz, que Abbey reconoció como la de Howleen

La directora se volvió para salir de la habitación. Abbey se levantó con cuidado y la siguió. La yeti contempló como Howleen estaba discutiendo con su madre y la directora

- Tú deber descansar – dijo Eve

- ¡No quiero descansar! – gritó Howleen – ¡Quiero saber donde están mis hermanos! ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ha habido un tornado, y tu hermana ha desaparecido por salvarte – intervino la directora –. Estamos tratando de encontrar a los desaparecidos, por lo que será mejor que te quedes aquí y no entorpezcas el trabajo de los equipos de rescate

- ¡Pero yo quiero ayudar! – dijo Howleen –. ¡Tengo que buscar a mis hermanos!

- Lo que debes hacer es descansar – dijo la directora –. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo

- Pero... – dijo Howleen

- Sin peros – dijo la directora –. Bien, Eve, tengo que ir a ayudar a los equipos de rescate

Y se marchó, dejando en silencio a los que estaban en la casa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Crystal oteaba el horizonte desde una alta cumbre

- ¿Has hecho todo lo que te ordené? – le preguntó su padre, que estaba tras ella

- Sí, padre – dijo Crystal –. Los visitantes han sido dispersados en una serie de grupos, y les preparamos unas pruebas de supervivencia durante la noche. Estos monstruos y humanos van a conocer como es un viaje a Cumbres Borrascosas

- Magnífico – dijo Vulkan –. Bien, ha llegado el momento de la parte más importante. Me ocuparé personalmente de esos preparativos. ¿Está listo tu hermano?

- Sí, padre – dijo Crystal –. Y los demás también lo estamos

- Más os vale – dijo Vulkan –. No quiero piezas sueltas en este rompecabezas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cleo se despertó. ¿dónde estaba? Su último recuerdo era que estaba junto a Deuce antes de que pasara... ¿un tornado? Después no recordó nada más. Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba dentro de una cueva, protegida del frío del exterior. Y no estaba sola. Vio que junto a ella estaban Lilith, Clair, Chad y Lagoona. Todos se estaban despertando gradualmente, al igual que ella

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Lilith

- Y lo más importante – dijo Clair – ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

- Yo solo recuerdo un tornado – dijo Chad –. Después de eso, nada

- ¿Cuántas horas creéis que han pasado? – preguntó Lagoona mientras miraba la salida de la cueva –. No recuerdo que fuera tan de día cuando ocurrió todo

- Han debido pasar unas cuantas horas – dijo Cleo –. Pero ¿por qué estamos aquí?

De pronto, se escuchó el rugido de un estómago

- Ouch, que hambre – dijo de pronto Cleo –. A lo mejor nos han abandonado aquí para matarnos de hambre

- Yo creo que no – dijo Clair –. Mirad

Clair señalaba a un rincón. Habían dejado comida y una carta

- ¿No os parece esto muy extraño? – dijo Lilith –. ¿Nos abandonan en una cueva y nos dejan comida?

- Sí, a mi también me parece extraño – dijo Lagoona –. Creo que se han tomado muchas molestias

- No estaréis pensando que han envenenado la comida, ¿verdad? – dijo Clair

- ¿Alguien quiere comprobarlo? – preguntó Cleo

Todos se miraban entre sí. Hasta que de pronto, todas las miradas se posaron en Chad

- ¿Por qué me miráis así? – dijo –. Está bien, seré yo quien lo compruebe

Chad se aproximó y empezó a comer. Las demás le miraban con curiosidad

- ¿Notas algún sabor raro? – preguntó Lilith

- Realmente, no – dijo Chad –. Esto sabe bien

- ¿Y no notas nada? – preguntó Cleo

- No, no noto nada – dijo Chad –. Me parece que esto no está envenenado

- A ver... – dijo Lilith, comiendo ella también –. Ah, es cierto. Esto está muy bueno

- Probaré yo... – dijo Clair –. No, no hay sabor extraño

- Vamos, Cleo – dijo Lagoona –. Ya hemos visto que no hay peligro

Cleo suspiró

- Está bien – dijo la egipcia

El grupo se dispuso a comer. Una vez estuvieron todos saciados, se pusieron a reflexionar sobre qué hacer

- Podríamos salir y tratar de buscar el camino de vuelta a la aldea o a la estación – dijo Cleo

- Pero no conocemos este lugar – dijo Lagoona –. Podríamos perdernos

- Si lo llego a saber me traigo una brújula – dijo Chad –. Pero no esperaba que nos perdiésemos

La única que no dijo nada fue Lilith

- ¿No os parece que se nos está escapando algo? – preguntó

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Cleo

- La carta que nos dejaron junto a la comida – dijo –. Habría que ver qué pone

- Yo lo haré – dijo Clair

La chica gótica cogió el sobre y lo abrió. Seguidamente releyó la carta que había en su interior

- Espero que no diga que la comida estaba envenenada – dijo Cleo

- Tranquila, vendas – dijo Clair –. Es un mapa de la ruta que debemos seguir para llegar de vuelta a la aldea de la que salimos, pero dice que debemos pasar una prueba

- ¿"Vendas"? – preguntó molesta Cleo

- ¿Una prueba? – preguntó Lagoona – ¿Qué clase de prueba?

- La carta no lo menciona – dijo Clair –. Solo dice que tengamos cuidado de nuestras espaldas

Todos sostuvieron enigmáticas miradas, tratando de suponer qué querría decir aquello

- Esto no tiene buena pinta – dijo Lilith –, pero creo que no tenemos otra opción que seguir esas indicaciones

- Yo opino lo mismo – dijo Lagoona –. Aquí no podremos hacer nada

- No se diga más – dijo Cleo –. Vámonos de aquí. Tengo que saber qué ha pasado con Deuce

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heath se dirigía desorientado por un camino. Se había despertado en una cueva solo, acompañado únicamente de provisiones y un sobre donde se le mostraba un mapa con una ruta, sin decir nada más. El problema era que lo quemó en un descuido, y ahora se sentía perdido, y lo peor de todo era que había soltado la mano de Abbey. ¿Cómo había podido pasar? Tenía que encontrar de cualquier modo la ruta más rápida de vuelta a la aldea

- Hola, viajero – dijo una voz

Heath miró. Una anciana yeti de su misma estatura le observaba

- No soy viajero – dijo Heath –. Más bien me he perdido

- ¿Perdido en estas montañas? – dijo la anciana –. Eso es algo realmente terrible. ¿Por qué no te has llevado un mapa?

- Tenía uno, pero lo he quemado – dijo Heath –. Estas cosas me pasan a menudo. Y ahora no sé donde ir

- Existe un sendero que te permitirá llegar a lo alto para ver el horizonte – dijo la anciana

- ¿Desde allí podré ver donde está la aldea Sneg? – preguntó Heath

- Efectivamente – dijo la anciana –, pero hay un peligro que deberás sortear

- ¿Un peligro? – preguntó Heath

- Sí – dijo la anciana –. Deberás enfrentarte a un yeti muy poderoso, que desafía a todos cuantos se presentan allí

- ¿Un combate? – preguntó Heath, temeroso –. Ya he tenido una mala experiencia con eso. No creo que vaya a ser capaz de vencer

- No crees tener el valor necesario para afrontar esos retos – preguntó la anciana –. ¿verdad?

- No habría sido capaz de expresarlo mejor – dijo Heath, cabizbajo

- Por suerte, tengo algo que te puede ayudar – dijo la anciana echando una mano a su bolsillo –. Esto te ayudará

La anciana le mostró un anillo azul

- ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó Heath

- Este anillo te dará el valor que necesitas para derrotar a ese yeti – dijo la anciana

- ¿Un simple anillo? – preguntó Heath

- No es un anillo cualquiera – dijo la anciana –. Es un anillo mágico que irradia positividad y fuerza. Cualquiera que lo lleve tendrá el valor que necesita

Heath reflexionó. Necesitaba encontrar cuanto antes el camino de regreso, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia tener que librar un combate. Pero si no le quedaba otro remedio...

- Está bien, lo acepto – dijo, tomando el anillo –. Muchas gracias. Se lo devolveré en cuanto pueda

- No te preocupes, querido – le dijo la anciana –. Puedes quedártelo, yo ya no lo necesito

Heath se colocó el anillo en el dedo

- Bien, y... ¿por donde debo ir?

La anciana le señaló apuntó al lado derecho

- Debes seguir en esta dirección hasta llegar a un bosque – dijo la anciana –. Una vez lo cruces, deberás seguir directo hacia el norte. El yeti te desafiará en lo alto de la gran montaña que hay a continuación. Una vez lo hayas vencido en un combate de espadas, podrás divisar en qué lugar te encuentras

- De acuerdo – dijo Heath –, pero ¿Y la espada para hacerle frente?

- La obtendrás en cuanto llegues allí – dijo la anciana –. Y será mejor que te des prisa. Cuanto antes llegues, antes podrás llegar a la aldea que tanto quieres

- ¡Allá voy! – dijo Heath mientras se ponía en camino – ¡Y gracias por todo!

Mientras Heath se alejaba, la anciana sonreía maliciosamente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draculaura y Clawdeen caminaban por la una zona montañosa. Les acompañaban Thad, Romulus y Luna

- Nos espera una prueba para probar la fortaleza de nuestro corazón – dijo Clawdeen –. Me pregunto a qué se referirá

- ¿Por qué habremos tenido que ir a parar a un lugar tan inhóspito como este? – preguntó la vampiresa –. Aquí me estoy helando de frío

- Menos mal que se han molestado en dejarnos provisiones y un mapa – dijo Clawdeen –. Por lo menos no vamos a ciegas

- Estoy preocupada por Clawd y los demás – dijo Draculaura –. Me pregunto si estarán todos bien

- No te preocupes – dijo Clawdeen –. Mi hermano siempre ha sido un hueso duro de roer. Estará bien. Y tampoco tengo que preocuparme por mi hermana. Logré ponerla a salvo en el último momento

- Me impresionas, Clawdeen – dijo Draculaura, sonriendo –. Siempre piensas en todo

- No siempre... – murmuró Clawdeen, echando un ligero vistazo a los otros tres, que iban conversando tras ellas

- ¿Aun piensas en eso? – le preguntó Draculaura – ¿qué piensas hacer?

- Quería decirles algo – dijo Clawdeen –. Cuando despertamos, quería decírselo a ambos, pero me dijeron que no era momento ni lugar, que ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar cuando regresáramos a la aldea

- Vaya, entonces tu decisión tendrá que esperar – dijo Draculaura –. Si se publicara una historia de esto, todos estarían deseosos de saber el desenlace

- Pareces Spectra – dijo Clawdeen –. Pero no creo que mi vida le interese a nadie

Mientras el grupo proseguía su marcha, unas zarpas seguían cautelosamente sus pasos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Spectra flotaba por los aires

- ¿Aun no divisas nada? – preguntó Invisi Billy desde el suelo

- No – dijo Spectra –. No veo más que montañas

Operetta, Wydowna y Rochelle también estaban en el suelo

- Genial – dijo Operetta –. Estamos perdidos en medio de la montaña y ni siquiera desde el aire se puede divisar una ruta segura

- Pero tenemos este mapa – dijo Rochelle –. Creo que deberíamos seguirlo

- Querida – dijo Operetta –. No pretendo desilusionarte, pero que quien haya hecho que terminemos aquí nos deja un mapa con una ruta a seguir es tan sospechoso como escuchar música en los sótanos de la ópera de Paris

- Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? – preguntó Wydowna

- Deberíamos encontrar algo que nos sirviera de orientación – dijo Operetta –. Esperaba que desde el aire se viera algo, pero parece que estamos solos en medio de la nada. Veamos, creo que estamos a mayor altura que cuando llegamos a la aldea, y eso solo puede significar que hemos ido a parar más al norte. Yo propongo que descendamos hasta una cota más baja. Deberíamos ir al sur

Invisi Billy recapacitó

- No entiendo demasiado de orientación, pero coincido contigo – dijo –. Este mapa es muy sospechoso, por lo que creo que lo mejor será encontrar un camino de regreso

Spectra descendió al suelo

- Si vamos a ir al sur, necesitamos saber por dónde está – dijo la fantasma

- ¡Ah, por suerte yo lo tengo todo previsto! – dijo Wydowna – ¡Tachaaaaan!

Wydowna mostró a todos lo que había sacado de su bolsillo

- ¡Una brújula! – dijo Rochelle – ¡Bien pensado, así podremos orientarnos!

- No se diga más – dijo Operetta – ¡En marcha!

El grupo se encaminó hacia el sur, orientados por la brújula de Wydowna

- Por cierto, ¿qué decía la carta que había junto al mapa? – preguntó Spectra

- Algo de superar una prueba – dijo Invisi Billy –. Que teníamos que localizar el centro del problema

- ¿El centro del problema? – preguntó Rochelle – ¿A qué se referirá?

- Ni idea – dijo Invisi Billy –. Pero si vamos a seguir otro camino...

Lo que los monstruos no sabían es que no se iban a poder librar de la prueba tan fácilmente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Robecca, Venus, Andy y Cupido caminaban por otro sendero. El dragón de hielo estaba con ellos

- Hace fri... fri... frio – dijo Andy, quien estornudó a continuación

- Claro, Andy – dijo Cupido –. Rompiste tu camiseta al transformarte. Menos mal que aun te queda el abrigo

- Él no es el único que tiene frío – dijo Venus, estremeciéndose –. No me va a sentar nada bien esta temperatura

- Aguanta, Venus – dijo Robecca –. Yo espero no oxidarme con esta humedad

- Sea como sea, tenemos que encontrar el camino de regreso – dijo Cupido –. Si por lo menos funcionara alguno de nuestros móviles, podríamos pedir ayuda

- El problema es que en las montañas del Himalaya no hay mucha cobertura – dijo Venus –. Espero que este mapa que dejaron junto a nosotros nos ayude

El dragón iba como si estuviera olfateando el suelo

- ¿De veras es necesario que nos siga? – preguntó Robecca mirándole

- Claro que sí – dijo Venus –. Dion puede sernos muy util en estas montañas

- ¿Dion? – preguntó Cupido

- Sí, es el nombre que le he puesto – dijo Venus –. Y parece que le gusta

- Pues espero que su olfato nos sea de utilidad – dijo Andy –. Pero lo que me preocupa también es el contenido de la carta que hay junto al mapa

- ¿Qué ponía? – preguntó Robecca

- Que debíamos superar una de las pruebas que las jóvenes yeti tienen que realizar en estas montañas – respondió Andy –. Pero no menciona exactamente a qué se refiere

- Sea lo que sea, espero que podamos con ello – dijo Cupido –. Si es una prueba de las que haría alguien como Abbey, no debería ser tan difícil

- Eso espero, Cupido – dijo Andy –. Eso espero...

Alguien estaba observándoles sin que ellos lo supieran. Y ese alguien pronto iba a hacer que esa prueba fuese realmente difícil

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jackson, Clawd, Gil, Deuce y Manny caminaban por otro sendero

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Jackson, mirando a izquierda y derecha

- Ojalá lo supiera – dijo Clawd, tratando de olfatear –. No logro detectar ningún rastro que me sea familiar

- ¿Quién nos habrá dejado en este lugar? – preguntó Manny

- Sospecho que han sido los yetis de la aldea vecina a la de Abbey – dijo Gil –, pero lo que desconozco es el motivo

- Puede que quieran comprobar si aguantamos estas condiciones como ellos – dijo Deuce –, aunque puede que quieran tenerlos alejados de la aldea por algo

- ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con la prueba que nos quieren proponer? – preguntó Jackson

- No estoy seguro – dijo Deuce –. Esos yetis se comportaban de forma muy extraña

- Y por si fuera poco, quieren proponernos una prueba – dijo Clawd – ¿Qué querrá decir "luchar contra nosotros mismos"?

- Espero que no signifique que tenemos que pelear entre nosotros – dijo Gil –. Ese deporte que tienen puede ser realmente peligroso

- Vamos, seguro que no opinas lo mismo después de probarlo – dijo Clawd

El grupo se dirigió hacia un claro, en el que muy pronto iban a descubrir en qué consistía su prueba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ghoulia y Slow Moe lideraban a otro grupo, tratando de deducir por donde iban a dirigirse. Scarah, Vudú y Kipling les seguían

- ¿Dónde creéis que vamos? – preguntó Scarah

- Espero que el mapa sirva para algo – dijo Kipling –. Pero me parece muy sospechoso, en cualquier caso

Ghoulia gimió

- Sí, opino lo mismo que tú – dijo Scarah –. Me parece realmente extraño lo del tornado y todo esto que nos está ocurriendo ahora. Tenía que haberles leído la mente a aquellos yetis. Quizá así podríamos haber previsto esto

Ghoulia gimió

- Lo sé – dijo Scarah –. Ni siquiera yo puedo estar en todo

- No debes sentirte así, Scarah – le dijo Vudú –. Tú no podías saber que esto iba a pasar. Eres telépata, no omnipresente

Slow Moe gimió

- Parece que estamos llegando a nuestra prueba – dijo Scarah –. Me pregunto de qué se tratará

Cuando el grupo vio la prueba que tenía entre manos, se quedaron todos sorprendidos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hathi y Toomai caminaban junto a Purrsephone y Meowlody

- ¿Por qué habremos ido a parar aquí? – preguntó Hathi

- Estamos en medio de la nada – dijo Toomai –. No creo que se tratara de un simple tornado

- Veo que coincidimos – dijo Hathi –. Estoy casi segura de que esos yetis de rojo han tenido algo que ver en esto

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Toomai –. ¿Por qué lo habrán hecho? Aquel yeti tan guapo no tenía aspecto de hacer algo así

- ¿No me dirás que te gusta ese yeti? – preguntó Hathi –. Pero si ha luchado como si no le importara nada más que él mismo

- Vamos, no creo que lo hiciera intencionadamente – dijo Toomai

- Allá tú – dijo Hathi –. Espero que no te equivoques

- Si me equivocara, no me habría dado esos consejos cuando aquel lobo estuvo a punto de atacarme – dijo Toomai –. Por eso no creo que sea un monstruo tan terrible

- Bien, de acuerdo – dijo Hathi –. Será mejor que tomemos alguna ruta ¿Alguna idea de por dónde ir?

- Nos dejaron este mapa – dijo Toomai –, pero dice que nos espera una prueba de resistencia

- ¿Resistencia? – preguntó Hathi – ¿No esperarán que nos pongamos a correr?

El grupo estaba a punto de averiguar en qué consistía aquella resistencia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los hermanos de Toralei salían de una cueva

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Neko

- Diría que perdidos en alguna parte del Himalaya – dijo Hyo –. Ya sabía yo que esos yetis de la aldea Pozhar no eran de fiar

- ¿Por qué nos habrán enviado a este sitio? – dijo Sphynx –. Este frío no le va a sentar nada bien a mi piel

- Olvida tu piel ahora, Sphynx – dijo Jaga –. Esto es algo realmente serio

- Sí, lo que digas, pero insisto en que no me gusta estar en medio de la montaña – dijo Sphynx

Rai en cambio se encontraba leyendo un papel

- ¿Qué opinas de todo esto? – le preguntó Hyo

- Opino que teníamos razón al sospechar que tenían algo que ver con la desaparición de nuestra hermana – dijo Rai –. Fíjate, nos mandan buscar "algo muy valioso que creíamos perdido". Está claro que se trata de Toralei

- Ojalá no te equivoques – dijo Jaga –. Espero que esos yetis no le hayan hecho daño

- Nos encomiendan a pasar una prueba que demostrará lo valiosa que es para nosotros – dijo Rai, terminando de releer el papel –. No sé qué pensar de esto

- No te desanimes – dijo Hyo –. Recuerda, estamos juntos en esto. Y juntos rescataremos a nuestra hermana

Rai asintió. Estaban cerca de poder volver a reunirse con ella

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la aldea, la directora Decapitada estaba junto al padre de Abbey

- Equipos de rescate haber sido enviados a laderas de estas montañas – dijo Abner –. Si alumnos estar cerca, ellos poder rescatarlos

- Gracias, Abner – dijo la directora –. Pero son muchos los desaparecidos. Por eso quiero ayudar

Abner vio a su antigua amiga bien decidida

- De acuerdo – dijo el yeti –. Espero que tú poder cabalgar sobre un dragón

- No lo necesito – dijo la directora silbando –. Tengo algo mejor

De repente, apareció trotando Purasangre. La yegua iba echando fuego, derritiendo la nieve a su paso

- Purasangre podrá cabalgar por estas montañas mejor que ningún dragón – dijo la directora, mientras se subía a sus lomos

- ¿Estar segura que no perderte por las montañas? – preguntó Abner

- Totalmente segura – dijo la directora –. Me enseñaste a recorrer estos caminos hace años. No será un problema

- Bien – dijo Abner –. Yo unirme a los equipos en cuanto termine de organizar. Nos reuniremos más tarde

La directora echó al galope a continuación, rumbo a aquellas montañas. Era su responsabilidad encontrar a sus alumnos, así como a los alumnos de los otros institutos. Y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados

Abner se quedó mirando al lugar de donde se marchó la directora. Era tan responsable como la recordaba

- Yo también querer unirme a búsqueda – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Abner vio que su hija mayor se dirigía a él con gesto decidido

- ¿No deber descansar? – le preguntó su padre

- Yo haber descansado lo suficiente – dijo Abbey –. Y no poder permanecer quieta mientras mis amigas estar perdidas

Abbey vio que su padre la miraba severamente. Pero entonces dijo:

- Aprecias mucho a tus amigas – dijo Abner –. Está bien, podrás ayudarnos

Abbey sonrió. Creía que su padre iba a retenerla, pero se equivocaba. Al fin podría salir en busca de los demás

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó fríamente una voz

Abbey y su padre vieron a Zero ante ellos. Abbey se enfureció

- ¡Tú! – gritó – ¿Qué hacer aquí? ¿Qué haber hecho con mis amigas?

Su padre logró retenerla antes de que se lanzara contra Zero. Este permanecía indiferente

- Están bien, si es lo que quieres saber – dijo Zero –. Los motivos que me han traído aquí son otros. He venido en calidad de mensajero a entregarle un mensaje al jefe de la aldea Sneg

Seguidamente le tendió un sobre al padre de Abbey. Este, al ver que su hija parecía más calmada, la soltó para poder coger el sobre. Zero se dio la vuelta

- Espero que no faltes – dijo al padre de Abbey –. Y no os preocupéis por vuestros invitados. Están en buenas manos... de momento

Y seguidamente se marchó de allí con el semblante serio

- Realmente desconcertarme – dijo Abbey, mientras su padre miraba contenido del sobre –. ¿Qué querer Zero?

Entonces Abbey vio que su padre mostraba un significativo gesto de preocupación mientras leía la misiva. Abbey ya sabía lo que eso significaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Frankie abrió los ojos. Se encontraba bajo un techo. ¿Qué lugar era aquel? ¿Y como había llegado hasta allí?

- Ah, ¿has despertado? – dijo una voz –. Me alegro

Frankie se incorporó, viendo a su interlocutor. Un gesto de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro

**Hola a todos. Antes de tiempo, he logrado terminar este largo episodio. Creo que no vais a encontrar un capítulo con tantos personajes en ninguna de mis historias.**

**Parece que los capítulos que quedan van a ser realmente largos.**

**Además, siguen apareciendo nuevos detalles sobre el probable _spin off_ de Monster High que llevará a cabo Cupido. Pero todavía es pronto para asegurar nada con exactitud. No os preocupéis los lectores, la monstruita consejera del amor seguirá con nosotros esta historia y la próxima también.**

**Para el nombre que Venus le ha puesto a su dragón de hielo, Dion, me he inspirado en Dionaea (el género de la planta venus atrapamoscas, en cuyo nombre se inspira este personaje).**

**Como siempre, agradecimientos a:**

**_Ralenne:_ gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te haya parecido tan impresionante como el anterior**

**_Sandra:_ sí, no me conoce demasiada gente, pero poco a poco. Este fic tiene bastantes visitas, y espero que pronto sean muchas más**

**Hasta aquí el episodio 26. La semana que viene estará el próximo ¿Se quedará Howleen de brazos cruzados? ¿Con qué tendrán que tener cuidado Cleo y su grupo? ¿Qué es el anillo que ha recibido Heath? ¿Qué son esas zarpas que persiguen a Clawdeen y los otros? ¿Servirá la estrategia de Operetta para obviar la prueba? ¿Cuál será la prueba de Andy y su grupo? ¿Contra quién lucharán Deuce y los demás? ¿Por qué se ha sorprendido Ghoulia? ¿Cuál será la prueba de Hathi y compañía? ¿Cómo demostrarán los hermanos de Toralei lo valiosa que es para ellos? ¿Encontrará la directora a sus alumnos? ¿Qué pone la carta que le han entregado al padre de Abbey? ¿Por qué se ha sorprendido Frankie? Y sobre todo, ya está bien de tanta pregunta, ¿no?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	27. ¡Emboscadas!

Capítulo 27. ¡Emboscadas!

Frankie miró a quien le había hablado. Se encontraba ante un tipo que era físicamente parecido a Heath. Este también era un monstruo elemental de fuego, solo que a diferencia de su compañero, este era adulto, pero aun así tenía la misma piel amarillenta y el mismo color rojizo de ojos que él. Pero lo que le llamó la atención de este tipo era su pelo. Era azulado, y lo llevaba dispuesto casi como si fueran rayos de sol

- Te encontré cerca de mi casa, en plena montaña – dijo –. Estabas inconsciente, y te traje aquí ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Me encuentro bien – dijo Frankie –, pero... ¿quién eres tú? ¿y dónde estoy?

- Me llamo Ícaro – dijo –. Y te encuentras en el punto más alto de Grozovoy Pereval, o como se conoce en tu idioma, Cumbres Borrascosas. No es frecuente que aparezcan por aquí monstruos que no sean yetis. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Frankie Stein – dijo ella, tratando de recordar todo lo que había pasado –. ¿dices que estoy en el punto más alto? Lo último que recuerdo es que me encontraba en la aldea Sneg, cuando apareció un tornado

- ¿Un tornado? – preguntó Ícaro –. Qué extraño. En esta zona no suele haberlos

- Es lo que he pensado – dijo Frankie –. Y por eso creo que los yetis de la aldea Pozhar han tenido algo que ver

Ícaro se sorprendió

- ¿Otra vez? – dijo –. No puede ser

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Frankie

Ícaro suspiró

- Será mejor que te lo cuente desde el principio – dijo –. Si es cierto lo que sospecho, tenemos un buen problema entre manos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿El desafío? – preguntó Abbey a su padre

- Vulkan decir que su campeón estar preparado, y esperarnos allí – dijo Abner

Abbey se sorprendió. Sabía lo que significaba aquel desafío. Pero había algo que le rondaba por la cabeza

- ¿Lucharás...? – preguntó a su padre

Abner reflexionó. Su hija sabía que Vulkan era realmente fuerte, pero si tenía a un campeón solo podía significar que era alguien más fuerte

- ¿Creer que Zero luchará? – preguntó Abbey

- Probablemente – dijo su padre –. Si él enviar un campeón, yo también deber llevar uno

- ¡Yo estar dispuesta! – dijo Abbey –. Zero debe estar luchando por orden de su padre, y yo deber detenerlo

- No, Abbey – le dijo su padre –. Tú estar cansada por torneo. Enviaré a Dimitry

- ¿A Dimitry? – dijo sorprendida –. ¿Por qué el?

- Después de ti, ser el yeti más fuerte – dijo Abner –. Ser nuestra única esperanza

- ¡Pero yo poder luchar! – dijo Abbey – ¡Yo haber logrado vencer a Zero!

- Sí, pero yo no querer arriesgarme a que te dañen – dijo Abner –. Recuerda bien qué es este desafío

Abbey lo entendía. Era cierto que no se sentía en condiciones de un combate de aquel tipo después del torneo. Y sin duda el que estaba más preparado para aquello era Dimitry. Pero aun así...

- ¡Yo querer acompañaros! – dijo Abbey

- Está bien – dijo su padre –. Un desafío nos espera. Ya sabes qué necesitaremos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heath caminaba sin parar por la ruta que le había indicado aquella anciana. Por alguna razón ahora se sentía más valiente que antes, como si nada de lo que se encontrara pudiera asustarlo

- ¡Me siento genial! – dijo Heath –. Este viaje va a ser pan comido ¡Ya pueden venir los peligros que sean, que no me asustarán! ¡Ese yeti no sabe lo que le espera!

Echó a correr a gran velocidad. Muy pronto podría encontrar el camino que necesitaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

La anciana que le dio el anillo a Heath apareció ante Vulkan

- Está hecho – dijo ella

- Me alegro – respondió Vulkan –. Bien, tengo que ponerme en marcha. Tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

La anciana se quitó el disfraz, revelando a Psique

- Perfectamente – respondió ella

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Howleen echó un vistazo al pasillo. Parece que la madre de Abbey en ese momento no estaba cerca. Tenía que buscar el modo de salir de aquella casa en busca de sus hermanos. Echó un vistazo a la ventana de la habitación. Estaba en una planta baja, y no había nadie por allí cerca. Perfecto. Podría salir de allí sin ser vista.

Abrió con cuidado y lo más silenciosamente que pudo aquella ventana. Era el momento

- ¿Te marchas? – le preguntó una voz

Howleen miró a sus espaldas. Ivy estaba tras ella

- Tengo que buscar a mis hermanos – dijo secamente –. Por favor, no intentes detenerme

- No tener esa intención, pero ¿tú saber por donde buscar? – dijo

- Puedo guiarme con mi olfato – dijo Howleen –. Buscaré sus olores

- Sí, pero ¿tú conocer estas montañas? – dijo Ivy

Howleen cayó en la cuenta. Era verdad, no conocía aquellas montañas

- Yo entenderte – dijo Ivy –. Por eso te ayudaré a buscar a tus hermanos

Howleen vio que Ivy le estaba ofreciendo ayuda. Ella también estaba preocupada por lo que les había pasado a Frankie y a las demás. Quizá en el fondo no eran tan diferentes

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cleo y su grupo avanzaban cuidadosamente por la nieve. Lilith guiaba al grupo mientras leía el mapa

- ¿Falta mucho? – preguntó Cleo

- No estoy segura – dijo Lilith –. Este mapa da indicaciones hasta llegar a este lugar

- ¿Este sitio? – preguntó Clair –. Si en este lugar no hay ni árboles

- Es verdad, no hay árboles. Este lugar es un claro – dijo Lagoona, mientras llegaban al centro del mismo

Cleo se fijó en aquel detalle

- Qué extraño – dijo –. Este parece el sitio perfecto para...

- ...una emboscada – dijo Lilith

Una bola de nieve golpeó en la cara a Cleo. La princesa egipcia se enfureció

- ¿Quién ha sido? – gritó furiosa mientras se quitaba la nieve de la cara – ¿¡Quién!?

Una lluvia de bolas de nieve siguió a la pregunta de Cleo. El grupo echó a correr

- ¡Hay que ponerse a cubierto! – gritó Lagoona

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clawdeen y su grupo echaron a correr. Les perseguían tres osos

- ¿¡Pero como es posible!? – gritaba Clawdeen – ¿No había más animales en el Himalaya?

- ¡No te quejes y corre! – gritaba Luna –. ¡Nos persiguen!

- ¿No estabas diciendo que no ibas a volver a huir de los osos? – preguntó Draculaura

- ¡Sí, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo! – dijo Clawdeen

- ¡No podremos hacerles frente! – gritaba Romulus

- ¡Espera! – dijo Thad – ¡Tengo una idea!

El vampiro se paró ante los osos

- ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg! – gritó Thad, levantando sus manos y mostrando sus colmillos

Pero para su sorpresa, los osos rugieron con más fuerza. Thad echó a correr asustado

- ¿Alguna otra brillante idea? – preguntó Romulus

- ¡Estoy pensando! – dijo Thad – Lo primero es ponernos a salvo mientras pienso

Romulus se fijó en varios árboles que había cerca

- ¡Allí! – gritó – ¡Subamos a los árboles!

Los hombres lobo se encaramaron rápidamente gracias a sus habilidades. Y Thad se convirtió en murciélago y subió revoloteando. Pero...

- ¡Draculaura! – gritó Clawdeen – ¡Vamos, transfórmate en murciélago y sube!

- ¡No puedo! – gritó la vampiresa, mientras trataba en vano de trepar

Romulus bajó a toda prisa y cogió a Draculaura, volviendo a trepar a toda velocidad antes de que los osos llegaran al pie del árbol

- ¡Ufff! – suspiró la vampiresa –. Gracias, Romulus

- ¿Por qué no has hecho como yo? – le preguntó Thad – ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Draculaura bajó la cabeza

- Yo... – dijo – no sé transformarme en murciélago. Nunca lo he conseguido

- ¿Pero qué dices? – le preguntó Clawdeen – ¡Claro que lo conseguiste! ¡Hace tiempo, en la clase! Pasaste el día entero con Frankie y conmigo, en esa forma

- Ya te he dicho que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de ese día – dijo Draculaura – solo sé que me desmayé, y cuando recobré el conocimiento me estabais contando cosas que había hecho y yo no recordaba

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? – preguntó Thad –. Podría haberte enseñado

- Me daba vergüenza decirlo – dijo Draculaura –. Mis padres siempre han dado por hecho que era capaz de transformarme, y yo no quería decepcionarlos

Thad la miró de forma comprensiva

- Vamos, no seas tan dura contigo misma, prima – dijo Thad –. No es fácil aprender a transformarse. Pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré en cuanto regresemos a casa

- Antes de pensar en eso, tendríamos que pensar en la forma de librarnos de esos osos – dijo Clawdeen

- No parece que vayan a atacarnos mientras estamos aquí – dijo Romulus –. Pero no hacen más que dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor

- Tenemos que pensar en un medio de salir de esta – dijo Clawdeen

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Operetta y su grupo huían de una manada de lobos que les perseguía. Habían aparecido de repente

- ¿Pero por qué nos persiguen? – gritó Operetta

- Deben estar hambrientos – dijo Invisi Billy

- ¡Ah, no, me niego! – gritó Wydowna – ¡Yo no soy comestible!

- ¡Debemos ponernos a salvo para pensar un plan! – dijo Operetta – ¡Subamos a los árboles!

- Tengo una idea mejor – dijo Wydowna

La monstruita de seis brazos lanzó telarañas al espacio que había entre varios árboles, creando en cuestión de segundos una telaraña. Entonces mientras una de sus manos sostenía un hilo conectado al resto de la telaraña, tendió sus otros brazos a sus compañeros

- Os pondré a salvo – dijo –. Dadme las manos

- No te preocupes por mi – dijo Rochelle –. Mi piel es de piedra. No creo que se atrevan a morderme

- Por mi tampoco – dijo Spectra –. Soy intangible. Tampoco podrán morderme a mi

- Yo tampoco lo necesito – dijo Invisi Billy –. Yo puedo volverme invisible, no me detectarán

- De acuerdo – dijo Wydowna –. Entonces te subiré a ti.

Wydowna ascendió hacia su telaraña, llevando consigo a Operetta. Mientras, Invisi Billy se hacía invisible, mientras que Rochelle se ponía en posición de combate. Spectra se limitó a quedarse inmóvil

- Nosotras actuaremos desde aquí – dijo Operetta – ¿Estás preparada?

- Nunca he estado más lista – dijo Wydowna, preparando sus manos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo de Robecca se había detenido en seco. Ante ellos habían aparecido como de la nada varios gigantes, que no tardaron en rodearles

- Esto no me gusta nada – dijo Robecca

- Pero, ¿qué quieren? – preguntó Venus

Dion se puso a gruñir. Parecía que esos tipos no eran de fiar. De pronto, Medved apareció entre ellos, acompañado por otro gigante

- ¿Quién de ellos ha sido? – le preguntó el gigante a Medved

- Él – dijo el yeti, señalando a Andy

Andy trató de no asustarse. Aquel gigante era aun más grande que Medved

- Así que tú haber vencido a mi primo – dijo el gigante –. Me preguntaba quién sería capaz de lograrlo

- ¿Por qué nos habéis traído aquí? – preguntó Andy – ¿qué queréis?

- Oh, solo os hemos traído para que superéis una prueba – dijo Medved –. Y me temo que tiene mucho que ver contigo

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Andy

- Una prueba que tienen que pasar los yetis de estas montañas – dijo Medved –. Tienen que vencer a un gigante echando un pulso

- ¿Echando un pulso? – preguntó Andy

- En efecto – dijo el gigante –. Todos los años, algunos de los míos son vencidos a manos de los yetis de cualquiera de ambas aldeas. Pero cuando mi primo me propuso un pulso contra alguien que no fuera un yeti, la verdad, no pude negarme

- Eh, espera – dijo Andy –. Aun no he dicho que quiera enfrentarme a ti

- Mucho me temo que no te queda otro remedio, metamorfo – dijo Medved

- ¡Me llamo Andy! – dijo, dando un paso al frente – ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo?

Medved entonces sonrió. Extendió una mano y lanzó un rayo congelante. Andy se cubrió, creyendo que iba dirigido a él. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el rayo que lanzó Medved iba destinado a crear una jaula de hielo para aprisionar a los demás

- ¡Andy! – gritó Cupido

- Me temo que ahora no te queda alternativa – dijo Medved –. No temas, no les pasará nada. Quedarán libres tan pronto venzas a mi primo

Andy estaba atrapado. Por un lado, no le hacía gracia tener que enfrentarse a aquel tipo. Pero sus amigos podrían estar en problemas si no lograba ganar

- Está bien, acepto – dijo Andy

- Sabia decisión – dijo Medved –. Está todo preparado. Que comience la prueba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo de Deuce había llegado a un claro. Entonces se sorprendieron al ver espadas de madera y armaduras para todos ellos

- ¿Por qué nos habrán dejado esto aquí? – preguntó Clawd

- Puede que tenga que ver con lo de luchar contra nosotros mismos – dijo Jackson, examinando una armadura

- Esto me escama – dijo Gil, mientras se ponía otra de las armaduras –. ¿Se supone que vamos a luchar entre nosotros? Yo no me peleo con mis amigos

- Yo tampoco me quiero pelear contra vosotros – dijo Manny, mirando una espada –. Pero estoy alto de moral. Sea lo que sea contra lo que luche, lo haré encantado

Deuce fue el único que no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando unos árboles cercanos

- ¿Algo va mal? – le preguntó Clawd

- Me temo que sí – dijo Deuce –. Creo que acabo de entender qué significa eso de luchar contra nosotros mismos

Clawd miró. Hacia ellos se dirigían cinco figuras de hielo. Pero lo realmente sorprendente era que aquellas estatuas parecían...

- Nosotros – dijo Deuce –. Somos nosotros

Efectivamente, las cinco figuras eran idénticas a ellos, salvo porque estaban hechos de hielo. Todos estaban preparados para el combate

- Será mejor que nos preparemos nosotros también – dijo Deuce –. Nos esperan unos duros combates

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo de Ghoulia no tuvo mayor suerte. Se habían encontrado una manada de Yaks, todos dispuestos formando un círculo

- Qué extraño – dijo Kipling – ¿Por qué estarán aquí estos animales?

Ghoulia gimió

- ¡Ah, lo entiendo! – dijo Scarah –. Estos mamíferos protegen a sus crías de los depredadores. Por eso están dispuestos en círculo, ¿verdad?

Ghoulia asintió

- ¿Significa eso que nos ven como a depredadores? – preguntó Vudu – ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

Ghoulia le hizo señas a Slow Moe. Este cogió a Vudú y lo levantó sobre sus hombros

- ¿Ves algo? – le preguntó Scarah

- A ver... – dijo Vudú – Solo veo crías de esos animales en el centro del círculo y... ¡Eh, espera! Hay algo más

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó Kipling

- Uno de ellos parece como de peluche – dijo Vudú

- ¿De peluche? – preguntó Scarah – ¿Por qué lo habrán dejado ahí?

- ¿Y si contiene alguna pista? – preguntó Kipling

Ghoulia gimió

- ¿Crees que debe contener algún mapa? – preguntó Scarah – ¡Pues claro!¡Seguro que contiene la ruta de regreso!

Ghoulia extendió el pulgar hacia arriba

- Pero, ¿cómo vamos a conseguir ese mapa? – preguntó Kipling –. Esas bestias nos cornearán si nos acercamos demasiado

Slow Moe gimió. Por la expresión que adoptaron los demás, era evidente que se le había ocurrido una idea

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Purrsephone y Meowlody echaban a correr. Hathi y Toomai las seguían a toda prisa. Un leopardo las perseguía a gran velocidad abriendo sus fauces

- ¿Pero por qué no dejan de perseguirme las fieras? – gritó Toomai

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué no hemos sido capaces de detectarlo – dijo Hathi –. Se supone que nuestras orejas deberían permitirnos escuchar casi cualquier cosa

- ¡Puede que este felino haya sido silencioso! – gritó Toomai – ¡Corre!

Las gemelas felinas treparon rápidamente a un árbol. Acto seguido tendieron sus manos a Hathi y Toomai. Normalmente no se preocuparían por lo que pudiera pasarle a otros, pero el ataque de una fiera salvaje era algo muy distinto. En cuanto las monstruitas de grandes orejas tomaron sus manos, las felinas las subieron al árbol. El leopardo se quedó rugiendo al pie del árbol

- Espero que no sepa trepar a los árboles – dijo Hathi –. Si lo hace, estamos perdidas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los hermanos de Toralei avanzaron hasta el punto indicado en el mapa. Rai iba a la cabeza, siguiendo las indicaciones

- Este es el punto – dijo

- ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? – preguntó Neko –. A lo mejor aquí hay una pista

- ¡Ahí! – gritó Jaga señalando un árbol, en una de cuyas ramas había colgado un pañuelo

Todos se acercaron. Sphynx lo descolgó

- Es el pañuelo de Toralei – dijo, tras examinarlo –. Recuerdo que cuando íbamos e el avión lo llevaba puesto

- Ojalá tuviésemos a alguno de los hombres lobo por aquí – dijo Rai –. Podrían olfatearlo para llevarnos hasta ella

- ¿Qué dice en la parte de atrás? – dijo Hyo

Rai le dio la vuelta

- "¿De verdad queréis que vuelva con vosotros? Podéis encontrarla si seguís avanzando en línea recta" – leyó

Los cinco se quedaron en silencio

- Podría ser una trampa – dijo Neko

- No me importa – dijo Rai –. Yo voy a buscarla

- Iré contigo – dijo Hyo –. Tenemos que rescatarla

Ambos echaron a correr en la dirección indicada

- Me parece que no tenemos alternativa, sea o no una trampa – dijo Jaga, mientras ella y los demás se dispusieron a seguirlos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Yo nací entre seres elementales de fuego – dijo Ícaro –. Pero en cuanto empecé a descubrir mis poderes, me di cuenta de que el fuego que yo generaba era mucho más potente y peligroso que el de cualquiera de los de mi especie

Frankie le escuchaba con atención

- Eso provocaba muchos problemas en la aldea en que vivía – prosiguió Ícaro –. Casi todos podían controlar sus poderes, pero yo no. Entonces, para evitar causar más problemas, decidí marcharme al lugar más frío posible, por lo que acabé aquí. Durante un tiempo ejercitándome aquí, al fin logré controlar mis poderes, e incluso conseguí dejar de emitir calor, adaptándome al clima de estas montañas

- ¿Es por eso que estas así, con el pelo azul? – preguntó Frankie

- En efecto – dijo Ícaro –. Estas montañas son las ideales para controlar mi fuego. Si me descontrolo, aquí estoy solo y no molesto a nadie. Durante un tiempo todo fue tranquilidad. Hasta el día que aparecieron los yetis

- ¿Los yetis? – preguntó Frankie

Ícaro asintió

- Estuvieron a punto de pelear solo por el control de mi fuego – dijo –. Pero entonces yo llegué a un trato con ellos: podrían decidir que yo produjera frío o calor si me dejaban vivir en estas montañas. Y que para decidir lo que produjera, debía retarse en duelo el guerrero más fuerte de cada aldea

Frankie se dio cuenta

- Ahora lo entiendo todo – dijo –. Pero antes dime, ¿alguna vez te han obligado a que produjeras calor?

- Nunca – dijo él –. Desde que habito en estas montañas, solo se han retado en duelo dos veces, en las cuales siempre ha vencido el guerrero de la aldea Sneg. Recuerdo que la última vez el guerrero de esa aldea venció a su rival, el cual no se tomó con agrado la derrota. Gritaba "¡Algún día tu aldea será vencida!"

- ¿Por casualidad el guerrero que venció... – preguntó Frankie –... se llamaba Abner?

- En efecto – dijo Ícaro –. Y su rival se llamaba Vulkan

El sonido de un cuerno resonó de pronto. La conversación enmudeció

- Es el sonido del cuerno del desafío – dijo Ícaro –. Mis sospechas eran correctas

Ambos salieron de la casa en que se encontraban. Entonces vieron varios dragones, cabalgados por yetis, surcando el aire y descendiendo lentamente. En uno de ellos, Frankie distinguió a Abbey

**Hola a todos. Se empieza a vislumbrar el final de este fic, en el que un capítulo más he incluido a multitud de personajes. Espero que nadie se haya perdido con tanto cambio de escenario. **

**En este capítulo se ha producido el debut de otro de mis OCs, Ícaro, que es de la misma especie que Heath. Supongo que con su presencia se os habrán aclarado algunas incógnitas, al igual que a Frankie. Este es el último (creo) personaje que debuta en esta historia.**

**Creo que no lo expliqué antes, pero cuando algún personaje como Ícaro se refiera a "su idioma", se refiere al inglés (pues suponemos que Monster High debe estar en algún lugar de Estados Unidos), pero como este fic está escrito en español, no lo he mencionado para no inducir a error.**

**La conversación entre Clawdeen y Draculaura sobre la transformación en murciélago de esta última se refiere al episodio "Crónicas draculauricas". **

**Como siempre, agradecimientos a:**

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. Frankie tiene por costumbre descubrir cosas inesperadamente**

**_Ralenne:_ gracias también por tu review. Sí, han salido muchos personajes. Y es que cada uno tiene algo que aportar a este argumento**

**_Laura:_ no te preocupes. Espero que el desarrollo de las pruebas te guste. Y sí, poco a poco esta historia va teniendo más lectores**

**Terminado otro episodio más. El próximo lo tendréis la semana que viene ¿Qué está atacando a Cleo y compañía? ¿Qué significa el anillo que lleva Heath? ¿Cómo se librará el grupo de Clawdeen de los osos? ¿Cómo lucharán Robecca y los demás contra los lobos? ¿Ganará Andy al gigante? ¿Cómo vencerán Deuce y los otros a esas copias? ¿Cuál es la idea que se le ha ocurrido a Slow Moe? ¿Cómo se librarán Hathi y compañía del leopardo? ¿Podrán rescatar a Toralei sus hermanos? ¿Qué va a pasar en el desafío por el fuego? Y sobre todo, ¿falta mucho para el final?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	28. El duelo por el fuego I

**¡112 reviews! Para celebrarlo, esta semana capítulo XXL**

Capítulo 28. El duelo por el fuego (1ª parte)

Frankie vio descender a los dragones, cuyos jinetes tocaron tierra. Abbey se fijó en ellos dos y corrió todo lo rápido que pudo

- ¡Frankie! – gritó mientras la abrazaba – ¡Menos mal que estar bien!

- ¡Abbey! – dijo Frankie – ¿Qué haces aquí? Ícaro me ha contado que está a punto de ocurrir algo terrible

Abbey entonces vio a Ícaro. Se inclinó ante él

- Se te saluda, _gory pozhara_ – dijo

- Ya os he dicho muchas veces que no me tratéis de esa forma – dijo Ícaro – ¿por qué nadie puede llamarme por mi nombre?

- Sentimos la molestia – dijo Abner, que en ese momento se dirigía hacia su hija –. Pero supongo que ya sabes lo que va a pasar

- El duelo por el fuego, ¿verdad? – dijo Ícaro –. Gracias a Frankie lo sé

Abner asintió

- Hemos traído a Dimitry, nuestro mejor guerrero – dijo Abner

El yeti se dirigió andando hacia ellos. Llevaba en sus manos una espada que Frankie reconoció como la misma que había visto el día anterior en el centro de la aldea

- ¿Y el guerrero de la aldea Pozhar? – preguntó Ícaro

- Mi guerrero está a punto de llegar – dijo Vulkan, que apareció de repente

Los demás se alteraron al verle. Abner tuvo que sujetar a su hija para evitar que se abalanzara sobre el jefe de la aldea rival

- ¿Dónde estar Heath? – gritaba – ¿y los demás?

- Tranquilízate. Todos están en medio de unas pruebas que hemos diseñado especialmente para la ocasión. Y por lo que veo, no los enviamos a todos – añadió Vulkan, mirando a Frankie –. Pero de eso ya nos ocuparemos más tarde

- ¿Dónde está tu elegido? – preguntó Abner

- Está llegando justamente por ahí – dijo Vulkan

Todos miraron. Ante ellos acababa de aparecer un guerrero vestido con una armadura roja y un yelmo que le ocultaba la cara

- Os presento a mi guerrero, Z – dijo Vulkan

- ¿Z? – dijo Abbey –. No sé por qué Zero habrá acortado tanto su nombre

- Bien, Z, ha llegado el momento de darte la espada – dijo Vulkan

El guerrero recibió una espada que se parecía a la que llevaba Dimitry, pero esta tenía un rubí en la empuñadura, y la hoja era metálica con tono rojizo, y en cuyo pomo estaba grabado el dibujo de una llama ardiendo

- Las espadas se forjaron cuando se crearon las aldeas – le comentó Abbey a Frankie –. Solo poder ser usadas en este duelo

- De acuerdo – dijo Ícaro, con cierto aire de preocupación –. Que se preparen ambos luchadores. Yo seré el árbitro del duelo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cleo y su grupo se habían escondido tras un montículo de nieve que les dio tiempo de formar

- No se cansan nunca – dijo Lilith

- Me pregunto cuantos serán – dijo Lagoona

- Dejad que mire – dijo Chad, tratando de asomarse – ¡Ouch!

Una bola de nieve le dio en la cara. Trató de reincorporarse mientras se limpiaba

- ¿Te ha dado tiempo de ver algo? – le preguntó Clair

- Sí – dijo –. Pero no he visto más que a uno

Cleo se sorprendió

- ¡Pero como puede un solo ser lanzar tantas bolas de nieve a la vez? – preguntó

- Tendría que tener varias manos – dijo Clair –. Como esa compañera vuestra que parece una araña

- No vas mal encaminada – dijo Lilith, tratando de asomarse y esquivando otra bola –. Ya sé quién es el que nos ataca

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Cleo

- Ni más ni menos que el tipo que luchó contra tu novio – dijo Lilith

Efectivamente, Kanat estaba lanzándoles bolas de nieve. Aprovechó que llevaba el pelo suelto para poder maniobrar sus cabellos como si fueran tentáculos, permitiéndose el poder formar varias bolas de nieve al mismo tiempo

- Vale, tenemos que hacer que pare – dijo Cleo

- ¿Y como piensas que lo hagamos? – preguntó Clair –. No parece que se vaya a cansar

- Podría probar con alguno de mis amuletos – dijo Cleo mientras rebuscaba en su mochila

- Chad, ¿Crees que podrías distraerlo mientras Cleo encuentra algo para hacerle frente? – preguntó Lilith

Chad trató de asomarse para ver a Kanat, pero se apartó para esquivar otra bola de nieve

- Es complicado – dijo –, pero creo que puedo intentarlo

- Yo te ayudaré – dijo Clair –. Va siendo hora de que le enseñemos a este lanzador de bolas de nieve una buena lección

Chad y Clair se dirigieron salieron del escondrijo. En cuanto Kanat los vio, se dispuso a tirarles bolas de nieve

- Es el momento de poner ritmo a esto – dijo Chad preparando su teléfono

Del aparato empezó a sonar una música, y ambos se pusieron a bailar a ese ritmo

- ¿Os estáis riendo de mi? – preguntó Kanat furioso – ¡Os vais a enterar!

El yeti les lanzó más bolas de nieve, pero los humanos las esquivaron fácilmente gracias a los movimientos de baile. Kanat empezaba a impacientarse. De pronto, una bola de nieve le dio en la cara

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó

Entonces contempló como Lagoona y Lilith le estaban lanzando bolas de nieve

- Trataremos de distraerlo tanto como podamos – dijo Lilith – ¿Has encontrado ya ese amuleto?

- Sí – dijo al fin Cleo –. Lo tengo

Cleo había sacado un amuleto con forma de hombre con cabeza de chacal que sujetaba una joya verde. La princesa egipcia aprovechó que su enemigo estaba distraído atendiendo dos frentes para correr hacia él, amuleto en mano.

Pero por desgracia tropezó, haciendo que el amuleto cayese a pocos centímetros de Kanat

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el yeti cogiéndolo – ¿Esto es un amuleto para vencerme? ¿Y como se supone que funciona esto? Ya sé. A lo mejor alzándolo y pidiendo algo. Pues voy a pedir que os llueva una tonelada de bolas de nieve a todos

- ¡Espera! – le dijo Cleo – ¡No lo...!

Demasiado tarde. El yeti alzó el amuleto, cuya joya verde brilló con gran intensidad, produciendo un destello cegador. Todos se taparon la cara. El destello de pronto cesó

- ¿Qué...? ¿qué...? – oyeron decir a Kanat – ¡Mi pelooooooo!

Todos le miraron. Estaba calvo

- Quería avisarte – le dijo Cleo –. Con este amuleto hay que tener cuidado

Pero Kanat no la escuchaba. Solo estaba palpándose la cabeza con las manos

- ¡Estoy horroroso! – gritó – ¡Yo me largo antes de que alguien más me vea!

El yeti echó a correr todo lo rápido que pudo

- ¿Qué le pasará? – preguntó Lilith, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Cleo

- Si volvemos a verlo, le daré un remedio para que le vuelva a salir el pelo – dijo –. Una vez me pasó eso mismo a mi, y fue realmente horrible

- Bueno, y ¿qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Clair

- Ahora se pueden seguir dos caminos – dijo Lilith, mirando el mapa –. Uno lleva a la cima de esta cumbre, el otro lleva al encuentro de los equipos de rescate

- Yo opto por ir con los equipos de rescate – dijo Chad –. Deberíamos avisarles de lo ocurrido

- Yo opino lo mismo – dijo Clair –. Esto de la prueba ha sido algo realmente sospechoso

- Yo votaría por ir a la cima – dijo Cleo –. No sé, pero creo que hay algo en ese lugar que reclama mi atención

- Yo iré contigo – dijo Lagoona –. Puede que allí sepa algo de Gil. Estoy preocupada por él

- Entonces así lo haremos – dijo Lilith –. Clair, Chad. Vosotros id con el equipo de rescate. Nosotras tres iremos a la cima

Todos asintieron, y se prepararon para dividirse. No sabían qué se iban a encontrar a continuación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clawdeen y su grupo seguían meditando un plan

- Podríamos separarnos – dijo la loba –, pero no quiero que uno corra con el peligro de todos

- Se me acaba de ocurrir algo – dijo Thad –. Pero para que funcione alguien debe hacer de señuelo

- Podría hacerlo yo – dijo Clawdeen –. Soy la más rápida de los que estamos aquí

- No – dijo Thad –. Yo seré el señuelo. A los lobos os necesito para que hagáis lo que os voy a explicar a continuación

Thad le susurró su plan a los otros

- ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará? – preguntó Romulus

- No – dijo el vampiro –, pero no veo que tengamos otra alternativa

- No vayas solo – dijo Draculaura –. Yo puedo ayudarte

- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó su primo –. Tendremos que movernos muy deprisa

- No me importa – dijo Draculaura –. Puedo con esto

- Está bien – dijo Thad –. Ve delante de mi

Ambos vampiros saltaron del árbol y echaron a correr. Los osos, al verlos, se lanzaron a perseguirles

- ¡Bien, nos toca a nosotros! – dijo Clawdeen – ¡Vamos!

Los hombres lobo saltaron también al suelo. La operación se puso en marcha.

Draculaura corría todo lo deprisa que podía, pero echando la vista atrás se fijó en que los úrsidos le estaban ganando terreno

- Parece que no puedes correr tanto como ellos – dijo Thad –. Te ayudaré

Thad cogió a su prima y la subió sobre sus espaldas. Seguidamente aceleró

- No sabía que pudieses correr tan deprisa – dijo Draculaura

- Y eso no es nada – dijo Thad –. Vamos a entretener un poco a esos osos

Thad dio la vuelta y se puso a dar vueltas en círculos alrededor de ellos. Ellos les miraban desconcertados

- ¡Para, que me mareo! – gritaba Draculaura

- Oh, lo siento – dijo Thad, aminorando la marcha. Entonces vio como los osos también tenían expresión de estar mareados por verle dar tantas vueltas a su alrededor.

- Parece que los hemos mareado – dijo Thad –. Quizá ahora sean más fáciles de dejar fuera de combate

De pronto, escucharon la voz de Clawdeen

- ¡Ya está listo! – gritó

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo Thad –. Agárrate fuerte, nos vamos

El vampiro echó a correr nuevamente, con los osos persiguiéndole, aunque moviéndose de forma oscilante. Una vez llegaron al punto adecuado, Thad se detuvo, quedando frente a los osos

- ¡Estamos atrapados! – grito Draculaura

- Creo que no – dijo Thad, que bajó a su prima de sus espaldas – ¡Cógela, Romulus!

Thad lanzó a su prima por los aires, que fue atrapada por el hombre lobo, que se había subido junto con Clawdeen y Luna a los árboles de nuevo. Thad mientras se transformó en murciélago y revoloteó hasta ir a parar detrás de los osos, que vieron como ante ellos había un gran agujero excavado en la nieve.

Thad entonces empujó a dos de ellos, que cayeron en él de inmediato. Pero el tercero se volvió antes de que pudiera empujarle. Thad entonces lo reconoció. Era el mismo oso que asustó a Clawdeen y que él mismo había espantado. Ahora parecía realmente molesto. Y Thad sabía que no podría asustarle otra vez de la misma manera

- ¡Cuidado, Thad! – gritó Clawdeen, viendo que el vampiro parecía estar contra las cuerdas

Pero de pronto, una bola de fuego cayó entre ellos, haciendo que el oso diera un paso atrás por el susto y cayera también al agujero.

- ¿Pero qué...? – preguntó Clawdeen

- ¡Llegamos a tiempo! – dijo entonces una voz

Todos vieron como en el aire estaban Howleen y Ivy volando sobre un pequeño dragón. Aterrizaron en el suelo mientras los que estaban en el árbol descendían. Howleen corrió a abrazar a su hermana

- ¡Menos mal que estás bien! – dijo

- Pero, ¿por qué habéis venido? – dijo Clawdeen –. Este lugar es muy peligroso

- Estaba preocupada por Clawd y por ti – dijo Howleen –. Y no quería quedarme quieta hasta saber qué había sido de vosotros ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Clawdeen comprendió a su hermana. Por suerte, todos se encontraban en buenas condiciones

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Ivy? – le preguntó Draculaura –. Desde que nos absorbió aquel tornado, no sabemos qué más ha pasado

Ivy entonces les hizo un resumen de la búsqueda de los desaparecidos y de lo que su madre le había contado sobre el desafío por el fuego. Todos estaban impresionados

- Tenemos que ir entonces a la cima – dijo Clawdeen –. Algo me dice que este tornado era una distracción para algo más gordo

Todos asintieron. Había algo realmente sospechoso en todo aquello

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rochelle se defendía de forma implacable, agarrando a los lobos que se acercaban a ella y lanzándolos lo más lejos que podía. Mientras, desde el árbol, Operetta los repelía emitiendo ondas sonoras, mientras que Wydowna lanzaba sus telarañas para inmovilizarlos

- No parece que quieran atacarnos – dijo Wydowna

- De todos modos, yo no quiero quedarme a comprobarlo – dijo Operetta, quien contemplaba como, efectivamente, los lobos se quedaban aullando a una distancia prudente

Mientras, un grupo de ellos corría aullando, como si estuvieran persiguiendo algo

- ¿Qué les pasa a esos? – preguntó Rochelle, que veía como el grupo de lobos que había mandado lejos se quedó aullando cerca suyo

- Creo que lo sé – dijo Spectra, quien al ser intangible podía moverse con total libertad entre los lobos, aunque estos no parecían mostrar hostilidad alguna –. Están persiguiendo a Invisi Billy

- _Comment?_ – preguntó Rochelle

La gárgola entonces observó Invisi Billy volvía a hacerse visible, mientras seguía corriendo, tratando de huir de los lobos

- Pero, ¿cómo sabían que estaba ahí? – preguntó Rochelle

- El olor – dijo Spectra entonces –. Invisi Billy puede volver invisible su cuerpo, pero no su olor

- Ah, entiendo – dijo Rochelle –. Si no, en vez de ser Invisi Billy sería Inodori Billy

Spectra se rió. Sin embargo, sabía que Invisi Billy podría estar en problemas si los lobos le alcanzaban. Spectra fue flotando hacia ellos. Entonces observó como uno de ellos parecía estar tirando de algo.

Invisi Billy se hizo visible de repente. El lobo le estaba agarrando por la pernera del pantalón.

Por un momento Spectra hizo amago de intervenir. Pero entonces contempló como los demás lobos, en lugar de ayudar a su compañero, se quedaron aullando y dando vueltas alrededor de un punto

- Spectra, ¿por qué no me ayudas? – preguntó Invisi Billy

- Espera – le dijo –. No creo que quieran atacarnos. Parece como si nos estuvieran señalando algo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Invisi Billy

Spectra fue flotando hasta el punto donde estaban aullando los lobos. Estaban sobre lo que parecía un montículo de nieve. Spectra se acercó al mismo. Entonces escuchó lo que parecían unos débiles aullidos

- ¡Creo que lo tengo! – gritó Spectra – ¡No quieren atacarnos, quieren que les ayudemos!

Los demás escucharon, y vieron como Spectra atravesaba el suelo, dentro de aquel montículo.

La fantasma salió al cabo de unos segundos, llevando entre sus manos a dos lobeznos que tiritaban de frío. Los demás lobos dejaron de rodearles y fueron hacia los pequeños. El lobo que tenía sujeta la pernera de Invisi Billy la soltó, dirigiéndose hacia los pequeños, a los cuales cobijó

- Vaya, esa debe ser su madre – dijo Wydowna

- Así que solo pretendían que les ayudásemos a rescatar a esos dos lobeznos – dijo Invisi Billy –. Eres increíble, Spectra. Has estado magnífica

- Gracia... a... ¡Aaaaaaaaatchis! – dijo la fantasma

Invisi Billy se echó a reir

- Eres realmente increíble – dijo –. Nunca antes había visto un fantasma resfriarse

Spectra también se rió. Invisi Billy era alguien que lograba sacar lo mejor de ella misma

- Bien, será mejor que hagamos caso al mapa y tomemos la ruta de regreso – dijo Operetta

- ¿No decías que era muy sospechoso seguir la ruta que nos indicaban ellos? – preguntó Rochelle

- Sí, lo dije – respondió Operetta –, pero a tengo que admitir que si nos pusieron lo que nos pusieron en el mapa, era por alguna razón

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Andy observó que habían colocado una mesa y unas sillas de tamaño gigantesco. En una de ellas se sentó el gigante

- Bien, ¿A qué esperas para tu transformación? – preguntó

Andy se sentía acorralado, pero tenía que hacer algo por salvar a Cupido y a las demás. Se quitó el abrigo y se transformó. Tenía que resolver esto lo antes posible

Ahora tenía la misma estatura que el gigante. Se sentó en la otra silla y tendió la mano. No sabía muy bien como echar un pulso, pero tenía que intentarlo. El gigante también se preparó. Ambos echaron el pulso.

Mientras, en la jaula, Cupido no perdía detalle del pulso

- No sé si Andy será capaz de vencerle – dijo –. Ojalá pudiésemos escapar de aquí ¿qué os parece?

Cupido entonces vio que Venus estaba tosiendo mucho

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Cupido

- La altitud – dijo Venus, tosiendo –. Soy una planta, pero no estoy acostumbrada a estas condiciones climáticas

- Tenemos que sacarte de aquí – dijo Robecca

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Cupido –. Pero no podremos escapar si Andy no gana. Aun así, deberíamos salir de esta jaula. Robecca, ¿crees que podrías derretir los barrotes con tus propulsores?

- Lo puedo intentar – respondió Robecca

Se dirigió a uno de los barrotes, y levantó una de sus piernas. La bota que llevaba empezó a echar fuego, que orientó hacia uno de los barrotes. Este empezó a derretirse, pero muy lentamente

- No sé qué clase de hielo es este – dijo –, pero no puedo derretirlo tan rápido como esperaba. Escapar así podría llevarnos horas

- No tenemos horas – dijo Cupido –. Debemos buscar otra forma de salir

Entonces Cupido se fijó en que Dion estaba olfateando el suelo. Acto seguido se puso a excavar

- ¡Claro! – dijo Cupido – Podemos escapar bajo la jaula. Solo espero que no se den cuenta

Pero los demás estaban demasiado ocupados animando al gigante contra el que echaba el pulso Andy.

Dion mientras logró excavar en cuestión de segundos un túnel que les permitió escapar sin que les vieran

- Hemos salido – dijo Robecca – ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Lleva a Venus por la ruta que indica el mapa hacia los equipos de rescate – dijo Cupido –. Allí podrán atenderla

- ¿Qué harás tú? – preguntó Robecca

- Yo animaré a Andy – dijo –. Vamos, daos prisa

Entre ambas subieron a Venus sobre Dion. Este y Robecca se marcharon de allí a toda prisa. Mientras, Cupido miró a Andy, que estaba empezando a dar muestras de flaqueza

- ¡Vamos Andy, no te rindas! – gritó

Andy se sorprendió, así como los otros

- Eh, ¿cómo se ha escapado? – preguntó Medved

- ¡Tú puedes con él! – gritó – ¡Recuerda todo lo que te enseñé!¡Puedes liberar toda tu fuerza!

Andy lo comprendió. Una nueva oleada de fuerza le venía, pero esta provenía de su corazón. Lanzó un grito y apretó con más fuerza, hasta lograr que la mano de su rival tocara la mesa

- ¡Me ha vencido! – dijo asombrado el gigante

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo Medved, también sorprendido

Andy se levantó, y recuperó al momento su tamaño original. Cupido fue a reunirse con él

- Bien, he vencido – dijo mientras volvía a ponerse su abrigo –. Tenéis que dejarnos pasar

- Lo prometido es deuda – dijo Medved –. Si seguís por este camino llegaréis a la cima. Allí tendréis ocasión de ver algo realmente impresionante

Ambos se pusieron en camino. Cupido tomó del brazo a Andy

- Has estado sensacional – le dijo

- No lo habría conseguido sin ti – dijo Andy –. Gracias

Ambos se miraron. ¿Sería una coincidencia que ambos hubieran acabado juntos o era cosa del destino?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deuce y los otros se pusieron a luchar contra sus dobles. Deuce reparó en que su réplica ejecutaba movimientos similares a los suyos

- ¿Por qué se moverán así? – se preguntó, mientras esquivaba un golpe de su rival

- Esto es como si luchara contra mi mismo – dijo Clawd –. Me siento confundido

- ¿Cómo vamos a vencerlos? – dijo Gil, que intercambiaba golpes de espada con su réplica

- Deberíamos buscar su punto débil – dijo Jackson, mientras luchaba contra su réplica –. Pero el problema es, ¿cómo vamos a vencernos a nosotros mismos?

- Yo tengo un punto débil – dijo Manny, que trataba de bloquear los ataques de su rival –. No soporto el color...

De pronto, el minotauro recordó. Llevaba puesto un abrigo rojo, el mismo color que le hacía alterarse. Quizá era posible que...

Manny se quitó la armadura y el abrigo. Seguidamente, lo utilizó como si fuera una capa para torear. Su réplica vio el color rojo y se enfureció, echando a correr hacia él. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros, Manny apartó el abrigo, mostrando un árbol que había detrás. Pero era tarde para que la réplica se detuviera. Terminó estrellándose contra el árbol, haciéndose pedazos en el acto.

- ¡Bien hecho! – gritó Clawd –. Pero lo mío no está siendo tan sencillo

- Yo no estoy mejor que tú – dijo Gil

Ambos estaban espalda contra espalda, luchando contra sus respectivos dobles, que golpeaban cada vez más fuerte

- Esto va de mal en peor – dijo Gil –. Si pudiésemos hacer que se pararan los dos a la vez

- ¿Los dos a la vez? – dijo Clawd – ¡Tengo una idea! Espero que sirva

- ¿Qué propones? – dijo Gil

- Cuando dé la señal, agáchate ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Clawd

- No sé qué te propones, pero de acuerdo – dijo Gil

Durante unos segundos, ambos siguieron defendiéndose, hasta que...

- ¡Ahora! – gritó Clawd

Ambos se agacharon. Los dobles entonces se golpearon el uno al otro, derrumbándose ambos

- Increíble – dijo Gil –. Gracias, Clawd

Deuce mientras continuaba luchando. Su doble era realmente rápido. Tenía que encontrar una forma de detenerlo. Decidió dar un paso atrás. Su doble entonces pegó un salto para atacarle de nuevo. Esta era la ocasión.

Deuce se quitó las gafas, lanzando un rayo que petrificó a su doble, el cual cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse.

- Hecho – dijo Deuce, quien de pronto observó como Jackson era el único que continuaba luchando, tratando de defenderse. Tenía que ayudarle

- ¡Jackson! – le gritó Deuce – ¡Para vencer necesitas la ayuda de Holt!

- ¿De Holt? – dijo Jackson – ¿Pero como?

- Tengo un plan – dijo Deuce – necesito que le abraces

Jackson se quedó perplejo

- ¿Abrazarle? – dijo – ¿para qué...?

- ¡No preguntes y hazlo! – dijo Deuce

Jackson obedeció. Aprovechó un descuido de su oponente para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó

- ¡Ahora es la hora de la música! – dijo Deuce poniendo en marcha su movil

Un aura ígnea empezó a envolver a Jackson, la cual derritió al doble mientras el verdadero se transformaba en Holt

- ¡Genial! – gritó Holt – ¡A esto se le llama derretirse por Holt Hyde!

Una vez todos se reunieron de nuevo, se pusieron a debatir

- Esto debía ser la prueba a la que nos querían someter – dijo Deuce –. Pero, ¿por qué?

- Es muy posible que quisieran mantenernos ocupados – dijo Clawd –. Tenemos que encontrar a esos yetis y hacerles hablar

- Hay que encontrarlos – dijo Gil –, pero para que nos digan qué le ha pasado a Lagoona y a las demás

- Bien, entonces pongámonos en marcha – dijo Deuce –. El mapa indica que tenemos que dirigirnos a la cima. Allí encontraremos las respuestas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Slow Moe asió a Vudú

- Eh, ¿qué haces? – preguntó el muñeco

Slow Moe gimió

- Va a lanzarte – dijo Scarah –. Quiere que una vez estés entre ellos, nos lances el muñeco

- Bien – dijo –. Cuando quieras

El zombi le lanzó como si fuera una pelota de baloncesto, todo lo alto que pudo

- Espero que esos yak no puedan golpearle – dijo Kipling

Por fortuna, Vudú cayera justo en el círculo que estaban formando los yak, que no alcanzaron a cornearle. Una vez en medio, Vudú miró a las crías de aquellos mamíferos

- ¡Huy, que monos! – dijo, tratando de acariciar a uno –. Seguro que podríamos tener alguno como mascota

- ¡Vudu, cuidado! – gritó Scarah

Una de las crías se puso a chillar, atrayendo la atención de los adultos, algunos de los cuales se volvieron hacia Vudú

- Oh, oh – dijo

Reaccionó todo lo rápido que pudo cogiendo al yak de peluche, antes que uno de los yak empezara a cornearle. Vudú entonces lanzó con todas sus fuerzas el peluche hacia Ghoulia, que lo atrapó muy fácilmente.

Entonces uno de los yak corneó en el brazo a Vudú, enviándole lejos de allí. Los demás se alejaron, mientras Slow Moe se agarraba el mismo brazo en que Vudú había sido golpeado. Los demás se dirigieron hacia él

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Scarah

- Sí – dijo Vudu, levantándose con dificultad –. Solo me he descosido un poco

Los demás observaron como su brazo tenía un ligero roto. Ghoulia sabía que al ser un muñeco de vudú no le habría dolido, pero se preguntaba cuanto le habría molestado el dolor a Slow Moe

- No te preocupes – le dijo Scarah –. Yo te coseré cuando lleguemos a lugar seguro

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó entonces Kipling a Ghoulia – ¿Hay alguna pista en ese yak de peluche?

Ghoulia abrió una cremallera que tenía el peluche, sacando un papel del mismo. La chica zombi lo examinó detalladamente. Después gimió

- ¿Una bifurcación? – preguntó Kipling –, pero... ¿para qué?

Ghoulia le mostró el papel

- Da a elegir entre seguir un camino y encontrar a los equipos de rescate o superar otra prueba que nos permitirá ver un momento histórico

El grupo se puso a reflexionar. ¿Qué podían hacer?

Ghoulia entonces gimió

- ¿Vas a avanzar? – preguntó Scarah –. Pues yo iré contigo

- Habría que avisar también a los equipos de rescate – dijo Kipling –. Los demás deberíamos reunirnos con ellos para contarles lo que ha pasado

Slow Moe asintió. Deberían dividirse en dos grupos. Ghoulia le tomó de la mano y le dijo algo en zombi, probablemente que se reuniría con él en cuanto supiera qué había ocurrido con los demás. Slow Moe le apretó su mano con fuerza y le dijo algo, posiblemente que tuviera cuidado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las chicas gato y las chicas de grandes orejas estaban meditando qué poder hacer. Aquel leopardo continuaba rugiendo a los pies del árbol

- Sé que los leopardos saben trepar a los árboles – dijo Toomai

- Pero, entonces es raro – dijo Hathi – ¿por qué no trepará?

Meowlody seguía observando al felino. Entonces reparó en algo. Maulló señalando la pata delantera del animal

- ¿Qué le pasa a la pata? – preguntó Hathi – ¡Eh, espera! Parece que tiene algo

- Sí – dijo Toomai –. Tiene una espina clavada

- Claro – dijo Hathi –. Ahora entiendo por qué nos perseguía

- Pobrecillo – dijo Toomai –. Deberíamos extraérsela

- Sí, pero... ¿Alguien se va a prestar a ello?

Purrsephone y Meowlody negaron con la cabeza. No parecía que estuvieran dispuestas a arriesgar el pellejo por quitarle una espina a un leopardo

- Yo lo haré – dijo de pronto Hathi

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Toomai –. Podría comerte de un bocado

- Pero si tenemos que pasar esta prueba para poder volver con los demás, lo haré – dijo decidida

Hathi bajó de un salto del árbol. El leopardo no se había movido

- No temas, amigo – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente –. No voy a hacerte daño

Pero entonces el felino pegó un fuerte rugido de rabia. Hathi retrocedió hasta caerse al suelo. El leopardo abrió sus fauces y mostró sus garras. Hathi cerró los ojos, esperando su ataque.

Pero no sintió nada. Era más, ahora se sentía como si estuviese en un lugar más cálido. Abrió los ojos y vio una pequeña hoguera entre ella y el leopardo. Miró detrás de ella. La directora Decapitada, a lomos de su yegua Purasangre, estaba allí

- ¡Directora! – dijo ella, contenta de volver a verla

Pero la directora no alegró su expresión. Continuó con la seriedad en su rostro

- ¿Por qué has retrocedido, jovencita? – preguntó a Hathi –. Y vosotras tres, ¿por qué no habéis bajado a ayudarla?

- Pero, yo... – dijo Hathi

- No discutas – prosiguió la directora –. Si os han propuesto esta prueba es para que la superéis sin acobardaros, ¿qué es lo que os he estado enseñando en Monster High? Vamos, quiero que vosotras tres bajéis ahora mismo de ese árbol

Toomai, Purrsephone y Meowlody descendieron, no sin cierta inseguridad

- Bien, ahora que estáis todas aquí, vais a trabajar en equipo para ayudar a ese felino – dijo la directora –. Purrsephone, Meowlody, vosotras sois chicas gato, tratad de tranquilizarlo. Al fin y al cabo, sois casi de la misma especie

Las gemelas dudaron por unos segundos, pero finalmente dieron un paso hacia el leopardo, dirigiéndose a él entre maullidos. El felino las miraba, pero no pareció enfadarse al escucharlas, al contrario. Parecía que se tranquilizaba

- Bien, ahora que parece más calmado, es el momento de que le extraigáis esa espina – dijo la directora –. Hathi, ¿está muy clavada?

Hathi echó un vistazo a la pata del leopardo

- Me temo que sí – dijo –. Habrá que tirar con mucha fuerza

- Exactamente – dijo la directora –. Toomai, acaricia la cabeza del leopardo. Le esperan unos segundos de dolor. Hathi, tú sujeta esa espina

Ambas obedecieron. Se acercaba el momento decisivo

- Hathi, ahora tienes que tirar con todas tus fuerzas. Toomai, por seguridad será mejor que te apartes un poco

Una vez Toomai se apartó, Hathi procedió a extraer la espina dando un fuerte tirón.

El leopardo pegó un fuerte rugido, levantando su cabeza. Por un momento le pareció que el felino le iba a dar un mordisco.

Pero entonces, para su sorpresa, le dio un lengüetazo en la cara

- Prueba superada – dijo la directora –. Parece que le has caído bien

Hathi acarició al leopardo. Nadie diría que era el mismo que antes la había estado persiguiendo

- ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta nosotras, directora? – preguntó Toomai

- Purasangre encontró vuestro rastro – dijo –. Gracias a ello, os he podido encontrar

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con los demás? – preguntó Hathi

- Es lo que trataré de averiguar – dijo la directora –. Ahora, seguidme. Os llevaré con el equipo de rescate

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los hermanos de Toralei llegaron por fin al lugar donde estaba su hermana, que permanecía sentada y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo

- ¿Qué creéis que le pasa? – preguntó Jaga

- Quizá se haya quedado congelada – dijo Hyo –. Será mejor que la despertemos

Rai fue la primera en acercarse. Su hermana parecía tranquila.

Estaba a escasos centímetros cuando Toralei abrió los ojos de repente. Pero lejos de sorprenderse o continuar calmada, se lanzó contra su hermana como si quisiera atacarla.

Jaga logró apartar a Rai justo a tiempo, mientras Hyo se interponía entre ellas

- ¡Toralei! – gritó – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Somos nosotros!

Pero la chica gato no parecía dispuesta a dialogar. Trató de atacar a su hermano con un arañazo, pero Hyo lo esquivó hábilmente

- ¿Por qué nos atacas? – preguntó Jaga –. Sé que estás resentida con nosotros, pero por favor, escúchame

Toralei bufó, y trató de atacar también a Jaga

- ¡Está loca! – exclamó Sphynx – ¡No os acerquéis a ella!

- ¡No está loca! – dijo Rai –. Algo le pasa, no creo que esta sea su forma habitual de comportarse

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Neko, quien se había escondido tras Hyo – ¿qué es lo que le pasa entonces?

- ¿Y si alguien la controla? – preguntó Jaga –. Puede que esta sea la razón de su comportamiento salvaje

- ¿Y como la están controlando? – preguntó Sphynx –. ¿Mentalmente o...?

Sphynx de repente reparó en el collar que llevaba puesto Toralei. Esta siempre llevaba un pañuelo en el cuello, como el que habían encontrado sus hermanos en aquel árbol. Pero esta vez llevaba puesto un collar adornado con una extraña piedra rojiza, que brillaba con gran intensidad

- ¿Y si es por ese collar? – preguntó Sphynx entonces

- ¿El collar? – dijo Jaga

- Sí, fíjate – dijo Sphynx –. Brilla de una forma muy extraña

Rai también reparó en ello. La piedra roja del collar empezaba a emitir una luz parpadeante, que hizo que Toralei volviese a atacar a Hyo, quien esquivaba una y otra vez sus zarpazos

- ¡Tenemos que quitárselo! – dijo Jaga

- Sí, la idea es buena – dijo Neko –, pero ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? Cualquiera que se acerque recibirá un zarpazo

- Entonces nos acercaremos todos – dijo Hyo, quien de un salto aterrizó junto a los otros –. Tenemos que inmovilizarla entre todos

- Pero, pero... – dijo Sphynx, reticente

- Sphynx, es nuestra hermana – dijo Rai –. Y no quiero perderla otra vez

Sphynx sabía que su hermana estaba en lo cierto. Tenían que ayudar a Toralei. Se lo debían

- Yo iré delante – dijo Sphynx entonces

- Bien – dijo Hyo –. Preparaos. Todos a mi señal

Toralei, se dirigió amenazante hacia ellos

- ¡Ahora! – gritó Hyo

Todos se lanzaron hacia ella, quien no se esperaba que se lanzaran otra vez. En cuestión de segundos, todos lograron inmovilizarla, a pesar de su mucha resistencia, pues trataba de liberarse forcejeando sin parar

- ¡Rai, quítale el collar! – gritó Hyo

Rai obedeció. Le quitó rápidamente el collar a su hermana y lo lanzó todo lo lejos que pudo. Una vez se lo hubo quitado, Toralei se relajó y cerró los ojos. Sus hermanos la soltaron y la acomodaron sentándola a los pies de un árbol

- Qué fuerza tenía – dijo Jaga –. Me ha costado mucho sujetarla

- Menos mal que se ha calmado – dijo Spynx

- Ahora queda por saber cómo va a reaccionar cuando se despierte – dijo Rai

- Creo que estamos a punto de saberlo – dijo Hyo –. Observa

Toralei apretó los ojos y los abrió lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue a sus hermanos, mirándola

- Hola... – fue todos lo que alcanzó a decirle Rai

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Toralei se levantó rápidamente y se apartó de ellos

- ¡Vosotros! – dijo – ¡Dejadme en paz!

- Genial – dijo Neko con sarcasmo – ¿vamos a empezar otra vez?

Toralei se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse

- ¡Toralei, por favor! – le dijo Rai – ¡No te vayas! ¡Escúchame!

- ¡No quiero escuchar nada de vosotros! – dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse en un tono, mezcla de rabia y sollozo – ¡No quiero oír nada de quienes me abandonaron a mi suerte!

- ¿Quién dijo que te abandonamos? – preguntó Hyo

Toralei se detuvo, volviéndose ligeramente

- ¿Qué?

- Nunca te abandonamos, Toralei – dijo Jaga

- ¿Recuerdas el día que nos separamos? – preguntó Rai

A Toralei le vino a la mente aquel horrible día. Todos estaban en una caja, mirando a una pareja de monstruos. Unas manos cogieron a todos los de la caja, salvo a Toralei. Ella se quedó sola, y triste

- Tratamos de hacerle señas a nuestros padres adoptivos, tratando de explicarles que nos faltaba alguien – dijo Jaga

- Pero aun no sabíamos hablar, de nuestras bocas solo salían maullidos – dijo Neko

- En cuanto aprendimos a hablar, se lo contamos a nuestros padres, quienes se pusieron de inmediato en tu busca – dijo Hyo –. Nosotros también los ayudamos

- Te buscamos por todos los lugares en los que creímos que podías estar – dijo Sphynx –. Pero tú no estabas

- Tu compañera Frankie nos lo contó – dijo Rai –. Que te convertiste en delincuente y te encerraron en la perrera

- Fue ese el único sitio en el que no se nos ocurrió buscarte – dijo Sphynx –. Ojalá lo hubiésemos hecho

- Todo este tiempo has estado ahí, pero no hemos sido capaces de encontrarte – dijo Rai, casi a punto de llorar –. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarnos

Toralei se fue acercando a ellos, con la mirada gacha. Entonces tomó de las manos a su hermana

- No – dijo –. Espero que podáis perdonarme vosotros. Todo este tiempo he tenido la verdad delante de mi y no la he querido ver

Seguidamente abrazó entre lágrimas a Rai. Sus otros hermanos también la abrazaron. Si había que buscar un momento en la vida de Toralei en sonriera de felicidad, este lo era sin duda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El desafío terminó. Dimitry cayó exhausto al suelo, soltando la espada

- El vencedor es Z – dijo Ícaro

- Es increíble, yo no creer que Zero ser capaz de moverse de esa manera – dijo Abbey

- No lo entiendo – dijo Frankie –. Cuando le vi luchar, no era ese su estilo

- Esto no ser posible – dijo Abner

Mientras, Vulkan sonreía satisfecho

- Bien, mi guerrero ganó, por lo que tengo derecho a pedirle a _gory pozhara _la temperatura que quiero que emita – dijo

Abbey le miró temerosa

- ¡Quiero que ardas con toda tu fuerza! – dijo Vulkan – ¡Que hagas que en estas montañas no vuelva a hacer frío!

Ícaro se preparó

- Que así sea – dijo

- ¡Espera, Ícaro! – le dijo Frankie – ¡No lo hagas! ¡No tienes por qué hacerlo!

- Me temo que sí, Frankie – le dijo –. Por desgracia, estoy obligado a obedecer la orden de la aldea que gana el desafío

De pronto, el pelo de Ícaro se volvió rojizo, y este empezó a emitir fuego con gran intensidad, más de la que Frankie hubiese visto nunca generar a Heath. Vulkan reía sin parar

**Hola a todos. Después de mucho trabajo, por fin está listo este episodio. Me ha llevado bastante tiempo, pero ya está terminado. Espero que hayáis disfrutado con él.**

**Ya hemos alcanzado las 112 reviews, más que cualquier otro fic que haya escrito yo con anterioridad. Muchas gracias a todos por hacerlo posible.**

**El nombre que le dan a Ícaro los yetis, gory pozhara, significa en ruso, "fuego de las montañas".**

**Asimismo, el amuleto que usa Cleo es el que sale en el episodio "La amenaza de la efigie".**

**Una vez más, agradecimientos a:**

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo**

**_Metalosis dragunov:_ pues sí, toda leyenda tiene una base real. Recuerda también lo que dijo Ghoulia acerca de la misma**

**_Ralenne:_ Espero que la prueba de los chicos te haya gustado. Y siento la tardanza, pero un capítulo como este lleva su tiempo prepararlo**

**_Sandra: _gracias por tu review**

**_Laura:_ sí, cada nuevo capítulo supone un reto constante. Me alegra saber que voy por el buen camino**

**Terminado otro episodio más. El final de este fic se empieza a observar en el horizonte ¿Qué pasará? ¿Por qué esta vez hago solo una pregunta? **

**No os perdáis el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	29. El duelo por el fuego II

Capítulo 29. El duelo por el fuego (2ª parte)

Ícaro ardía con gran intensidad. La nieve se derretía a su alrededor

- ¡Basta! – gritó Abbey – ¡Yo desafiarte por el fuego, Vulkan!

Vulkan se echó a reir

- Me temo que eso solo poder hacerlo el jefe de tu aldea – dijo

- ¡Pues claro que lo hara! – dijo Abbey, quién se dirigió a su padre a continuación – ¿Verdad?

Pero su padre parecía inseguro

- ¿Por qué dudas? – preguntó ella

- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó su padre –. Recuerda de lo que es capaz. Dimitry era fuerte y mira como ha sido derrotado

Abbey vio como algunos de los yetis que habían venido con ellos estaban ayudando a incorporarse a Dimitry, que seguía visiblemente agotado

- Yo correr el riesgo – dijo Abbey –. Haber algo en él que resultarme extraño. Y yo ser más fuerte que Dimitry

Abner miró a su hija. En sus ojos se reflejaba su determinación. Estaba dispuesta a luchar por su aldea una vez más. Abner se limitó a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija

- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado – le dijo

- Siempre lo tengo – dijo Abbey

Abner entonces se dirigió a Vulkan

- ¡Yo desafiarte por el fuego! – le dijo

- Acepto el duelo – dijo Vulkan –. Ya lo has oído, Z, prepárate para un nuevo duelo

Frankie lo vio todo asombrada. Si Dimitry apenas había durado en aquel duelo, esperaba que por lo menos Abbey fuese capaz de tener una oportunidad contra el otro guerrero. Su amiga se preparó poniéndose la armadura de Dimitry y cogiendo la espada de la aldea

- Las reglas son las mismas – dijo Ícaro mientras seguía ardiendo fuertemente –. El primero en anunciar que abandona o que suelte su espada, perderá. Aquí no hay límite de zona de combate. Ambos pueden moverse por toda la montaña

Ambos contendientes se prepararon. Un nuevo desafío estaba a punto de empezar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los grupos de monstruos que habían decidido seguir hacia delante llegaron a un punto en donde se encontraron.

Cleo, Lilith, Lagoona, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Thad, Romulus, Howleen, Ivy, Luna, Andy, Cupido, Ghoulia y Scarah se encontraron

- ¿Vosotros también habéis pasado pruebas? – preguntó Draculaura

- Sí – dijo Cleo –. Espero que la vuestra no haya sido tan complicada

- No sabría qué responderte – dijo Clawdeen

- Algunos han vuelto para avisar a los equipos de rescate – dijo Lagoona – ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Gil? No lo veo por aquí

- Oh, hemos tenido algunos problemas – dijo una voz

Gil, acompañado de Clawd, Holt y Manny, hicieron su aparición. Draculaura y Lagoona corrieron a abrazar a Clawd y Gil respectivamente

- ¡Menos mal que estás bien, Clawd! – dijo Draculaura – ¡Estaba muy preocupada!

- ¿Qué es lo que os ha entretenido tanto? – preguntó Lagoona

- Digamos que ha sido un combate contra nosotros mismos – dijo Gil

- Sí, pero hemos sido capaces de vencer – dijo Manny

- Eh, ¿dónde está Super Frankie? – preguntó Holt

Ghoulia se encongió de hombros

- No estaba con nosotros – dijo Cupido

- Con nosotros tampoco – dijo Lilith

- Ni con nosotros – dijo Draculaura

Holt adoptó un gesto de preocupación

- Espero que esté a salvo – dijo entonces –. Jackson y yo estamos preocupados

Cleo entonces se fijó en el grupo de los chicos

- Eh, ¿Y Deuce? – preguntó – ¿No estaba con vosotros?

Los chicos pusieron gesto de preocupación, lo que hizo que Cleo se desconcertara más

- Verás, él... – dijo Clawd con un hilo de voz

De pronto, aparecieron en escena Crystal, Tempesta y Psique. Todos los allí presentes se volvieron hacia ellas

- ¡Bienvenidos! – dijo Crystal en un tono divertido – Veo que habéis superado nuestras pruebas. Bien hecho

- Déjate de cumplidos y dime – dijo Clawdeen –, ¿Dónde está Frankie? ¿Y por qué nos habéis hecho pasar estas pruebas?

- Parece que la loba se está empezando a enfurecer – dijo Tempesta –. Digamos que queríamos daros la bienvenida a Cumbres Borrascosas

- ¿A eso lo llamáis dar la bienvenida? – dijo Lilith –. ¿A tendernos emboscadas y luchar contra yetis?

- Esa es nuestra forma de recibir visitantes – dijo Psique

- ¿Y donde estar amiga de Abbey? – preguntó Ivy

- Vaya, no esperaba encontrarme a la pequeña yeti – dijo Crystal –. No tenéis que preocuparos por ella. Se encuentra en la cima, asistiendo a un acontecimiento único

- Creo que no es la primera vez que Frankie se ve en una situación como esta – dijo Draculaura a Clawdeen por lo bajo

- En ese caso, permitidnos pasar para que nos reunamos con ella – dijo Holt

- Ah, ah, me temo que no podemos permitirlo – dijo Crystal – para poder pasar antes tenéis que pasar una última serie de pruebas

- ¿Qué clase de pruebas? – preguntó Cleo

- Una prueba de habilidad, consistente en quitarme el colgante que llevo – dijo Crystal

- Una prueba de velocidad, consistente en vencerme en un descenso sobre la nieve – dijo Tempesta

- Y una prueba de ingenio, consistente en vencerme en un duelo mental – dijo Psique

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos

- En resumidas cuentas – dijo Crystal –. Las pruebas consisten en vencernos. Pero solo podrá retarnos uno a la vez

- Esto, ¿podemos hablar nosotros a solas? – preguntó Clawdeen –. Te... tenemos que decidir quien va a retaros

El grupo se retiró a reflexionar

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Draculaura –. Quieren que las retemos

- A mi me parece absurdo – dijo Howleen –. ¿Cómo vamos a vencerlas?

- Yo voto por hacerles frente – dijo Clawd –. Han dicho que en la cima hay un acontecimiento único. Debemos poder verlo cuanto antes

- Se me ocurre que mientras algunos las desafían, el resto podría pasar – dijo Cupido

- Me temo que eso no te funcionará – dijo Psique

Cupido la miró sorprendida

- Puedo leer el pensamiento – dijo –. No podréis ocultar pensamientos estando yo cerca

Cupido suspiró. "Genial", pensó

- No funcionará porque tenemos a muchos de los nuestros vigilando. No os permitirán pasar sin nuestra autorización – dijo Crystal

- Bien, ya veo que no tenemos alternativa – dijo Lagoona –, pero ¿quién les va a hacer frente?

- El duelo mental, dejádmelo a mi – dijo Scarah –. No os ofendáis, pero ninguno de vosotros tiene poderes mentales

- No nos ofendemos, Scarah – dijo Clawdeen –. Todos sabemos que eres la única que puede enfrentarse a esto

- Bien, quedan las otras dos – dijo Gil –, ¿quién es el mejor en descensos?

- Yo gané a Clawd y a Romulus – dijo Thad –. Debería ser yo

- Eh, si ganaste fue porque te dejé ganar – dijo Romulus

- De todos modos, podrías ser nuestra mejor baza – dijo Draculaura –. Ahora mismo no se me ocurre que nadie más pueda hacerle frente en un descenso

- Perdonad, pero ¿puedo hacerlo yo? – dijo una voz que parecía venir del cielo

Todos miraron hacia arriba. Vieron llegar volando a Robecca

- ¡Robecca! – dijo Cupido –, pero ¿no tenías que cuidar de Venus?

- Descuida, estará bien – dijo mientras aterrizaba –. Encontramos a un equipo de rescate. Se están ocupando de ella. Yo estaba preocupada por vosotros, así que emprendí el camino de ascenso

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres desafiarla, Robecca? – le preguntó Cleo

- Totalmente – dijo –. Puede que siempre llegue tarde a clase, pero en competiciones de velocidad soy la mejor

- Bien – dijo Cleo –. Y por último falta quien se ocupe de la prueba de habilidad. Y creo que esa seré yo. Usaré mis amuletos para vencerla

- No, Cleo – dijo Lilith –. Yo me ocuparé de ella

Los monstruos la miraron

- Pero Lilith, ya has visto de lo que es capaz – dijo Lagoona – ¿Crees que...?

- Descuida, sé lo que digo – dijo Lilith –. Tengo un plan

- ¿Habéis decidido ya? – preguntó Crystal –. No tenemos todo el día

El grupo se dirigió a las yetis

- Sí. Ya tenemos a los voluntarios – dijo Cleo

- Bien. En ese caso, procedamos a los duelos – dijo Crystal –. Esto va a ser divertido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El desafío entre Abbey y Z empezó. La chica yeti fue la que empezó atacando, tratando de prevenirse de la fuerza de Z, que había visto desplegar en el anterior desafío

- ¡Vamos, Abbey! – la animaba Frankie – ¡Puedes con esto!

Abbey atacaba sin cesar y a toda la velocidad que podía. En principio, su rival se estaba limitando a defenderse

- Buen estilo de lucha – dijo Vulkan –, pero insuficiente. Z, ha llegado el momento de pasar al ataque

Obedientemente, Z procedió al ataque, golpeando la espada de Abbey repetidamente. Abbey se defendió con todas sus fuerzas. Z atacaba ferozmente. Tenía que defenderse. Con su mano libre, generó un escudo de hielo

- Ese truco no servirte – dijo Vulkan –. Z, ya saber qué hacer

Z atacó fuertemente con su espada, haciendo pedazos el escudo. Abbey retrocedió

- ¡Abbey, cuidado! – gritó Frankie

Abbey esquivó varias estocadas. Tenía que pensar en algo. Usó entonces su mano libre para lanzar rayos congelantes a los pies de su rival, impidiéndole moverse. Pero Vulkan no parecía preocupado

- Hielo tampoco poder detener a Z – dijo –. Observa

Z salió del hielo como si se estuviera quitando los zapatos. Abbey se impresionó de ello

- Yo aconsejarte que te rindas – dijo Vulkan –. Si no querer que Z te venza como venció a tu compañero

- ¡Zero! – gritó Abbey a su rival –. ¡Detente ya! ¿No darte cuenta de que si tu padre seguir adelante con sus planes la montaña poder venirse abajo?

Z no respondió

- Él estar de acuerdo con lo que yo ordenar – dijo Vulkan –. Bien, Z, ataca nuevamente

Z volvió al ataque. Abbey estaba preocupada. Zero siempre había luchado por ser el más fuerte, y por complacer a su padre, pero él también estaría de acuerdo en que usar el fuego con toda su magnitud podría acabar con aquella montaña. ¿Y si su padre le estaba controlando? Tenía que quitarle el yelmo y echarle agua. Probablemente así despertaría. Primero tenía que arrebatarle el yelmo.

Abbey echó a correr hacia su rival. Él atacó con la espada. Pero ella esquivó la espada. Entonces tomó el yelmo y se lo quitó. Lo que vio Abbey la dejó helada

**Hola a todos. Este capítulo ha sido algo más corto que los anteriores, pero el final de esta historia está cada vez más cerca.**

**Para el desafío, las reglas son las mismas que en el _mechi_, lo único es que se lucha con espadas de verdad y no hay límite de zona de combate, por lo que ambos adversarios pueden combatir en un terreno más amplio.**

**Y a todos los fans de Monster High, espero que no os estéis perdiendo el spin-off, Ever After High. Por el momento no hay capítulos en español, pero con el adelanto en inglés ya se puede entrever una interesante trama.**

**Como siempre, agradecimientos a:**

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. Esta historia continua**

**_Ralenne:_ Me alegra que te haya gustado. Aunque las pruebas no han terminado**

**Otro capítulo menos. El final está muy cerca ¿Qué habrá visto Abbey? ¿Ganarán las pruebas contra las yetis? ¿Se derretirá la nieve de las montañas? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué ha pasado con Deuce? **

**No os perdáis el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	30. El duelo por el fuego III

Capítulo 30. El duelo por el fuego (3ª parte)

Abbey lo vio. Bajo el yelmo no estaba Zero, sino Heath. Este tenía la mirada desenfocada y el rostro carente de expresión. Vulkan seguía riéndose

- ¿Qué significar esto? – dijo Abbey con un hilo de voz

- Esto significar que tú haber estado luchando contra tu querido amigo elemental de fuego – dijo Vulkan –. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Abbey se quedó como paralizada ¿Cómo podía ser? Heath jamás se prestaría a algo así. Y había algo más que le resultaba extraño ¿por qué de repente era tan hábil y fuerte? ¿Y por qué tenía aquella ausencia de expresión en el rostro?

- ¡Esto ser trampa! – gritó Abner – ¡Reglas decir que solo poder usar a guerrero más fuerte de tu aldea!

- ¿Querer discutirlo con él? – preguntó Vulkan –. Él arder en ganas de afrontar este desafío

- Heath, ¿por qué hacer tú esto? – gritó Abbey al elemental de fuego

Heath no respondió. Seguía inexpresivo

- No creo que pueda responderte – dijo Vulkan –. Ahora mismo debe pensar que se está enfrentando a un yeti que le impide el paso

- ¿Por qué estás usando a un monstruo de mi especie? – dijo Ícaro, que procuraba no moverse para no derretir más nieve a su paso –. Eso no es jugar limpio

- Probablemente – dijo Vulkan –. Pero eso poder asegurar mi triunfo

Frankie estaba paralizada. Era realmente horrible usar a Heath contra Abbey. Tan solo esperaba que ella pudiese detenerlo antes de que nadie saliera herido.

Heath en cambio sentía que estaba luchando contra un yeti que le había impedido el paso. Había despachado segundos antes a otro yeti. La anciana no le había dicho nada de afrontar dos combates en vez de uno, pero tal vez fuese una prueba para demostrar que tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarse al yeti del que le había hablado la anciana.

Por suerte había encontrado una espada y una armadura por su camino. Así podía hacer frente a su rival en igualdad de condiciones. Sin embargo, le resultaba extraño el que hubiera podido moverse de aquella manera para ganar. Era posible que tuviera algo que ver con el anillo que le había dado la anciana. Bien. Puede que entonces derrotar al otro no fuese tan complicado.

Él lo veía como un yeti alto y musculoso. Pensar que tenía que derrotarle para poder encontrar la aldea de Abbey. Esperaba poder volver a verla pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lilith estaba frente a Crystal

- Así que tú vas a desafiarme – dijo la yeti –. Estás perdida si crees que puedes vencerme

- Yo no me convencería de que puedo ganar antes de conocer bien a mi rival – dijo Lilith, preparándose

- En ese caso, deberías aplicarte tus propias palabras – dijo Crystal –, porque dudo mucho que una simple humana como tú sepa todo lo que hay que saber sobre los yetis

- Te equivocas – dijo Lilith –. Sé exactamente lo que tengo que saber

Hace diez años

_Lilith tenía seis años. Era un niña activa y con mucha imaginación. Pero lo que más le gustaba era escuchar las historias sobre monstruos que le contaba su tío._

_Una noche de invierno, él estaba sentado junto a una chimenea, leyendo un libro. A Lilith le llamó la atención la portada del mismo, que tenía dibujado un paisaje montañoso, en el que las cumbres estaban adornadas en su falda por hileras de árboles blancos al estar cubiertos por la nieve. En lo alto de una de aquellas montañas estaba dibujada una figura que Lilith no distinguió bien_

_- Tío, ese libro es muy bonito – dijo Lilith – ¿Qué es?_

_Su tío, un hombre de cabello y bigote rubio y cejas espesas levantó la vista, y la miró con gesto amable_

_- Es un libro sobre los yetis – dijo él _

_- ¿Los yetis? – preguntó Lilith – ¿Y qué son los yetis?_

_- Ah, es verdad – dijo él riéndose –. Olvidaba que no te lo había contado todavía. Son una de las especies de monstruos más resistentes a los climas extremos_

_- ¿Monstruos? – dijo ella, con más interés –. Ya me has contado cosas sobre vampiros, hombres lobo, momias,... ¿cuántas especies de monstruos hay?_

_- Más de las que puedas imaginar – le dijo su tío con una sonrisa –. También existen esqueletos, dragones, hombres gato... cada una con una historia tras de sí. ¿Te gustaría escuchar una sobre los yetis?_

_- ¡Claro que me gustaría! – dijo Lilith, saltando de alegría_

_- Bien, pues siéntate aquí – dijo su tío, señalando otra silla –. Voy a contarte una historia apasionante sobre estas criaturas_

_Lilith se sentó en aquella silla. Estaba ilusionada, sabiendo que iba a escuchar un historia sobre aquellos monstruos ¿vivirían en un paisaje como el de la portada de aquel libro?_

- Estoy deseando verlo – dijo Crystal, que le mostró a Lilith un colgante en forma de llama ardiendo –. Este es el colgante que me tienes que quitar. Si eres capaz

- Lo seré – dijo en un tono que denotaba completa seguridad –. Tú solo observa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Robecca y Tempesta se prepararon para el descenso

- Al final de este desfiladero hay un árbol en el que he colgado un pañuelo rojo. Allí está la meta – dijo Tempesta, mientras se ponía unos esquís –. La primera en llegar a ese árbol, ganará. Ahí te he dejado unos esquís para ti

Tempesta se rió para sus adentros. Los esquís que había preparado para su rival estaban manipulados, de modo que uno de ellos se rompería al poco de empezar a bajar, permitiéndole a ella ganar

- No, gracias – dijo de pronto Robecca

Tempesta se sorprendió

- Tengo mis propios medios de propulsión, no necesito esquís – dijo

- No pienses que podrás vencerme – dijo Tempesta –. En descensos siempre he sido la más rápida

- No creas que eso hará que la primera monstruita en participar en una competición de alarido se eche atrás – dijo Robecca –. Ya me hice un hueco entre monstruos, puedo con esto

- En ese caso, cógeme si puedes – dijo Tempesta mientras comenzaba el descenso

- ¡Eh, sin trampas! – gritó Robecca, que empezó a expulsar vapor de agua por sus botas, lanzándose en persecución de Tempesta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Psique y Scarah estaban frente a frente

- Eres un banshee – dijo Psique –, por lo que sabrás de qué va esto. Nos batiremos en un duelo mental. Supongo que sabes como se hace

- Lo sé – dijo Scarah con un tono firme –. Estoy lista

Ambas entonces se miraron a los ojos. Nadie más supo qué estaba pasando en aquel momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cleo se encontraba mirando a Lilith, que iba a hacer frente a Crystal. Pero entonces cayó en algo

- No me contestaste – dijo a Clawd – ¿Qué ha pasado con Deuce?

Clawd volvió a ponerse nervioso

- Te lo contaré – dijo Clawd –. Pero no te va a gustar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deuce corría por un sendero. Aun iba equipado con su armadura y la espada de madera

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – preguntó mientras miraba a izquierda y derecha

Veinte minutos antes

_Los chicos habían terminado la prueba contra sus dobles. Se disponían a seguir el camino hacia la cima cuando..._

_- Debéis deteneros en este punto – dijo una voz_

_Todos miraron. Zero descendió de un árbol, situándose frente a ellos_

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Clawd –. Mi novia está perdida por estas montañas. Tengo que encontrarla_

_- Lo mismo digo – dijo Deuce –. No sé qué es lo que quieres, pero apártate. Tenemos que pasar_

_- No – dijo Zero –. Todos tus amigos pueden pasar, pero tú te quedas aquí_

_Los demás le miraron con gesto de incomprensión_

_-¿Por qué debe quedarse él? – preguntó Gil_

_- Porque quiero un duelo contra él – respondió Zero –. Los demás podéis dirigiros a la cima, pero el gorgón se queda_

_- ¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado? – preguntó Holt_

_- Gracias a vuestra amiga Abbey, me he quedado sin el duelo que tanto esperaba – dijo fríamente Zero –. Por eso no quiero desaprovechar esta ocasión para poder medirme en duelo a este rival_

_Los chicos miraron a Zero. Todos tenían expresiones de desconcierto. Deuce era el único que parecía tranquilo_

_-Muy bien – dijo –. Si quieres un duelo contra mi, lo tendrás_

_- ¿Pero qué dices, tío? – le preguntó Clawd –. ¿No hablarás en serio? ¡En lugar de entretenernos en esto, tenemos que buscar a los demás!_

_- Escúchame – le dijo Deuce –. No podemos perder más tiempo en este lugar. Yo también estoy preocupado por Cleo y las otras, pero para encontrarme con ella tengo que enfrentarme a este tipo, lo haré. Vosotros podéis continuar sin mi_

_- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Manny –. Recuerda como me venció. Es muy fuerte_

_- Tranquilo – dijo Deuce –. Sé como tratar a tipos como este. Seguid sin mi. Me reuniré con vosotros tan pronto me sea posible_

_Los otros cuatro asintieron. Se dispusieron a avanzar hacia la cima_

_- Dile a Cleo que lo siento – le dijo a Clawd –. Y que iré lo antes que pueda_

_- Lo haré – respondió el hombre lobo_

_Clawd, Gil, Holt y Manny echaron a correr hacia la cima. Deuce se quedó frente a Zero_

_- Será mejor vayas a buscar la armadura – dijo Zero –. Y supongo que ya conoces la reglas del mechi_

Deuce había ido hacia donde dejaron las espadas y las armaduras. Una vez se hubo equipado, se dirigió hacia el punto donde había visto a Zero. Se puso a mirar hacia todos lados en su busca

- Dice que quiere un duelo y desaparece – dijo Deuce, extrañado –. A menos que...

Las serpientes de su cabeza sisearon, mirando hacia un lado. Deuce se volvió a toda prisa, viendo como Zero descendía de un árbol, con la espada preparada para golpear a Deuce. Este interpuso su espada, que chocó contra la de Zero. Entonces este terminó de caer al suelo

- Tal y como pensaba, tienes muy buenos reflejos – le dijo a Deuce –. Es por esas serpientes, ¿verdad?

- No tiene sentido ocultarlo – dijo Deuce, mientras apartaba su espada –. Me han sacado de más de un apuro

- Lástima que conozca el medio de desactivarlas – dijo Zero dirigiendo su mano hacia las serpientes

Como hizo Abbey el día anterior, de su mano salió un rayo que congeló el espacio entre las serpientes. Estas se quedaron tiritando

- ¿Otra vez? – dijo Deuce –. Voy a pillar un resfriado cerebral si esto se prolonga mucho

- Tranquilo – dijo Zero –. Te derrotaré antes que eso pase

Zero volvió a la carga. Acababa de iniciarse un nuevo intercambio de golpes de espada entre ambos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abbey no podía rendirse. Si Ícaro seguía ardiendo de esa manera, podría ser peligroso, tanto para las montañas como para todo lo que había bajo su cumbre. Tenía que parar a Heath de un modo u otro.

Trató de imaginarse que estaba luchando contra un gigante de las montañas. Eso haría que pudiera centrarse más en el desafío. Atacó con la espada lo más rápido que pudo, pero Heath se defendió hábilmente. Abbey trató de razonar. Era posible que Vulkan le estuviese enviando órdenes de alguna manera, pero ¿cómo? Ya pensaría en eso más tarde. Ahora debía centrarse en detenerlo. Puede que un poco de frío le ayudara a reaccionar.

Abbey tocó con un dedo la espada de Heath y usó su poder. En cuestión de segundos, tanto Heath como su espada quedaron completamente congelados

- Esto se acabó – dijo Abbey

Pero Vulkan no parecía preocupado

- El hielo no poder detener a Z – dijo –. Es hora de subir la temperatura

Heath derritió el hielo con la misma rapidez con que había sido congelado. En segundos, solo unas gotas de agua caían de su cuerpo. Abbey tenía que haberlo supuesto. Iba a enfrentarse al fuego, pero a un fuego por el que sentía algo, y que también podría hacerle mucho daño

**Hola a todos. Prosiguen los capítulos cortos. El haber reducido la nómina de personajes permite avanzar más rápido en la trama principal, aunque sea a costa de reducir la extensión de los episodios. Espero que no echéis mucho de menos a algunos personajes, aunque muchos de ellos reaparecerán más tarde.**

**Me ha parecido buena idea incluir de alguna manera a Van Villano. La escena familiar que habéis visto en este capítulo la he incluido con objeto de mostrar que no siempre fue un tipo con el objetivo de provocar hostilidades entre monstruos. También alguna vez fue un estudioso que llegó a convertirse en el mayor experto humano en monstruos.**

**Como siempre, agradecimientos a:**

**_Ralenne:_ ¡Acertaste! Abbey no estaba luchando contra Zero. Y ya has visto por qué Deuce no estaba con los otros chicos. En cuanto a Ever After High, sí, poco a poco van conociéndose más datos. Pero tendremos que esperar para poder ver los capítulos en español. **

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. Sí, he visto el video de la nueva canción, y a Catty Noir. Es posible que en alguna futura historia pueda incluirla, aunque por desgracia todavía no hay demasiada información sobre ella. Y espero que no te haya parecido demasiado tiempo la espera desde mi última actualización**

**_Laura: _gracias también por tu review. Y queda realmente poco para que esto acabe **

**Un capítulo más terminado. Seguimos cada vez más cerca del final ¿Podrá Abbey vencer a Heath y deshacer lo que le controla? ¿Dejará de arder Ícaro? ¿Qué sabe Lilith sobre los yetis? ¿Llegará Robecca antes que Tempesta a la meta? ¿Quién vencerá en el duelo mental? ¿Vencerá Deuce a Zero? Y sobre todo, ¿Cuántos episodios faltan para el final? **

**No os perdáis el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	31. El duelo por el fuego IV

Capítulo 31. El duelo por el fuego (4ª parte)

Abbey continuaba luchando. No debía bajar la guardia. Por el bien de todos. Frankie mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que estaba viendo

- Señor Abner – le preguntó al padre de Abbey – ¿Cómo puede alguien controlar a Heath?

- Solo haber una forma que Vulkan conoce – dijo –. Si ser cierto, estamos metidos en un problema realmente serio

- ¿Pero como lo hace? – preguntó Frankie – ¿Le ha hipnotizado o algo así?

- Ha debido utilizar el _Um _- dijo

- ¿El hum? – preguntó Frankie, sin entender – ¿Qué es eso?

- Ser unas piedras que existir en minas de estas montañas – dijo Abner

- ¿Unas piedras? – preguntó Frankie

- Sí, pero no ser piedras corrientes – dijo Abner –. Estas poder canalizar el poder de la mente. Ser muy raras, solo poder encontrarse en minas cerca de la aldea Pozhar

- ¿Y como se puede canalizar ese poder? – preguntó Frankie

- Ser necesario tener gran poder mental – dijo Abner –. Si logras pasarle suficiente poder a esa piedra, puede permitirte controlar a aquel que la lleve puesta

- Entonces ¿eso significa que Vulkan tiene poder de la mente? – preguntó Frankie extrañada –. Pensaba que los yetis solo tenían poder del hielo

- Ese ser el poder más común – dijo Abner –, pero también haber yetis que tener otros poderes, aparte del de poder generar y manipular el hielo. Vulkan no tener ese poder en realidad, pero Psique sí lo tiene

Frankie recordaba vagamente a aquella yeti, pues se había fijado más en Crystal

- ¿Entonces eso significa que Psique ha pasado su poder a esa piedra, y eso es lo que permite a Vulkan controlar a Heath?

- Me temo que así es – dijo Vulkan

- Pero entonces... – dijo Frankie – ¿significa eso que Heath lleva esa piedra en alguna parte de su cuerpo?

Abner asintió. Frankie estaba empezando a asustarse

- ¿Y... Abbey lo sabe? – preguntó

Frankie vio entonces que Abbey pegó un salto y golpeó el guantelete de la mano libre de Heath, que salió volando por los aires, dejando la mano de su propietario al descubierto. Abbey miró esa mano, decepcionada,

- Creo que sí lo sabe – dijo Abner

Abbey atacó con su espada, apuntando a una de las rodilleras, que también se desprendió con el golpe. Abbey miró también decepcionada esa parte

- ¿Estar buscando el _Um_? – preguntó Vulkan –. Mejor mirar a su otra mano

Abbey miró la mano con la que Heath sujetaba la espada. Reparó entonces en el anillo que tenía en ella. Vulkan seguía riéndose

- Z, es el momento de que le muestres todo lo que tienes – dijo entonces

Heath empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego, que Abbey esquivó fácilmente. Entonces contraatacó lanzando rayos de hielo, que Heath esquivó también. Abbey entonces generó una barrera de hielo, tras la que se ocultó. Heath entonces lanzó una gran lengua de fuego, que derritió por completo la barrera, dejando a Abbey al descubierto

- No podrás esconderte de Z tras una barrera – dijo Vulkan –. De hecho, no podrás esconderte en ningún sitio –. Es hora de usar el anillo de fuego

Heath empezó a correr alrededor de Abbey, lanzando un rayo de fuego al suelo. Abbey se dio cuenta de que habían hecho un anillo de fuego a su alrededor

- Estar subiendo la temperatura, ¿verdad? – dijo Vulkan

Abbey tenía que hacer algo. Esto no era una ilusión, era fuego de verdad, y si intentaba apagarlo con hielo, Heath lo reavivaría. Por tanto, tenía que escapar de aquel anillo de fuego antes que su miedo la dominase. Observó de pronto el una rama que tenía sobre su cabeza, aunque estaba a una altura considerable. Podía ser su única posibilidad

Abbey generó un bloque de hielo tan alto como ella, al que subió de un salto. Entonces saltó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando alcanzar aquella rama. Dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la misma, como si fuera una gimnasta haciendo un ejercicio de barra fija, y se soltó de la misma, dando varias piruetas sobre sí misma en dirección a Heath, sobre cuyos hombros saltó y fue a aterrizar a varios metros de él

- Un ejercicio impresionante – dijo Vulkan –, pero necesitarás más que eso para vencer a Z

Heath volvió a atacar lanzando bolas de fuego. Abbey se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, esquivando como podía esos ataques

- ¿Huyendo? – dijo Vulkan –. Esto se está poniendo más interesante de lo que imaginaba

Frankie sin embargo, no tenía la misma opinión

- ¿No creerá en serio que Abbey está huyendo, verdad? – preguntó al padre de Abbey

- No creerlo – dijo Abner –. Pero yo no entender cuál ser su intención

Mientras, Ícaro estaba rodeado de un charco de agua. Frankie le miraba con preocupación. Estaba empezando a resoplar y a mostrar señales de cansancio. Parecía que el arder con esa intensidad no le estaba sentando bien

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lilith esquivaba los rayos y los fragmentos de hielo que le lanzaba Crystal

- No está mal, humana – dijo Crystal –, pero no podrás conmigo

Crystal empezó a emitir una luz azulada. Lilith sabía que eso solo podía significar que preparaba un ataque poderoso

Hace diez años

- Los yetis son criaturas que viven en ambientes extremos, tanto en temperatura como en altitud – leía Van Villano –. Algunos humanos que se encontraban con ellos en las montañas acababan huyendo asustados

_- Si huían es porque los yetis serían terribles, ¿verdad? – preguntó Lilith –. Seguro que no le temen a nada_

_- No son tan terribles – le respondió su tío –. Se cree erróneamente que son criaturas frías y desconsideradas, pero eso es debido al ambiente en que viven. Y contrariamente a lo que piensas, sí le temen a algo: el fuego_

_- ¿El fuego? – preguntó Lilith_

_- Eso es – dijo su tío –. A los yetis no les gusta el calor. Por eso suelen mantenerse en lugares con temperaturas frías. Así que no lo olvides, si un día te encuentras con un yeti, y este parece hostil, siempre puedes asustarlo con fuego_

Lilith echó a correr hacia Crystal. Tenía que quitarle el colgante antes que le lanzara cualquier ataque. Pero entonces Crystal abrió los ojos. Estaban completamente azules. Crystal lanzó discos hechos de hielo a Lilith, que logró esquivarlos uno a uno, con una gran flexibilidad. Crystal entonces lanzó flechas de hielo, que Lilith esquivó una vez más. Por suerte, era rápida esquivando esos ataques, pero su agilidad tenía un límite. Estaba empezando a cansarse.

- Veo que estás sufriendo las limitaciones de tu condición, humana – dijo Crystal –. Ha llegado el momento de convertirte en un bloque de hielo. Este sí que no lograrás esquivarlo

Crystal se preparó para lanzar su ataque

- Al contrario – dijo Lilith, sonriendo –. No tengo la menor intención de esquivarlo

Entonces Crystal lanzó un potente rayo de hielo con ambas manos en dirección a Lilith. Pero esta se quedó firme frente al rayo

- ¡Lilith, cuidado! – gritó Cleo

Pero extrañamente, el rayo no la congeló. En lugar de eso, el rayo salió repelido a izquierda y derecha, como si Lilith lo estuviera rechazando

- ¿Qué? – dijo Crystal, sorprendida

- Como te dije, sé exactamente lo que tengo que saber sobre los yetis – dijo Lilith –. Y ahora, voy a coger ese colgante

- ¡No podrás! – gritó Lilith, mientras lanzaba otro potente rayo de hielo – ¡Te congelaré!

Pero mientras lanzaba el rayo, Lilith fue avanzando lentamente hacia ella, sin mostrar siquiera el más mínimo signo de frigidez. Crystal seguía lanzando el rayo a la desesperada, intentando en vano congelar a la humana

- Si no lo veo no lo creo – dijo Lagoona –. Si no la conociera, diría que no es humana

Crystal fue agotando sus fuerzas, disminuyendo progresivamente la potencia de su rayo, y al mismo tiempo atenuándose el brillo azulado que emitía su cuerpo. Cuando Lilith estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, cesó su ataque y su brillo se apagó, desmayándose por el esfuerzo realizado

- Bien, supongo que esto es mío – dijo Lilith, quitándole el colgante

Las demás fueron a felicitarla

- ¡Ha sido increíble, Lilith! – dijo Draculaura

- No serás una monstruita, pero has hecho realmente aterrador – dijo Clawdeen

- Ah, bueno, no ha sido nada – dijo Lilith –. He estado a la altura de una Van Villano

- Pero, ¿cómo has logrado que no te congelara? – preguntó Cleo –. Ese rayo tendría que haberte convertido en un bloque de hielo, qué digo un bloque, en un iceberg

- Sí, es cierto – dijo Lilith –, pero si no ha sido así ha sido gracias a esto

Lilith les mostró un colgante con forma de cristal de hielo que llevaba colgado. Todas lo miraron con extrañeza

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Cleo

- Algo muy preciado – dijo Lilith

Hace diez años

_- Pero, ¿Y si no tuviera nada para hacer fuego? – preguntó Lilith a su tío_

_- En ese caso, tendrías que valerte de tu ingenio – dijo su tío –. Y podrías usar amuletos como este_

_Van Villano le mostró a su sobrina un amuleto con forma de cristal de hielo. Lilith lo miraba maravillada_

_- Con un amuleto como este, si un yeti te ataca usando rayos de hielo, estos no podrán congelarte, simplemente pasarán de largo_

_- Es muy bonito – dijo Lilith_

_- Lo es, ¿verdad? – le dijo su tío –. Ten, te lo regalo_

_Lilith lo cogió muy emocionada_

_- Muchas gracias, tío – dijo ella contenta – ¡Ahora seré el terror de los yetis!_

_- Seguro que sí – dijo su tío sonriendo_

- Bien, ahora que esto ha terminado, tenemos que ir a la cima – dijo Cleo

- ¿Y qué hacemos con Robecca y Scarah? – preguntó Draculaura –. No han terminado sus duelos

- Tendríamos que dividirnos en grupos – dijo Clawdeen –. Así podríamos abarcar más terreno

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Lagoona –. Pero, ¿algún voluntario para quedarse aquí?

- Yo me quedo – dijo Romulus –. Si alguna de esas yetis vence, alguien debe distraerlas mientras los demás subís

Clawdeen le miró, preocupada

- ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó

- Confía en mi – dijo –. Tú sigue adelante. Tienes a tus amigas y a tus hermanos, estarás bien

- Pero, ¿y tú? – le preguntó

- Tranquila, no estará solo – dijo Luna –. Yo también me quedo. Si las dos yetis ganan, necesitará ayuda

- Tened cuidado – dijo Draculaura

- Descuida – dijo Romulus –. Daos prisa, no sabemos cuando pueden terminar esos desafíos

Los demás asintieron, y seguidamente se pusieron en marcha, rumbo al sendero que llegaba a la cima

- Ten cuidado – le dijo Clawd

- Siempre lo he tenido – respondió Romulus levantando el pulgar –. Recuerda: la manada es la fuerza

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Robecca descendió la pendiente a toda velocidad. Tempesta le llevaba algo de ventaja, debido a que había hecho trampa saliendo antes. Pero esa ventaja se iba reduciendo poco a poco. Tempesta miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió de que fuera recortando la ventaja

- ¡Te dije que no hicieras trampas! – gritó Robecca

- Intenta detenerme – dijo Tempesta

Tempesta entonces comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, mientras emitía lo que parecían chispas, creando en cuestión de segundos un tornado eléctrico. Robecca empezó a asustarse

- ¡Si ese tornado me toca, estoy perdida! – dijo Robecca, que esquivó el tornado todo lo rápido que pudo

- ¡No pienses que escaparás de mi! – gritó una voz desde el tornado, que siguió a Robecca

La robot trató de escapar. Ahora la carrera se había convertido en una persecución. Vio entonces que delante de ella había un árbol. Si Tempesta se golpeaba contra él, puede que se detuviera. "Aunque esto no le gustaría nada a Venus, ya me disculparé por hacerle esto a un árbol", pensó.

Llegado el momento, Se apartó de delante del árbol. El tornado en cambio, lo golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que este se disipara, y mostrara a Tempesta, que parecía estar mareada

- ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! – dijo Robecca, prosiguiendo su descenso

A lo lejos distinguió el árbol del que le habló la yeti, en una de cuyas ramas se encontraba el pañuelo rojo. Robecca se dirigió hacia él.

Pero antes que pudiera alcanzarlo, un tornado que parecía hecho de un humo negro apareció ante ella

- ¡No pienses que te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente! – gritaba Tempesta, que había generado abriendo las palmas de sus manos hacia la robot

Robecca no conseguía ver nada ante tanto viento. Decidió que era mejor esquivarlo. Encendió los propulsores de sus botas y se elevó en el aire. Ahora podía ver perfectamente a Tempesta

- Volar no te servirá de nada, armatoste – le dijo la yeti, que le lanzó una esfera púrpura, que emitía una luz eléctrica

Robecca la esquivó apagando sus propulsores y descendiendo de nuevo al suelo

- ¡Te tengo justo donde quería! – dijo Tempesta, convirtiéndose de nuevo en un tornado eléctrico

Robecca vio como el tornado se dirigía hacia ella. Tenía que pensar en una forma de pararla nuevamente. Puede que el árbol le sirviera, pero ¿cómo iba a hacer que cayese dos veces en la misma trampa?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Scarah y Psique se seguían mirando fijamente. Los demás no veían nada, ya que el verdadero duelo entre ellas estaba en algún lugar de la mente.

Todo el lugar era un espacio totalmente en blanco. Únicamente estaban ellas dos, que se movían levitando

- ¡Vamos a comprobar como se te da esto! – gritó Psique, que se llevó las manos a la frente e hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran con una luz violeta.

Unas ondas espirales salieron de su frente. En cuestión de segundos, Scarah vio que se encontraba en una zona montañosa. Entonces vio como una avalancha se dirigía hacia ella

- ¿Esto es una ilusión? – preguntó, mirando lo que se le venía encima

Psique no respondió. Solo reía

- Mejor compruébalo por ti misma – dijo

Scarah decidió concentrarse. Si aquello era una ilusión, tenía que haber alguna forma de saberlo. Aquel lugar obedecía las órdenes de Psique, pero ¿Y si ella también pudiese modificar aquel sitio?

Scarah trató de concentrarse de la misma forma que lo había hecho Psique. Formó a su alrededor una barrera circular para protegerla. Entonces la avalancha la alcanzó. Psique parecía satisfecha

- ¿No has sido capaz de resistirlo? – dijo –. Bien, esto ha sido realmente fácil

- De eso nada – dijo la voz de Scarah

Psique contempló como la banshee, protegida por la esfera que ella misma había generado, salía de entre la nieve que la había cubierto

- No debes tomar mis poderes a la ligera – dijo Scarah –. Puedo resistir esto y mucho más

- ¡Entonces veamos como resistes esto! – dijo Psique, usando sus poderes para hacer surgir del suelo una mano sombría con garras del suelo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deuce y Zero seguían intercambiando golpes de espada. Por culpa del hielo que tenía en la cabeza, a Deuce le era más difícil predecir de donde iba a atacarle Zero, por lo que se estaba defendiendo como podía.

- Eres demasiado lento – le dijo Zero –. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor

Deuce entonces contraatacó con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando a Zero varias veces en la armadura. El yeti retrocedió

- Esto es otra cosa – dijo –. Ahora puedo desplegar todo mi poder

Zero echó a correr y se subió a gran velocidad en lo alto de un árbol

- ¿Piensas huir? – preguntó Deuce

- Realmente, no – respondió Zero –. Voy a usar una de mis técnicas

Deuce entonces vio que Zero usó varios rayos de hielo para crear a su alrededor un largo tobogán, justo como había hecho cuando luchó contra Andy. Deuce ya se preparó para lo que venía a continuación.

Zero se deslizó por el hielo, dispuesto a atacar frontalmente a Deuce. Pero este se quitó las gafas justo en el momento en el que a ambos les separaban unos metros. El tobogán de hielo se petrificó, y Zero, por efecto de la inercia, salió despedido hacia delante, cayendo sobre la nieve

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido – ¡No puede ser!

- Ya he visto como funcionaba esa técnica – dijo Deuce –, por lo que conocía sus puntos flacos

- Llegó entonces el momento de ponerse serio – dijo Zero, quien volvió a crear una mano de hielo que envolvió la suya

Volvió al ataque, tratando de aplastar de un manotazo a Deuce, quien esquivaba valientemente sus ataques a base de saltos. Deuce golpeó la mano gigante repetidamente, pero al ser totalmente de hielo, apenas lograba que se desprendieran minúsculos pedazos. Tenía que haber alguna manera de romper esa mano gigante. Abbey la rompió mediante un golpe, pero Deuce no tenía tanta fuerza. Tenía que haber otra manera. Entonces la mano le agarró de la pierna

- ¡Ya te tengo! – dijo Zero – ¡No podrás librarte de mi!

- Yo no estaría tan seguro – dijo Deuce, que se quitó nuevamente las gafas

Esta vez apuntó al puño de hielo, que se petrificó, cayendo al suelo por el repentino aumento de peso que no pudo levantar su propietario. Entonces al golpear el suelo, la mano de piedra se rompió en pedazos, dejando libre la pierna de Deuce. Zero empezaba a resoplar

- Estoy cansado de tu habilidad petrificadora, gorgón – dijo – ¡Toma esto!

Zero le lanzó a la cara un rayo congelante. Deuce entonces comprobó que había creado una capa de hielo alrededor de sus gafas. Deuce tocó esa capa de hielo, que rodeaba la parte de atrás de sus gafas

- Ahora no podrás quitártelas – dijo Zero –. Y ahora que no puedes usar esa habilidad, voy a utilizar todo mi poder

Zero emitió un gran brillo azulado. De pronto apareció una gigante hecho enteramente de hielo, a cuyo alto se subió Zero de varios saltos

- Veremos si eres capaz de derrotar a este grandullón sin tus poderes – dijo Zero

Deuce estaba contra las cuerdas. A parte de soportar el frío de las dos capas de hielo que tenía en su cabeza, y que le impedían usar sus poderes, ahora tenía que hacer frente al gigante, ¿Qué podía hacer?

**Hola a todos. He tardado, pero ya está listo este nuevo capítulo. La acción está llegando a su punto más álgido. **

**Para las habilidades de Crystal, Tempesta y Psique, he utilizado varios de los hechizos de las Trix, de Winx Club, en quien están inspiradas. Y Abner ya ha explicado que los yetis pueden tener algún otro poder, aparte de el de dominar el hielo.**

**Para lo del amuleto de Lilith me he inspirado en el que usó su tío en mi anterior fic, salvo que este, en lugar de repeler el fuego, repele el hielo. Si alguno tiene curiosidad, le invito a que lea mi anterior fic.**

**Y _Um _es una palabra rusa que significa "mente". La piedra proviene de unas minas que se encuentran únicamente en el himalaya, y tienen una gran conductividad**

**Una vez más, mis agradecimientos a:**

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. Sí, esa será la película que habrá tras la de 13 wishes. Habrá que esperar para saber más sobre ella.**

**_Ralenne:_ Sí, Deuce lo está dando todo por vencer a Zero, pero la lucha se está complicando ¿Qué pasará?**

**_Laura: _gracias también por tu review. Aun queda la parte decisiva de ese combate**

**Otro capítulo terminado. El final está muy cerca ¿Qué pretende Abbey con su huída? ¿Cómo se enfrentará Robecca a ese tornado? ¿Qué hará Scarah en su duelo mental? ¿Podrá Deuce vencer a Zero? ¿Cuánto arderá Ícaro? ¿Tendrán que intervenir Romulus o Luna? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo de largo será el siguiente episodio? **

**No os perdáis el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	32. El duelo por el fuego V

El final está muy cerca. En marcha el antepenúltimo capítulo

Capítulo 32. El duelo por el fuego (5ª parte)

Deuce tenía delante un rival gigantesco. Vencer así a Zero no iba a resultar nada fácil

- ¡Es hora de jugar a aplastar moscas! – gritó Zero

Entonces el gigante de hielo dio un manotazo. Deuce logró esquivarlo echándose a un lado. Pero el gigante se reincorporó y se preparó para dar otro manotazo. Deuce corrió a esconderse entre un grupo de árboles, pero eso no pareció molestar al gigante, quien cogió todos y los arrancó de raíz, como si fueran pequeñas plantas, dejando a Deuce al descubierto

- Esto no le va a gustar a Venus – dijo

- De nada te servirá esconderte, gorgón – dijo Zero –. Este grandullón arrasará con todo ¡A ver como consigues detenerlo!

Deuce tenía que pensar. Abbey había conseguido vencerle haciéndole que se separara de la criatura de hielo, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo él? Provocarle para que bajara no serviría, por lo que si él no bajaba al suelo, tendría que ser Deuce quien subiera para hacerle bajar

- Y ahora que estás al descubierto... ¡Aplasta! – gritó Zero

El gigante volvió a dar un manotazo, que Deuce esquivó echándose hacia atrás, para a continuación pegar un salto hacia delante y trepar corriendo por su brazo. Zero se sorprendió de la reacción de su rival, y se preparo para ser atacado.

Deuce corrió ascendiendo por el brazo del gigante hasta llegar a la cabeza. Zero saltó de lo alto de la misma, atacando a Deuce. Ambos intercambiaron choques de espada sobre el hombro del gigante, que en ese momento se había quedado quieto

- Creo que he conseguido detener a tu gigante – dijo Deuce

- No por mucho tiempo – respondió Zero –. Tan pronto te haga caer de aquí, lo volveré a poner en marcha

Ambos siguieron intercambiando choques de espada, hasta que Zero dio un empujón a Deuce que casi le hizo caer. Por suerte, este consiguió agarrarse al gigante

- Y ahora voy a terminar lo que empecé – dijo Zero volviendo a dirigirse a la cabeza del gigante

Este entonces empezó de nuevo a moverse. Deuce mientras consiguió volver a subirse al hombro

- ¡No pienses que me voy a dejar golpear! – dijo Deuce dirigiéndose corriendo hacia la cabeza

Deuce logró subir de un salto, y se puso a luchar contra Zero

- ¡Esto no detendrá al gigante! – dijo Zero, que mientras luchaba hizo que el gigante se agachara y cogiera uno de los árboles que había arrancado del suelo

Deuce estaba impresionado por como se las ingeniaba Zero para poder controlar al gigante de hielo y al mismo tiempo luchar contra él

- ¡Es el momento de aplastar moscas! – gritó Zero

El gigante dirigió el árbol contra su propia cabeza. Deuce se dio cuenta y saltó a toda prisa. Pero Zero no tuvo tanta suerte.

El gorgón cayó al suelo limpiamente, mientras el yeti salió despedido, soltando su espada y cayendo sobre la nieve. Deuce fue corriendo a atenderle. El yeti estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre el montón de nieve.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Deuce mientras le ayudaba a darse la vuelta

- Creo que he estado mejor – dijo Zero

- Bien, creo que he ganado – dijo Deuce

- He soltado la espada, así que sí, has ganado – dijo Zero con un hilo de voz

- ¿Por qué has hecho esto, Zero? – preguntó Deuce mientras echaba un vistazo al gigante de hielo, ahora inmóvil

- Quería enfrentarme a un verdadero reto – dijo el yeti, reincorporándose –. Y mi padre me ordenó que hiciera todo lo posible por evitar que llegaseis a la cima

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Deuce

- Para que no interfirieseis en el desafío – respondió Zero

- ¿Desafío? – preguntó Deuce –. No sé muy bien el por qué de todo esto, pero no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados. Voy a la cima

- Iré contigo – dijo Zero –. Quiero saber si mi padre está seguro de lo que hace

Ambos echaron a correr hacia la cima, con incertidumbre sobre lo que iban a contemplar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Frankie miró como Abbey huía. Su padre la siguió, al igual que Vulkan. Nadie quería perder de vista aquel duelo.

Frankie miró a Ícaro. El charco de agua sobre el que se encontraba era mayor que antes, y el elemental de fuego se arrodilló debido al agotamiento. Seguía ardiendo con gran potencia

- Ícaro – dijo Frankie, acercándose – ¿Estás bien?

- No... no te acerques – dijo él a duras penas –. Estoy ardiendo con toda mi intensidad. Podrías quemarte

- Tienes que dejar de arder así – dijo Frankie –. Si continúas, no solo te quedarás sin fuerzas, derretirás todo la nieve de estas cumbres

- Por desgracia, no puedo – dijo Ícaro, tratando de levantarse –. Solo puedo dejar de arder si me lo ordena uno de los jefes de las aldeas. Ese fue mi trato

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – dijo Frankie – Estás muy débil

- Todavía puedo aguantar – dijo mientras terminaba de incorporarse –. Y tengo que arbitrar ese desafío

Ícaro caminó muy pesadamente hacia la dirección a la que se habían ido Abbey y Heath. Frankie le siguió. Este duelo estaba empezando a llegar demasiado lejos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Robecca volvió a encender sus propulsores y se elevó en el aire. Tenía que esquivar aquel tornado eléctrico.

Sabía que ahora Tempesta no volvería a golpearse contra un árbol ¿Qué hacer? Mientras estuviera formando aquel tornado, no podría acercarse a ella, a menos que...

Tuvo una idea. Ascendió un poco más en el aire, hasta quedar justo encima del centro del tornado. Allí estaba Tempesta, usando sus poderes. Ese era el único punto en el que podría acceder a ella. Entrar en aquel tornado para detenerla también podría hacer que le diera alguna descarga. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

Robecca se preparó y se lanzó en picado hacia Tempesta. El entrar en aquel tornado eléctrico hizo que algunas descargas golpearan partes de su cuerpo, incluidos los propulsores de sus botas, que empezaron a echar chispas. Pero ya no podía detenerse. Tempesta se dio cuenta de quién iba a caer sobre ella, pero demasiado tarde.

Al caer Robecca sobre ella, el tornado se deshizo, haciendo que las dos salieran rodando por la nieve.

Cuando terminó de rodar, Robecca se fijó en que había ido a parar a dos metros escasos del árbol en el que estaba colgado el pañuelo. Ahora podría alcanzarlo. Pero con las descargas, sus botas habían quedado inutilizadas. Ahora no podría deslizarse. Tendría que alcanzarlo andando

Caminó con dificultad, hasta llegar junto al árbol. Pero no pudo coger el pañuelo. Perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse, hasta que...

- ¡Te tengo! – dijo una voz

Alguien atrapó a Robecca. La chica robot miró el brazo de quien la sostenía. Era un brazo verde con enredaderas

- ¡Venus! – exclamó Robecca – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba preocupada por vosotros – dijo Venus

- Pero, ¿no te encontrabas mal? – le preguntó Robecca

- Sí, pero ahora estamos a menor altitud – dijo Venus –. En cuanto descendí un poco, me encontré mejor

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con el equipo de rescate que te recogió? – preguntó Robecca

- Digamos que les dijimos que nosotros cuidaríamos de ella – dijo otra voz

Robecca miró. Operetta, Rochelle, Invisi Billy, Spectra y Wydowna estaban allí también

- ¿Estáis aquí también? – preguntó Robecca –, pero, ¿por qué?

- Uno de los miembros del equipo de rescate nos dijo que en la cima se estaba produciendo un desafío de proporciones épicas – dijo Operetta –. Y parece que Abbey está allí. Tengo un mal presentimiento

- Yo también estoy preocupada – dijo Robecca –. He tenido que competir contra esa yeti que veis ahí inconsciente. Ella y sus compañeras nos estaban impidiendo ir a la cima

- En ese caso, vayamos – dijo Invisi Billy –. El equipo de rescate nos dio otro mapa que lleva a la cima

- Tendréis que ayudarme a caminar – dijo Robecca –. Mis botas han quedado inutilizadas, y aquí no tengo herramientas para repararlas. Y también deberíamos llevar a esa yeti con los suyos

- No te preocupes, tenemos un medio de transporte adecuado – dijo Wydowna –. Venus...

La chica planta emitió un silbido. Dion apareció de entre un grupo de árboles, llegando hasta Venus

- Dion os llevará a ambas – dijo Venus –. Es bastante fuerte para poder cargaros

- ¿Y qué pasará contigo? – preguntó Robecca –. Si vas a la cima, te sentirás mal otra vez

- No te preocupes – dijo Venus –. El equipo nos ha dado una botella de oxígeno, por si eso ocurre

- Bien, entonces vamos a la cima – dijo Robecca –. Os contaré lo que sé por el camino

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Scarah se apartó levitando a toda prisa. Tenía que impedir que aquella garra la alcanzase. Psique tenía unos poderes para los que era difícil rivalizar. Ella era una banshee, y sus únicos poderes eran los relacionados con el pensamiento. ¿Cómo podría entonces vencerla?

Entonces tuvo un fugaz pensamiento: "puede hacer todo esto porque estamos en un espacio mental ¿Y su pudiera hacer yo lo mismo?"

Scarah usó sus poderes para leerle el pensamiento a Psique. Comprendió enseguida como poder hacer aparecer una mano como aquella. Entonces se concentró. Del suelo apareció otra mano, esta verde, que agarró a la anterior, y ambas se pusieron a echar un pulso

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Psique, con gesto de sorpresa – ¿Tú también eres capaz de crear esta mano? Ah, espera, ya lo entiendo. Me has leído el pensamiento, ¿verdad?

Scarah se llevó una mano a la frente

"Así es", le dijo mentalmente

- Debí haberlo previsto – dijo Psique –. Bien, entonces veamos cual de las dos gana este pulso

La yeti y la banshee se concentraron, haciendo que el pulso entre ambas manos se hiciera más intenso. Finalmente, la mano verde tumbó a la otra, haciendo que ambas se desvanecieran. Tanto Scarah como Psique empezaban a mostrar señales de cansancio

- No está nada mal – dijo Psique –. La garra no ha podido contigo, pero esto sí podrá

Psique se concentró. Desde detrás de ella surgieron unos tentáculos púrpuras que se dirigieron hacia Scarah.

La banshee trató de protegerse otra vez con una esfera a su alrededor. Los tentáculos la rodearon

- No podrás vencerme con técnicas defensivas – dijo Psique –. Así será más sencillo derrotarte

Estaba en lo cierto. Scarah ahora estaba rodeada por aquello. Trató de concentrarse en leerle el pensamiento a Psique. Tenía que contrarrestar estos tentáculos con otros

- Yo de ti no me molestaría en leerme el pensamiento – dijo Psique –. Acabo de crear una barrera mental. Ahora no podrás copiar mis técnicas

Esto hizo que Scarah se sintiera con menos posibilidades de ganar. Pero tenía que haber alguna manera.

A través de aquellos tentáculos, vio a Psique, que sonreía satisfecha por tenerla inmovilizada.

Scarah se puso a pensar con toda la rapidez que podía. Tenía que encontrar la manera de quitar de encima de la esfera aquellos tentáculos, pero ¿cómo?

De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea. Era algo arriesgada, pero podía funcionar. Trató de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Del suelo volvió a surgir una mano verdosa que parecía hecha de energía. Esa mano se dirigió a Psique, que no la vio venir. Entonces la mano empezó a hacerle cosquillas. La yeti empezó a reírse, haciendo que los tentáculos se apartaran de la esfera, retrayéndose y desapareciendo poco a poco. Una vez se vio libre, Scarah se preparó para su jugada

- ¡Aquí voy! - gritó

La mano verde agarró a Psique, consiguiendo inmovilizarla. La yeti se sorprendió de ello, y trató de liberarse forcejeando, pero no lo consiguió

- Me rindo – admitió, bajando la cabeza –. Has ganado el duelo mental

- Ahora, dime, ¿por qué nos estáis haciendo pasar estas pruebas? – preguntó Scarah – ¿Qué es lo que queréis?

Psique suspiró

- Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo oculte – dijo – . El jefe Vulkan nos ordenó entreteneros todo lo posible para que no interfirieseis en el desafío

- ¿Qué? – dijo Scarah – ¿Y por qué deberíamos interferir en eso?

- Porque uno de los vuestros es el que está luchando en estos precisos instantes – dijo Psique

Scarah abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa

- Cuéntamelo todo – dijo –. Y no omitas ningún detalle

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luna y Romulus seguían observando el duelo mental. Ambas contendientes seguían mirándose. Luna parecía seria, aunque no era debido a ese duelo

- ¿Por qué te has separado de Clawdeen? – le preguntó entonces a Romulus

El lobo se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero siguió impasible

- ¿No estabais saliendo? – insistió Luna –, entonces, ¿por qué no la has acompañado a esa cima?

- Tiene a su hermano, y a sus amigas – dijo Romulus –. No está sola

- No lo decía por eso – dijo Luna

- Lo sé – dijo Romulus –. Pero con ese vampiro a su lado, tengo la seguridad de que estará bien

- Oí lo que le dijiste durante vuestro enfrentamiento – dijo Luna – ¿Estás seguro de que haces lo correcto?

- Lo estoy – dijo Romulus –. Clawdeen es alguien especial. Se merece a alguien como él

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – le preguntó Luna – ¿Acaso tú no la mereces?

- No es eso – dijo Romulus –. Conozco a Clawdeen desde que era un cachorro, y sé que merece a alguien especial. Me importa que sea feliz

Poco después, tanto Psique como Scarah despertaron. Romulus y Luna se dirigieron a ellos

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Romulus – ¿Quién ha ganado?

- ¡No hay tiempo para eso! – dijo Scarah – ¿dónde están los demás?

- Han subido arriba – dijo Romulus

- ¡Vamos con ellos, rápido! – dijo Scarah – ¡Está a punto de ocurrir algo terrible!

El grupo echó a correr, mientras Psique iba a atender a Crystal

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lilith encabezó el grupo que se dirigía a la cima. Siguiendo el camino que Crystal les había dicho, llegaron a una zona en la que había no menos de veinte yetis, todos vestidos de rojo, vigilando el lugar. Uno de ellos, al reparar en los visitantes, dijo:

- ¡Alto! Para poder pasar, tener que mostrar la prueba de victoria

Lilith le mostró entonces el colgante que le había quitado a Crystal. Los yetis se sorprendieron

- Poder pasar – dijo aquel yeti, mientras hacía señas al resto para que les permitieran el paso –. Todavía poder presenciar el desafío

- ¿El desafío? – preguntó Draculaura

Ghoulia gimió

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Cleo –. ¿Qué se celebra para tomar el control del fuego?

- ¿No recordar la leyenda que contarte ayer? – le preguntó Ivy, que estaba preocupada

Los demás se pusieron a pensar

- ¡Vamos, deprisa! – les apremiaba Holt – ¡Es posible que Superfrankie esté ahí!

El grupo echó a correr tan deprisa como pudo hacia la cima. ¿Qué clase de desafío iban a presenciar?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ícaro y Frankie por fin alcanzaron al lugar donde Abbey había vuelto a luchar contra Heath. Se habían parado junto a un lago helado, ante el cual habían reanudado su intercambio de golpes de espada. Vio entonces que Vulkan seguía riendo, mientras Abner seguía preocupado. Esto se tenía que acabar

- ¡Basta ya! – gritó Frankie, en un tono tan alto que Abbey y Heath interrumpieron su pelea – ¡Heath, escúchame! ¡Deja de luchar!

Heath no se movió ni dijo nada

- No podrá oírte, pequeña – dijo Vulkan –. Mientras tenga ese anillo, estará bajo mis órdenes. Z, demuéstrale que no la escuchas

Heath levantó su mano libre, en dirección a Frankie. Iba a generar una bola de fuego. Abbey se anticipó, interponiéndose entre Frankie y Heath. Quería dejarle claro a su rival que no iba a permitir que dañara a nadie.

Pero entonces, una barrera de fuego apareció ante ellos. Todos miraron la procedencia de la misma.

La directora Decapitada, a lomos de su yegua Purasangre, estaba allí, desafiante

- ¡Frankie tiene razón, Heath! – gritó la directora – ¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos!

**Hola a todos. Sí, estamos en los últimos capítulos. Este fic está llegando a su fin.**

**Como veis, he vuelto a incluir a algunos personajes. Es porque he decidido darles un poco más de papel de cara a los últimos episodios. **

**Los poderes que habéis visto usar a Scarah solo se deben a que está en un "espacio mental", pues sus poderes solo consisten en leer el pensamiento o comunicarse telepáticamente con otros.**

**Una vez más, mis agradecimientos a:**

**_Ralenne:_ Gracias por tu review. Se acerca el final**

**_Camila: _me alegra que te guste. Y todavía queda la parte del final**

**_Sandra: _Lilith ya venció en su duelo, pero espero que te estén gustando también los demás**

**Esto es todo por ahora. La emoción continuará en los capítulos que quedan ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que la Directora Decapitada ha hecho su aparición? ¿Llegarán los demás a tiempo? ¿Quién va a ganar en el desafío? Y sobre todo, ¿Cuándo saldrá Ever After High en español? **

**No os perdáis el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	33. Congela el fuego

Aquí estamos otra vez. En marcha el penúltimo capítulo

Capítulo 33. Congela el fuego

Heath se sentía cada vez más confuso. ¿Estaba luchando contra el yeti y de pronto aparecía otro encima de un dragón que le impedía el paso? ¿Y quiénes eran los otros yetis que estaban contemplando su combate? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

"_No les prestes atención. Debes centrarte en vencer a tu rival"_, le dijo una voz en su mente. Por alguna razón, se vio obligado a hacerle caso

- ¿Y bien? – dijo la directora, con su mirada inquisidora – ¿no vas a decir nada?

Heath no respondió

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Z – dijo Vulkan

Heath generó en su mano una bola de fuego

- ¡Cuidado, directora! – gritó Frankie

Pero antes que Heath la lanzara, una ráfaga congeló la bola. Heath la soltó mientras miraba a la causante

- ¡Tu rival estar aquí! – gritó Abbey, desafiante – ¡Yo no permitir que ataques a nadie más!

Abbey se lanzó al ataque una vez más, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la espada de Heath. Mientras, Frankie y Abner fueron hacia la directora, que se estaba bajando de su montura

- ¡Estás aquí! – le dijo Abner – ¿Cómo ha ido el rescate?

- Los alumnos que he encontrado ya están en lugar seguro – dijo la directora –. Eve me contó lo del desafío y he venido aquí. ¿Qué hace uno de mis alumnos luchando contra tu hija?

- Creo que lo están controlando, directora – dijo Frankie –. Mire su expresión

- Ya lo había notado – dijo la directora –. Así que Vulkan no ha podido resistir la tentación de jugar sucio, ¿verdad?

- ¡Esto es serio! – dijo Frankie – ¡Hay que librar a Heath de ese control!

- Eso y encontrar al resto de alumnos – dijo la directora –. Faltan unos cuantos alumnos, humanos y monstruos. Me temo que tendré que ir a buscarlos

- Creo que no ser necesario – dijo Abner señalando un punto –. Observa

Frankie y la directora miraron. Hacia ellos se acercaban algunos de los alumnos desaparecidos. Draculaura, Holt y Cleo, iban encabezando el grupo. Tras ellos iban Lilith, Clawdeen, Clawd, Thad, Lagoona, Gil, Manny y Ghoulia. Tras ellos iban Howleen y Ivy. También estaban Andy y Cupido

- ¡Superfrankie! – gritó Holt, que corrió a abrazarla

Frankie recibió un efusivo abrazo de Holt. Frankie correspondió

- ¡Menos mal que estás bien! – dijo –. Estaba preocupado. Y Jackson también

- Yo también estaba preocupada – dijo Frankie –. Me alegra ver que todos estáis bien

- ¿Y qué esperabas? – dijo Clawd –. Somos duros de pelar

- Aunque hemos tenido que pasar una serie de pruebas – dijo Draculaura - ¿Tú no?

- Yo cuando desperté me encontraba en este lugar – dijo Frankie –. No recuerdo nada ma...

De pronto, la directora hizo a un lado a Frankie y Holt. Parecía muy enfadada

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, jovencita? – le preguntó a Howleen

La loba se asustó

- ¿No te dije que no te movieras de allí? – preguntó la directora – ¿Por qué te has expuesto al peligro?

- Yo... – dijo Howleen

- Y tú la has ayudado, ¿verdad? – prosiguió la directora, dirigiéndose a Ivy – ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que ha estado tu madre al ver que habías desaparecido?

Ivy agachó la cabeza

- ¡Por favor, no la regañe a ella! – dijo Howleen –. Todo fue culpa mía. Estaba preocupada por mis hermanos

Clawdeen se sintió sorprendida de cómo estaba dispuesta su hermana a defender a una amiga. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto

- Espere, directora – dijo Clawdeen –. Howleen nos salvó de unos osos. Si no hubiera sido por ella, nos habríamos visto en serios problemas

Howleen miró a su hermana. ¿La estaba defendiendo? En otras circunstancias se habría visto molesta por que su hermana la defendiera ante otros. Pero en esta ocasión todo era diferente

- Ah, sí. Un equipo de rescate encontró a varios osos en una zanja. Ya los sacaron de allí. Está bien – dijo la directora, relajando el gesto –. Pero no vuelvas a escaparte sin avisar

- Si, directora – dijo Howleen

- Por cierto – dijo Frankie – ¿Falta alguien?

- Sí – dijo Clawd –. Deuce quedó atrás. Sufrió un pequeño contratiempo

- Scarah y Robecca también quedaron atrás – dijo Lagoona

- Igual que Romulus y Luna – añadió Clawdeen

- ¿Estás hablando de nosotros? – dijo una voz

Todos miraron. Deuce, Romulus, Luna y Scarah aparecieron. Les seguían Operetta, Wydowna, Venus, Invisi Billy, Rochelle, Spectra y Robecca, que iba sobre Dion.

Cleo no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió a abrazar a Deuce. El gorgón aun llevaba las capas de hielo que le había puesto Zero.

- ¡Me tenías muerta de preocupación! – dijo Cleo – ¿Dónde estabas?

- Digamos que he estado entretenido con un duelo – dijo Deuce –. Pero ya está todo solventado

- ¡Y mírate todo este hielo que llevas encima! – dijo Cleo

- La culpa es de Zero – dijo Deuce –. Él me ha lanzado rayos congelantes. ¿Alguien sabe como romperlo?

- Permite – dijo Ivy, acercándose

Con poco esfuerzo, la yeti rompió todo el hielo que Deuce llevaba encima

- Mucho mejor – dijo Deuce mientras sus serpientes empezaban a moverse de nuevo –. Gracias

- Por cierto – dijo Lilith – ¿Cómo habéis pasado ante los yetis que bloqueaban el paso?

- Al principio querían impedirnos que subiéramos – dijo Operetta –. Pero cambiaron de opinión cuando les dediqué una canción de las mías

- Bien, en cualquier caso, me alegro que estéis bien – dijo la directora –. Por favor, no os separéis

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo, por cierto? – preguntó Cleo – ¿Por qué hemos acabado separados?

- Creo que todo ha sido un plan de los yetis de la aldea Pozhar – dijo Frankie –. Quieren que el fuego de esta montaña arda con toda su fuerza

- ¿El fuego? – preguntó Draculaura – Ah, el de la leyenda ¿Y donde está?

- Allí – dijo Frankie señalando a Ícaro

Todos vieron al elemental de fuego, que ardía generando una terrible llama, y cuyo esfuerzo por mantenerla hacía que apenas pudiera ponerse en pie

Ghoulia gimió

- ¿Esto era a lo que te referías? – le preguntó Clawdeen – ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- No parece que se encuentre bien – dijo Lagoona

- ¿Y qué hace Heath luchando contra Abbey? – preguntó Deuce, que veía el combate

- Está siendo controlado – dijo Frankie –. Es una larga historia

- ¿Controlado? – preguntó Robecca –. Eso no es bueno. Alguien como Heath dispone de poderes que son muy perjudiciales para un yeti

- Sí, menos mal que él no es capaz de usarlos de esa manera – dijo Scarah

- En cualquier caso, deberíamos intervenir – dijo Wydowna –. Hay que encontrar el modo de detener este combate

- Por desgracia, no podemos interferir – dijo la directora –. Este desafío no se detendrá hasta que uno de los dos suelte la espada a manos del otro. Y si alguien intenta interponerse, Vulkan obligará a Heath a atacar con fuego

- Esos yetis no están jugando limpio – dijo Lagoona –. Heath no está en este duelo por voluntad propia

Cupido iluminó sus ojos con una luz azulada y miró a Heath

- Es peor de lo que me imaginaba – dijo –. Ese yeti le está controlando a través del anillo que lleva puesto. Esta capacidad de control supera a la de Valentín

Draculaura se estremeció. Recordaba cuando Valentín la había hipnotizado. No podía imaginarse algo peor

- ¿Crees que podemos hacer algo? – le preguntó Andy – ¿Y si usaras una de tus flechas?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me las traje? – preguntó Cupido

Andy se la quedó mirando con seriedad

- Vale, en realidad me traje una – dijo mientras se descolgaba su mochila –, pero no será suficiente

- ¿Por qué será que no es la primera vez que oigo eso? – preguntó Clawdeen

- Bueno, al menos esta vez yo no tengo nada que ver – dijo Draculaura

Cupido entonces sacó cuidadosamente una flecha de la mochila

- El problema es que rompí mi última ballesta, y aquí no tengo un arco para lanzarla – dijo

- Yo tener uno aquí – dijo Ivy, que mostró un magnífico arco hecho a mano –. Yo poder lanzarla

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Cupido –. Solo tenemos una flecha, y si te equivocas puede pasar algo terrible

- ¡Yo estar segura! – protestó Ivy –. Ser mi hermana, y yo deber ayudarla. Además, yo tener la mejor puntería en arco de mi aldea

- Está bien, está bien. Aquí tienes – dijo Cupido, tendiéndole la flecha –. Pero recuerda, debes apuntar lo más cerca posible del corazón. Así el efecto será mayor, aunque como ya digo, no será suficiente una sola

- Tendremos que correr el riesgo – dijo Frankie –. Si queremos salvarlos a ambos

Ivy se escondió discretamente tras unas rocas. Por fortuna, Vulkan estaba ocupado mirando el duelo y dándole órdenes a Heath

- Espero que la cosa resulte – dijo Clawdeen

- Tranquila – dijo Thad –. Esa pequeña yeti tiene mucha confianza en sí misma. Estoy seguro que acertará

- No es eso lo que me preocupa – dijo Clawdeen mientras veía como Abbey apenas podía contener algunos ataques de Heath

Una vez más, la yeti seguía defendiéndose. Heath atacaba, lanzando fuego cuando podía. Abbey se esforzaba por esquivarlo, tratando de alejarse en lo posible de las llamas.

Ivy se asomó mientras por un lado de la roca tras la que se había escondido y apuntó a Heath. Era difícil fijar bien el blanco, ya que el elemental de fuego se movía mucho.

Mientras, Abbey volvió a contraatacar, lanzando a Heath un rayo congelante a los pies, que le hizo detenerse

- ¿Todavía no haber aprendido? – preguntó Vulkan –. Hielo no detener a guerrero. Z, vamos a subir la temperatura de este combate

Heath procedió a generar una bola de fuego con su mano, dispuesto a liberarse cuando...

Una flecha salió disparada hacia Heath, desapareciendo y convirtiéndose en unos corazones flotantes al acertarle en el corazón. Heath se detuvo.

No pasó nada

- ¿Intentar hacer trampas? – dijo Vulkan mirando de mala manera a Frankie y a las otras –. Es igual lo que intentéis, él solo hará lo que yo diga. Z, ser hora de terminar con esto

Heath se liberó del hielo que le aprisionaba los pies, y se dirigió dispuesto a atacar a Abbey una vez más. Frankie estaba aterrada, la flecha de Cupido no había servido de nada. Si tan solo hubiera una manera de detener a Heath...

De pronto, unas chispas saltaron de sus tornillos

- ¡Eso es! – dijo, y acto seguido, gritó – ¡Abbey, recuerda la clase del Señor Cortado!

Los demás se quedaron extrañados ante aquella frase, al igual que Abbey, que se puso a reflexionar. Estaban empezando a fallarle las fuerzas, y Heath seguiría actuando como una marioneta si no hacía algo. ¿Qué querría decir Frankie?

De pronto, Abbey cayó en la cuenta ¡La crionita! En la clase del Señor Cortado, había absorbido el calor de Heath. Era lo único que podía detenerlo. Y ella llevaba puesto un collar hecho de ese material. Debía usarlo.

Con su mano libre, se quitó el collar. Acto seguido, sopló un aire helado hacia Heath.

El soplido de Abbey creó una ligera capa de hielo sobre el elemental de fuego, no demasiado estable, pero suficiente para retenerle unos segundos. Abbey entonces corrió hacia él. Con toda la rapidez que pudo, logró ponerle en el cuello a Heath su colgante, y apartarse rápidamente antes que este le lanzara fuego.

Abbey retrocedió pegando un salto que la hizo posarse sobre el lago helado

- ¿Le has puesto un colgante? – dijo Vulkan, decepcionado –. Esperaba una idea más inteligente. Z, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

Heath empezó a caminar sobre el hielo, mientras se disponía a generar una bola de fuego, cuando...

La bola de fuego empezó a perder potencia, mientras Heath empezaba a convulsionarse de forma extraña. Frankie entonces observó que la crionita estaba haciendo su efecto, pues estaba brillando y empezaba a formarse una capa de hielo sobre el pecho de Heath.

- ¿Crionita? – dijo Vulkan sorprendido –. ¡No puede ser! ¡Z, quítale la espada antes que sea demasiado tarde!

Heath empezó a moverse lentamente. Se sentía extraño. Estaba empezando a ver las cosas borrosas, y a notar como si el calor de su cuerpo se estuviese escapando. Pero de pronto, lo que veía estaba empezando a cambiar. En lugar de estar viendo al yeti estaba viendo a... ¿Abbey?

Los ojos de Heath volvieron a la normalidad

- ¿A... Abbey? – preguntó Heath con dificultad – ¿Qué está pasando?

Abbey se extrañó de oír a Heath. Cuando alguien era dominado por el _Um_, normalmente no hablaba a menos que quien lo controlaba se lo ordenase

- Creo que mi flecha está empezando a hacer efecto – dijo Cupido

- ¿Heath? – preguntó Abbey mientras se incorporaba – ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Yo? – dijo – ¿Pero qué...? Recuerdo que me encontré con una anciana, y me dijo que tenía que enfrentarme a un yeti y... ¿por qué estoy luchando contra ti?

- ¡Ya está bien de perder el tiempo! – dijo Vulkan – ¡Z, quítale la espada!

Los ojos de Heath volvieron a desenfocarse. Abbey presintió el peligro y se apartó rápidamente. El elemental de fuego generó otra vez una bola de fuego con su mano libre.

Pero los ojos de Heath volvieron otra vez a la normalidad

- ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? – dijo Heath, mirando su mano – ¿Qué me está pasando?

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Frankie a Cupido

- Era justo lo que me temía – dijo –. Una sola flecha no bastaba. Cuando usas una contra alguien bajo un control tan potente, se crea una interferencia, y el sujeto alterna el estado hipnótico con el normal. Esto mismo le habría ocurrido a Draculaura si le hubiera dado una sola flecha cuando estaba hechizada

La vampiresa se asustó. El estar en ese estado tan confuso era algo que no podía ni imaginarse.

Heath no se encontraba bien. Trataba de comprender qué era real, si Abbey o el yeti. Entonces recordó lo que había gritado el otro yeti. Le estaba ordenando que le quitara a Abbey la espada, y esa voz sonaba sospechosamente parecida a la que había oído en su mente mientras luchaba. ¿Le estaban controlando? Eso explicaba la extraña sensación de optimismo que sintió desde que aquella anciana yeti le dio el anillo. Entonces tenía que quitárselo.

Trató de apagar el fuego que estaba generando en su mano, pero no podía. Quien le controlaba no iba a parar hasta que Abbey soltara su espada. Y el frío que estaba sintiendo era el mismo que sintió cuando se le ocurrió tocar la crionita. Ya lo entendía. Abbey estaba intentando detenerle. Pero sentía que la bola de fuego que tenía en la mano la iba a lanzar contra Abbey de un momento a otro

- Perdóname, Abbey – dijo Heath

Entonces, el elemental de fuego tiró la bola a sus propios pies, rompiendo el hielo que tenía debajo suyo y hundiéndose en el lago. Abbey corrió hacia él, pero no pudo impedir que este cayera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Tachán! El penúltimo capítulo termina. La acción y la intriga está en su mejor momento. **

**En este capítulo he hecho mención nuevamente a la crionita. Como ya dije en su momento, es una invención de _metalosis dragunov_, que he utilizado con su permiso. Podéis leer más sobre ella en sus fics. **

**Por fin se han reunido (casi) todos los personajes. Creo que no me he dejado a ninguno en el tintero. Si echáis a faltar alguno, hacédmelo saber.**

**Una vez más, agradecimientos a:**

**_Sandra: _me alegro que te gusten los capítulos. Para saber el final, aun tendrás que esperar un poco. Respecto a una continuación... como dicen en La Historia Interminable: "Esa es otra historia y debe ser contada en otra ocasión".**

**_Ralenne:_ pues sí, Deuce fue capaz de vencer. En cuanto a mi imaginación, sí, da mucho de sí. Me alegro que te guste la historia**

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. Espero que no se te haya hecho demasiado larga la espera**

**_Metalosis dragunov: _una vez más, gracias por permitirme usar la crionita en mi historia, así como por haberme descrito sus efectos**

**Penúltimo capítulo terminado. El final ya está MUY cerca ¿Qué pasará con Heath? ¿Podrán salvarle? ¿Dejará Ícaro de arder con tanta intensidad? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Zero y compañía? Y sobre todo, ¿Cuándo tendré listo el último capítulo? **

**El próximo capítulo será el último. No os lo perdáis. Espero vuestras reviews**


	34. Sellando la paz

Hemos llegado al final. Aquí tenéis el último capítulo, un capítulo XXL. Espero que lo disfrutéis

Capítulo 34. Sellando la paz

Crystal, Tempesta, Psique y Zero se dirigían con paso lento hacia la cumbre, donde se estaba celebrando el desafío

- Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido – dijo Tempesta –, pero aun así hemos sido vencidas

- Sí, yo no me puedo creer que me hayan vencido con mi propia técnica – dijo Psique

- Y yo no me puedo creer que me haya derrotado una simple humana – dijo Crystal, cuya voz denotaba cierto cansancio

- Eso te pasa por menospreciar a tus rivales – dijo Zero a su hermana –. Yo también he sido vencido, pero al menos he tenido el combate que quería

- Nunca te entenderé – dijo Crystal –. ¿Te derrotan y aun así estás contento?

- ¿Tan extraño te parece? – dijo Zero –. Poco me importan las rivalidades entre ambas aldeas

- Ahora que lo dices – dijo Tempesta –, yo tampoco le encuentro sentido ¿pelearnos entre nosotros solo por el control del fuego? Lo veo absurdo

- Yo solo luchaba por complacer los deseos de mi padre – dijo Zero –. Aun así, tampoco me parece bien tener que pelearnos con otros, sean yetis, monstruos o humanos

Todos miraron entonces a Crystal

- Sí, yo tampoco lo veo bien – admitió al ver como los otros la miraban –. Supongo que sentía envidia de Abbey, y de la felicidad que rodeaba a su familia. Nuestro padre siempre fue muy severo y nos hizo entrenar duramente

- Coincido contigo – dijo Zero –. Es hora de ver si su plan ha tenido éxito

El grupo llegó al lugar del duelo justo cuando Heath tiraba la bola de fuego a sus propios pies, soltando su espada y hundiéndose en el lago. Todos quedaron asombrados.

Rápidamente, Abbey soltó su espada y se quitó la armadura. Seguidamente se tiró al agua.

Vulkan estaba perplejo. No se imaginaba que Heath fuese a hacer una maniobra como esa. Tampoco se imaginaba que esto fuera a llegar tan lejos como para poner en peligro la vida de alguien. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad se vino sobre él.

Segundos después, Abbey emergió del agua, llevando consigo a Heath, que estaba inconsciente

- Sol... soltó la espada antes que Abbey – dijo Ícaro, tratando de incorporarse –. Ella... ella es la ganadora

Rápidamente, Abner dio una orden

- ¡_Gory pozhara_, deja de arder! – ordenó

Ícaro apagó sus llamas, volviendo a ser azulado su pelo

- Qué alivio – dijo –. Ya no aguantaba

Abbey mientras sacó a Heath del agua. Su piel se había puesto verdosa, y todo su pecho estaba cubierto por una gran capa de hielo, quedando la crionita brillando en su cuello. Deuce y Clawd le ayudaron a sacarlo

- ¡Rápido! – gritó Abbey mientras empezaba a romper el hielo – ¡Hay que quitarle la crionita!

- Yo puedo ayudarte – dijo Ícaro, acercándose lentamente –. Si se me permite usar fuego...

Abner movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Ícaro entonces ardió con potencia moderada, generando un fuego con sus manos que empleó para derretir la capa de hielo que tenía Heath en el pecho. Abbey miraba todo temerosa. La vida de Heath corría peligro. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras algunos recuerdos venían a su mente

Era su primer día en Monster High. Su padre la había hecho ir a ese nuevo instituto, muy lejos de su aldea. Mientras entraba por la puerta, veía a algunos de los alumnos, muchos de los cuales estaban impresionados por su aspecto. Ella seguía su camino, impasible.

De pronto, un monstruo con el pelo en llamas le arrebató sus libros

- ¿Te llevo los libros, pequeña? – dijo él alegremente

- No me llamo pequeña, me llamo Abbey – le espetó ella

Abbey recuperó sus libros y acto seguido le congeló. Este parecía el más atrevido de los monstruos que había en aquel lugar, cosa que contrastaba con su aparente frialdad. Decididamente, tendría que adaptarse muchas cosas en aquel colegio

Draculaura estaba hablando con ella y las otras sobre ir a un baile que se iba a celebrar en el instituto. Frankie entonces preguntó a Abbey a quién llevaría. La yeti respondió que nadie le había propuesto ir. Todas se quedaron asombradas, hasta que...

- Hola monstruitas – dijo Heath, que había aparecido de repente –. Hola, Abbey. Fíjate bien

El elemental de fuego se puso a hacer malabarismos con unas pelotas moradas. Pero su exceso de confianza hizo que todas las pelotas se le cayeran sobre la cabeza, produciendo sonidos cómicos. Abbey no pudo contener una risita. Heath era un tipo extraño, pero divertido

Siguiendo los consejos de Frankie, Abbey se había apuntado a unas citas exprés para encontrar una pareja para el baile. Pero hasta ahora ninguno de los monstruos que había visto era digno de su agrado. Hasta que entró él

- Hola, belleza polar – dijo Heath – ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo al baile y dejas que te derrita el corazón?

Pero antes que Abbey respondiera nada, las demás llamaron la atención a Heath, exhortándole a que se marchara. Este se dio la vuelta, cabizbajo. De pronto, tropezó, cayendo al suelo. A Abbey le hizo gracia lo cómico de la situación. Antes de irse, él le echó un fugaz vistazo a Abbey. La yeti entonces le dijo:

- Espera – dijo ella

Había encontrado a su pareja para el baile. Podía parecer un pesado, pero le hacía reír

Ambos estaban en la cafeterroría. Heath le estaba hablando de su fracaso con Rochelle. Abbey le escuchaba atentamente

- Supongo que tenía que haberme imaginado que pasaría esto – dijo Heath –. A veces, creo que soy un desastre

- No ser culpa tuya – dijo Abbey –. Ambos ser muy diferentes. Yo también haberlo vivido

- Ah, lo dices por Cryos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Heath

Abbey asintió

- Él ser diferente a todos cuantos yo haber conocido – dijo Abbey –, pero nuestros caminos tener que separarse. Ser triste tener que despedirse de alguien por quien sientes algo

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Heath –.¿Sabes? Creo que a pesar de lo opuesto de nuestra naturaleza, en realidad no somos tan distintos

Abbey sonrió. Heath a veces metía la pata, pero tenía también un gran corazón

Era el baile de Halloween. Abbey estaba realmente increíble con el vestido blanco que llevaba. Heath la miraba asombrado mientras creaba con sus poderes una escultura de hielo gigante con forma de yeti. Muchos la aplaudieron. Ella entonces se distrajo con algo mientras un objeto que cayó al suelo golpeó la estatua, haciendo que esta fuera a caerse sobre Abbey. Rápidamente, Heath lanzó una bola de fuego contra la estatua, haciendo que esta se rompiera en pedazos y evitando con ello que cayera sobre Abbey

- ¡Me has salvado de yeti! – dijo Abbey contenta – Eso equivale en mi pueblo a que invites a bailar a una monstruita

Ella le ofreció su mano

- Me pareció una buena forma de romper el hielo – dijo Heath sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano y se dirigían a bailar

Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en la mente de Abbey, y ella se sentía inútil al no poder hacer más por salvar a Heath. Solo le quedaba confiar en que no fuese demasiado tarde.

Mientras, Ícaro estaba terminando de derretir lo que quedaba del hielo, dejando únicamente el collar de crionita

- ¡Deprisa, quítasela! – dijo a Abbey –. Yo no puedo tocarla

Abbey le quitó rápidamente el collar, volviéndoselo a poner ella. El elemental de fuego seguía con la piel verdosa, pero al menos ya no tenía hielo a su alrededor

- Bien hecho – dijo Ícaro –. No te preocupes, solo necesita un poco de fuego y recuperará su color de piel natural

Abbey se tranquilizó. Al menos ahora Heath no correría peligro. Ícaro entonces usó su poder para generar bolas de fuego que colocó alrededor de Heath. Este fue gradualmente recuperando su color amarillo habitual. Heath poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos

- ¿Do... donde estoy? – preguntó Heath

Abbey observó con sorpresa como el elemental de fuego se incorporaba. Parecía bastante confuso.

- Abbey ¿Qué me ha pasado? – dijo –. Lo último que recuerdo era que estaba luchando contigo y...

De pronto, Heath vio como Abbey estaba llorando, pero no de pena, sino de alegría. Esta corrió a abrazarlo

- ¿Hice algo malo? – preguntó Heath

- Al contrario – dijo Abbey –. Has hecho algo realmente bueno

Los demás se acercaron a ellos, que estaban saliendo del lago helado. Todos felicitaron a Heath o a Abbey, mientras este trataba de hacer un esfuerzo por recordar lo que le había pasado.

Vulkan mientras, estaba junto a sus hijos

- Entonces, ¿esto se acabó? – preguntó Crystal

- Eso me temo, ¿o me equivoco? – dijo Zero a su padre

Vulkan bajó la cabeza

- Haber una última cosa que tengo que hacer – dijo

El jefe yeti, lentamente, se acercó hacia Abbey y su padre. Todos le miraron. Entonces se arrodilló y dijo:

- Lo siento mucho

Todo quedó en silencio

- Yo solo querer que el fuego arder con toda su potencia para que este lugar dejara de ser frío – dijo –. Pero nunca imaginarme que pasaría todo esto. Quiero disculparme con todos. Contigo por haber causado tantas molestias en tu aldea, con tu hija por haber obligado a su zhenikh a luchar contra ella, con los visitantes, por haberles hecho pasar estas pruebas y con Gory pozhara, por haberle obligado a arder tan fuerte sin pensar en las consecuencias

Se esperaba una reprimenda por parte de Abner o de su hija, pero lo que encontró fue que Abner le tendió la mano

- Levántate, amigo – dijo –. Un jefe de aldea no debe arrodillarse

Vulkan tomó la mano y se levantó

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te vencí y tú juraste vengarte? – preguntó Abner

- "Algún día descubrirás que estás equivocado" – dijo Vulkan –. Sí, ahora lo entiendo

Vulkan entonces primero miró a sus hijos. Y después a todos los monstruos

- Os prometo que desde ahora nuestra aldea será más abierta para los visitantes – dijo Vulkan –. Ha llegado la hora de pasar página de todo esto

- Entonces, ¿esto significar la paz entre ambas aldeas? – preguntó Abbey

- Sí – dijo Vulkan

- Entonces, deber haber un símbolo para esa paz – dijo la yeti, que seguidamente fue hacia el lago helado y cogió ambas espadas, llevándolas consigo hacia donde estaban los demás

- Estas espadas siempre haber simbolizado la lucha entre ambas aldeas – dijo Abbey –. Pero ahora poder simbolizar la paz

Abbey clavó en el suelo ambas espadas, cruzándolas de modo que formara una equis

- Deuce... – dijo Abbey

- Entendido – dijo el gorgón quitándose las gafas y apuntando a las espadas

En segundos las espadas se convirtieron en piedra

- Ahora poder simbolizar la paz entre las aldeas – dijo Abbey

Todos quedaron satisfechos, pero...

- ¿Y qué pasará conmigo? – preguntó Ícaro – ¿os volveréis a batir en duelo para determinar si debo generar frío o calor?

- No – dijo Vulkan –. Ya no volveremos a discutir sobre eso

- A partir de ahora tú poder generar la temperatura que desees – dijo Abner

Frankie se alegró por Ícaro. Parece que por fin iba a poder vivir en paz

- Bien, estar haciéndose tarde – dijo Abner –, y Festival del Fuego tener que reanudarse. Ser hora de volver a la aldea

Todos asintieron, preparándose para emprender el camino de regreso. Vulkan y los suyos en principio no se movieron

- Vamos, amigo – dijo Abner –. Vosotros también ser bienvenidos a la aldea

- ¿Estar seguro? – preguntó Vulkan

- Nunca haber estado más seguro – aseguró Abner –. Y también poder venir Gory pozhara

Ícaro se sorprendió

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó – ¿Por fin podré ser tratado como uno más?

- Si así desearlo, sí – respondió Abner

Mientras el grupo emprendía el camino de regreso, Heath reparó en el anillo que aun llevaba en la mano

- Yo de ti me desharía de él – le dijo Deuce –. Por si alguno de estos yetis cambia de idea

- ¿De verdad me controlaban con esto? – preguntó Heath mientras se quitaba el anillo –. Pensé que podría guardármelo como recuerdo, pero tienes razón, es mejor que me deshaga de él

Heath entonces lo tiró lo más lejos que pudo

- Bueno, y ¿qué has sacado en limpio de esta aventura? – le preguntó el gorgón

- Me he dado cuenta de que no tenía por qué actuar como no era – dijo Heath –. Tenías razón, tenía que ser yo mismo

- Te lo había dicho – dijo Deuce –. ¿Crees entonces que lo vuestro puede funcionar?

- Lo comprobaremos – dijo Heath –. Pero espero que sí

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquel día todos estuvieron ocupados, ayudando a reparar los desperfectos del tornado del día anterior. Los yetis de la aldea vecina vinieron a ayudar, y entre todos terminaron rápidamente los arreglos. Poco después terminaron de celebrar el Festival del Fuego, al que decidieron renombrar como el Festival de la Amistad, dado que asistieron también Ícaro y los yetis de la aldea Pozhar.

A los alumnos de los institutos, por haber pasado las pruebas en que fueron enviados, se les nombró miembros de honor de la aldea, invitándoles a volver siempre que quisieran.

Para culminar la festividad, se celebró un gran baile en el centro de la aldea Sneg. Heath mostró a los demás sus geniales pasos de baile, que se vieron interrumpidos cuando tropezó y cayó entre varios espectadores, provocando una situación tan cómica que hizo reír a todos los presentes.

Mientras, en un rincón estaba Clawdeen junto a Thad y Romulus. Tal y como habían acordado, tenían que hablar una vez el peligro hubiera terminado.

- Yo... no sé como decir esto – dijo Clawdeen –. Estos días me he sentido realmente confusa

- Tranquilízate – dijo Thad –. Estamos aquí para escuchar lo que tengas que decirnos

- Sí, no te preocupes – dijo Romulus –. Encontrarás la manera

- Yo... ambos me habéis parecido unos monstruos sensacionales. Cada uno de vosotros tiene algo que le hace especial. Thad, tu tienes tu inteligencia y tu optimismo ante las situaciones difíciles. Romulus, tú tienes tu instinto y tu sensatez. He visto que habéis trabado una gran amistad y al mismo tiempo rivalidad, aun siendo vampiro y hombre lobo.

Ambos siguieron mirando a Clawdeen con entereza

- Empecé a sentir algo por vosotros – dijo Clawdeen –. Pero no sabía si era amor o amistad. Creí que podría salir de dudas durante este viaje, pero me equivoqué. Por eso, quiero deciros que no quiero elegir. Y tampoco quiero que os peleéis por mi. No quiero ser el motivo de una enemistad

Ambos la miraron con extrañeza. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Romulus habló

- Te entiendo – dijo –, pero tengo una objeción. ¿Me permites tu mano?

Clawdeen le miró con cara confusa. No entendía lo que pretendía el lobo, pero este adoptó una mirada de decir "confía en mi". Temblorosamente, le tendió su mano.

Romulus tomó su mano. También tomó la mano de Thad y las juntó ambas

- Creo que esto es lo mejor para todos – dijo mientras soltaba las manos de los otros –. Vampiro, procura hacerla feliz

Romulus se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse

- ¡Romulus, espera! – le dijo Clawdeen, que todavía tenida cogida la mano de Thad

El lobo se detuvo un momento. Giró la cabeza hacia ellos

- Siempre nos quedará _Monstreet Fighter II_ – dijo –. Sé feliz, Clawdeen, y lucha por tus sueños

Y acto seguido se fue. A Clawdeen le vino un recuerdo a la mente

_Hace seis años_

_Su hermano y Romulus seguían jugando a la videoconsola. El que armaran tanto jaleo por un simple videojuego le parecía demasiado. Decidió intervenir_

_- Pero, ¿qué podéis verle a un simple videojuego? – preguntó_

_- No se trata del videojuego, sino de la emoción de un enfrentamiento – dijo Clawd_

_- ¿Enfrentamiento? – preguntó – ¿Puedo probar?_

_Su hermano parecía reacio a permitir que jugara, pero Romulus fue de otra opinión_

_- Déjala participar – dijo –. Quién sabe, igual puede ganarnos a los dos_

_- Eso habrá que verlo – dijo Clawd, decidido ante la perspectiva de un enfrentamiento en el que tenía posibilidades de ganar_

_Clawdeen entonces vio la pantalla de selección de personajes. ¿Cuál debía elegir?_

_- Elige aquel con el que te veas más identificada – le dijo Romulus_

_Clawdeen echó un vistazo. Eligió a She-Wolf-Li, la única chica que había entre los personajes elegibles._

_Romulus le dio una breve explicación de los controles que tenía que usar. Después el combate empezó. Clawd iba muy confiado, pensando que podría vencer, pero gracias a las explicaciones y consejos de Romulus, Clawdeen terminó venciendo. Ella rió, sintiéndose más contenta por haber vencido a su hermano mayor_

_- Gracias, Romulus – dijo ella muy contenta_

_Romulus sonrió también, mientras Clawd pedía una revancha _

Una música empezó a inundar el ambiente, sacando a Clawdeen de sus pensamientos. Entonces miró a Thad

- ¿Te gustaría bailar? – preguntó

- Me encantaría – dijo el vampiro

Y ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar de la música

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vudu seguía con el brazo descosido. Le gustaría ponerse a bailar como los demás, pero temía descoserse más. Entonces apareció Scarah

- ¿No bailas? – le preguntó

- Me gustaría, pero estoy descosido – dijo Vudu

- No te preocupes. Para eso estoy aquí – dijo Scarah –. He conseguido que me presten una aguja

Scarah se puso a coser a Vudú, pero Manny, que era el que en ese momento estaba más cerca de ellos, Empezó a agarrarse el brazo, profiriendo mugidos de dolor

Una vez estuvo listo, Vudu se puso más contento

- Gracias, Scarah – dijo –. Y ahora vas a ver como se baila

Y se dirigió con paso firme hacia donde la música. Scarah le siguió con curiosidad. Aquello iba a ser todo un espectáculo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Romulus mientras miraba el baile apartado en un rincón. Luna se acercó a él

- Pareces triste – le dijo ella

- No debería estarlo – dijo él –. He hecho lo correcto

- No lo dudo – dijo Luna –. Yo en tu situación habría hecho lo mismo

- En cualquier caso, sé que ella será más feliz con ese vampiro – dijo Romulus –. Con eso me basta

- En ese caso, ¿por qué sigues ahí parado? – le preguntó ella –. Si has cumplido, deberías pasar página y seguir adelante

- Sí, tienes razón – dijo el lobo –. Creo que voy a bailar ¿Me acompañas?

- Te acompañaría a cualquier lugar – dijo ella

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Romulus

- Nada, nada – dijo ella, más nerviosamente –. Sí, vamos

Ambos fueron a bailar. Era verdad que cuando una puerta se cierra, una ventana se abre. Romulus aun no lo sabía, pero algún día lo descubriría

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clawdeen se estaba tomando un descanso del baile. Entonces observó que su hermana quería hablar con ella

- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Howleen

- Claro – dijo Clawdeen – ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Quería darte las gracias por haberme defendido – dijo Howleen –. Pensaba que no te importaba

- ¿Por qué no me ibas a importar? – dijo Clawdeen –. Eres mi hermana pequeña, y aunque cojas mis cosas sin permiso, te sigo queriendo igual

Howleen la abrazó

- Gracias – dijo –. Y por cierto, las cosas que te cojo, tú ya no las usas. Yo sí que sé darles el uso que necesitan

Ambas hermanas se pusieron entonces a discutir. Incluso en situaciones como esta, había cosas que no iban a cambiar tan fácilmente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ghoulia estaba reparando las botas de Robecca

- Gracias. Ghoulia – dijo Robecca mientras se ponía a andar lentamente –. De no ser por ti, ahora no podría caminar

Ghoulia gimió

- Sí, menos mal que trajiste esas herramientas – dijo Robecca –. Realmente siempre piensas en los demás

Ghoulia levantó el pulgar

- A ver si mi mecanismo de propulsión funciona – dijo Robecca, encendiendo sus botas

La robot se elevó en el aire y dio varias vueltas por los alrededores de la aldea. Poco después aterrizó en el punto de partida

- Funciona como antes – dijo Robecca –. No sé como lo has hecho, pero gracias, Ghoulia

Ghoulia sonrió satisfecha. Estaba contenta de haber ayudado a alguien

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Venus se encontraba con Ivy. Ambas estaban ante Dion

- Me gustaría llevármelo conmigo a Monster High, pero el hielo del que está hecho no soportaría el calor de allí – dijo Venus

- No te preocupes – dijo Ivy –. Yo poder cuidarlo

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Venus, contenta –. Dime, Dion, ¿te gustaría vivir aquí?

El dragón gruñó de alegría, dando vueltas alrededor de Ivy. Venus se alegró por el dragón. Al menos en aquel lugar podría vivir en libertad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kipling hablaba con Hathi

- ¿Qué te ha parecido la aventura por estas tierras? – preguntó Kipling

- Al principio pasé un poco de miedo – dijo Hathi –, pero entonces me di cuenta de que había que afrontar los miedos para poder seguir adelante

- Tienes razón – dijo Kipling –. Yo no me enfrenté a un leopardo, sino a unos yak. Te felicito, has sido muy valiente

Hathi le miró impresionada. Entonces sonrió

- Gracias, Kipling – dijo ella

Entonces se fijó en que Toomai estaba bailando con Zero

- ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó ella –. Quiero ver si soy tan buena bailando como Toomai

- Será un placer – dijo Kipling, ofreciéndole su brazo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cleo y Deuce estaban junto a Kanat, que se cubría la cabeza con un gorro

- Creo que tengo el remedio para tu pelo – dijo Cleo mientras rebuscaba en su bolso –. Pero no sé cuanto pelo te crecerá

- ¡No me importa! – dijo Kanat con nerviosismo – ¡Solo quiero que me vuelva a crecer lo antes posible!¡Así no puedo ir por el mundo!

- Ajá, aquí lo tengo – dijo Cleo mientras sacaba un frasquito con un líquido azul –. Mi padre me lo dio para un caso como este. Si te lo tomas despacio te crecerá el pelo en un decir Tutanka...

Pero Kanat le arrebató el frasquito y se lo bebió lo más rápido que pudo

- ¡Eh, más despacio! – dijo Cleo –. Te va a sentar mal si te lo bebes tan deprisa

Una vez terminó de bebérselo, el yeti dijo

- ¿Y cuanto tarda en hacer efecto?

- Solo tarda unos segundos – dijo Cleo

De pronto, empezó rápidamente a crecerle el pelo a Kanat, pero le creció tanto que le tapaba hasta los ojos

- ¡Eh, que no veo! – dijo

- Claro – dijo Cleo –. Con este remedio, el pelo te crece rápidamente, pero crece demasiado. Igual ahora deberías cortártelo

- ¿Bromeas? – dijo Kanat – ¡Me encanta! No veré, pero vuelvo a tener una larga melena ¡Espera a que se lo cuente a los demás!

Y se marchó muy contento

- Parece que tus artilugios no siempre causan desastres – dijo Deuce –. También sirven para arreglarlos

- ¿Y qué esperabas? – dijo Cleo, mientras sacaba otro frasquito –. Por cierto, también tengo algo que podría venirle muy bien a tu cabello

Las serpientes de la cabeza de Deuce sisearon

- Eeeeeh, gracias Cleo – respondió Deuce –, pero creo que lo prefiero tal y como está

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

La directora Decapitada estaba hablando con los padres de Abbey

- ¿No se os hace extraño que ambas aldeas vivan ahora en paz después de tantos años de rivalidad? – preguntó la directora

- Supongo que ser cuestión de acostumbrarse – dijo Abner –. Y todo debérselo a tus alumnos. Tú haberlos enseñado bien

- Es mi trabajo – dijo la directora orgullosamente –. Pero no han sido solo ellos. También están los del Instituto Medianoche y los humanos de Nuevo Salem. Entre todos nos han demostrado que el poder de la amistad está por encima de cualquier enfrentamiento

- Ser cierto – terció Eve –. Yo tener curiosidad por ver tu instituto. Deber ser un lugar increíble

- Podréis visitarlo siempre que queráis – dijo la Directora –. Y si estáis interesados en que Ivy también acuda cuando tenga la edad, no habrá ningún problema

- Yo estar seguro que a ella le encantará la idea – dijo Abner mientras veía a su hija pequeña hablando con Howleen –. Ha hecho buenas amigas

- Y más que podrá hacer allí – dijo la directora –. Me he esforzado mucho por hacer que Monster High sea todo un ejemplo de integración

- No me cabe duda que lo has conseguido – dijo Abner, satisfecho

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Frankie estaba junto a Jackson. Le estaba contando todo cuanto había acontecido

- Menos mal que fuiste a parar con aquel elemental de fuego – dijo Jackson, mientras veía como Ícaro le estaba enseñando a manipular el fuego a su primo –. A nosotros nos tocó luchar contra copias nuestras

- Yo estoy contenta de que todo haya salido bien – dijo Frankie –. Por un momento temí que fuera a ocurrir una catástrofe

- Quizá, pero eso no sucedió – dijo Jackson –. Y probablemente fue por ti

- ¿Por mi? – preguntó Frankie sorprendida

- Piénsalo bien – dijo –. Tú fuiste la que le dio a Abbey la idea que le permitió detener a Heath. No sé como lo haces, pero eres capaz de encontrar siempre la solución para todo

- ¿Eso crees? – preguntó Frankie

- Recuerda – dijo Jackson –. Tú fuiste la que encontró la forma de romper el hechizo que le echaron a Draculaura. También fuiste capaz de liberar a la directora para impedir que vampiros y hombres lobo se pelearan. E incluso fuiste capaz de salvar a Holt del malentendido en que estaba metido. Si eso no es ser increíble, no sé qué lo será

A Frankie se le subieron los colores a las mejillas

- Vaya... – dijo nerviosamente – no lo había pensado. Yo... yo solo intento ser yo misma

- Y créeme, lo haces muy bien – dijo Jackson, abrazándola –. Eres la mejor, Frankie

Frankie correspondió el abrazo. Se sentía muy feliz en ese momento

- Ag, tanto romanticismo me pone los pelos de punta – dijo una voz

Ambos miraron al interlocutor. Era Toralei

- Siento interrumpir este momento – dijo la gata –, pero ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo en privado, Frankie?

Frankie asintió. Se separó de Jackson

- Te veré luego – dijo ella

Toralei se dirigió a un rincón apartado. Frankie la siguió. Una vez estuvieron a solas, la chica gato habló:

- Quería darte las gracias por haber hecho que mis hermanos y yo nos reconciliemos. La verdad, nunca había sentido una sensación de aprecio como la que estoy sintiendo ahora

Frankie se impresionó. Por lo general, Toralei no solía dar la gracias sinceramente

- No ha sido nada – dijo –. Solo he hecho lo que creía correcto – respondió Frankie

- ¡Pero no pienses que he abandonado la idea de sabotear el equipo de asustadoras! – dijo cambiando su tono a uno amenazante –. Mi próximo plan será purrrrfecto

Toralei se marchó de allí. Frankie estaba perpleja

- No esperaba menos de Toralei – dijo para sí misma –. Pero al menos está en paz con su familia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abbey vio que Heath se dirigía hacia ella. Este parecía muy contento

- ¡Eh, Abbey, tienes que ver esto! – dijo Heath

- ¿_Gory pozhara _haberte enseñado algo? – preguntó Abbey

- Sí, me ha enseñado ha controlar mejor el fuego que genero – dijo Heath –. Pero lo que quiero que veas es esto

Heath cogió una balalaica

- ¡He aprendido a tocar esta guitarra! – dijo emocionado – ¡Fíjate!

Heath encendió el fuego de su cabeza y se puso a tocar la balalaica, produciendo un sonido estridente, aunque eso a Abbey no pareció importarle. A quien sí le importó era a Slow Moe, que estaba sentado cerca de él, y cuyo rostro adoptó una expresión de malestar. Entonces rompió la balalaica de un puñetazo.

- ¡Eh! – dijo Heath –. Menos mal que tenía preparada una de repuesto

Cogió otra balalaica y se puso a tocar de nuevo con la misma estridencia. Slow Moe se molestó una vez más y echó a correr tras Heath, que huyó mientras seguía tocando aquella música.

Abbey mientras no podía hacer otra cosa más que reírse. Sí, no había nadie como Heath

**Listos. Tras un poco de trabajo, al fin he terminado este capítulo, que ha sido realmente largo.**

**Supongo que habréis reconocido casi todos los recuerdos de Abbey, salvo uno, que es el que tendría lugar al final de mi primera historia.**

**De paso, he ido cerrando las tramas. Espero que os haya gustado como terminan. **

**La crionita es una invención de _metalosis dragunov_, que he utilizado con su permiso. Podéis leer más sobre ella en sus fics. **

**Un capítulo más, agradecimientos a:**

**_Ralenne:_ espero que te haya gustado el final. Sí, a Vudu no se le ve, pero es porque se encontró con los equipos de rescate, al igual que Slow Moe y Kipling. En cuanto a las muñecas de Ever After High, todas tienen un aspecto interesante, pero creo que aun no son las definitivas. Pronto sabremos si hay diferencias significativas.**

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. Sí, soy de España. Por eso algunas expresiones, apodos y nombres no coinciden necesariamente con los de América. Supongo que será ese pequeño margen de creatividad que se permite a cada país. Yo me estoy ciñendo a lo que se utiliza en España, por lo que puede haber pequeñas diferencias, pero espero que eso no suponga un problema de comprensión. **

**_Laura: _gracias también por tu review. Sí, es triste que se acabe, pero como se suele decir, el final de una aventura es el comienzo de otra**

**Bien, terminó el capítulo y... ¿dije que era el último? ¡Os engañé! Habrá un capítulo más la semana próxima. Todavía queda un poco más que contar. No os lo perdáis. Espero vuestras reviews**


	35. Epí'loco'

Ahora sí que llegamos al final. Os dejo con el último capítulo

Capítulo 35. Epí"loco"

Dos semanas más tarde

Hacía una semana que habían regresado de aquel inolvidable viaje. Aquella noche estaba teniendo lugar un partido entre Monster High y el Instituto Medianoche. Los de Monster High jugaban de visitantes, y Frankie y sus amigas estaban entre los espectadores. Frankie veía como Sphynx y el equipo de asustadoras del que era capitana representaban una impecable coreografía

- Es impresionante – dijo Cleo –, pero no tienen nada que hacer contra nuestro equipo

- No dirás lo mismo después de que compitamos contra ellas en el próximo concurso de asustadoras – dijo Draculaura –. Estoy viendo que tendremos que esforzarnos bastante

- Veo que han venido muchos de nuestro instituto a animar – dijo Lagoona, mirando al público

Ghoulia gimió señalando a un punto

- Sí, es verdad. No todos los de Monster High animan a los nuestros – dijo Cleo, con cierto aire de molestia

Frankie observó como Toralei estaba junto a sus hermanas, Jaga y Rai, animando a los del Instituto Medianoche. Purrsephone y Meowlody tampoco querían perderse la oportunidad de ver como Monster High perdía, por lo que estaban junto a ellas también, todas llevando los bufandas y banderas con los colores de aquel instituto.

- No seas tan dura con ella, Cleo – dijo Frankie, tratando de suavizar las cosas –. Solo está recuperando el tiempo perdido con sus hermanos. Por eso no habría que reprocharle que no anime a los nuestros

Mientras, el comentarista estaba terminando de presentar a los jugadores del equipo local

- ¡Con el número 8, Nekoooooo Stripe!

Uno de los hermanos de Toralei hizo su aparición junto con un vampiro y un monstruo marino. El público le ovacionaba

- ¡Con el número 10, Thaaaaaad Drácula!

El primo de Draculaura hizo su aparición, llevándose una gran ovación, sobre todo de parte de las monstruitas

- ¡Y con el número 4, Hyooooo Stripe!

El otro hermano de Toralei apareció, recibiendo la mayor aclamación del público

- ¡Y ahora la alineación del equipo de Monster High! – anunció el comentarista – ¡Con el número 17, Deuuuuuuuuce Gorgon!

Deuce hizo su aparición. Cleo no dejaba de animarle

- ¡A por ellos, Deuce! – gritó – ¡Enséñales quién tiene más estilo!

El comentarista prosiguió

- ¡Con el número 9, Simoooooon Clops!

Un cíclope muy alto con el ojo verde hizo su aparición. Al lado de sus rivales destacaba bastante

- ¡Con el número 24, Romuluuuuuuus Greywolf! – anunció el comentarista

Romulus apareció aullando. Se llevó bastante aclamaciones de otros hombres lobo, en especial de Luna

- Parece que está alto de moral – observó Draculaura –. Debe ser por el enfrentamiento

La vampiresa observó que Clawdeen parecía distraída con algo. ¿Qué sería?

- ¡Con el número 11, Braaaaam Devein! – siguió el comentarista

El vampiro rubio hizo su aparición. Una buena parte del público le aclamó, en especial Gory, que se encontraba junto a un grupo de vampiros

- ¡Y finalmente con el número 1, Claaaaaaaawd Wolf! – anunció el comentarista

El hombre lobo apareció aullando. Una gran parte del público le aplaudió, en especial Draculaura

- ¡Vamos, Clawd! – dijo – ¡Demuestra lo que vales!

Mientras, en un rincón de la grada, alguien no estaba de tan buen humor

- Ojalá yo estuviese ahí – dijo su voz

- Haber podido estar si no haber tenido aquel accidente – dijo Abbey

Heath estaba con una pierna escayolada. Abbey y él estaban sentados juntos, cerca de donde estaban Frankie y las demás

- Yo solo intenté demostrarte que sabía hacer aquel descenso – dijo Heath apesadumbrado –. Y tropecé con una roca

- Tener que haberte visto – dijo Abbey sonriendo –. Tú bajar colina convertido en bola de nieve

- Sí, pero estrellarme contra el grupo de árboles fue más gracioso todavía, ¿verdad? – preguntó Heath

- No tanto como caída de nieve que venir a continuación – dijo Abbey –. Tú parecer muñeco de nieve

Heath se rió. A veces se reía de las desgracias de otros, pero por una vez no estaba de más reírse de las suyas propias

- Sí, seguro que todos se rieron bastante – dijo Heath –. Y ahora tengo que estar con el pie vendado

- No preocuparte – dijo Abbey –. Médico decirte que muy pronto estar recuperado

Heath

Heath por un lado sentía perderse el partido de baloncesto, pero por otro lado, iba a poder disfrutar el partido junto a Abbey, y eso, por otro lado, era mejor que cualquier partido de baloncesto que fuera a jugar nunca

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Heath –. No tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero me gustó mucho el viaje a tu aldea

Abbey le miró impresionada

- Tu familia fue muy amable – prosiguió –. Y esta aventura fue la más impresionante que he vivido nunca. La verdad, no me importaría volver allí

Abbey entonces dijo:

- Me alegra que pensar eso. El año próximo poder participar en desafió a gigantes de la montaña

Heath se quedó sin palabras

- ¿Desafío? – dijo – ¿A gigantes?

- Sí – dijo Abbey –. Consistir en echar pulso a gigantes. Todos en la aldea estar deseando contar contigo y...

De pronto, Heath se desmayó de la impresión. Abbey se rió

- Parecer que haberse llevado una gran impresión – dijo la yeti

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar. El árbitro llamó a los capitanes, Hyo y Clawd, que se pusieron en el círculo central. Thad y Romulus, situados detrás de cada uno, se miraban mutuamente con gesto desafiante

- No voy a darte ventaja, vampiro – dijo Romulus desafiando amistosamente

- No la necesito, lobo – dijo Thad imitando su gesto

El árbitro, un ogro, se preparó para lanzar el balón. El público estaba expectante. Draculaura vio que Clawdeen seguía distraída con algo. Draculaura decidió curiosear. Vio que su amiga estaba dibujando algo en un libro rojizo con el dibujo de unas garras en la portada

- Eh, Clawdeen ¿no vas a animar a Thad? – le preguntó la vampiresa

- Ahora mismo – dijo ella –. En cuanto termine

- ¿Qué estás haciendo que es tan importante? – preguntó Draculaura

- Algo que te gustará – dijo ella –. Le estoy dando unos últimos retoques a un proyecto muy especial

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heath había recuperado el conocimiento. Abbey seguía a su lado

- ¿Han empezado ya? – preguntó Heath

- No – dijo Abbey –. Pero ir a empezar ya

- Olvidé darte las gracias por haberme ayudado a venir aquí – dijo Heath –. Los demás no quisieron ayudarme porque se creían que les iba a quemar

Abbey rió por lo bajo. La verdadera razón por la que los otros chicos no habían querido ayudar a Heath era para que fuera la misma Abbey quien lo hiciera

- No tener importancia – dijo Abbey sonriendo

Entonces reparó en que Heath se estaba tocando en el pecho

- ¿Ocurrirte algo? – dijo

- Nada – respondió Heath –. Estaba recordando cuando me contaste que cuando luchabas conmigo me pusiste tu collar para detenerme

- Yo sentirlo – dijo Abbey apenada –, pero ser único modo de detener fuego. Espero que crionita no haberte dañado mucho

- No, no fue nada – dijo Heath, poniendo su mano sobre la de Abbey –. Me ha quedado una pequeña cicatriz. ¿Sabes? En cierto modo la llevaré como un recuerdo del día que me salvaste. Eres la mejor monstruita que he conocido jamás

Abbey se impresionó. Y esperaba que Heath apartara la mano en algún momento ante el frío de las manos de ella, pero esta vez no lo hizo. Ella entonces le puso la otra mano, emocionada, lo que provocó que Heath se acabara congelando. Abbey se rió, mientras el elemental la miraba. Aun seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro

F I N

**Hola a todos. A modo de epí"loco" he puesto esta pequeña historia referida a un partido de baloncesto. He aprovechado para volver a incluir a personajes que había dejado de lado y a hacer que debutara Simon, que para quienes no le conozcáis es el cíclope gigante que siempre que sale tiene puesto el uniforme del equipo de baloncesto (y a quien Abbey rechazó porque le guiñaba mucho el ojo sin conocerla). **

**En cuanto a los apellidos de algunos personajes, también son inventados. A Thad le he puesto el apellido "Drácula", ya que es primo de Draculaura (he supuesto que es primo por parte de padre). En cuanto al apellido de Romulus, Greywolf, lo he escogido porque es su característica principal (es un lobo gris).**

**Todo lo que sigue a este fic son los sucesos de los especiales Scaris y Regreso de Scaris. Espero que hayáis reparado en el pequeño "guiño" que he dejado.**

**Y sí, esta vez sí que es el último capítulo. Con esto pongo punto y final a una historia que ha batido todos mis récords (en palabras, personajes y comentarios), llegando a convertirse en el fic de Monster High en español con más reviews, y superando incluso a las de mi anterior historia.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que habéis comentado con vuestras reviews:**

**_CleoDeuceW.W: _gracias por tus opiniones**

**_Metalosis dragunov: _muchas gracias tanto por tus comentarios como por haberme permitido utilizar elementos de tus historias.**

**_Camila: _gracias por tus reviews y tus noticias sobre el fenómeno Monster High**

**_Ralenne:_ gracias por todas tus reviews**

**_Laura: _gracias por tus reviews. Gracias a ellas, las conversaciones Heath-Deuce han tomado mayor relevancia**

**_Tu fan n.1: _gracias por tus reviews**

**_Lala: _gracias por tu interés en mis historias**

**_M3l1z4: _gracias por tus comentarios**

**_Anita01tc: _espero que te haya gustado el rumbo de Clawdeen en esta historia**

**_Magdalena: _gracias por tus reviews**

**_Sandra: _gracias por tus comentarios**

**A todos vosotros, y a todos los que habéis leído esta historia, muchas gracias. Han sido siete meses de redacción que hoy terminan. Y gracias a vosotros, esta historia ha sido mejor que la anterior.**

**Bien, ha llegado el momento que todos estabais esperando ¿Habrá una continuación? La respuesta es... ¡Sí! Escribiré una nueva historia. Se titulará "La venganza de Anubis", y empezaré a publicarla sobre finales de agosto. Ahora es el momento de unas vacaciones para descansar y refrescar ideas. Os espero a finales de agosto con una historia que incluirá:**

**- ¡Más tramas!**

**- ¡Una nueva pareja protagonista! (Cleo y Deuce)**

**- ¡Nuevos OCs!**

**- ¡Más papel para Bram y Gory! (seguro que más de uno los ha echado en falta a partir de cierta parte del fic)**

**- ¡Más backgrounders tendrán nombre!**

**- ¡Un regreso esperado!**

**- ¡Un regreso no tan esperado!**

**Y además de todo esto, los debuts de...**

**- ¡Jinafire Long! _La dragona de oriente_**

**- ¡Skelita Calaveras! _¡Y que viva Héxico!_**

**- ¡Catrine DeMew! _Pardone-moi?_**

**- ¡Garrott DuRoque! _Desde Scaris con amour_**

**- ¡Rocco! _¡Que nadie se meta con esta gárgola!_**

**- ¡Lothar! _¿Alguien ha visto a una chica babosa que le mira mucho?_**

**- ¡Iris! _Una monstruita con buen ojo_**

**- ¡Un sireno en silla de ruedas! _(Creo que se llamará Rider)_**

**- ¡Johnny Spirit! _(Si su capítulo llega a tiempo)_**

**- ¡Archer! _Este centauro relincha mucho cuando ve a Purasangre_**

**- ¡Ernie y Bernie! _Los terroríficos gemelos de Nuevo Salem_**

**- ¡Yo mismo! _Alguien tiene que poner orden en esta historia_**

**- ¡Y un kilo de tomates!**

**- ¡Y cuatro yogures naturales!**

**- ¡Y medio kilo de plátanos!**

**- ¡Y...! Ups, perdón. Estaba leyendo la lista de la compra **

**Bueno, en resumen, a finales del mes próximo empezaré mi nueva historia. Y como anticipo, la semana que viene publicaré un trailer en este mismo fic ¡No os lo perdáis!**

**Y siento decir que no podré incluir a Gigi, ni a Twyla ni a Catty, las dos primeras porque aun no se ha estrenado su historia, y la tercera porque tampoco ha debutado en ni en 2D ni en 3D.**

**Concluyo este fic diciendo que Monster High son una creación de Garrett Sander y Kellee Riley, y sus derechos pertenecen a Mattel. **

**Este fic se ha escrito con el único propósito de entretener a los fans de Monster High en español.**

**Gracias a todos y hasta pronto.**

**Er Deivi**


	36. Trailer de La Venganza de Anubis

**Hola a todos. Tal como prometí, este es el trailer de mi futuro fic de Monster High. Se trata básicamente de un avance de lo que acontecerá. Allá vamos:**

**Del creador de "Los malos regresan" y "Aventura en Cumbres Borrascosas"**

**En un instituto donde estudian monstruos de toda clase...**

- Es un placer daros la bienvenida a Monster High, un instituto modelo en integración y enseñanza – dijo la directora Decapitada al grupo –. Espero que disfrutéis de vuestra estancia aquí

_**... algo sellado hace mucho tiempo está a punto de despertar ...**_

_De pronto, empezó a formarse una oscura humareda que poco a poco empezó a materializarse más y más, formando una figura humanoide que abrió los ojos_

_- ¡Soy libre! – gritó la figura_

_**... y una pesadilla está a punto de comenzar ...**_

_Uno a uno, los alumnos de Monster High estaban empezando a desplomarse _

_- ¿¡Qué está pasando!? – gritaba Frankie muy asustada_

**... Próximamente ...**

_- Pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Rochelle con sorpresa_

_**... en FanFiction ...**_

_- Pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Draculaura con un gesto que reflejaba sorpresa e indignación_

_**... Cleo de Nile ...**_

_- Solo hay una plaza para entrar en el equipo – dijo Cleo al grupo de aspirantes –. Y está reservada para quien tenga lo que hay que tener. Ya veremos si lo tiene alguna de vosotras_

_**... Deuce Gorgon ...**_

_- Os digo va a ser una pasada – dijo a Heath y a Clawd –. Estoy seguro_

**... En la nueva aventura de Monster High ...**

- No sabes a que te enfrentas – dijo Ramsés –. Podrías acabar muy mal

- Me da igual lo que me pase – dijo Deuce, decidido –. Protegeré a Cleo hasta el final

**LA VENGANZA DE ANUBIS**

_Nefera finalmente insertó la última pieza del Puzzle Milenario_

_- ¡Lo logré! – gritó con alegría mientras veía como el objeto empezaba a brillar –. ¡Al fin lo completé!_

_**Coming soon 2013**_

_**Er Deivi productions**_

Esto es todo. Espero que os guste el avance de mi próxima historia. Nos veremos a finales de agosto 


End file.
